Slytherin
by Tlacuilo1
Summary: Amor, respeto y tolerancia forjan el corazón de un niño ¿Pero cuanto puede soportar los prejuicios y no cambiar? Slash, Mpreg, AU, Ooc . Drarry Remus/Lucius otra pareja que no puedo poner aún.
1. Chapter 1

**Slytherin**

**Por Tlacuilo**

Remus corrió a todo lo que sus piernas le permitían; en ese momento agradecía lo que siempre había odiado: su condición de licántropo, pues eso le permitía más velocidad. Divisó la ciudad y cruzó los suburbios buscando un mínimo olor, una esencia, algo que le dijera que ahí estaba lo que buscaba con tanta desesperación.

En esa misma ciudad y no lejos de donde el rubio corría; una sombra se acercó a donde creyó encontraría a su mentor o alguna huella de él. Este no le mencionó nada, pero no en vano era un gran mago, algo que Albus sabía y que fue una de las muchas razones que lo hicieron aceptarlo en el _bando de la luz _después de su arrepentimiento. Severus sentía como si una gran loza hubiese caído aplastandolo y dejándolo sin aliento ni latidos en su corazón, Lily había sido muy importante y al no salvarla sentía como si el mismo la hubiese asesinado. Dumbledore le ofreció purgar su crimen, y en ese instante solo lo aceptó sin saber a ciencia cierta a que se refería el hombre, más cuando su mente dejó de ser un caos se planteó muchas cuestiones que incluso le parecieron descabelladas o hasta insultantes si se tomaba en cuenta que era el plan de un mago tan poderoso y sabio como lo era Albus, pero la mente slytherin de Severus se reveló haciéndolo ver que Albus si se había equivocado una vez –por lo menos lo que el sabía– y eso fue en juzgar el carácter de Voldemort cuando lo había tenido bajo sus tutela. Y todas esas elucubraciones fueron las que llevaron a Snape a ese lugar... Privet Drive 4. Albus no podía ser rastreado, pero si Rubeus y fue ahí donde una vez mas Severus comprendió que Albus no pensó en esa posibilidad, en hacer in detectable a Hagrid. El quitar las protecciones sin activar las alarmas del director no fue tarea fácil y le llevó mucho tiempo, más lo consiguió y con _su objetivo cumplido_, el hombre parecido a una sombra, emprendió su camino de vuelta.

No fue difícil dar con el siguiente objetivo, pues este lo encontraría a él más rápido de lo que esperaba. Severus se quedó _parado_ sobre una de las farolas en el parque, dejó que el viento llevara su esencia y la de su acompañante... Un murmullo más parecido a un gruñido fue lo que le indicó que Lupin ya estaba ahí y con tranquilidad bajó de su _pedestal_ acercándose a donde un grupo de árboles le servían al otro de camuflaje.

–Acercate, es inútil esconderse cuando ya te he escuchado y ademas te esperaba.

–¡¿Por que?!

El hombre de ropa oscura respondió con una mueca, mostrando que estaba molesto de dar explicaciones.

–A pesar de todo lo que sucedió, te recuerdo que ella y yo compartimos muchos de nosotros y eso incluía hablar de nuestras familias.

–Eso no contesta mi pregunta, ¡¿que te hace pensar que no te matare y me lo llevare?! Tú eres un mortifago, ¡¿por que lo secuestraste?! ¡¿Tanto los odias como para entregárselo a Quien-tu-sabes?!

–Deja de dramatizar, si lo quisiera ya me hubiese esfumado de aquí. Y no interrumpas. Lily me contó acerca de su hermana y la relación con esta, una que se fue deteriorando, por eso no entiendo por que planean dejarlo aquí.

–No es algo que debas cuestionar, Dumbledore sabe lo que hace.

–Esa contestación cambia mis planes.

El rostro dudoso de Remus hizo que Snape quisiera regresar y dejar que las cosas se quedaran como estaban, preguntándose por que le habría dado ese ataque de imprudencia.

–Empiezo a creer que tienes razón, es mejor que este con un muggles que con un monstruo peligroso como tú ¡¿En que dementores pensaba?!

El pequeño en brazos de Severus se removió por el ruido de los gritos y se despertó asustado y llorando. Snape al oír al bebé llorar, no supo que hacer deseando dejar al niño en cualquier lugar como si fuese algo peligroso. Remus molesto se acercó y le arrebató al bebé de lo brazos para acunarlo y arrullarlo.

–Ya casi amanece, es mejor que lo llevemos de nuevo a donde lo dejaron. –recapacitó Severus.

–¿Por que haces esto? ¿Por que te preocupaste por él?

–Llámalo retribución.

Los dos hombres caminaron de regreso a la casa. Al llegar ya era de día por lo que les pareció tonto dejar al niño en la puerta. Tocaron y esperaron a que les abrieran. El sonido de una voz chillona los recibió y cuando la puerta se abrió casi se caen de espaldas al ver el esperpento con bata de dormir mascarilla y tubos en la cabeza. Severus se aclaró la garganta y explicó el asunto a una impresionada –de mala forma– Petunia. Mientras el de cabello negro hablaba, Remus seguía acunando al pequeño esperando la invitación cortes a pasar –que nunca llegó–, a la mujer se le unió después un hombre de complexión robusta e igual que ella se asombró, más este no ocultó su gesto de molestia, interrumpiendo a Severus con un «_¡No queremos saber nada de fenómenos!»_. Severus se contuvo para no hechizar a Vernon. Remus en un acto de fraternidad maga jaló la túnica de este.

–Creo que no estabas equivocado. Yo quisiera hacerme cargo de él, pero no tengo...

Severus entendió a lo que se refería el castaño claro. _¿Podría pagar de ese modo su crimen? ¿Contrayendo una deuda casi para toda la vida?_ Se preguntó Snape. Petunia y Vernon aprovecharon tan maravillosa oportunidad y :

–¡Ahí lo tienen, quédense con ese mocoso ustedes y no nos molesten!

Y con eso les cerraron la puerta en la cara a los dos magos. El pocionista dio la media vuelta bastante furioso y Remus no sabía si seguirlo, dejar al bebé o que.

–¡Vayámonos ya! ¡Estos muggles no tienen ni pizca de amabilidad! dudo mucho que lo eduquen bien.

Gritó Snape sabiendo de primera mano lo que una persona con prejuicios e ignorante la hacía a la niñez de un niño... sobre todo a la de un mago.

–¿Si lo llevamos con Dumbledore?

–_Por supuesto y digamosle que ahora sus únicos parientes no lo recibirán_. –contestó sarcástico Severus.

–Ya te dije que yo...

–Me voy a arrepentir, pero... llevatelo... te ayudare a mantenerlo.

Remus no dijo nada y siguió caminando con Severus hasta encontrar un lugar donde desaparecerse. Cuando regresaron al mundo mágico Severus caminó más rápido y Remus apenas si le igualaba el paso.

–Oye Lupin aquí nos separamos, te preparare poción matalobos, no _salve_ al mocoso para que fuera desayuno de un licántropo. Dame tu dirección y... –Severus vio como el castaño claro se sonrojaba y ató cabos– No me digas que no tienes donde... ¡No puede ser!

–No pude pagar el alquiler y me echaron, precisamente viviría con Lily y James por un tiempo...

–Ya, ya entiendo.

Severus se quedó un momento en silencio e inmóvil recordando su niñez con carencias y maltratos, insultos o rechazo, ese niño que cargaba el lobo pudo haber sufrido de uno o dos de estos males, pero que podían hacer para que no sufriera el otro que era la pobreza y escasez, si bien el ya no utilizaba mucho su casa en la calle de _La Hilandera_ bien podía modificarla para ser un sitio más habitable y de ese modo dejársela a esos dos. De ese modo Severus podría estar tranquilo sabiendo donde estaban y poder centrarse en ocultarle al director lo que había hecho, y pensando en eso nuevamente y con la mente fría se preguntó si hizo bien, sin embargo era tarde para deshacerlo.

–Te llevare a donde vivirán.

Remus asintió aún sintiendo que todo eso era muy irreal y poniendo sus sentidos alerta por si era una trampa de Snape, después de todo el hombre no se caracterizaba por ser un buen samaritano.

Al llega a la casa Remus no tuvo muchas esperanzas, pero en sus situación era mejor un techo sobre su cabeza aunque no fuera un palacio. El licántropo recorrió el lugar con la mirada.

–No es una mansión, pero servirá. –mencionó Severus.

–Lo limpiaremos y quedara muy acogedor.

–Eres muy optimista Lupin o un crédulo.

Severus dejó que Remus acomodara y limpiara y él se retiró a Hogwarts para ver que nadie sospechara de la desaparición.

000

De camino a la entrada del castillo Severus pudo ver como el semi gigante aún se sorbía la nariz signo de que había llorado, sin embargo prefirió dejarlo e ir directamente con Dumbledore para investigar si había sospechas de sus acciones. Al llegar a la oficina del Albus y decir la contraseña entró, notando que Albus no estaba por ningún lado, se giró para retirase, pero este estaba detrás de él.

–¿Que pasa Severus? ya te hacía en alguna de las fiestas por la victoria.

–Sabe que no me gustan esas cosas y quería...

–Oh eso, no te preocupes ya está con su parientes, seguro que para esta hora ya lo _encontraron_.

–¡¿No ira a ver si lo han recibido?!

–No, es mejor no inmiscuirnos demasiado en su vida, por eso hicimos todo esto para que el viva una vida tranquila.

–Si claro.

Severus cerró su mente o por lo menos lo que constituían los recuerdos de las últimas acciones.

–Bueno muchacho ve a descansar, que solo serán unos días de asueto. Cuando todo pase deberemos arreglar los estropicios y prepararnos para el ciclo escolar.

–Entiendo, bien iré a ver si encuentro algunos ingredientes que están escaseando en mi laboratorio.

El pelinegro salió y se encaminó a las afueras donde se desapareció llegando a Londres Mágico e ir directamente a Gringotts.

000

El rubio limpió, movió y acomodó, agradeciendo que Harry fuese un niño tranquilo que solo se había despertado para comer. Al anochecer los dos ya estaba instalados en la habitación vacía y se disponían a descansar, cuando Severus llegó.

–Vigilan la casa de los Dursley por posibles ataques mágicos, pero no planean inmiscuirse en la educación que le den. –informó Snape.

–Eso es bueno para nosotros.

–Te dejare algunos galeones, sickles y dinero muggles por si hace falta.

–No se que debo comprarle.

–...

Severus se masajeó las sienes y de pronto desapareció dejando a Remus sin respuestas. Este suspiró abatido y regresó a la habitación donde el niño morenito estaba sentado en la cama.

–¿Por que te despertaste?

El niño contempló al hombre frente a él y con la mirada buscó a su madre o a su padre, al no verlos su cara se fue trasformando en llanto. Remus se apresuró a consolarlo sintiendo el dolor también de haber perdido a sus amigos abrazando al bebé y dejando que sus propias lágrimas salieran también, de ese modo estuvieron hasta que el sueño los venció.

000

En cuanto dejó la casa pensó en como saber acerca de la crianza de infantes, buscando una posible solución, su última opción era muy arriesgada a pesar de que de _ella_ podía esperar ayuda, de su esposo lo dudaba o tal vez si lo hiciera, pero no sin antes decirle una y mil razones por la que era una estupidez lo que había hecho. Severus respiró y tomó valor para eso o esperar que las soluciones le llegaran a sus manos, cosa imposible por cierto. Se despareció y llegó hasta la entrada del lugar donde un elfo lo recibió y lo hizo pasar sabiendo que sus amos aún estaban despiertos y que nunca se negaban a recibir a Severus.

El profesor caminó siguiendo a la criatura por los distintos salones hasta llegar a donde ya había sido anunciada su presencia. Las puertas fueron abiertas y el entró notando que los anfitriones descansaba en un sillón cerca de la chimenea. La rubia sonrió y el hombre frente a ella lo saludó con una inclinación de cabeza. Para toda la gente ellos deberían de estar sufriendo por la caída de su señor, pero nada más alejado de la realidad, pues Lucius había sido obligado a servir a este por Abraxas y no por voluntad propia, claro que un poco de poder le atrajo no lo podía negar, más al entender que eso le costaría demasiado se había arrepentido de inmediato, pero no podía renunciar, por lo que la muerte de su señor fue una oportunidad maravillosa de zafarse sin morir en el intento.

–Buenas noches.

–Buenas noches Severus, estábamos seguros que vendrías hoy. –contestó Narcissa.

–Si, creí que era mejor a esta hora, pues conociendo a esa sarta de advenedizos, les pondrían una y mil trabas para librarse de sospechas.

–Afortunadamente el apellido Malfoy aún tiene mucha importancia. –alegó Lucius.

–Es bueno saberlo. –agregó sincero Saverus.

–Y Dumbledore debe estar feliz. –afirmó el rubio.

–De cierto modo, pero también el deceso de los... Potter no ha sido fácil para él.

–¿Como estás tú Severus? –preguntó Narcissa.

–Es difícil aceptar que ella ya no está.

–No es tu culpa. –cortó el rubio.

–Pero yo escuche lo de la profecía...

–Estábamos en una guerra y todos tratábamos de sobrevivir por los medios que estuvieron a nuestro alcance, bastante hiciste arriesgando tu cuello al pedir ayuda para ellos, aunque te trate de convencer de lo contrario, y por si fuera poco quien hubiese creído en eso con los antecedentes de quien la _profetizó_.

–Eso lo sabemos Lucius. –intervino Narcissa tratando de evitar una nueva reprimenda de su esposo a Severus.

–¿Y como está mi ahijado? –cambió abruptamente de tema el pelinegro.

–Durmiendo... afortunadamente, también lo ha pasado difícil en nuestra ausencia.

Contestó Lucius y Severus aprovechó para hacer más preguntas.

–Recuerdame cual de los elfos se encargan de él.

–Silly me ayuda ¿Pero por que de pronto ese interés? –preguntó suspicaz la rubia que si bien sabía que Severus quería a Draco no era como para preguntar eso.

–¿Por que no? Es mi ahijado.

–¿Y por cierto que pasó con el hijo de los Potter?

Preguntó Lucius sospechando que su amigo se había metido de nuevo en grandes problemas solo por auto castigarse.

–Está con sus parientes muggles.

–¡Que locura! Ese niño debería de ser criado en el mundo mágico. –opinó enérgicamente el rubio.

–Te recuerdo que aquí no tiene parientes y Dumbledore consideró que era mejor que viviera lejos del atosigamiento de la fama.

–Ese viejo está senil. –opinó el patriarca Malfoy.

–Lucius. –regañó amable Narcissa.– ¿Y tú que opinas Severus?

–Que es una tontería llevarlo con personas que nunca se llevaron bien con los padres del pequeño.

–Y por eso te lo quedaste. –agregó la rubia como si nada.

–No tenía op... –El hombre de cabello negro se mordió los labios a notar que la rubia lo había hecho hablar y sin siquiera esforzarse.

–¡¿No en serio?! ¡¿En que estás pensando?! ¡Ese mocoso no es tu responsabilidad!

–Lucius tiene razón Severus, ese niño solo te traerá problemas, incluso podrían acusarte de secuestro. Perderías todo.

–Lo sé. Pero creo que Dumbledore...

–Se equivocó. –concluyó Narcissa.

–Deberían de haber visto con que mirada de repugnancia lo vieron, nos vieron esos muggles, Petunia siempre fue una acromantula envidiosa y seguro que se cobraría en el crio lo que Lily le _robó_.

–Por eso me pareció raro que preguntaras por la crianza de Draco. No estoy de acuerdo con tus acciones por que son muy peligrosas y también debo recordarte que tú no sabes como hacerte cargo de un infante y tiempo tampoco tienes, ¿como pretendes quedarte con él?

El silencio se extendió por el salón. Lucius observó la figura inmóvil de su amigo buscando en su semblante alguna señal de que _otra tontería _había hecho y es que aún no podía creer que el siempre centrado Severus Snape hubiese realizado tales acciones. Severus podía cerrar su mente ante la _legeremancia_ de los dos Malfoy, pero necesitaba ayuda y ellos eran su última oportunidad.

–Lupin. –susurró el profesor esperando la reacción de los oyentes.

Los Malfoy se miraron y fue Lucius el que se sobó las sienes.

–No entiendo, si pretendes ayudar al mocoso ¿por que lo dejas con alguien tan peligroso?

–Bueno, con la poción adecuada...

–Severus, es un licántropo no podrás controlarlo todo el tiempo. –Opino Narcissa.

–No hay nadie más a quien pueda recurrir. Ademas él estuvo de acuerdo en que lo hiciéramos a pesar de serle tan fiel a Dumbledore y creer ciegamente en los juicios de este.

–Bueno no hay nada más que decir que: ambos están locos y que ese niño deberá tener mucha suerte para no ser devorado en vez de criado.

Concluyó Lucius y tomó su taza de té para darle un sorbo elegantemente. Severus no sabía como abordar el tema, más debía hacerlo, pues como bien habían mencionado los Malfoy, Lupin y él era unos completos neófitos en cuanto a la crianza de un niño. Narcissa conocía bien a su amigo y por eso dejó su taza y acomodando unas arrugas imaginarias en su túnica se aclaró la garganta con elegancia:

–¿Quieres ver a Draco? Nos permites un momento Lucius.

–Adelante querida.

Severus y Narcissa salieron caminando por los pasillos para subir a la segunda planta, cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente retirados, la mujer comenzó a decir:

–A Lucius le costara asimilarlo, pero a final de cuentas te apoyara a pesar de creer que no hiciste bien, aunque sus principios no le permitan decirlo, el considera que un niño mago y con ese potencial debería ser criado por un familia mágica.

–Pues es que eso sería lo más lógico, pero el niño no tiene más parientes y su padrino...

–Lo sé, aún no puedo creer que Sirius haya hecho eso, pero las pruebas son tantas y en su contra que, no se que pensar o es simplemente que estime tanto a Regulus que quiero creer que Sirius es inocente.

Severus suspiró no era ajeno a él que sus dos amigos no estaban enamorados, pues en las familias de sangre pura no era necesario esa _pequeñez_ para casarse y era más uniones beneficiosas, por lo que la rubia había estado enamorada y correspondida por Regulus Black su primo –que aunque menor– la amó mucho. Sin embargo a Severus ninguno de los dos Black le dijo nada si no que el pocionista sacó sus propias conclusiones, en cuanto a Lucius lo único que lo delató fue su mirada embelesada hacia la persona que amaba en silencio, pero había que ser un conocedor del carácter del rubio para intuirlo. El profesor dejó sus pensamiento para centrarse en las indicaciones de Narcissa.

–Como ya no puedes regresar el niño Potter, es mejor que te de algunos consejos que si bien no son muchos Silly te podrá ayudar, si se lo permites.

–Sería excelente si me la prestaras.

–Si, ya veré que excusa le doy a Lucius, sabes que aunque no lo parezca está muy molesto por lo que hiciste.

–No pretendo involucrarlos.

–Ese es un gran gesto de tu parte, pero lamentablemente por el lazo que nos une, todo lo que hagas nos involucra. En fin que lo hecho, hecho está y hay que arreglarlo lo mejor que podamos y sacar provecho de las situaciones.

–Pues si me lo preguntas no le veo ningún beneficio.

–Por supuesto que lo hay, ese niño crecerá con valores slytherin, por lo menos una parte.

Severus no contestó nada, pero esas posibilidad era muy esperanzadora. Al llegar a la habitación del heredero Malfoy, la rubia invitó a profesor a entrar. El pequeño de piel blanca y rubios cabellos dormía apaciblemente, por lo que no notó la inspección a su habitación.

–Para empezar debes comprar artículos necesarios; como una cuna, ropa de cama, biberones etc. Silly ira contigo de compras. El guardarropa del niño... ¿El niño Potter es más pequeño que Draco?

Snape se acercó al rubito durmiente y lo observó.

–Si, un poco.

–Entonces te daré ropa de Draco, hasta que le sirva y debas cambiarla.

Severus asintió y agradeció, pues si bien tenía fortuna esta no era muy grande para hacer todos esos gastos sin que sufriera su bolsillo. Al terminar la instrucción de Severus, bajaron de nuevo al salón donde Lucius se servía un poco de vino francés. Snape no estuvo mucho tiempo y se disculpó usando como pretexto que sus anfitriones debían estar cansados por el interrogatorio en el ministerio. Al aparecerse cerca de su casa caminó rápido para ver si Lupin aún estaba despierto.

Remus escuchó una voz que lo llamaba y se despertó algo desorientado por no recordar en donde estaba, pero al ver la cara seria de Severus le hizo recordar todo lo que él y ese hombre habían hecho ese día.

–Vamos Lupin que debo decirte varias cosas.

Severus relató con lujo de detalle las instrucciones de Narcissa y Remus no podía salir de su asombro al comprobar que Snape se había desaparecido de ese modo por que fue a conseguir información. Se sintió agradecido y algo apenado por pensar mal de este.

–Mañana vendrá Silly y ella nos dará algunas clases practicas y... ¿Como está?

–Estuvo llorando toda la tarde.

–Y tú también se te nota, te recuerdo que eres el adulto que debe de ser fuerte.

–Ser un adulto no nos exime de sentir una perdida como está y llorar por ella.

Severus vio con malos ojos al castaño, pues era cierto lo que este decía, por que su corazón aún lloraba y lloraría la perdida de Lily.

–Mañana debo salir de compras con la elfa, es mejor que salga con poción multijugos o que compre cosas muggles, en ese caso ella se quedara contigo.

Remus asintió y ambos se retiraron a descansar a sus habitaciones.

El día siguiente llegó y con eso una mañana llena de los dolorosos lloros del bebé Harry, que sintiendo que sus padres no estaban se aferraba a la única persona que conocía: Remus, por lo que este no pudo dejar de cargar al niño y consolarlo.

Severus se ató el cabello en una coleta y se dispuso a hacer el trabajo de Remus que era limpiar y hacer la comida, pues aunque fuese hecho con magia también era desgastante, pero prefería eso a cargar a Harry, pues los dos sufrían de un rechazo natural hacia el otro.

Con la llegada de Silly Severus obtuvo la oportunidad de escapar de la casa y de ese modo evitar que sus tímpanos se rompieran por el llanto del bebé.

Un Severus trasformado con multijugos recorrió las tiendas del callejón Diagon comprando todo lo que Narcissa le había mandado en una lista, ayudado por las especificaciones de la elfa. Ya entrada la tarde y con todo lo que necesitaba el profesor pasó por un aparador y se paró frente a él:

–El amito Draco tiene muchos, pero su preferido es uno como ese.

Severus escuchó lo que le decía la criatura mágica junto a él y sin pensar mucho entró al local llevando uno no tan grande, pero con todos lo hechizos que necesitaba para un infante, dudaba que alguno de los de Harry hubiesen sobrevivido al ataque.

Remus caminaba de un lado a otro de la pequeña cocina arrullando al morenito que si bien ya no lloraba no quería probar alimento, por eso cuando escuchó la puerta –Severus y él habían considerado pasar como muggles– abrirse caminó hasta esta apresurado.

Severus fue agrandando los paquetes y los fue abriendo y mostrando su contenido, para cuando la cuna apareció prefirieron llevarla empequeñecida hasta la habitación. De un color crema y con mantas azules la cunita se veía sencilla pero muy acogedora, por lo que hasta el pequeño se sintió atraído por ella y se lanzó para que Remus lo llevara hasta esta. El niño de ojos verdes y brillantes recorrió el espacio y le agrado, por eso cuando Severus –que mostraba un tinte carmín en las mejillas– fue por otro de los paquetes y de ahí sacó un oso de felpa de color blanco inmaculado y se lo mostró, el niño se aventó a tomarlo de inmediato abrazándolo para no soltarlo. Con su nuevo juguete el morenito se acomodó en la cuna, Remus salió apresurado y buscó la botella con leche y la llevó hasta el cuarto donde se la entregó a Harry quien ya no la rechazó.

–Es mejor que no lo dejes dormir hasta que termine y le saques el aire.

Remus asintió y no pudo evitar sonreír al escuchar los consejos del _experto en crianza de infantes_, Severus Snape.

000

Siendo el último día de asueto del pelinegro, a Remus le pareció bien salir por la despensa aprovechando la presencia de este, por lo que vistió a Harry con la ropa que Narcissa le había mandado, se tomó la poción multijugos y esperó a que Severus le lanzara un glamour a Harry para que no lo reconocieran en la calle. Ya listos salieron a un supermercado cercano.

Siendo los dos hombres solteros sabían lo que debían comprar, lo que necesitaría Harry a base de cometer errores ya lo estaban aprendiendo.

El niño de ojos verdes disfrutaba la salida y si bien no sería fácil ni rápido se estaba reponiendo de la gran perdida que había sufrido.

Pues el primero de... no lo se, pero será largo, espero que les guste.

Y de antemano gracias por leer.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo II**

La pareja de hombres salieron de la casa para dirigirse a realizar las compras, y si bien Remus no sabía mucho como desenvolverse en el mundo muggle, Severus aún recordaba un poco de su infancia vivida en ese barrio, por lo que sin mucha experiencia decidieron no alejarse mucho y comprar en las tiendas cercanas.

–He estado pensando y creo que necesitaremos alguien más que nos ayude, tal vez un elfo. Tú no te podrás hacer cargo del niño en esos días aunque tomes la poción matalobos y no salve al niñopara ser alimento de un mosntruo.

Remus no contestó al insulto sabiendo que llevaba las de perder si se peleaba con Severus siendo que dependía de él.

–Pero como dejaremos solo a Harry con un elfo.

–No puede estar saliendo de la escuela, y ademas muchos niños magos de sangre pura son cuidados por elfos.

–Pero es que míralo –dijo Remus mostrando que el niño se aferraba a su ropa con una mano y con la otra sostenía a su oso– tiene miedo de quedarse solo ahora que ha perdido a sus padres.

–Mira Lupin yo no veo otra solución.

El castaño no comentó nada más y es que pesar de que la ayuda de Snape era lo único con lo que contaba, sentía que por eso mismo este lo estaba presionando a tomar decisiones que no deseaba. Cada uno sumido en sus pensamientos entraron a una despachadora de carne para pedir lo suficiente para una semana. Entre las personas que esperaban ambos destacaban por ser dos hombres con un bebé y siendo la mayoría mujeres empezaron a murmurar y señalarlos, hasta que una se decidió a presentarse y entablar conversación, que Remus amablemente trataba de seguir, pues Severus se limitaba a estar cruzado de brazos y escuchar las explicaciones –inventadas– que daría el castaño claro.

–Somos primos y este pequeñito es nuestro sobrino, por desgracia él perdió a su padres y nosotros nos haremos cargo de él, pero como ven no sabemos mucho de cuidar de un niño y...

–¡Nosotros les ayudaremos!

–¡No duden en preguntar lo que quieran!

Severus se permitió agradecer con una inclinación de cabeza y Remus agradeció efusivamente, pues siendo todas vecinas, podría tomarles la palabra y que pudieran ayudarle con consejos sobre la crianza de un niño.

Con ayuda de las mujeres conocieron las tiendas que vendían artículos para bebé y compraron lo necesario para Harry, pues si bien Severus había llevado algunas cosas, la leche, pañales y toallitas no sobrarían. Y es que los dos hombre aún recordaban lo que había sido cambiar el pañal de Harry la primera vez...

Severus dejó su libro que trataba sobre plantas africanas y vio de reojo a Remus, este acomodaba la ropita que Narcissa les había mandado apenas se la ofreció a Severus.

–Lupin.

–¿Si?

–No es posible que teniendo la edad que tienes no sepas... _detener_ esos problemas intestinales.

El castaño se giró a ver al profesor y se sonrojó entendiendo lo que el otro decía.

–¡Yo no...

–Si claro. –cortó Severus.

Remus en cambio empezó a ver feo también al moreno y levantándose del sillón lo pensaba encarar, cuando el llanto de Harry se escuchó en la pequeña sala. Severus se levantó fastidiado y seguro de que su hora de leer ya no sería tranquila, pero cando Remus cargó al pequeño un olor desagradable se extendió.

–¡¿Fue él?! ¡¿Que rayos le diste de comer Lupin?!

–¡No exageres Snape ni que lo tuyo oliera a rosas!

Dejaron al pequeño en un de los sillones y se miraron para decidir quien sería el valiente.

–Quedamos en que yo solo sería proveedor.

Dijo el profesor y salió pitando del lugar, desde la cocina escuchó el gritó de horror de Remus al _descubrir lo que Harry guardaba_, pero no intentó regresar dejando que el castaño se las apañara solo...

Por eso ahora ya sabían un poco más de lo que sería cuidar de un infante que aún usaba pañales. Los tres regresaron a la casa, pero Severus no se quedó a ayudar a desempacar, pues debía estar preparado para el regreso de los alumnos a Hogwarts, por lo que tomó su maleta y se encaminó a la chimenea. Remus suspiró abatido no sabía como tomar la actitud de Severus que si bien les había dado un techo y sustento hacía todo lo posible por no interactuar con ellos dejándolos de lado como si fuese apestados. Cuando el de cabello negro tomó los polvos flu, un balbuceo lo detuvo. Harry le mostraba a su oso en una mano y mostraba también la otra vacía.

–Lupin no me digas que ese mocoso me está pidiendo otro muñeco.

–No te lo digo, pero si.

–¡Habrase visto tanta desvergüenza!

–Snape...

Pero la voz del pelinegro y su actitud habían amedrentado al pequeño que se removió en su corralito tratando de esconderse, pues el hablarle al hombre vestido de negro se había llevado todo su valor. Remus se molestó mucho y estaba por gritarle al pelinegro, cuando vio como el severo profesor se acercaba al niño y le removía el cabellito negro para ver esos ojos que amaba tanto en la madre de este.

–Está bien, cuando venga le traeré un compañero a esa bola de pelos.

El castaño dejo salir el aire aliviado tal vez no era mucho, pero por lo menos Snape ya lo tomaba en cuenta y no rechazaba a Harry y este a su vez se acostumbraba a la presencia del profesor.

–Regresaré para vacaciones de pascua. Si tienes algún problema mandale una lechuza a Narcissa Malfoy...

–Pero...

–Ella y Lucius saben todo y no te harán muchas preguntas, por supuesto no le dirán nada a nadie, a pesar de que creas que se llevaran a Harry y lo usaran para algún ritual oscuro, ella tiene un hijo de su edad y sabrá que hacer en caso de necesitarlo.

Remus asintió –no muy convencido– y al verlo Severus por fin se pudo retirar. Quedándose solos Remus se acercó al corral del pequeño y se recargó en este, viendo como el niño parloteaba con su animal de felpa.

–Trataremos de no molestar a los Malfoy ¿Cierto? Aún no confió mucho en ellos, afortunadamente Snape no vio que revise toda la ropa que te mandaron con hechizos rastreadores de maldiciones y otras cosas.

Harry no entendía mucho, pero le sonrió al licántropo y siguió con sus juegos, poco a poco su alegría iba regresando lo que era una bendición para Remus que tenía que llevar la pesada carga de la muerte de sus amigos y todo por la vil traición de otro de ellos. Lupin nunca pensó ni en sus pesadillas que Sirius pudiera hacer algo así y más dejando en la orfandad a su ahijado.

000

Severus llegó a sus habitaciones en Hogwarts e inició a desempacar, en eso estaba cuando su mentor llegó a verlo.

–Severus hijo mio has llegado pronto.

–No tanto, es solo que deseo dejar todo en orden para las primeras clases ya que con el espíritu festivo de los alumnos serán menos asertivos a lo que se les enseña.

–No seas tan duro con ellos, es lógico que el mundo mágico celebre.

–Ciertamente, pero hay muchas personas que perdieron seres queridos y que les estén recordando de esta forma que ellos ya no podrán gozar de la libertad con esa actitud despreocupada, no creo que sea agradable.

–En las guerras siempre hay perdidas y no se pueden evitar, pero creo que muchos de ellos estarían felices de que sus seres queridos están a salvo. –El anciano miró al hombre frente a él y supo por que tanta melancolía.– Ella debe estar feliz por que Harry está vivo y a salvo.

Severus optó por darle la espalda al anciano que entendiendo solo palmeó el hombro de este y se retiró. El de cabello negro dejó los pergaminos que sostenía y miró hacia la nada.

–¿Hice bien en llevarme a Harry, Lily o debí dejarlo con tu hermana?

Severus se quedó inmóvil esperando una respuesta que no llegaría.

000

Narcissa contestaba algunas cartas de lo parientes franceses de Lucius y este acomodaba los pergaminos de sus diferente cuentas, no había secretos entre ellos y preferían que ambos supieran en donde y como iban cada una de las inversiones.

–Ya le dictaron sentencia a Bellatrix. –comentó la mujer.

–Oh... También encontraron a tu primo y al parecer mató a varios muggles y a su antiguo amigo Peter Petigrew. Nunca lo creí de él, tanto que alardeaba de la lealtad a sus amigos. –comentó Lucius

–Terminó estando tan loco como mi hermana, tal vez viene en la sangre.

–Tú no le juraste lealtad.

–Pero lo hubiese hecho pronto si con eso alejaba su ojos de nuestro hijo.

–Tu fuerza nunca deja de impresionarme. –murmuró Lucius.

–Vivo como Reggy vivió y espero...

–No lo digas que aún le haces falta a nuestro hijo a ese por el que recibí tantas maldiciones por parte de Regulus.

–¿Y que esperabas? le pediste permiso para que yo gestara a tu heredero.

–Pude ignorarlo y hacer mi voluntad... –La rubia lo miró con una ceja alzada– Bueno no, pero si el no te raptó pronto no fue mi culpa, nuestro padres ya sospechaban de que nuestro matrimonio solo era de palabra. Ademas... agradezco infinitamente a los hados por esa personita que me diste por hijo.

–Yo también amó mucho a nuestro Dragón y se que donde Regulus está, lo entenderá.

La rubia sonrió de lado y le preguntó a Lucius:

–¿Y tú que esperas para _cazar_ a tu pareja?

Lucius se aclaró la garganta, pero no respondió escondiendo la cara en una pila de pergaminos.

–Si no te apresuras tal vez Severus te gane y se case primero.

–¡Claro que no! –El rubio se sonrojó por su arrebato y queriendo resarcirlo dijo.– Severus está de luto por Lily Potter.

Narcissa ya no ahondó en el tema y siguió con su escritura , pero Silly apareció en un plop y les dijo que el pequeño rubio ya había despertado y los buscaba.

–Tráelo. –Ordenó Lucius.

La elfo desapareció y volvió a los pocos minutos con un rubito algo molesto que al ver a sus padres comenzó con un berrinche mayor. Lucius se levantó y cargó al niño que calmaba su llanto al escuchar las palabras amorosas de su padre. Lucius intentaba alejarse de la tradición de los Malfoy, de no acercarse a sus hijos y dejar que los elfos los criaran, por lo que trataba de convivir con Draco todo el tiempo que podía a pesar de no ser mucho. Narcissa sin dejar de ser una madre cariñosa ponía limites a su hijo sabiendo que siendo único heredero, sería difícil que su carácter se suavizara o bien que dejara de ser tan mimado.

000

Remus y Harry salieron como todos los martes a su paseo por el parque, así que con un _Glamour_ sobre el morenito pasaban desapercibidos para los magos –si es que había– y reconocibles para las vecinas que ya los esperaban para iniciar la conversación. Harry jugaba en el cajón de arena con los otros niños en lo que su tutor preguntaba, escuchaba y apuntaba mentalmente todas sus dudas resueltas.

Ya era entrada la tarde cuando la reunión se disolvió y cada quien se fue a su casa. El castaño llegó con el morenito y este bastante cansado solo tomó su botella y se quedó dormido. Remus fue hasta el calendario y contó cuantos días faltaban para la luna llena: Eran tres, debía mandar por Silly para que se hiciera cargo de Harry, aunque no le agradara la idea. Remus caminó hasta la habitación para colocarse el pijama y asearse antes de irse a dormir, tratando de no despertar a Harry lo cobijó y fue por eso que notó que el niño respiraba muy rápido, se acercó al cuerpiecito y percibió que estaba muy caliente, buscó el pulso del niño y estaba también muy acelerado por lo que cargó al pequeño y caminó apresurado a donde Severus había dejado la _despensa_ de pociones, ahí buscó la _pimentónica_, agarró una cuchara, vertió el liquido y se la acercó a la boquita al niño que la bebió a pesar de que hizo gestos y con eso Remus llevó de regreso a su cunita. El castaño agarró una silla y acercándola a la cuna esperó a que la poción hiciera efecto. Los minutos pasaron y los nervios de Remus aumentaban, pues Harry no parecía mejorar. El licántropo se levantó y buscó una pluma y pergamino para mandar una nota... Narcissa Malfoy ella debía saber más acerca de eso o bien podía mandar a Silly. En cuanto vio que el ave abandonó la casa regresó al cuarto y colocó paños fríos en la frente del pequeño.

Las llamas de la chimenea se escucharon y Remus esperó la llegada de Silly, pero al girarse lo que vio lo dejó inmóvil por un momento, pues no era la elfa si no la propia Narcissa en persona.

–Silly –llamó la rubia y la elfa se acercó.– abre mi maletín. –La rubia sacó varios líquidos y los fue colocando, luego se acercó a la cuna y le pidió a Remus– Es mejor que lo sostenga mientras lo reviso, si abre los ojos y ven a un extraño se asustara, no soy sanadora, pero sé algunas cosas.

No fue mucho tiempo el que Narcissa revisó a Harry, pero encontró la causa gracias a su experiencia como madre

–¿Convive con niños muggles?

–Si, con los de los vecinos.

–Es gripe, sin embargo es en parte muggle y por eso la poción _pimentónica_ no ha funcionado. Por desgracia la variante que podría curarla solo puede hacerla Severus, pues siendo un experto le será más rápido encontrar el ingrediente que necesita. Por el momento y si está de acuerdo lo llamaré.

–No quisiera molestarlo... más.

–Él debió pensar eso antes de ser tan gryffindor, sin ofender.

Como dijo la rubia, se comunicó con Severus quien pretexto una emergencia con su ahijado y salió de Hogwarts. Se traslado a su casa donde llegó y vio como el castaño estaba ayudando lo mejor que podía a Narcissa quien seguía con Harry.

La rubia le ordenó a Silly que preparara té en lo que esperaban a Severus, que ni bien saludó se metió a su antiguo laboratorio y trabajo sin descansar.

–No tardara, ya verá que el joven Potter estará bien.

–Eso espero.

–Controlamos la fiebre eso es lo importante. Y digame es cierto que debe ausentarse unos días al mes.

–Oh precisamente deseaba pedirle que si podía prestarme a Silly para que cuidara de Harry durante ese tiempo, que será en tres días.

–No pondrían objeción, pero...

–Si es un problema...

–Permitame terminar señor Lupin, veremos como sigue el joven Potter y si es necesario, y no es problema para usted, lo llevare a la mansión en ese tiempo sería lo mejor estar al pendiente de eso.

–No quiero ser una molestia.

–No hago nada que no me aporte un beneficio señor Lupin se lo aseguro y mi hijo debe convivir con más niños que no sean... –Narcissa evitó mencionar que _no fueran sangre pura_, pues no quería que Remus se ofendiera y no llevara al niño Potter.– los del circulo de amigos que frecuentamos.

Severus salió en ese momento e interrumpió la contestación que daría el castaño. El profesor le administró la cura al pequeño y pasaron minutos y la carita de Harry tomo su color natural y su respiración se normalizó. Los ojos verdes se abrieron y una sonrisa se extendió por las regordetas facciones. Harry estiró las manitas buscando lo que su mente infantil le decía que ese hombre frente a él, le prometió. Severus negó y sacó de su túnica un paquete que agrandó.

–Solo por que no eres un mocoso debilucho.

Un perro color miel de felpa fue entregado y con eso el bebé se quedó dormido. Narcissa se cubrió elegantemente la boca para sonreír por ese gesto tan impropio en el austero profesor.

–Gracias Narcissa. –dijo Snape.

–Oh no hay por que darlas, me debes una reposición de pociones para Draco.

–Las tendrás sin falta.

–Ahora me despido.

–Gracias señora Malfoy. –mencionó Lupin.

–De nada y piense en mi proposición.

–Narcissa que le has _propuesto_ a Lupin esto lo sabrá Lucius. –comentó Severus.

–Y se pondrá muy celoso.

La rubia sonrió y se marchó junto con su elfa. Remus se dejó caer en una silla y se meso lo cabellos.

–Gracias a Merlín que ya pasó. –dijo Remus aliviado.

–Me tengo que ir.

–La señora Malfoy quiere que lleve a Harry a su mansión en los días que no podre cuidarlo.

–¿Y que opinas?

–No lo se, creo que nunca me detuve a conocer a los slyhterin.

Severus no agregó nada yendo hacia la chimenea y de ese modo dejó que la decisión la tomara el castaño.

000

Lucius veía a su esposa buscando en su semblante si lo que había dicho era una broma de mal gusto o simplemente ganas de verlo fuera de sus casillas, pero al notar que la rubia no bromeaba preguntó incrédulo:

–¿Que pretendes?

–Que Draco conviva con otros niños.

–Ya lo hace.

–Que no sean sangre pura.

–¡¿Por que?!

–Lucius, nosotros mejor que nadie sabe lo que es llevar al pie de la letra las tradiciones nobles y lo que es desear algo que solo por prejuicios no puedes tener.

–Algo de esto no me agrada.

–Probaremos y si funciona una amistad con el héroe del mundo mágico le beneficiaria a Draco.

El rubio no pudo refutar eso a pesar de sentir que en algo se estaban equivocando.

000

Remus peinó –o intentó– a Harry, le acomodó el abriguito y revisándolo de pies a cabeza supo que estaba listo. Lo cargó y se dirigió a la chimenea gritando su destino: La mansión Malfoy.

Hasta aquí y les agradezco a:

Alba marina, NUMENEESSE, Alligator-DeathEnd, narusempai, Lun Black, Allison Marie Malfoy-Black, , AlexLopezGua, yilam y Mia Caelus.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo III**

Remus volvió a acomodar el gorrito de Harry y con paso inseguro salió de la chimenea. Un elfo ya lo esperaba:

–Buenas tardes Señor Lupin, joven Potter. Los amos los están esperando.

Al escuchar al sirviente Remus sintió que su piel se erizaba, hacía mucho que no veía a Lucius Malfoy y a decir verdad no tenía muchas ganas de hacerlo, no cuando seguro Harry y él no eran del agrado de este. Más no pudo regresar sobre sus pasos, pues una figura elegantemente vestida entró al lugar. El elfo hizo una profunda reverencia. El hombre en el que estaba pensando aparecía. Lucius miró a los visitantes frente a él y saludó.

–Lupin.

–Malfoy.

–Narcissa te espera. No es que este de acuerdo con... esta situación, pero por Severus no me inmiscuiré.

–¿Debo agradecerte?

–No.

El rubio pasó de frente para usar la chimenea. Remus se giró y solo vio como las llamas desaparecían. Luego suspiró aliviado por haber pasado ese trago amargo _sin heridas_. El castaño claro caminó siguiendo al elfo. Admirando el elegante diseño de todo el lugar. Remus no notó que habían llegado a la sala mencionada, el elfo abrió y esperó a que el licántropo pasara. En un sillón elegante frente a la chimenea encendida, la rubia miraba como su pequeño hijo jugaba con algunos juguetes mágicos sobre la alfombra. Narcissa levantó la vista e invitó a Remus a entrar.

–Señor Lupin. Es mejor que entren y que deje que Harry se acerque a Draco, en este momento él está muy tranquilo.

Remus asintió y dejó al pequeño moreno en el suelo alfombrado. Harry estaba acostumbrado a jugar con otros niños, por lo que pidió ser acercado al rubio que con curiosidad veía a esos dos invitados. El morenito rebuscó en su mochilita sus inseparables muñecos y como gesto de buena fe los colocó frente al rubito, este inclinó la cabeza y los ignoró acostumbrado a tener muchos y mejores que esos, más al ver que el otro pequeño se quedaba alejado esperando a que tomara uno, se decidió y gateó hasta este tomando el perro, Harry aplaudió y tomó a Teddy gateando junto con Draco para iniciar una verborrea que difícilmente entendían los dos adultos en esa habitación. La rubia llamó a una de sus elfas y le pidió que sirviera el te.

–Lo ve señor Lupin, entre los bebés no hay diferencia de clases o prejuicios, un intercambio de juguetes es suficiente.

–No se como agradecer que tomen a Harry ofreciéndole su hospitalidad.

–No me lo agradezca aún, espere a volver por él. –bromeó Narcissa.

–Está bien. –Sonrió Remus.– Vi a... su esposo, me dijo que no estaba de acuerdo con esto.

–No se preocupe por él, Lucius no suele ser muy amistoso con nadie. Pero Severus es diferente y por él no intervendrá y créame que nunca la tomaría contra un inocente.

–Bueno, debo irme.

–Sabe ¿me pregunto como pasará estos días solo?

–Con la poción que me dejó preparada Snape no será tan duro, ya estoy acostumbrado.

–En esa casa no hay más que un sótano que ni en condiciones se encuentra, debo decir que si usted quiere puede quedarse también, somos magos lo suficientemente hábiles para hacernos cargo de un licántropo.

–Eso sería demasiado abuso y es seguro que su esposo no lo apruebe ya hacen mucho por nosotros.

–Mire... Por merlín ¿Puedo hablarte más informalmente? ¡Somos de la misma edad!

–Si claro.

–Ya que estaremos conviviendo debo ser honesta contigo. Lucius fue el de la idea. –El rostros de Remus mostró asombro– Asegura que es por ayudar a Severus, pero a veces un dejó de amabilidad aparece en su forma de ser.

Remus era convencido en lo que Draco ya había acaparado todos los juguetes y Harry lo veía sin hacer ningún movimiento, pero cuando el rubio trató de arrancarle de los brazos a Teddy, los ojos verdes comenzaron a lagrimar y su boca hizo un mohin. El rubio dejó sus intentos al no agradarle que el otro niño llorara, por lo que ofreció parte de los juguetes. Draco trataba de proteger al más pequeño inconscientemente. Y contrario a su manera de ser –educado como hijo único mimado– egoísta, intentaba compartir todo con su nuevo compañero de juegos.

Narcissa conversaba con Remus mirando de vez en cuando a su hijo y la interacción con Harry, por lo que se sintió satisfecha al notar que los niños parecían congeniar, no era que Draco no conociese a más niños, pero todos ellos serían educados como _lacayos_ de este y no como amigos, por lo que para la rubia, el joven Potter serían una buena opción, por eso mismo presionó más al hombre frente a ella.

–¿Que prefiere? ¿Estar solo y con peligro de que necesite ayuda o estar en esta casa con dos magos que puedan... controlarlo? Y por si fuera poco cerca, del que según mi intuición, ya considera su cachorro.

–Es que Lucius...

–No acostumbro mentir para quedar bien, créame que lo que dije de que él propuso esto es totalmente cierto.

Los pensamientos de Remus se debatían entre confiar o no en esas personas que hasta ese momento creía el enemigo o no hacerlo y depender solo de la poción.

Draco se levantó apoyándose en la cubierta del sillón y se acercó a su madre estirando la manita en dirección de las pastas. Narcissa tomó la bandeja y dejó que su hijo tomara una, pero este tomo más de una y no sabiendo como gatear sin soltar su tesoro, intentó dar unos pasos vacilantes hasta donde el morenito esperaba expectante la llegada de las galletas, uno o dos pasos y cayó de sentón. Narcissa esperó el llanto característico de su heredero, sin embrago este no llegó, pues Harry ya estaba a lado del rubito sonriendole por llevarle el postre y eso fue como bálsamo para cualquier rabieta que pudiese hacer Draco. La rubia miró en dirección del castaño y sonrió:

–Eso no había ocurrido nunca, mi hijo está acostumbrado a que por cualquier contratiempo su padre o... yo lo consolemos. En nuestra sociedad se debe ser fuerte y a veces cruel, pero no podemos educar a nuestro hijo de ese modo sin que se pierda parte de su inocencia en el proceso, pues sus otros compañeros de juego serán instruidos del mismo modo y con las mismas ideas. Más no se equivoque no consideramos el problema en eso... o eso era antes de ver lo que le hace a una persona las costumbres y educación tan estricta como la de nosotros los sangre pura.

La rubia dejó de hablar y por unos segundos su semblante se ensombreció, por lo que Remus no quiso ahondar, ni causarle más malestar y aceptó.

–Creo que aceptare su ofrecimiento.

Con esa el semblante tranquilo de la rubia regresó.

–No se diga más esta noche tomara matalobos y lo guiaremos a uno de los calabozos... no se preocupe lo acondicionaremos para que sea cómodo.

Entre conocerse más y compartir puntos de vista el día pasó rápido. También para los niños que parecían congeniar muy bien. Y Remus consideró que Harry siendo el último Potter debía aprender más de las costumbres de las antiguas familias, por lo que convivir con los Malfoy no era tan malo y esperando que el morenito pudiese ser una buena influencia para el pequeño Draco y viceversa, pues saber defenderse como los Malfoy también podría ser útil.

000

En las habitaciones privadas del profesor de pociones, este veía como su amigo tomaba su segunda copa de vino. Severus terminó de corregir los trabajos de los chicos de quinto y se sentó a acompañar a Lucius.

–¿Te preocupa que él acepte o que no lo haga?

–Las dos cosas.

–Narcissa se encargara de convencerlo, pero no le veo utilidad si no dejas esa actitud y te acercas más a él.

–No es fácil, son años de no tratarnos.

–Yo no dije que lo fuera, pero estamos haciendo todo lo posible por ti y si no pones de tu parte, más no podemos hacer. Me extraña que siendo un implacable hombre de negocios y el patriarca de una familia como los Malfoy, te amedrente ser mas sociable con Lupin.

–Y eres tú el que me lo dice.

–Para mí no hubo oportunidad, por que ese engreído de Potter se me adelantó, pero tú no tiene rival alguno... que yo sepa.

–¿Y si los rumores eran ciertos y salía con Black?

–Black no está y no creo que con lo que hizo, Lupin le guarde fidelidad.

El rubio frunció el ceño imperceptiblemente, pero Severus lo conocía demasiado bien y lo notó de inmediato.

–Oh vamos no esperabas que teniendo la edad que tenemos Lupin sea célibe.

–... No... creo que no.

–No seas anticuado Lucius.

–No lo soy, pero si fuera otro, uno que no conociera, ¡vamos cualquier otro menos Black!

–Bueno en eso te doy la razón, gusto más raro no pudo tener Lupin. Pero dejando de lado eso, es mejor que aproveches este tiempo que está en tu casa y le muestres que tan compatibles son.

–En ese caso podrás acompañarnos esta noche a cenar.

–Por supuesto, esto no me lo perdería por nada del mundo.

000

Narcissa y Remus vieron como lo niños se acomodaron uno cerca del otro y no quisieron separarlos.

–Por el momento es mejor que duerman juntos, pero debemos acostumbrarlos a su independencia.

Consideró al rubia, Remus asintió y dejaron la habitación del pequeño Malfoy.

–Lucius no debe tardar. Siempre trata de venir para la cena.

La rubia guió al castaño hasta el comedor donde ordenó que prepararan la mesa. Como bien dijo Narcissa no pasó mucho tiempo cuando el patriarca Malfoy llegó junto con Severus. Los hombres subieron a ver a los pequeños y Lucius se quedó parado viendo como el rubio menor dormía apaciblemente aferrando la mano de su nuevo amigo.

–Espero que esto no se salga de nuestras manos.

–No exageres, son solo niños ¿Que daño podrían hacerse?

–Ser mala influencia.

–En ese caso hablamos de lo mismo. –defendió Severus.

–Yo no dije que mi hijo no lo pudiera ser también.

Lucius besó a su hijo y se encaminó a la salida de la habitación dejando solo a Severus, este se acercó a la cuna y acomodó el fleco rebelde del morenito.

–Tú no serás como tu padre, no si puedo evitarlo.

El pelinegro salió y se unió al rubio que lo esperaba al final del pasillo. Bajaron y caminaron hasta el comedor donde los otros ya los esperaban. La cena fue servida y entre alguno comentarios aislados concluyó. Para tomar el té se fueron a una salita mas acogedora.

–Algo que me ha dado vueltas en la cabeza es, como Dumbledore dejó al niño así como así sin enterarse bien de los antecedente de la familia o si estos lo recibirían o no. –comentó Lucius.

–A veces no lo entiendo del todo yo tampoco. Confía demasiado en su juicio. –dijo Snape.

–Si no fuera así, no te hubiese dado otra oportunidad. –respondió Remus que si bien había ido en contra del Director no por eso había dejado de confiar en sus métodos.

–No lo estamos criticando, simplemente que es muy extraño que solo por algo tan nimio como _la fama_ haya dejado a Harry con sus parientes muggles. –afirmó Narcissa.

–A veces creo que el Lord no fue vencido y que Dumbledore sabe más de lo creemos. ¿No sientes lo mismo Severus?

–Si y tal vez por esa razón, Albus no quiere a Harry en el mundo mágico. –contestó este.

–Pues Harry está aquí, pero nadie puede saberlo la mansión tiene muchas protecciones. –aseguró Narcissa.

–No es como si sus tíos fueran a mencionar que Harry no vive con ellos, prácticamente nos corrieron cuando fuimos a entregárselos. –dijo Remus.

–No me parece extraño, no hay muchos muggles que aceptarían a un niño mago. –comentó molesto Lucius.

La charla llegó a su fin, pues ya era hora de que Remus fuera llevado al sótano de la mansión. Narcissa y Severus acompañaron al castaño que se despidió de Lucius no sin antes agradecerle su hospitalidad, este asintió sin darle importancia, pero cuando los tres salían la rubia regresó disculpándose con los invitados, ella llegó hasta su esposo y le susurró:

–Preparate, no quiero que pase de esta noche.

El rubio no respondió, pero sabía que más que una sugerencia era una orden de su mejor amiga. Mientras los invitados seguían su camino y Remus le preguntó a Severus:

–Es imposible de creer que los Malfoy me estén ofreciendo asilo en los días de...

–Si, si me lo preguntas deberíamos de encadenarte y dejarte en el bosque prohibido, pero... –El profesor sonrió de lado viendo la cara indignada y algo temerosa de Remus.– Vamos que no es en serio ¿Quien se encargaría del mocoso si tú no estuvieras? Tranquilizate que si Lucius y Narcissa te llegan a vender en el mercado negro como mascota, avisare a Albus.

–No es gracioso Snape.

Cuando la rubia se les unió dejaron de hablar escuchando los preparativos que había ordenado para la _estancia_ de Remus en el calabozo. Con este instalado en un lugar –que estaba lejos de parecer una celda– los dos se retiraron conversando:

–¿Regresaras al colegio?

–Si, debo preparar mis clases, disculpa que te deje a cargo de todo esto.

–Está bien, los niños se han llevado bien y ruego a Merlín por que Lucius _me_ _ayude_ con Remus.

–Yo también lo espero.

–Si eso sucede, los únicos solteros seremos tú y yo.

–Lo malo es que estoy seguro que preferimos estar de ese modo a olvidarlos.

–Muy cierto.

000

Era media noche cuando la trasformación de Remus inició; el pelo fue apareciendo y sus extremidades fueron creciendo, cuando el lobo emergió, este olfateo el lugar que estaba cubierto con suaves y acolchonadas paredes, pero el lobo dejó su inspección al notar otro olor que llegaba a su nariz, uno que lo hacía querer salir del lugar para encontrar a la fuente, la criatura se removió inquieta y al no poder salir de su encierro lanzó un aullido lastimero.

El ruido se escuchó en la mansión antes de que el encantamiento a prueba de ruidos se activara en la celda.

En la habitación de los pequeños estos se removieron inquietos y la rubia se apresuró a llegar hasta ellos, que sintieran su presencia los tranquilizaría, cuando llegó al lugar la elfa que estaba cuidándolos ya movía la cuna para que los niños no se despertaran. Narcissa se acercó y acarició las caritas regordetas, murmurando:

–Date prisa Lucius.

Unos ojos verdes y adormilados se abrieron y al no reconocer el lugar se asustó un poco, pero la rubia lo arrulló y el morenito si bien estaba a punto de llorar sintió una calidez a su lado –que normalmente no estaba en su cuna– se giró y vio a su compañero rubio que solo se removió un poco acercándose a él sin desertarse. Harry se quedó viendo al rubito y se aletargo olvidando su miedo.

Narcissa se quedó lo suficiente para ver que los niños ya no despertaran y los dejó al cuidado de la elfa yéndose a descansar esperando que _su esposo_ diera el paso que esperaban.

000

De regreso al sótano, el licántropo seguía tratando de escapar para buscar esa perturbadora esencia, pero de pronto su orejas se pararon y sus sentidos se alertaron al notar la presencia que se acercaba cada vez más, el lobo se inclinó acechando, esperando... los sonidos de unos pasos sigilosos se adelantaron a la figura que fue emergiendo de las sombras del pasillo iluminado por antorchas. Un _Canis lupus arctos_* de aproximadamente dos metros de embargadura y de un blanco inmaculado avanzaba con las orejas moviéndose en busca de los sonidos de _su_ _presa_, los ojos plateado se quedaron viendo al licántropo que permanecía atento al visitante. El lobo se acercó a las rejas sin despegar la vista del cautivo y se relamió el hocico, el licántropo olisqueó el aire y se acercó sigiloso a los barrotes que los separaban. El animal blanco se quedó parado dejando que su olor se impregnara en el lugar, cuando estuvo seguro de esto, se sentó sobre sus cuarto traseros, esperando la reacción del otro, el cautivo lanzó un chillido lastimero y fue como una llamada al lobo blanco, que se acercó de inmediato a las rejas. El licántropo se alejó desconfiado, pero el lobo no se amedrentó y esperó paciente. Después de notar que el cautivo no daba paso para regresar y como mutuo y silencioso acuerdo se acostaron cada uno en su lugar y de ese modo pasaron la noche, solo acercándose hasta rozarse las garras un poco.

000

Narcissa tomaba el desayuno vigilando que los pequeños hicieran lo propio, cuando Lucius entró al lugar, saludo cortésmente a su esposa y luego se dirigió a besar a su hijo, sin embargo notó que unos ojos verdes lo seguían y junto con ellos los de la rubia que esperaba su reacción, regresó hasta donde los pequeños comían y acarició el cabello del morenito que se quedó tranquilo, pues no estaba acostumbrado que los adultos alrededor lo ignoraran.

–¿Como te fue? –preguntó la rubia.

–Bien, no es como si hubiésemos avanzado mucho, pero el primer paso ya lo dimos.

–Y tú que te quejabas de que tu forma animaga que no podías usarla por no ser un animal originario de esta región y que no pasaría desapercibido.

–Bueno no niego que sirvió de algo.

–Tanto como para compartir la habitación de nuestro invitado esta noche. –picó Narcissa.

–No lo creo, es muy pronto.

–No me digas que solo se rozaron _las patas_. –dijo sarcástica la rubia y al ver el leve sonrojo de Lucius sonrió divertida.– A ese paso espero que sean pareja para cuando Draco y Harry entren a Hogwarts. Esto tiene que saberlo Severus.

–Querida desde cuando cometas los secretos de nuestra familia.

–Solo él sabe de esto y es mi confidente no puedes negarme el gusto.

Lucius se dio por vencido y es que estaba tan feliz de que el licántropo no lo hubiese rechazado que no le interesaban las burlas que seguro harían Narcissa y Severus.

Narcissa vio salir a Lucius hacia sus empresas y se preparó para pasar un día en compañía de los dos infantes. La rubia ordenó a los elfos que llevaran a los pequeños hasta el jardín para que estos tomaron un poco de aire libre, estos felices admiraban las mariposas y los vivos colores de las flores. Harry vio a los pavoreales albinos y trató de seguirlos, pero uno de los elfos lo detuvo llevándolo de regreso con Draco que jugaba con los pétalos de una flor. El rubio se aburrió pronto y llamó a los elfos ordenando que trajeran sus juguetes o al menos las criaturas creyeron que eso estaba pidiendo, por lo que aparecieron los juguetes de inmediato.

000

Narcissa en la sala hablaba con Severus y le relataba las novedades, y entre los dos se preocupaban del progreso entre sus allegados y un poquito se reían también.

–Tomando en cuenta la resistencia de Lucius de intentar algo, creo que ha sido un _gran paso_.

–No puedo creer que seas tan _optimista_ Severus.

–En fin, que por lo menos Lucius mostró su forma animaga a Lupin.

Poco tiempo después la conversación finalizó y Narcissa pidió que metieran a los niños para que tomaran un refrigerio –o su biberón que es lo mismo. Los pequeño entraron de la mano de los elfos, pues un poco de ejercicio también era bueno para su buen desarrollo, las botellas aparecieron y ellos comieron glotonamente. Narcissa se acercó y les dijo:

–Pronto será tiempo de dejar el biberón y tomar en vaso.

El rubio la vio y como sospechando de que hablaba su madre, se giró dándole la espalda y siguió comiendo. Narcissa suspiró y negó. Cuando terminaron de comer los dos pequeños se adormilaron y el rubito acostumbrado a exigir lo que necesitaba volvió a _ordenar_ a los elfos que trajeran sus compañías –Teddy y Buba–, Harry veía todo sin perder detalle, pero feliz de que salir beneficiado.

000

Esa misma noche Lucius regresó hasta la celda de Remus quien lo recibió un poco mas amigable, notando ese estado de animo en el licántropo, el lobo blanco se atrevió a rozar su hocico con el contrario y al no ser rechazado –o atacado– repitió el movimiento... Eso podía contar como su primer beso. Se dice que los lobos tiene una pareja para toda la vida y Lucius no era la excepción, solo que las costumbres y deberes de un Malfoy lo alejaron de esta o más bien de la oportunidad intentar conquistarlo, pero con el apoyo de su amiga y ya sin nadie que manejara sus decisiones estaba dispuesto a conseguirlo. Por otra parte Remus era un licántropo que buscaba su pareja destinada a la cual probablemente ya había encontrado, sin embargo si bien su lado lobuno era sincero con sus emociones para su parte maga sería más difícil de mostrarlas y aceptarlas.

Por la mañana el cuerpo del hombre castaño claro fue trasformándose y Lucius regresó a su forma humana, ambos buscaron ropa que colocarse y ya vestidos, Remus sin girar la vista avergonzado le pidió a Lucius:

–¿Puede abrir?

–Si claro, pero debemos hablar...

–Entiendo, buscaba a alguien compatible para socializar, no le tome demasiada importancia que yo no lo haré.

–No es lo que crees...

–Mire, ustedes nos han ofrecido su hospitalidad y su esposa –remarcó Remus– ha sido muy amable con Harry y conmigo, no quiero causarle problemas.

–Esto debemos aclararlo. Yo deseaba aque hubiese algo entre tú y yo, pero en ese caso...

Lucius dejó inconclusa la frase y abrió la celda dejando que Remus saliera y lo guió hasta el desayunador. Ahí, al verlos entrar los niños aplaudieron felices, más Narcissa notó el rostro serió de Lucius, entendiendo que algo no había salido bien. Los dos hombres se sentaron y acompañaron a la mujer y a los niños, quienes ajenos a todo trataban de comer lo que los elfos les daba sin dejar de conversar entre ellos. Cuando terminaron, Narcissa se levantó y fue seguida por los dos magos con un niño cada uno.

–Cissy no es mejor que Draco y su amigo no estén.

–Lucius, ellos están muy lejos de entender lo que sucede, pero tampoco podemos dejarlos excluidos de todo esto, pues son y serán parte de nuestra historia. Llamare a Severus.

Narcissa entró a la salita donde había recibido a Remus la primera vez y tomó los polvos para llamar a Severus quien después de unos minutos apareció y escuchó a la rubia.

–A veces me preguntó si ustedes están conscientes de que estoy trabajando.

–Me lo debes Severus.

–... Ya voy, déjame avisar a Dumbledore.

Con todos sentados y esperando a Severus Narcissa comenzó a hablar:

–Remus ¿recuerdas que te hable de las costumbres y educación estricta de los sangre pura? –El aludido asintió– Eso también se aplica al matrimonio concertado desde el nacimiento o bien por conveniencias sociales, políticas o económicas. Lucius y yo somos un ejemplo, pero en el corazón no se manda, por muy hufflepuff que se escuche hasta nosotros nos podemos enamorar y... yo lo hice, pero no de Lucius si no de... –La rubia se quedó callada y Lucius tomó su mano en señal de apoyo– de Regulus. Me siento agradecida por que fui correspondida y esto no hubiese podido ser si no hubiese sido por el apoyo y comprensión de mi buen amigo... mi esposo. Antes de que nos casáramos yo se lo confesé -y contrario lo que se esperaría de un heredero Malfoy- me ayudó e incluso entendió, pues él estaba en la misma situación, solo que para él solo fue un amor platónico y unilateral, porque nunca se acercó a... ese alguien. El poco tiempo que Regulus y yo estuvimos juntos, antes de su muerte es lo que me sostiene ahora junto con mi hijo y por eso mismo quiero corresponder la ayuda de Lucius, por eso...

–Vamos Lupin que si no has entendido es que no eres muy inteligente.

–Severus. –regañó Lucius al profesor que ya estaba ahí y había escuchado parte de la conversación.

–Entonces lo que quieren decir es que... yo...

Severus rodó los ojos y Narcissa lo miró pidiéndole paciencia. Draco escogió ese momento para gatear hasta su padre y estirar sus manitas para que lo cargara y Harry no quiso ser menos yendo hasta Remus, pero descubrió a Severus y cambió de dirección. Severus miró al morenito que con trabajo se sostenía de su túnica y cuando se paró sonrió por su propio proeza esperando la felicitación del profesor.

–Tú tomaste esa responsabilidad Severus y ahora no puedes dar solo a medias.

Sentenció Narcissa, Remus vio como el austero pocionista levantaba a Harry quien se disponía a usarlo de brincolin y consideró que a veces los prejuicios no solo los tenían los sangre pura y que estos también eran mal juzgados y como muestra los Malfoy que sin dejar el orgullo de lado podían dar mucho.

–Podemos empezar por conocernos más

Dijo Remus tímidamente hacia Lucius y este asintió con seriedad, pero Narcissa y Severus que lo conocían, sabían que era pura fachada y que estaba feliz por esa frase del castaño claro.

Para cuando la enfermedad de Remus _pasó,_ él y Harry estaban más que dispuestos a seguir visitando frecuentemente la mansión Malfoy. Al despedirse Severus acompañó a Remus y Harry hasta su casa y ahí dejó que los dos se acostumbraran de nuevo a estar solos antes de regresar a Hogwarts, por lo que pudo ver como Harry comenzó a gritar en su corral:

–¿Que tiene?

–No lo se. Ya es hora de su siesta, pero no se...

–Oh vaya, ya veo, ese mocoso aprende rápido.

–¿De que hablas?

–Que le llevas su oso o te consigues un elfo que obedezca sus ordenes, pues seguro que vio como Draco es _obedecido_ por los elfos de la mansión, aunque a veces no entiendan ni lo que quiere.

–¿Quieres decir que Harry espera que un elfo le lleve a Teddy?

–Si.

–No lo puedo creer. No se si eso es bueno o no.

–Vamos velo desde otro punto de vista y considera que el mocoso es muy inteligente. Ademas si convivirá con Draco es lógico que aprenda algo

–...

Remus suspiró derrotado llevando el muñeco hasta su dueño, era cierto lo que decía Severus y que más podía hacer , si no guiar al morenito para que aprendiera lo bueno y no lo _malo_.

*Lobo blanco ártico.

Mil gracias por su espera:

narusempai, Alba marina, Allison Marie Malfoy-Black, AlexLopezGua, Gelygirl, HikariSatsuko, alexf1994, papillon69, NightmareRebel y SnapeFredRemus -Me temo que no habrá Remus/Severus como ves y pues no puedo mentirte, pero mil gracias por leer hasta este momento-.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo IV**

Las ventanas cubiertas por gotas de agua y el murmullo que estas hacían al caer invitaban a dormir y disfrutar el calor del fuego que emanaba la chimenea encendida. Remus tenía al pequeño moreno sobre sus piernas, mientras le leía una historia del libro favorito de Harry, los dos cubiertos por una manta gruesa y abrigadora, compartían ese momento de tranquilidad. La historia concluyó con un malvado que pagaba sus fechorías y el héroe feliz con su princesa. Remus notó que morenito ya dormía. El rubio trigo cargó al pequeño y lo acomodó para que los dos pudiesen tomar una siesta. Cuando apenas tenían poco tiempo viviendo en casa de Snape –y viviendo a costa de este–, Remus no se permitía tomar esos descansos, siempre buscaba que hacer, acomodar o limpiar, pero pronto se dio cuenta que el profesor –contrario a lo que se esperaría de él– no le cuestionaba nada acerca de lo referente a la manutención ni el pago por esta, el único tema –que a pesar de esconderlo– le preocupaba a Severus era lo referente a Harry y nada más; por ese motivo Remus en esas semanas se había adaptado a su papel de ama de casa, aprendiendo las tareas necesarias e incluso manejar la economía domestica con un poco de ayuda de sus vecinas y de Narcissa. Aunque no descartaba la posibilidad de encontrar un trabajo a pesar de que Severus no estaba de acuerdo, el castaño claro, sonrió recordando como el profesor había puesto el grito en el cielo por _semejante_ idea...

Era fin de semana y Severus acomodaba su despacho antes de partir a su casa y si al director le pareció raro que le pidiese permiso para salir no se lo hizo notar. Severus tomó su maleta y la encogió para guardarla en el bolsillo de su túnica y se dispuso a usar la red flu, –haciendo varias escalas por si las dudas– llegó a la calle de La hilandera y caminó por entre los comercios buscando algún presente para el pequeño, no por que le agradara _el mocoso_ si no por que detestaba sus berridos y el mejor modo de evitarlos era llevándolo alguna chuchería o eso se decía el profesor para justificar sus acciones hacía Harry y es que para Severus, Harry era como un _virus_ que había invadido a la fuerza un pedazo de su corazón. El ex profesor caminó entre la tiendas y se decidió a entrar a la panadería, pues a sus dos inquilinos les fascinaba el chocolate así que mejor que llevarles unos _muffin_ de chocolate con almendras, a él no le agradaba mucho el dulce, pero bien podía comerse un bisquet. Nickolas –el dueño del local– lo saludó cordial y el mismo lo atendió buscando lo mejor, pues todos en la calle los habían llegado a estimar. Severus agradeció y se retiró, a una puertas de ahí llegó a su casa donde abrió con la llave –hechizada– que también abría las protecciones del lugar. Remus lavaba los trastes cuando sintió las protecciones bajar y limpiándose las manos salió de la cocina y llegó hasta la puerta.

–Severus, bienvenido.

El pelinegro asintió como escueto saludo y entró, si bien aún había un poco de resistencia por parte de ambos la convivencia iba mejorando y se sentían con más confianza para tratar al otro. En la sala Harry estaba en la alfombra jugando con sus bloques mágicos, que le había regalado Narcissa, pero al escuchar el saludo de Remus y ver hacía la puerta notando que Severus estaba ahí, se levantó y caminando sosteniéndose de los muebles llegó hasta la esquina del sillón extendiendo sus brazos para que el hombre vestido de negro lo tomara en brazos. Remus miró significativamente a Snape, este asintió y sin moverse de su lugar estiró los brazos en dirección de pequeño. Harry vio el movimiento y lo imitó, pero al ver que la distancia aún era mucha, frunció el ceño y se estiró lo más que pudo sin soltarse de su punto de agarre. Severus no se movió y Remus veía todo sin intervenir, pues esperaba que Harry por fin diera sus primeros pasos solo, pues consideraba que el moreno ya debería de hacerlo, siendo que su rubio compañero de juegos ya caminaba, pero sufría un retroceso al no querer separarse de Harry. Severus se inclinó esperando que el morenito se animara y Remus lo instó a hacerlo:

–Vamos Harry es poco, tú puedes cachorrito.

Los ojos esmeralda se empezaron a aguadar y la vocecita del niño se escuchó lastimera:

–Io Shev... –llamó el niño, pero Severus no avanzó y viendo esto el morenito se quedó parado y como si su valentía aflorara se lanzó en pos de su objetivo... lo brazos de su _tío_ Severus.

Fueron los primeros cuatro pasos o _carrera_ de Harry Potter y como si el destino quisiera recompensarle a Severus su amor no correspondido, el hijo de Lily y James Potter hizo tal hazaña solo para estar entre los brazos del profesor. Severus lo cargó y felicitó efusivamente, y nadie más que esas cuatro paredes y Lupin fueron testigos de las muestras de cariño y orgullo profesadas por Severus a Harry. Aún celebrando la gran ocasión los tres disfrutaron de pastelillos y té.

–Creo que buscare un trabajo, para no ser una carga para ti y ayudar en los gasto de Harry.

–¡¿Y con quien lo dejaras?!

–Puedo llevarlo a una guardería.

–Estás demente Lupin. Ni yo te estoy pidiendo dinero ni lo necesitamos, deja de pensar tonterías.

Fue lo último que dijo Severus del tema. Remus regresó al presente y miró el pacifico semblante del niño durmiente y sonrió al constatar lo que la inocencia de un infante podía cambiar a las personas.

000

Los dos niños tomados de la manos recorrían los jardines persiguiendo a las _mascotas_ de Lucius, mientras Narcissa y Remus acomodaban y revisaban las invitaciones para el cumpleaños de Draco, el castaño se había ofrecido a tal tarea esperando que Lucius regresara de una junta de negocios en la que solo los dueños de más de tres empresas grandes y exitosas se pondrían de acuerdo en cuanto donarían a San Mungo para que abrieran una nueva sala de especialidades. Narcissa vio como lo pequeños habían alcanzado a uno de los pavo reales, quien logró escapar de nuevo para diversión de los perseguidores.

–Si Lucius reclama que sus mascotas están estresadas, tú lo calmaras. –comentó la rubia divertida.

–Les hace falta un poco de ejercicio para que no estén obesos.

–Viniendo de ti, Lucius aceptara cualquier explicación.

Dijo picara la rubia e hizo sonrojara Remus. Siguieron con su labor hasta que el paquete de invitaciones estuvo completo.

–¿No son muchas personas para una fiesta de cumpleaños?

–Lo son, pero hay que cumplir con la etiqueta e invitar a conocidos, socios, la crema y nata de los sangre pura.

–Por lo menos Draco tendrán infinidad de obsequios.

La rubia sonrió, pero contestó:

–La mayoría de ellos ni siquiera los abrimos, el año pasado los donamos. No es por arrogancia, pero Draco tiene lo que necesita y muchos de esos regalos son repetidos, acumular por vanidad no es sano.

Remus entendió, pero no pudo evitar sentirse un poco triste sabiendo que Harry no podría estar ese día con su amigo y que se perdería de todas las diversiones que Narcissa tenía planeadas, sin embargo era mejor de ese modo a arriesgar al pequeño si alguien sospechaba.

Los pensamiento del rubio trigo se detuvieron al notar que la elegante figura de Lucius Malfoy se acercaba hasta ellos. El hombres saludó a su esposa besando su manos y luego se dirigió a Remus para saludarlo con un beso en la boca. Narcissa mandó a llamar a un elfo y le dio las invitaciones para que fueran enviadas evitando de este modo ser indiscreta, pero notó que el rubio solo tomó asiento a lado de Remus sin hacer nada más.

–Creo que esos dos ya han jugado demasiado y el sol en exceso es perjudicial, así que los llevare a comer y luego al cuarto de juegos, espero que _aprovechen_ esas horas... a solas.

Los dos hombre se quedaron mudos ante la desfachatez de la rubia, pero es que Narcissa sospechaba que si esperaba a que alguno diera el siguiente paso ya serían abuelos cuando se decidieran. Lucius vio como los elfos llevaba a los menores y seguían a la rubia hasta el pequeño comedor. Lucius se acercó a Remus y acariciando las mejillas de este unió sus labios a los contrarios. Llevaban meses conociéndose y conversando de sus vidas, gustos y sueños, y viéndose a los ojos supieron que estaban listos para iniciar una relación más intima, solo que ninguno de los dos se había atrevido hasta esa tarde. Remus se dejó abrazar regresando el gesto, Lucius se separó del licántropo y tomándolo de la manos se paró llevándolo por el jardín internándose hasta llegar a un kiosko; ahí el patriarca subió y guió a Remus hasta llevarlo dentro. Malfoy usó su varita y apareció cortinas y almohadones dejándolos apartados del mundo. Los dos hombres se recostaron en las mullidas almohadas y entre besos y caricias se despojaron de las ropas dejando que el otro se deleitara con su desnudez. Lucius recorrió la piel expuesta de Remus besando y lamiendo, se colocó entre las piernas de este y engulló el miembro semi erguido para succionarlo, entre gemidos Remus le indicaba el ritmo y el de ojos plata aprovechaba la distracción para preparar al licántropo que ajeno a lo que no fuera esa boca en su pene, se dejó hacer. El de ojos plata se alejó un momento y susurró el hechizo anticonceptivo, no tuvo que preguntarle, pues el _lobo ártico sabía que su hembra era fértil. _Al entrar el rubio en el cuerpo de Lupin, este _gruño_ satisfecho aferrándose a la espalda del Malfoy a la que marcó con su uñas, las embestidas se volvieron rápidas y precisas, pues dejaron que su lado lobuno los guiara así que el dolor era solo parte de su entrega. Abrazados y muy juntos ambos liberaron su semilla quedando laxos, pero infinitamente felices.

000

Dentro de la mansión la rubia llamó a Severus para comunicarle que esos dos ya iban avanzando más, el pelinegro aprovechó y saludó a Harry que lo miraba sonriente saludándolo, mostrandole sus nuevos magos de juguete que Remus le había comprado. Narcissa dejó que el morenito hablara con Severus mirando que a pesar de que el niño no tenía cosas elegantes o lujosas, esos dos hombres hacían todo lo que podían para que no le faltara nada, negándose a depender de ellos por muy buenos amigos que fueran o incluso pareja, como lo era Remus y Lucius. Draco se acercó a la chimenea y llamó a Severus:

–Panino ya 'amo a juga, adio.

Narcissa negó sabiendo que a veces su hijo era algo autoritario. Severus se despidió aún sonriendo por las ocurrencias de su ahijado, que ya jalaba al moreno hasta donde _sus castillo y ejércitos_ estaban.

000

Para la hora de la cena, Lucius y Remus ya se veían más cercanos. Esa noche los invitados se quedaron a dormir. Dos elfos les ponían las pijamas a los niños cuando uno de ellos sin querer jaló el cabello de Harry al meterle la cabeza en la prenda, por lo que el niño se quejó. Draco se enfadó y le aventó una zapatilla a la creatura que solo atinó a cubrirse.

–¡To'to Dobby!

Harry vio como su amigo deseaba desquitarse con el elfo, pero a él no le agradaba que Draco los lastimara por lo que lo jaló de la pijama y negó sonriendo:

–No 'e pegues Daco, etoy ben.

El rubio examinó detenidamente a su amigo y asintió, pero aún giró su vista hacia el elfo y le ordenó que se fuera. Harry abrazó a su amigo y llamaron juntos a Narcissa para que los arropara.

000

Las visitas a Malfoy manor eran cada tercer día, pues Remus convivía con Lucius y Harry iba a jugar con Draco, pero también a aprender. Narcissa se había auto nombrado profesora de costumbres y modales para Harry, lo que conllevaba a desenvolverse en el mundo mágico como cualquier noble. La cuestión era que la rubia sabiendo que Harry era un Potter, les propuso a Remus y Severus que ella personalmente instruiría a Harry al mismo tiempo que Draco para que algún día ambos tomaran las riendas de su herencia como unigénitos de dos de las familias nobles más importantes de magos.

Con cada visita la unión entre las dos familias se hacía más grande y Remus debía aceptar que no solo Harry estaba feliz de ir si no también él. Severus se sentía más tranquilo al saber que su _familia_ eran bien recibidos con sus amigos y que Harry disfrutan de los beneficios de esa amistad al tener el mismo trato que Draco haciendo que este se acostumbrara a compartir, que si bien Lucius aún estaba renuente entre Narcissa y él lo habían convencido de que Remus vería con buenos ojos si trataba bien a Harry, pues el licántropo consideraba al niño moreno como su _cría_.

Más la tarde de cumpleaños de Draco, Remus y Harry estaba recorriendo el barrio haciendo las compras y yendo a jugar al parque. Lupin deseaba que Harry se divirtiera para que no pidiera ir a la mansión Malfoy. Por lo que ver en llegar al parque a Severus les causó extrañeza.

–Severus ¿Por que viniste? Dijiste que tenías mucho trabajo.

–Nada que no pudiera hacer después, ahora llevemos a Harry a otro lugar.

Severus llamó al niño y este la verlo corrió hasta él. El parque de diversiones fue la visita que Severus había planeado, y viendo a Harry sonreír contento en el carrusel los hizo sentir felices a ellos también. Con un algodón de azúcar, una alcancía de elefante y un mazo de juguete Harry regresó a la casa feliz, olvidando pedir visitar a su amigo rubio.

000

Harry corría de nuevo tras su presa favoritas, Draco lo seguía algo rezagado, pues a él no le interesaban demasiado esas aves, por que las veía a diario. Harry alcanzó a uno de ellos e iba directo a abrazarlo cuando el animal se giró y _atacó_ al morenito que gritó asustado. Draco se asustó, más buscó algo con que golpear al ave y corrió hasta donde el pavoreal perseguía al niño de ojos verdes, un golpe de vara dejó dolorido al animal, pero a Draco no le importó y llegó hasta su amigo que lloraba asustado, el alboroto alertó a los adultos que fueron hasta donde los niños se abrazaban y avanzaban de regreso a la casa. Narcissa levantó a Draco y Remus lo hizo con Harry, que se recargó en el hombro del mayor aún hipando. Draco explicó lo sucedido y los adultos buscaron al _criminal_ y notaron que entre la parvada había uno que tenía una ala caída y sospecharon que ese era el que buscaban. El grupo entró a la casa y ahí consolaron a los niños. La puerta se escuchó y Severus junto con Lucius arribaron, venían de Hogwarts. Draco se removió inquieto sabiendo que su padre quería mucho a esos animales, temiendo que un buen regaño si se llevaría.

Los recién llegados escucharon el relato y el rubio mayor miró a su hijo que aún estaba en el regazo de su madre.

–El animal se defendió, nada más. Draco...

El niño se bajó de su lugar y se paró ante el mayor.

–Asu'tó a Hady. –dijo firme como única explicación y mirando a su padre.

–Draco hizo bien en defender a su amigo ¿No es así Lucius?

Concluyó Severus viendo a Lucius quien tuvo que asentir algo forzado ya que por la mirada del profesor creía que este estaba a un segundo de utilizar a su pobre mascota como materia prima para una de sus pociones. Y con eso terminó el asunto.

Harry aún buscaba la aceptación de Lucius sonriendole o atendiendo a cualquier orden del mayor a pesar de que se las decía a Draco. Remus notó esto, pero no quiso forzar al rubio mayor ya se acostumbraría a Harry.

El despacho de Lucius Malfoy no era un lugar que se viera divertido, por lo menos no para Draco, pero Harry deseaba visitarlo por lo que el rubio menor acompañó a su amiguito a este. Los niños –que desde el incidente del ave eran siempre acompañados por un elfo– llegaron hasta las puertas de roble y al no poder abrirlas dejaron que el elfo se encargara de hacerlo. El patriarca levantó la vista de los pergaminos que leía para notar que los dos pequeños entraban:

–Benas Tades Pade. –saludó Draco muy formal.

–Buenas tardes Dragón... Harry ¿Qué hacen aquí?

Los niños se miraron y no supieron que contestar, por lo que el rubio dejó los documentos y recargando sus rostro sobre sus manos entrelazadas esperó divertido la explicación de esos dos. Draco contestó:

–Hady quedia ve' a tú.

–¿Harry me quería ver?

El morenito asintió y saliendo de detrás de su amigo se acercó con pasitos tímidos hasta el enorme escritorio –o eso le parecía él– y dando la vuelta buscó como llegar hasta el mayor de los Malfoy. Harry llegó hasta la silla del rubio mayor y extendiendo sus manitas que sostenían algo, le dijo a Lucius:

–Pe'don pod dompe tu macota.

El rubio tomó lo que Harry le ofrecía y casi lo suelta al notar lo que era... los ojos saltones del anfibio parpadearon acostumbrándose a la luz de nuevo, mientras el rubio iba frunciendo el ceño en una mueca de asco, pero al levantar la mirada y fijarla en la cara anhelante de Harry, sonrió y dejó al sapo en en su escritorio y levantó al niño para sentarlo en su regazo:

–Estoy creyendo que Severus tiene razón y eres un mocoso capaz de hechizar para que lo quieran.

Draco se cubrió la boquita al reír y Lucius lo llamó, el rubio menor no se hizo esperar y corrió para unirse a los mimos que su padre les daba.

000

Harry estaba por cumplir dos años en unos días y el licántropo, llevaba algún tiempo pensando en como podría conseguir dinero para festejarlo. Lucius y Narcissa eran amables al seguir invitándolo a compartir su casa, pero de eso a pedirles prestado era algo que Remus no haría a pesar de ser la pareja de Lucius. Remus se decidió y llamó a Severus a Hogwarts, este lo atendió de inmediato pensando que era una emergencia, pero al escuchar al licántropo se sintió tranquilo y confiado en poder resolver ese _problema_:

–Hace unos meses me pidieron un encargo de San mungo. Una cantidad algo grande de pociones... las entregue ayer. Mañana inventare algo y le pediré permiso a Albus para salir, iremos por las cosas para la fiesta.

Eso fue lo último que Severus dijo y se desapareció su rostro de la chimenea, Remus sonrió tal vez él no podía ayudar económicamente, pero se esmeraría en preparar todo para la fiesta.

Al otro día los tres caminaban buscando y comprando lo necesario, con un emocionado Harry que no paraba de cantar que sería su cumpleaños, pues al otro día de que se celebrara el de Draco ellos fueron a la mansión y el moreno pudo jugar con los nuevos juguetes de su amigo y comer pastel, pero él deseaban verlo todo _nuevo_. Agotados regresaron al anochecer a la casa, Harry se había quedado dormido en los brazos de Severus, este lo llevó a su habitación y regresó solo para despedirse:

–Nos vemos el viernes, no podré salir antes ¿Puedes solo?

–Si... Gracias Severus.

El pelinegro no respondió, pero Remus no se ofendió, empezaba a conocer al hombre y sabía que no era muy efusivo, pero el hacer pociones y venderlas solo para tener para esa fiesta, era un gesto muy amable de su parte.

Tres días después la pequeña casa de Severus estaba adornada con globos, serpentinas y con algunas figuras de animales. Harry corría feliz por todo el lugar junto con Draco y algunos de sus vecinos. Los Malfoy hacían un esfuerzo por no salir corriendo llevándose a su hijo, pues al estar rodeado de muggles no era de su agrado, pero lo toleraban por amistad y cariño hacia esos tres.

Al anochecer Draco _ayudaba_ _amablemente_ a Harry a desenvolver sus regalos, entre los que encontraron el hecho por su padre, la caja se movió y los niños se quedaron curiosos viendo si lo hacía de nuevo, como el movimiento se repitió rasgaron la caja y el rostro gordo de un _Kneazle_ blanco con motas negras apareció. Harry lo sacó de su caja y lo abrazó, mirando a Lucius muy agradecido:

–Tu propia mascota. –dijo el rubio.– No me vean así ustedes dos, –les dijo a Remus y Severus– tiene su licencia a nombre de mi compañía, no habrá problema.

Los dos menores jugaban con el animal que mimoso se restregaba en el moreno, dejando que este lo acariciara, Draco lo miró y al verlo lleno de manchas, decidió que ese serían un buen nombre, Harry estuvo feliz de que a su amigo se le hubiese ocurrido tan genial idea.

Los años pasarían, más los adultos deseaban que sus niños se quedaran pequeños para siempre...

Las carcajadas y sonidos de carreras hacían eco en los enormes pasillos. Harry iba de la manos de Dobby para que este le mostrara un buen escondite para que Draco no lo encontrara fácil de nuevo. El rubio mientras tanto contaba poniendo sus manos en los ojos:

–Siete, ocho...

–Draco no abras los dedos, eso es hacer trampa.

Amonestó divertida la rubia al niño de cuatro años. Lucius se removió desde su cómodo lugar recostado y con la cabeza sobre las piernas de Remus:

–Si lo vas a hacer asegurate de que nadie te vea.

–¡Lucius! –regañaron Remus y Narcissa.

Narcissa dejó su revista y se levantó:

–Mira querido por que no mostramos a nuestro hijo como se juega, tú ayudaras a Draco y Remus a Harry a ver quien gana _esto_ que acaba de llegar de Paris.

La rubia mostró una caja bellamente decorada y los ojos de Remus y Draco brillaron, era finos chocolates exclusivos que Narcissa ordenaba de vez en cuando. No tuvieron que repetírselo a Draco cuando ya jalaba a su padre para buscar a Harry en lo que Narcissa llamaba a Dobby para que llevara a Remus con el morenito sin que los varones Malfoy los descubrieran. Severus dejó su libro y esperó expectante el desenlace:

–Gane quien gane, Draco y Harry serán los afortunados.

–Por supuesto. –confirmó la rubia.

Una hora más tarde Draco y Harry devoraba los dulces ayudados por Remus, quien le restregaba a Lucius su victoria.

000

La casa se sentía silenciosa, Harry estaba enfermo y eso se notaba en los rostros preocupados de su tutores. Severus se encontraba dándole con la cuchara la poción al moreno, mientras Remus estaba recostado a su lado susurrándole palabras cariñosas.

–Con esto bajara la fiebre. –mencionó Severus dejando el frasco y tomando la mano de niño para checar su pulso.

–Que bien.

–Espero que no se ponga así cada vez que crezca, tiene seis años le faltan muchos para que deje de crecer. Ruego a merlín por que no sea así.

–Yo también.

Era una fiebre normal por el crecimiento, pero para eso dos hombres que no deseaban ningún mal para el niño de ojos verdes, era duro verlo de ese modo. Por eso cuando esa tarde ya el moreno estaba feliz comiendo y conversando con su amigo Draco –que lo visitaba– fue un alivio para ellos.

000

Harry se aferró al mango de la escoba y alcanzó al pelotita, Draco gritó frustrado al notarlo y llegó volando hasta su inseparable amigo:

–Otro, me debes la revancha.

–Bien, pero tú mamá nos llamara pronto para las lecciones.

–Bueno tratemos de ser rápidos.

El chico de ojos verdes sonrió y remontó el vuelo dejando libre la pelotita, es cierto que su área de vuelo estaba limitada por protecciones que Remus colocó y no era muy grande, pero para dos niños de siete años era mas que suficiente. Que Lucius les regalara esas escobas nuevas y que convenciera a los otros tres de que los dejaran practicar fue una navidad adelantada. Severus y Narcissa habían puesto cuento hechizo de protección contra caídas encontraron y aún así pusieron a dos elfos como guardianes de los niños.

Muchísimas gracias a:

narusempai, papillon69, kaoryciel94, Gelygirl, Alba marina, Allison Marie Malfoy-Black, AlexLopezGua, HikariSatsuko, xonyaa11 y NUMENEESSE


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo V**

Severus entró al despacho del Director y encontró a este con los ojos cerrados pensando, pues dormido no parecía, la voz del anciano le confirmó su teoría:

–Severus, ven muchacho, toma asiento.

El hombre joven obedeció y se sentó frente al escritorio de Albus.

–Sabes creo que es hora de que se revisen las protecciones de sangre con Harry Potter y sus parientes _muggles_. Pues si mi muchacho por eso mandé a Harry con sus tíos por la protección que le da la sangre de su familia.

–Oh...

Dijo Severus sintiendo un escalofrió en la espina dorsal.

–Puedo revisarlas desde aquí, pero preferiría que se hiciera allá y por eso quiero pedirte -como un favor- que tú lo hagas. En cuanto me digas que están bien, yo lo comprobare desde aquí a ver si son detectables. ¿Puedes?

–Si claro.

–Bien, te lo encargo para este fin de semana.

Severus asintió y dejó el lugar sintiendo que sus piernas flaqueaban.

000

El rubio le ató al cuello el pedazo de pergamino, mientras su compañero le decía al animal que no se moviera. Harry miró a su amigo y preguntó –de nuevo:

–¿De verdad funcionara?

–No perdemos nada con probar.

–Pero _Muffin_ puede ser de los dos.

–Es mejor tener uno cada uno, ademas... yo no quiero un _Kneazle_, quiero un _Crup_.

Harry frunció el ceño y algo desconfiado dijo:

–Pero ¿Y si no se lleva bien con _Muffin_?

–Lo enseñare a ser obediente, te lo prometo.

El rubio estaba decidido a pedirle a su padre que le comprara esa mascota y que mejor que mandando al _Kneazle_ que Lucius mismo le regaló a Harry. Draco confiaba en que esa idea no fallaría y que por fin sus padres aceptarían comprárselo. Harry dejó que el minino se moviera con el pergamino atado al cuello, lo empujó en dirección al despacho de Lucius Malfoy.

–Ve Muffin, con el señor Malfoy. –ordenó el morenito a su mascota.

–¡Vamos Harry! –El rubio jaló a su amigo y caminó junto con este, siguiendo al animal.

El animal mágico siguió su camino y cada cierto tiempo giraba la vista hacia su dueño, pero al ver que el niño le hacia señas para seguir avanzando, obedecía. La puerta del despacho estaba abierta, pues los niños habían pedido a uno de los elfos que la dejara de ese modo, para que el animal entrara sin necesidad de que ellos le abrieran, todo debía ser como lo planearon. Los adultos estaba reunidos en el lugar ya que discutían acerca de un asunto que les concernía a todos.

–¿Y si Dumbledore te dijo eso para probarte? ¿Tal vez sospecha algo o lo sabe? –dijo e rubio mirando a Severus.

–Han pasado seis años no me extrañaría que hubiese ido a Privet Drive, pero ¿Por que no me dijo nada directamente? –opinó el pelinegro.

–Yo creo que es cierto y que deberíamos de buscar más información, si no tal vez Harry de verdad está en peligro y lo que hicimos fue un error. –comentó preocupado Remus.

–Por supuesto que existe esa protección de sangre, más no entiendo en que le ayuda eso el pequeño, si no está en peligro, a menos que el Director sepa algo más y no quiere decirlo. –comentó Narcissa.

–Ese anciano y sus secretismos. –dijo molesto Lucius.– Si realmente le interesara la situación de Harry ¿Por que no lo visitó durante seis años? Y ahora de buenas a primeras se le ocurre comentarte que lo dejó con esos muggles por esa protección.

–Por eso digo que sospecha algo o ...¡No lo se! Pero se me hace ilógico que de buenas a primeras me _confesara_ el motivo de su elección para dejar a Harry con Petunia y su esposo. –exclamó nervioso Severus

–Él siempre fue un paso adelante. –aportó Remus tomándose las manos con nervios, los mismos que el profesor de pociones sentía.

Lucius se acercó a la chimenea y luego caminó de regreso a donde el hombre de cabello rubio trigo se encontraba.

–Sea como sea, los cuatro estamos implicados, pues Narcissa y yo les ayudamos a cubrir durante estos años lo que sucedió.

–Creo que estamos poniéndonos muy tensos y puede ser que solo haya sido un comentario, sin embargo bien podemos darle al anciano la prueba que necesita, quiere comprobar protección de sangre para Harry, pues la tendrá solo que será la sangre de sus... padres adoptivos.

Los tres hombre vieron inmutables a la rubia, sabiendo que ella era una experta en hechizos ancestrales y familiares –carrera que no desempeñaba–, pero que había estudiado y se graduó con honores. Los hombres consideraban que ella tenía una idea y que no les daría posibilidad de negarse a llevarla a cabo.

Con el silencio reinando en el salón, el sonido de las pisadas del _Muffin_ se escuchó y los ojos de los adultos giraron hacia donde el animal iba caminando. El _Kneazle _con manchas en el pelaje caminó pasando entre los pies de Severus y llegó hasta el rubio que lo miraba intrigado, el felino llegó y se sentó alzando la cabeza en muda invitación de que el patriarca Malfoy tomara _el encargo _que llevaba atado al cuello. El rubio se inclinó y desató el lazo, desenrollando el pedazo de pergamino leyó en voz alta:

_**Señor Lucius Malfoy**_

_**Necesito un compañero que me ayude con la lobale* tarea de jugar con mi amo ysu mejor amigo**_

_**Atentamete Muffin**_

El rubio negó con la cabeza notando los errores ortográficos y la letra algo desgarbada y se dirigió a Narcissa:

–Cissy creo que a debes incluir a Muffin en las clases con los niños, pues su escritura no es muy buena.

La mujer se levantó, tomó la nota y rió quedito, luego la pasó a los otros y todos sonrieron. Remus aún con la sonrisa en sus facciones entregó el pergamino a Lucius:

–Debes reconocer que lo intentaron o que Muffin es un _Kneazle _muy inteligente.

–Vamos Lucius, Draco ha intentado por todos los medios que le compraras una mascota, esta ha sido una muy buen idea. –opinó Severus.

El rubio mayor meditó un poco y se dejó caer abatido en el sillón.

–Y lo peor es que se puso de acuerdo con Harry. –El rubio se acomodó elegantemente y llamó a los niños que seguro estaban pendientes viendo desde la puerta abierta.– Draco, Harry entren.

Los niños entraron con la incertidumbre si su idea funcionó o no. Lucius tomó al _Kneazle_ y se lo entregó a Harry.

–Al parecer tu mascota necesita ayuda y me la ha pedido a mí ¿Que opina joven Potter?

Harry acarició a Muffin y luego miró de reojo a su amigo rubio.

–Yo creo que... Draco podría tener una mascota y con eso _Muffin_ ya no tendría tanto trabajo.

–Ya veo, tienes razón, pero claro que mi hijo debe ser responsable y atender las necesidades de esa mascota. –Lucius vio a su hijo y le dijo– ¿Entendido Draco?

El rubito sonrió radiantemente y saltó gustoso.

–¡Si padre lo seré, lo seré! ¡Vamos Harry!

Draco llamó a su amigo y ambo salieron corriendo mientras el rubio le contaba a Harry que buscaría un nombre para su _crup_. Harry asentía feliz sin soltar a su mascota. Los adultos miraron a los niño salir y se dispusieron a retomar su conversación, la rubia se acomodó y prosiguió:

–Hace unos dos siglos uno de mis tíos abuelos no pudo tener descendencia y eligió adoptar a uno de los hijos de su hermana como propio para que siguiera con la linea del apellido, su esposa y él usaron este ritual y el niño quedó bajo la protección de ellos como si fuesen verdaderamente...

Remus la interrumpió en es momento:

–Amo a Harry, pero él tuvo a sus padres y no quiero que ese lazo que lo une a ellos desaparezca.

–Exactamente, tampoco yo creí que desearan eso y usaremos este ritual, pero con algunos cambios y ustedes quedarían como sus tíos. Cuando Dumbledore quiera rastrear esa protección de sangre se topara con la de _sus tíos_ y eso es lo que espera ver ¿Que opinan?

–Es una excelente idea. –confirmó Remus.

–Suena muy bien, sin embargo no olvidemos que cuando Harry entre a Hogwarts Albus notara de inmediato que el niño no se crió con los Dursley, todo lo que sabe de magia, el encantamiento óptico que evita que use lentes, la amistad con Draco, su mascota mágica y las memorias de su niñez gritaran que fue criado por nosotros. –aseguró Snape.

–No veo por que eso sea de importancia, el Director no puede ser tan ciego como para molestarse por que el niño no vivió entre _muggles_. –dijo Lucius.

–Yo creo que lo que le preocupara que haya sido influenciado por ex-mortifagos. –aportó Narcissa.– pero para eso pensaremos en algo. Por el momento deben de decirle a Harry la verdad acerca de que no comparten un lazo de sangre con él.

Severus y Remus no comentaron nada sabiendo que ambos temían que llegara ese momento y es que el morenito podría reaccionar mal al saber que ellos no eran sus tíos de verdad.

Esa misma noche en la casa de ladrillos y con un Harry relatando las aventuras con su amigo, los dos hombres lo llevaron hasta su habitación donde antes de contarle un cuento –como era costumbre– iniciaron con una conversación seria.

–Harry sabes que te amamos mucho ¿verdad? –dijo el rubio trigo.

El niño asintió efusivamente, él lo sabía ya que a pesar de que muchos de su vecinos tenían papá y mamá casi no veían a estos, en cambio él siempre era cuidado por su tío Remus y cuando no lo hacía estaba su tío Severus, incluso los Señores Malfoy, Tenía ropa juguetes y vivían en una casa pequeña, pero cuidada y muy confortable por que esos hombres –a los que desde que había aprendido a hablar– llamaba tíos hacían todo lo posible por que estuviese feliz y por supuesto que a Draco lo conoció por que era ahijado de su tío Severus a si que ¿Que más podía pedir?

–Yo estimé mucho a tu padre y desde que lo conocí en...

–¡Hogwarts! –interrumpió el niño emocionado.

–Si ahí, fuimos muy buenos amigos e incluso lo llegue a querer como un hermano, sin embargo no lo somos de sangre o sea que no fuimos hermanos realmente, solo muy buenos amigos.

Terminó Remus de explicar con lo que fue el turno de Severus para seguir.

–En cuanto a mí, conocí a tu madre...

–Cerca de aquí, por que era una bruja como tu eres un mago. –finalizó Harry mostrando que las historias de como sus tíos habían conocido a sus padres, las recordaba bien.

–Exactamente y también la quise mucho... la sigo queriendo –mencionó Severus y Harry lo abrazó como tratando de consolarlo y el hombre regresó el gesto apreciando el intento de pequeño–... Bueno la cuestión es que no somos familia de tus padres, pero te amamos mucho por ser parte de ellos y por que eres un niño maravilloso.

Harry los miró desde los brazos de Severus y llamando a Remus para un abrazo grupal contestó feliz:

–Yo también los quiero mucho, mucho, mucho. No conozco a la hermana de mi mami y papá no tenía hermanos así que para mi ustedes lo serán.

Severus frunció el ceño un poco, ante eso de _ser_ _hermano_ _de James Potter_, pero lo dejaría pasar si Harry entendía lo que trataban de explicarle.

Arropado y con Teddy en sus brazos, el niño pidió su cuento en lo que Muffin se acomodaba en los pies de la cama de su amo.

000

La noche era tranquila sin nubes que cubrieran la luna menguante. Una figura caminó hasta el Kiosko del jardín y seguida de esta, otras tres personas con el mismo color de ropa, de la mano de uno de ellos, un pequeño que veía todo con curiosidad y embelesado por ser participe de lo que sucedía. La runas fueron dibujadas por la mujer que lideraba la comitiva, los líquidos fueron regados con ceremoniosa parsimonia. Cuando todo estuvo listo la mujer empezó a recitar los conjuros. Uno de los hombres desnudó al niño dejándolo en el centro del circulo que habían formado creando los cuatro puntos cardinales, a pesar de que todo el ritual era algo tenebroso, el niño no parecía temer nada y solo sonreía recordando lo que le habían dicho esa tarde...

Draco y su _Colacuerno húngaro_ -Marte** su crup- se escondían de su adversario que junto con su fiel _Hipogrifo_ trataba de darles caza. Harry y Muffin corrían por todos los pasillos buscando al rubio para encerrarlo en la torre mas alta del castillo Potter, pero cuando su _Hipogrifo_ -Kneazle- ya había dado con la localización del príncipe plateado -Draco-, Remus lo capturó y alzándolo en brazos lo llevó hasta la sala llamando al rubito:

–Draco, dejen por un momento el juego, debemos hablar con ustedes.

–Pero Señor Lupin... –se resistía el rubio saliendo de su escondite.

–Sin _peros_, que los hemos mandado a llamar con los elfos varias veces y no hicieron caso.

El rubio hizo un mohin, pero siguió al adulto que ya había bajado a Harry, los dos niño se miraron y suspiraron abatidos, _su batalla_ estaba en lo mas emocionante y ahora los _grandes_ los interrumpían por algo que seguro sería muy aburrido.

En una de las salas más grandes de la mansión, los dos Malfoy junto con Remus se sentaron y dejaron que los niños buscaran un sitio cómodo, cuando estuvieron listos Narcissa fue la que inició con el tema:

–Harry esto es sobre ti. –El niño abrió los ojos asustado aunque no recordaba que hubiese hecho una travesura últimamente... una él solo.–No te preocupes cariño no es nada malo. Les he enseñado acerca de la magia negra y lo malo que es usarla...–Un sonido de desaprobación de parte de Lucius se escuchó y su esposa giró la vista hacia él.– usarla sin saber como, –Ahora el sonido de asombró salió de los labios de Remus, la mujer vio a uno y otro y concluyó.–, Es mejor que me digan que han aprendido de la magia negra.

–La magia que usa nuestra vida o alma para que funcione nunca debe de ser invocada. –dijo Draco.

–Más en caso de pelear con está es mejor que sepamos cual es la mejor forma de derrotarla o bien sus puntos débiles, aunque eso signifique aprender esos hechizo solo como referencia. –terminó Harry orgulloso de recordar las lecciones aprendidas.

Los dos hombres asintieron sintiendo que si bien no podían vendarles los ojos a los niños tampoco se les enseñaría algo peligroso, no sin un motivo, debían encontrar el equilibrio perfecto para educar a esos dos pequeños y Narcissa lo había hecho.

–Bien, pues retomando el asunto- Draco siendo nuestro hijo tiene hechizos de protección y junto con los que posee por nuestro lazo de sangre crean una defensa contra algún ataque o daño. Harry en tu caso no posees esto por... –El morenito asintió sabía que era huérfano y se ponía triste cuando se lo recordaban, pero la mayor parte del tiempo no lo tomaba en cuanta, pues Remus y Severas sus tíos lo cuidaban y consentían como si fuesen sus padres.– Pues eso es lo que queremos corregir, si tú quieres Severus y Remus pueden crear ese lazo como si fuesen tus verdaderos tíos.

–Pero ellos ya son mis tíos.

Narcissa lo miró y luego giró hacia Remus que de inmediato se justifico:

–Harry nos dio el honor de ser hermanos de James.

Lucius sonrió cínico y comentó:

–Seguro que Severus está que no cabe de gusto, creo que iré a felicitarlo...

–Lucius... –amenazó Remus y el rubio hizo un movimiento con la mano restandole importancia al asunto.

–Como decía –prosiguió Narcissa– Como todo niño mago debes de ser protegido por las barreras de sangre y deben hacerlo las personas más cercana a ti: Severus y Remus.

–¿Como si fuesen mi papás?

–Bueno más que nada como tu aseguras que son o sea tus tíos.

El niño de brillantes ojos verdes y mejillas carnosas asintió feliz. Draco que había escuchado todo sin interrumpir comenzó a mover los pies en su butaca y preguntó:

–¿Ya podemos retirarnos o harán eso... de la barreras ahora?

Narcissa lo miró y con un movimiento elegante de su manos, les dio permiso.

–Recuerden que cuando se les anuncie la hora de la comida deben estar puntuales, nada de hacernos llamarlos varias veces.

–Si madre.

Contesto el rubio y los dos niños salieron disparados de ahí antes de que los tres adultos se les ocurriera detenerlos...

Por ese motivo ahora el heredero Potter brincaba feliz dentro del circulo sin ninguna preocupación o sobresalto, viendo curioso los movimientos y conjuros que hacía la madre de Draco. Las palabras concluyeron y Severus y Remus se acercaron a donde Harry se encontraba y mordiendo uno de su dedos dejaron que la sangre cayera en el suelo sobre las runas y haciendo dos circulo más cerca del niño. Narcissa caminó hasta Harry y le susurró:

–Prometo que solo dolerá un poquito.

La mujer pinchó uno de los dedos del menor y salpicó gotas sobre las circunferencias hechas por los dos hombres y recito algunas palabras que formaron con la sangre una cadena de runas mágicas creando dos barreras que de pronto se pudieron ver en todo su esplendor. La de la sangre de Remus de un color dorado con matices plateados como los rayos de luna y cálida al tacto, la de Severus de un medianoche nacarado; fría, pero fuerte tanto como que de un segundo a otro cubrió a las dos auras, la del niño y la de Remus como un escudo.

Narcissa se bajó la capucha de la túnica y sonriendo dijo:

–Ya está, ya pueden vestir a Harry.

De regresó a la mansión Harry se quedó dormido en los brazos de Remus y este lo llevó hasta la habitación de Draco –la que compartían cuando Harry se quedaba a dormir con su amigo–, luego bajó de nuevo y notó que tanto Severus como Narcissa se había ido a descansar y solo Lucius lo esperaba. Remus entró a la sala donde el rubio servia dos copas y se dejó caer en el sillón.

–Esto fue muy agotador.

–Por supuesto, aceptaste ser el escudo del pequeño Potter.

–Di mejor que acepté ser su familia, aunque creo que solo fue darle consistencia a algo que ya existía.

–Sabes por que estuve ahí ¿no?

–Siendo mi pareja, tú estás reconociéndolo como parte de nuestra manada.

–Como uno de nuestro cachorros, ¿lo puedes creer? no tenemos mucho de ser pareja y tenemos dos crías.

–Es mejor así, tener una propia en este momento no es buena idea.

El rubio miró a Remus y asintió.

–Te amo, pero antes debemos crear una buena relación para que nuestros hijos lleguen a una familia unida. Soy un mago muy afortunado por tener una pareja fértil.

–Espero que no solo sea eso lo que te atrajo de mi.

–Por supuesto que no, si no lo fueras no me importaría.

Remus suspiró abatido recordando que Greyback lo había atacado por el mismo motivo, convirtiéndolo en licántropo se aseguraba de que en un futuro tuviera descendencia con él. Lucius al ver el semblante abatido de Remus se acercó y lo abrazó escuchando desahogarse a este:

–Cuando el ataque sucedió odie ser un mago fértil. Antes de eso mis padres estaban orgullosos de tal honor.

–Son escasos los magos con esa condición y no tiene nada que ver con la pureza de la sangre.

–Si lo sé, si fuese exclusivo de los sangre pura no habría habido impedimento para que te casaras conmigo.

–Lo siento Remus...

–Está bien Lucius, lo entiendo y no estoy molesto, más si yo no tenía ningún sentimiento hacia ti.

–Eso fue cruel.

–Pero hoy... te amo Lucius Malfoy.

Dijo Lupin y se colocó a horcajadas sobre el rubio aristócrata, este lo recibió gustoso y lo acomodó mejor e inició un camino besando desde el cuello hasta la barbilla, descubriendo la piel de su amante, lamiendo y recorriendo todo lo que le permitía esa posición. Remus jaló la túnica y bajó la parte delantera de los pantalones interiores de su rubio platino y acarició la hombría despierta de este, de un sorpresivo movimiento el rubio trigo se hincó sobre la alfombra y frente al pene de Lucius al cual metió en su boca saboreando hasta la base de este, haciendo que gimiera de placer, con el miembro lubricado por el trabajo oral de Remus este mismo se bajó los pantalones y los sacó, caminó hasta otro de los sillones y se hincó ofreciendo su entrada a la vista hambrienta de su pareja.

–Vamos Lobito te quiero dentro.

Lucius casi aulló de deseo y corrió hasta Remus hincándose detrás y empalándose en este con lujuria y precisión. Remus recibió gustoso a su amante y disfrutó el dolor tanto como el pacer cuando Lucius atinaba a ese punto _mágico_ en su interior. El golpe de caderas y los gemidos eran los sonidos que reinaban en ese lugar, por lo que el orgasmo que desencadenaron las embestidas fue del todo liberador y satisfactorio. Cuando se recuperaron Lucius los apareció en su habitación para descansar, por lo regular repetían otra sesión de sexo, pero con lo del ritual ambos estaban agotados, pero muy felices.

000

Narcissa llamó a Draco y este caminó hacia ella con paso apresurado, pero sin hacer mucha bulla ya que a su madre no les gustaban esas acciones y el rubito no deseaba perder su salida de compras en la que se vería con Harry. Los años pasaban y los niños necesitaban ropa.

La rubia tomó a su hijo de la mano y se aparecieron cerca de callejón Diagon donde Harry y Remus ya los esperaban. Los niños se saludaron felices –aunque Harry tuviese otra apariencia para Draco seguía siendo el mismo–y los cuatro iniciaron su recorrido por las distintas tiendas, Narcissa sería la asesora del rubio trigo ya que Harry necesitaba ropa nueva. Severus y Remus habían estado ahorrando para permitirse hacer un cambio completo de guardarropa al morenito que ya haba crecido mucho –todo lo que se esperaría de un niño a esa edad–. A Draco le hacían la ropa a domicilio por lo que salir por ese motivo era nuevo para él y muy divertido. La tienda de túnicas de Madame Malkin fue la primera parada a pesar de que Remus no consideraba que Harry usara mucho ese tipo de vestuario.

–No Remus, ella no solo hace túnicas también, sé de muy buena fuente que tomó un curso para hacer ropa muggles y si bien yo creo que una o dos túnicas son suficientes, lo demás será ropa que Harry pueda usar en donde viven. Y por cierto déjame decirte que con los años convertiste ese decadente lugar en algo muy acogedor, te felicitó

El licántropo agradeció y los cuatro entraron en el local para que la mujer le tomara medidas al pelinegro, mientras los dos adultos escogían las telas y colores. Draco conversaba con su amigo para entretenerlos y que se aburriera de tanto, _alza el brazo, bájalo de nuevo_, etc. La mujer concluyó y dejó que Harry bajara, el rubio se acercó a este y lo jaló hasta donde un pedazo de tela de estampado de jugadores de Quiditch les llamó la atención. Draco la observó y le dijo al morenito:

–Esa escoba no se ve muy veloz.

–No lo se, se parece a las nuestras.

–Por eso la nuestras son Moscarda poco veloces por que padre las pidió de ese modo, pero si ellos ya son jugadores deben de tener la Nimbus1.000.

–¿La que vimos en la revista de quidditch?

–Si... oye por aquí debe de haber una tienda donde la vendan, podemos verla en verdad.

–¿Y tu mamá y tío Remus?

Los dos giraron la vista en dirección de los mayores y los vieron muy entretenidos así que se encogieron de hombros y salieron del local.

Narcissa comparaba dos tipos de verdes –uno más oscuro que otro– y lo mostraba a Remus que asentía estando de acuerdo con ella, entre anotaciones y sacar cuanta mercancía de calidad tenía, Madame Malkin acaparó la atención de los dos adultos. Con todo ordenado y con el pago adelantado, la rubia Malfoy estuvo satisfecha y dispuesta a recompensar a los niños con un helado, por eso en lo que Remus sacaba la cantidad de _galeones_ y _knuts_ que requerían, ella se dispuso a llamar a los menores, pero al no verlos buscó entre los rollos de telas y ropa ya hecha y al no encontrarlos no quiso perder la compostura, sin embargo caminó apresurada hasta Remus.

–No los encuentro.

–Deben de estar jugando al escondite como lo hacen en la mansión.

Dijo el hombre y entre los dos auxiliados por la dueña del local hicieron otra búsqueda mas detallada por todos los rincones del local, sin embargo cuando esta no dio resultado la bruja rubia se puso muy tensa y Remus salió apresurado a buscar por los alrededor de la tienda. Narcissa en cambio trató de calmarse.

Lejos de ahí y sin que nada fuera del aparador les importara, los dos niños veían embelesados los artículos de _quidditch_, ajenos a la angustia que pasaban sus cuidadores. Narcissa salió de la tienda de túnicas y llamó a Remus:

–Utilizaremos el hechizo de rastreo de sangre.

El hombre estuvo conforme jurándose que esta vez si tendría que castigar a Harry. Y ambos rogaron que hubiese sido una travesura y no que hubiesen sido secuestrados. Segundos después unos intrincadas signos se formaban en las muñecas de ambos adultos al mismo tiempo que en las de los niños que seguía ajenos esto. Por eso cuando las figuras de Remus y Narcissa se reflejaron en el vidrio de la tienda, los dos giraron asustados por el posible regaño.

–Mamá yo...

–No Dragón en este instante no quiero saber nada, hablaremos en la mansión.

La rubia tomó al niño del brazo y despareció, Remus se cruzó de brazos y Harry inclinó la cara angustiado.

–Vamos a casa. Esto también debe saberlo Severus.

–Pero Rem...

No hubo contestación y para esta tarde ambos niños eran regañados y castigados con la prohibición de no visitarse en quince días.

Una tarde de domingo Severus con la mesa servida, llamó a Harry. El morenito bajó y se acomodó en la silla dejando que su _Kneazle_ se paseara por su pies. Severus sirvió los alimentos a punta de varita y comenzaron a comer.

–¿Tío Remus fue a la casa de Draco?

–Si.

El niño bufó molesto. El pelinegro lo vio y dejó sus cubiertos, limpiándose la boca le dijo a Harry:

–El que está castigado eres tú no él y espero que sepas por que.

–¡Pero ya tenemos nueve años!

–Siguen siendo unos niños y no pueden andar por ahí solos, eso fue irresponsable.

–¡Pero...!

–Harry lo que Draco y tú deben entender es que asustaron a Narcissa y Remus, no es que ellos estuviesen enojados –no por lo menos cuando los buscaban–, en este mundo como en cualquier otro hay gente mala que no dudarían en lastimarlos a pesar de ser unos niños y también pudo sucederles algún accidente, los amamos y el solo pensar que algo les había ocurrido...

–Lo siento

Dijo Harry y se levantó. a abrazar a Severus, ahora con las cosas más calmadas el niño entendió que lo de salir sin avisar había sido algo muy tonto.

Cuando el tiempo del castigo se cumplió los niños se volvieron a frecuentar de nuevo con una enseñanza nueva aprendida. Pasaron unas semanas más y el curso en Hogwarts concluyó y eso le daba vacaciones a Severus y Lucius lo convenció de que todos debían salir a algún lugar a vacacionar.

En las paradisíacas playas mediterráneas, Remus disfrutaba del masaje con bloqueador que le daba Lucius. Dos elfos vigilaban a los niños que correteaban con _Marte_. Severus y Narcissa recostados sobre tumbonas jugaban ajedrez y tomaban un coktel. Al parecer los niños trataban de hacer hechizos con sus nuevas varitas de entrenamiento, pero parecían inofensivos por lo que no les llamaron la atención.

Lucius que seguía masajeando los hombros blancos de Remus, le susurró al oído:

–¿No crees que ya es hora de que me aceptes?

–Cuando Harry y Draco sean un poco mayores, ahora no creo que lo entiendan.

–Tontos no son y saben que tu y yo somos más que amigos.

–¡¿Que?!

–Fue la misma Narcissa la que se los explico cuando les daba las clases de costumbres y tradiciones hace unos meses. Les explicó que los padres sangre pura de tiempo atrás comprometían a sus hijos sin su consentimiento y sin importarles si se amaban o no y que ni ella ni yo lo haríamos eso nunca.

Lupin ya no comentó nada, pues el matrimonio era un paso muy serio que debía pensar detenidamente.

Esos días de descanso y diversión fueron unas vacaciones inolvidables.

000

Albus observaba el horizonte desde la ventana de su oficina y es que solo faltaban un par de años para que Harry Potter fuera aceptado en Hogwarts con eso él podría estar más pendiente del chico, solo esperaba que este no tomara a mal las decisiones que había tomado para su crianza.

000

El tiempo había pasado y para los dos tíos de Harry era como si tuviesen que desprenderse de su alma al hacer el ritual que Narcissa les había propuesto. Ella mientras tanto, era cuestionadas por Lucius:

–¿Segura que no hay otra forma?

–No. Sabes que por mucho tiempo estuve buscando algo que no fuera tan drástico.

–Es que eso afectara a nuestro Dragón.

–Si, pero confiemos en que el amor que siente por Severus y Remus y ellos por él sea tan fuerte que destruya pronto el hechizo antes de que alguien salga herido.

*Loable.

**Marte dios romano de la guerra, Ares de los griegos.

Mil gracias a:

narusempai, Gelygirl, Alba marina, papillon69, Lun Black, AlexLopezGua, HikariSatsuko, kaoryciel94, xonyaa11, susigabi, Allison Marie Malfoy-Black, NUMENEESSE, Brenssy, Sakura Malfoy Potter y kane-noona.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo VI**

En la sala, sentados en sillones frente a al chimenea los dos hombres tomaban una copa de vino. Uno de ellos recargó la cabeza sobre el respaldo de su asiento suspirando abatido.

–No hay otra solución ¿verdad?

–Si queremos que viva una vida tranquila y sin que este bajo sospecha, no.

–Podemos hablar con Dumbledore y explicarle.

–Lupin el anciano es Gryffindor hasta el dedo gordo del píe, ¿como esperas que acepte que Harry convivió todo es tiempo y que incluso fue educado por Slytherin en su mayoría?

–Son conjeturas basadas en prejuicios.

–Y eso es lo que pretendo; que no sufra Harry por eso. Si no lo conocieras y fueras un mago como cualquiera, al saber que este niño que venció Al-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado, tiene contacto con una familia sospechosa de ser mortifagos, aunado a eso que tal vez quede en Slytherin ¿Que pensarías?.

–Eso aún no se puede saber.

–Lupin, él creció y fue educado junto con Draco la única influencia... Gryffindor, eres tú.

–Pero podemos darle el beneficio de la duda, si hacemos el ritual que recomienda Narcissa es poco probable que podamos reunir la condiciones necesarias para que realizamos el contra hechizo.

–Ahí es donde debe de entrar tu habilidad en defensa y hechizos y el mio en pociones, hay que crear nuestra propia solución, una que Harry pueda romper fácilmente para que regrese con nosotros.

–Oh, yo pensé que aceptarías.

–Estimo a Narcissa, pero su solución es muy drástica.

–De todos modos tendremos que ir con los Dursley. –aceptó Remus desanimado.

–No hay de otra, sin embrago Lucius se ofreció a _facilitarnos_ los medios para convencerlos.

–¡Los Hechizaran!

–¡Por supuesto que no!, les daremos efectivo y antes de que repliques, él no me dio opción de aceptar o no su ayuda, no quiere que su hijo se quede por mucho tiempo sin su mejor amigo. Narcissa asegura que tampoco Lucius quiere dejar que Harry se vaya con su familia, pero nadie le hará decir la verdad, ya lo conoces.

–Cualquiera que vea a _Cesar_ bien cuidado en la fuente, sabría como estima Lucius a Harry.

–Y que lo digas, ese sapo no es muy agraciado que digamos.

–Es un sapo, no son animales para lucir. –explicó Remus.

–Ya es tarde y ese chico nos traerá locos con eso de que mis vacaciones ya iniciaron, querrá que lo llevemos a todos las diversiones habidas y por haber.

–Aprovechemos el tiempo que nos queda con él. Tenemos un año antes de que la carta llegue.

–A trabajar entonces y no pongas esa cara Lupin que encontraremos la solución y Albus tendrá que devolvérnoslo cuando vea que él quiere estar con nosotros.

Remus no comentó nada, pero entendía el miedo que tenía el pocionista de que Harry ya no quisiera saber nada de ellos, si se acostumbraba a la nueva vida o bien si le inculcaban otra educación, más debían tener fe, se dijo el castaño claro.

Para la hora del desayuno Harry conversaba con Remus quien trataba de entretenerlo para que el menor no fuese a despertar a Severus.

–Draco dijo que en Paris el zoológico mágico es enorme, tío Remus si le digo a tío Severus que me lleve ¿crees que quiera?

–Sabes que él querría complacerte en todo, pero...

–Es muy caro viajar a Francia. –concluyó el moreno, pero no se desanimo.– podemos ir al de Londres, Draco podrá traerme fotos de su viaje.

Remus sonrió, Harry era un niño muy considerado, que si bien sabía que Severus y Remus hacían todo por que tuviese lo mejor, a veces la economía no alcanzaba para lujos, sin embargo agradecía y era feliz con lo que le daban. Snape que veía desde el dintel de la puerta al interacción de Remus con Harry se acercó y saludó:

–Buenos días. –Harry y Remus contestaron el saludo.– Harry si sigues dándole tu tocino a Muffin ya no podrá caminar de lo gordo que se pondrá.

El morenito se preguntaba como su tío podía saber lo que hacia sin estar mirándolo, _esa magia que usaba _debía aprenderla.

–Algún día te la enseñare. –dijo el pocionista.

La boca del niño se abrió en una perfecta O y negó sonriendo.

–¡Me viste! –exclamó el niño sonriendo.

–No te vio, pero Muffin aún está relamiéndose los bigotes. –regañó Remus.

La conversación siguió y cuando terminaron Harry corrió a su habitación para ponerse el sweater, pues saldrían de compras. Remus dejó lavanadose los trastes y caminó hasta la sala donde Severus aparecía una bolsita de monedas.

–Compraremos despensa.

–No. A todos nos hace falta una muda de ropa. –contestó Severus.

–Está bien Severus, no hay que gastar si no es necesario, Harry aún tiene ropa, la agrandaremos con un hechizo y ya está.

–¿Y tú?

–Yo tengo ropa necesaria.

–Olvídalo Lupin, he pedido algunos salarios que Albus estaba guardándome y he decidido gastar un poco. No podemos ir con los Malfoy a Paris sin tener algo de vestimenta para la ocasión.

–¡Iremos con Draco! –gritó eufórico Harry, que escuchó lo dicho por los mayores, abrazando a Severus.– ¡Gracias, gracias!

–Ya no es sorpresa. Iremos de vacaciones con ellos. –aclaró Severus, pero le dijo al pequeño.– Pero nada de seguir _alimentando_ a Muffin con tocino.

El niño negó de inmediato. Todos se prepararon y se encaminaron hacia las tiendas de ropa, donde escogieron para Harry con ayuda de la dependienta. Comieron en una cafetería familiar y terminaron su día en el cine.

000

En la mansión Malfoy Draco acariciaba a Marte, mirando desde el sillón a los elfos acomodar su equipaje cuando Narcissa entró y al ver como su hijo le ordenaba al elfo que guardara su ejercito de juguete, ella se acercó al niño.

–Draco cariño, no necesitas eso, allá tiene juguetes, ademas no creo que te de tiempo si vamos a estar paseando y visitando los lugares turísticos.

–A Harry le gustan muchos esos caballeros, y seguro que ustedes se cansaran como siempre y pedirán que descansemos un día en casa.

La rubia ya no dijo nada, ciertamente era difícil seguirles el paso a esos dos traviesos.

000

Dos días después en la sala de trasladores internacionales, Draco y Harry no dejaban de hablar de lo mucho que se divertirían. Lucius estaba muy cerca de Remus rosando su mano con la de su amante, mientras Severus y Narcissa planeaban el orden de las visitas. La salida fue anunciada y minutos más tarde los cuatro se encontraban en la capital francesa. Lucius fue el encargado de documentarlos, cosa nada complicada puesto que los Malfoy era muy conocidos por tener algunas propiedades en el país y siendo originarios de Francia en su mayoría.

Al llegar a la casa de campo, los niños corrieron hasta la habitación del rubio y se dispusieron a cambiarse para ir a la piscina. Los adultos aprovecharon para descansar e instalarse, con los elfos cuidando a los niños y dejando sus habitaciones listas, no tenían nada que hacer más que cambiarse y salir a disfrutar el resto de la tarde, en el jardín que rodeaba la piscina.

Remus se desabrochaba la camisa para ponerse una más ligera y escuchó que la puerta se abría:

–No tengo que preguntar, esta habitación es tuya.

–Nuestra, lejos de Inglaterra, no hay nadie que nos critique o se pregunte por que tomó de la mano a este hombre atractivo, siendo que se rumora que estoy casado.

–Por favor Lucius, solo esperemos hasta que Draco y Harry entren a Hogwarts.

–Como te amare, que te he esperado por años para que me des el si.

–Lo sé y créeme que eres plenamente correspondió.

Remus besó al rubio y lo jaló hasta la enorme cama en el centro de la habitación, ahí se tumbó llevándose con él al rubio, se entrelazaron en una lucha de lenguas y manos desnudándose y gimiendo al contacto de su pieles, cuando el de ojos plata entró en el castaño claro, este lo recibió gustoso como siempre, pensando en que Paris era un buen lugar para casarse, después de todo Narcissa y Lucius ya estaba separados desde hacía años.

Con el ocaso dibujándose en el horizonte Lucius salió de Remus y este suspiró satisfecho susurrando al oído.

–Perdona mi inseguridad... casémonos ya.

–¡Por las bolas de Merlín por supuesto!

Remus escondió su risa franca en el pecho pálido del patriarca Malfoy, este nunca perdía su aplomo y esa frase confirmó que tomó la decisión correcta, por que esperar y hacer esperar a su pareja. si los hados ya los habían destinado a estar juntos.

Abajo en la piscina, Severus y Narcissa peleaban con un par de niños que no quería dejar de nadar.

–Entonces quédense ahí y conviértanse en niños-pasas, así podremos llevarlos mañana al zoo, pero como atracciones nuevas.

Lo que siguió fue un grito de horror seguido de un chapoteo que indicaba que los niños habían salido veloces de la alberca y corrían a su habitación seguidos de los elfos. Narcissa vio el espectáculo y sonrió en dirección a Severus:

–Cruel, pero eficaz. –alabó la rubia.

Severus carraspeó y entró junto con su amiga para cambiarse para la cena. Draco era vestido por los elfos, al igual que Harry:

–Draco.

–Si.

–¿En el zoo venden muñecos de los animales que veremos?

–Si, pero somos ya grandes para eso... –El rubio vio la cara sonrojada de Harry y suspiró,– no. no somos grandes, puedes pedirle a mi padrino o al tío Remus que te compren uno.

Consoló el rubio. Ya listos los niños bajaron al comedor y tomaron su lugar. Con todos presentes, Lucius se levanto y alzó su copa.

–Esta noche, quiero compartir con ustedes una gran noticia. –Los ojos de tres de los adultos miraron a cierto licántropo.– No están equivocados, Remus ha aceptado mi propuesta de matrimonio.

La noticia fue motivo de alegría, pero Harry preguntó temeroso.

–¿Tío Remus ya no vivirá con nosotros?

Remus vio al niño y luego a Lucius, que dijo:

–No Harry, él seguirá viviendo contigo.

Con esa explicación fue Draco el que cuestionó:

–Los esposo viven juntos ¿No?

Los adultos se vieron entre todos.

–Mitad y mitad –gritó emocionado Harry.– ¡Si, así podremos estar todos juntos, un tiempo en mi casa y otro en la tuya Draco!

–Esa es buena idea. –confirmó el rubio pequeño.– Cerremos el trato.

Dijo muy serio Draco y Harry asintió feliz continuando con la cena.

–Es bueno saber que no tengo que tomar decisiones difíciles, ya hay alguien que lo hace por mí. –dijo sonriente Lucius.

La cena concluyó, pero no así los preparativos para la boda, pues Narcissa les pidió como favor a la pareja hacerse cargo de todo. Remus aceptó gustoso, y es que una ceremonia de unión sencilla y sin invitados sería lo más intimo y lo que él quería.

000

Draco le mostraba a Harry el _Abraxan_ que galopaba a la cabeza del grupo y este asintió feliz.

–El primero, queremos subirnos en el primero. –le dijo Draco a su madre.

–Muy bien, pero saben que deben obedecer las instrucciones del encargado.

La bruja caminó con los niños hasta donde se reservaban los vuelos, era una de las atracciones más nuevas del lugar el poder convivir más de cerca con algunas de las especies del zoo. Severus ya estaba en el lugar negociando y preguntando por todas las medidas de seguridad que tenía esa actividad. Lucius y Remus se habían quedado en la zona de descanso, pues el primer turno con los niños ya los había agotado. Entre los cuatro adultos se dividieron el día y es que los dos menores tenían energía como para cansar a un equipo completo de aurores.

Harry estaba exultante de alegría al poder disfrutar de esas vacaciones en familia. Bajando del paseo en el animal mágico, los niños caminaban hasta donde Severus y Narcissa los esperaban cuando entre los otros niños, una voz llamando al rubio se escuchó:

–¡Draco! ¡Es una agradable coincidencia encontrarte aquí!

El niño rubio saludó cortes, sin sonreír a la niña de cabello negro que lo saludaba:

–Hola Pansy.

Harry se acercó curioso, pues él no conocía a los otros amigos de Draco. La niña observó al morenito de pies a cabeza.

–¿Te importa? estamos hablando, ocupate de tus asuntos.

El moreno se quedó callado y Draco se puso frente a él.

–Él es mi mejor amigo, no le hables así, Pansy fea.

Pansy se puso como tomate y luego gimoteó al ver que Harry segundaba a Draco.

–Es muy cierto, eres una niña fea y grosera.

Harry era educado, pero también tenía su carácter y no iba a dejar que una completa extraña –para él– fuera grosera con él sin defenderse.

En la barrera donde los padres aguardaban, Narcissa vio la escena y jaló al pocionista para recoger a los niños.

–Debemos irnos, los Parkinson están aquí.

Severus llegó hasta Harry y le colocó un gorro y lo sacó de inmediato de ahí, mientras eran seguidos por Narcissa y Draco, los cuatro llegaron hasta las bancas del zoo y llamaron a Remus y Lucius comentándoles lo sucedido. No fueron minutos los que pasaron para que todos desaparecieron del lugar de regresó a su casa. Los dos niños estaban furiosos y culpaban a Pansy por lo sucedido y muy errados no estaban, sin embargo no sabían a ciencia cierta como esa niña había arruinado su salida. En su habitación y con permiso de comer helado los dos menores olvidaron el enojo poniéndose a jugar y dejando que los adultos hablaran a solas.

–Pansy lo vio, espero que sus padres no. –mencionó Narcissa.

–No se le veía la cicatriz. –calmó Severus.

–Creo que tendrán que salir con su otra apariencia, no podemos arruinarles las vacaciones a los niños solo por esto. –opinó Lucius. –Y definitivamente no me arruinaran a mí la boda.

Y el patriarca Malfoy cumplió su promesa y para el último fin de semana de vacaciones con una casa de campo –adornada con tulipanes blancos y nardos, en donde las hadas revoloteaban– este esperaba a su pareja en el altar improvisado, un anciano druida sería el que los uniría y es que siendo criaturas mágicas su unión debía ser bendecida por la naturaleza y para eso el sacerdote precedería el ritual. Con solo sus más cercanos presentes los dos hombres se juraron amor y lealtad eterna y como si _Gaia_* les diera un regalo para mostrarles la fuerza del amor entre ellos, con el beso que compartieron la marca de la calavera y la serpiente se fue borrando del brazo del rubio platino, siendo reemplazada por la figura de un lobo aullando con el fondo de una luna llena.

Esa noche los recién casados se fueron a la casa de playa donde antes pasaron las vacaciones y ahí entre el murmullo de las olas y el olor de la sal y la arena. Lucius lamía esa parte de Remus que pronto invadiría, el hombre lobo se dejaba mimar deseando que esa noche fuera la primera de muchas en su matrimonio. Cuando el pene del rubio platino estuvo dentro del estrecho canal de Lupin, este se retorció de gusto haciendo que ese movimiento provocara placer a su amante. La noche se hizo día y por fin los dos amantes se quedaron dormidos, agotados por tanta actividad.

De regreso a Londres mágico, Remus optó por regresar a la calle de la Hilandera juntos con los dos pelinegros, Lucius estuvo de acuerdo en que ese tiempo que les quedaba con sus niños –antes de que estos entraran al colegio–, debían pasarlo con ellos, por lo que solo compartirían habitación por la noche, dependiendo de que casa les tocara en turno.

000

Harry acomodó en su sillón el hipogrifo –recuerdo de su visita al zoológico mágico– que le compró Severus y se dispuso a dormir, pero al ver entrar a los dos hombre a su habitación este escuchó y dio la _buenas_ _noches_, pero detuvo al pocionista y le dijo:

–Gracias tío.

Abrazó al de cabello negro y lo besó en la mejilla. Esos eran los preciados momentos que Snape guardaba en su corazón y que habían hecho a ese niño alguien muy preciado para él.

000

Meses más tarde, Lucius miraba cual _gusarajos_ a esos _muggles_. Severus dejó que Remus les dijera lo que querían y debían hacer por ellos. Vernon fue el que preguntó de inmediato:

–Fingir que vivió con nosotros ¿y eso es todo?

–Si. –confirmó Remus.

–El dinero...

–Se depositara en su cuenta. –Por primera vez habló Lucius.

–¿Seguro que no quieren dejarnos al mocoso?

–Si por nosotros fuera, no se los dejaríamos ni ver. –cortó Severus con voz amenazante.

–Tal vez mi hermana no fue tan decente que digamos y tú por fin conseguiste lo que querías y ese muchacho es tuyo.

–¡Arpía de mierda! –se levantó furioso Severus.

El rubio lo jaló y lo sacó del lugar dejando que el único con amabilidad suficiente –Remus– arreglara todo, pues ellos dos no eran de mucha ayuda. A los pocos minutos este salió:

–Ya está, solo espero que mi cachorro no tarde en _regresar_ con nosotros, que si tiene que quedarse con esta gente será una tortura para él.

–No creo que tarde, su hechizo se romperá si él toca de forma amistosa a su mejor amigo Draco o a su querido tío Severus ¿No? Eso será muy fácil. –opinó Lucius.

–Si, pero ni Draco ni Severus pueden pedírselo, debe salir de él, de su corazón. –explicó Remus.

–Eso es raro. –dijo el Malfoy.

–Severus desea darle la oportunidad a Harry de decidir. –terminó Lupin.

–Es justo, siendo un niño no pudo hacerlo y fue criado por nosotros, esta vez será él quien decida si aún nos quiere como parte de su familia. –se excusó Severus.

Los tres magos caminaron hasta un punto para desparecerse y regresaron hasta la casa Snape donde Harry junto con Narcissa y Draco los esperaban. Con todos reunidos Severus y Remus le explicaban a Harry lo que sucedería:

–Estarás con ellos solo poco tiempo, antes de que te envíen la lechuza de Hogwarts. –dijo Remus.

–No quiero ir, ¿por que me tengo que separar de ustedes?

–Harry ya te lo habíamos dicho, la gente no puede saber que viviste con nosotros, bueno no por lo pronto, pero eso no será para siempre, solo hasta que seas sorteado. –trataba de convencerlo Remus.

–¿Y si no quedo con Draco?

–!Claro que estarás conmigo! ¡Somos de una clase especial de magos, por que somos mejores amigos! –animó Draco a su amigo.

Harry asintió y suspiró abatido mirando a Severus para ver si lo convencía y no lo mandaba con esa gente extraña. El adusto hombre extendió los brazos y Harry corrió hasta estos escuchando la voz triste de Snape

–No tardes en regresar.

–Lo prometo tío Sev. –dijo el niño

Sintiendo el estrecho abrazo de Severus y mirando las caras tristes de los otros, Harry entendió que ni Remus, ni Severus ni nadie deseaban alejarse de él, pero que hacían eso para que no lo trataran mal al saber que no vivió como _el hombre importante_ había ordenado. Con las explicaciones dadas y aceptadas, lo que restaba era hacer el hechizo.

Pero deseaban festejar el cumpleaños de Harry y no les importó que fuera un día antes. Las burbujas de colores que flotaban como globos llenaron la sala, un gran pastel –en forma de castillo con caballeros que se movían tratando de defenderse, de un dragón de crema batida que sobrevolaba lanzando chocolate como si fuesen llamas– fue colocado en la mesa y los regalos aparecieron en medio de la sala, los cuales –como la tradición lo indicaba– fueron destapados por Harry con ayuda de su amigo: ranas de chocolate, grageas de sabores, juegos de luces y más fueron usados y comidos por los dos menores que terminaron agotados, pero muy felices. A media noche Harry fue puesto en el centro de la sala. Draco corrió hasta él y lo abrazó.

–No me olvides.

–No lo haré. Regresare, mientras cuida de Muffin.

Severus y Remus llevaron al niño dormido hasta la casa en Privet Drive 4, ahí lo dejaron encima de un sillón y salieron rápido para evitar querer llevárselo de nuevo.

000

Al otro dia de su cumpleaños numero once Harry fue testigo de algo aterrador y extraño... una lechuza llevando un mensaje, pero cientos mas que llegaron al no cumplir con su tarea, fue tan traumatizaste para el tío Vernon que su locura momentánea los llevó hasta ese lugar alejado a cientos de kilómetros de su casa. El enorme hombre y su historia inverosímil sobre la muerte de sus padres y el mundo mágico fue el colmo para la poca cordura de su tío. Para Harry fue una maravillosa posibilidad y no se arrepintió de ir con el Hagrid, este le contó todo sobre el mundo mágico y muy amable le advirtió sobre los Slytherin... por que todos son malos y de esa casa solían salen magos oscuros como El-que-no-de-ser-nombrado.

Los magos que le presentó Hagrid son amables y muchos hasta lo admiran aunque no le agrade el _por que_ no puede evitar sentir que pertenece a ese mundo, su cuerpo y su mente se lo gritan.

En la tienda de túnicas conoce a un chico, que de inmediato comienza a hablarle y preguntarle muchas cosas que lo aturden, pues no sabe de que habla y se siente inseguro y fuera de lugar.

Draco le preguntó con ansiedad y trató de darle pistas para que Harry recordara, sus padres le han dicho que no haga nada antes de que entren a Hogwarts, pero para el rubio es difícil dejar pasar la oportunidad de saber de su amigo, por eso cuando vio al semigigante, su mundo se tambalea, pues no cree que ese hombre estime mucho a los Slytherin. Harry se va y los ojos plateados solo lo siguen deseando ya estar en Hogwarts, pero para eso falta un mes que se le hará eterno a Draco.

000

Severus da grandes zancadas en su despacho, aún no podía asimilar su mala suerte. Hagrid ha sido el elegido para ir por Harry a casa de su parientes, no es que Severus crea que el guardabosques sea inferior, pero se pregunta por que el directos no escogió a Minerva para esa tarea, Hagrid no es mala persona, pero tiene prejuicios en contra de los Slytherin –y son muy justificados–, sin embrago, si hubiese sido McGonagall, por lo menos hubiese sido ecuánime al guiar a Harry. Severus se repite que debe confiar y no perder la fe.

000

El conocer a los Weasley ha sido suerte, puede olvidar ese mes que pasó encerrado y que sus tíos lo llevaran a la estación más por compromiso que por otra cosa y ahora con Ron –el menor de los pelirrojos– parece llevarse bien, por eso cuando el rubio apareció con dos de los amigos de este, con Ron a su lado ya no se siente fuera de lugar.

–Te darás cuenta que hay diferentes clase de magos Potter.

La mano pálida está extendida, pero el no cedió al impulso de su educación y la rechazó. Draco se quedó estático, más no puede mostrarse débil, salió de ahí velozmente y dejó a sus amigos para ir al tocador o ese les dijo, pero en realidad fue al final del tren para poder calmarse. Su corazón latió apresurado y sus ojos amenazaron con nublarse por las lágrimas, no podía creer que Harry lo hubiese rechazado y escogido a uno de esos _pelirrojos advenedizos_, él juro que no lo olvidaría... El rubito trató de no llorar, respiró calmadamente y se repuso, creyendo firmemente que debió darle tiempo a Harry y no abordarlo con tanta confianza. Prometió que para la siguiente ocasión que estén en la misma casa lo intentara de nuevo se le debe a si mismo y a su familia que espera por Harry.

000

Harry escuchó a Ron que le contó acerca de los Malfoy y su tradición de magia oscura al igual que su no creíble excusa para librase de Azkaban, el moreno se felicitó por no entablar ninguna amistad con ese Malfoy y en cambio amistarse con Ron.

000

La selección continuó y el sentado en la mesa verde y plata esperó a que Harry pasara a sentarse y ponerse el sombrero. El turno de moreno llegó y el rubio y Severus esperaron expectantea. Harry se acomodó en el banco y la voz extraña de sombrero se escuchó fuerte gritando

–¡Gryffindor!

Severus no quiere creerlo y Draco... Draco tampoco.

*Diosa de la tierra o la madre tierra.

Los prejuicios son fuertes y no solo los _malos_ los tienen, ¿verdad? ;)

Mil gracias a:

papillon69, Gelygirl, kane-noona, natyob, Alba marina, susigabi, Allison Marie Malfoy-Black, HikariSatsuko, kaoryciel94, Lyra Alheli Black, xonyaa11, Sakura Malfoy Potter, azamariasp y Gabriela Cruz.


	7. Chapter 7

Antes de iniciar debo hacer algunas aclaraciones y es que nunca me ha gustado mentir o dar largas para que sigan mis _fics_, eso se me hace deshonesto. Por ese motivo estoy consciente de que habrá muchas deserciones con la siguiente aclaración. Este _fic_ fue pensado entre: el antes y después de los libros, y no es que no se tomen en cuenta, si no que no planeó cambiar mucho de ellos, solo haré algunas incursiones en la trama, por lo menos hasta que sea necesario y calculo que lo será hasta el quinto libro, por este motivo no veo el caso de relatar de nuevo los hechos que ustedes ya conocen eso sería muy redundante y -en mi opinión, aburrido-. Sin más por el momento y agradeciendo su atención y preferencia, le dejo leer sin más interrupciones.

**Capítulo VII**

La cena terminó. Los de nuevo ingreso eran aún felicitados. Harry se retiró con los de Gryffindor y un par de ojos plateados lo siguieron hasta perderlo de vista. Draco fue instalado en su habitación y se dispuso a escribir una nota que definitivamente no quería enviar, su corazón latió adolorido, y no deseaba contárselo a sus padres, pues sería como aceptar que Harry no estaba a su lado.

000

En la habitación del profesor de pociones, este se encontraba parado frente a la chimenea, una copa de vino yacía olvidada sobre la mesa cerca del sillón. Preguntarse que había sucedido no era necesario, no cuando ya sospechaba ese desenlace, sin embargo, tenía una noche para pensar como abordar a Albus y sondear los motivos que le hicieron planear de ese modo las cosas y si bien también creía saber la respuesta, no deseaba perder esa esperanza.

000

Lucius recostó la cabeza sobre el sillón, en lo que Narcissa y Remus leían la escueta nota.

_Amados padres:_

_Estoy en Slytherin. Harry en Gryffindor._

_Draco Lucius Malfoy B._

La rubia miró al licántropo y este no supo que decir para explicar la situación. Lucius se levantó y caminó hasta el ventanal, sabía que los otros dos en la sala hablaban en susurros, queriendo no molestarle, el rubio lo agradeció, pues a pesar de la breve nota supo que su hijo estaba triste y desilusionado de que Harry no fuera sorteado en la misma casa y eso lo ponía a él muy molesto.

Narcissa se levantó y caminó por el lugar, luego se giró y comentó:

–Estamos dramatizando, puede que no están en la misma casa, pero eso no significa que no puedan ser amigos de nuevo. No debemos preocuparnos, esto es lo que queríamos, que Dumbledore no desconfiara de Harry, bien pues estando en Gryffindor esa posibilidad se reduce drásticamente.

–Estoy de acuerdo Narcissa, esperemos la confirmación de Albus y creo que por el momento hay que darle esperanzas a Draco. –opinó Remus.

–No. –cortó el hombre de cabello platinado.– Eso sería contraproducente ya que Draco hará todo lo posible por que Harry le preste atención y eso llevara a los otros a notar el lazo que los une.

Narcissa y Remus no comentaron nada, si bien creían que Lucius tenía algo de razón, eso no los dejaba tranquilos, pues temían que si Draco no se acercaba a Harry este no _regresaría _nunca_._

000

La habitación era para cinco personas, las camas eran grandes y cómodas. Ron escogió la de al lado y las otras fueron repartidas entre sus otros compañeros: Neville, Dean y Seamus. El niño de ojos verdes debió sentirse agradecido de tener una cama propia, siendo que con sus parientes nuca tuvo eso, más Harry no se sentía de ese modo, es como si él estuviese acostumbrado a un lugar suyo sin compartirlo con nadie y eso era algo raro, pues _una alacena_ no era una habitación privada ni mucho menos. Esa sensación incomoda persistía, esa que no debía estar ahí, como cuando Hagrid le mostró el callejón Diagon y todo lo demás, se suponía que no conocía nada de ese mundo, sin embargo era como si parte de su mente si lo hiciera. Más si quería _pertenecer_ a un lugar, era mejor no hablar de esas cosas locas que pasaban por su cabeza.

000

Albus acomodaba algunos pergaminos, para terminar con el primer día de escuela. Harry Potter estaba ya en Hogwarts y muchas cosas cambiarían con respecto a eso. El anciano se mesó la barba. Nunca deseó sacrificar a nadie por el bien común y esa profecía no deseaba tenerla en cuanta, más no podía quedarse sin hacer nada, el mundo mágico debía sobrevivir a toda costa, más que nada los niños, las nuevas generaciones. El separar a una familia por algunos años, era un precio bajo para tal fin. La historia de Harry no la supo de inmediato, si no hasta que este llegó a Hogwarts, ahí fue que percibió el hechizo que rodeaba al niño y para que lo tenía y en eso les dio la razón a eso dos... su juicio fue errado, que si bien ellos acogieron a Harry, pudo ser otro el destino del niño, pues en sus ansias de dejarlo vivir una niñez tranquila, nunca se preocupó realmente por como viviría, un espía Squib no fue suficiente no contra dos o más magos que hicieron todo por esconder el verdadero paradero de Harry Potter. El anciano sonrió un poco, Severus y Remus fueron grandes padres –pues no podía llamarlos de otro modo– para ese pequeño y le ofrecieron una infancia feliz, pero la profecía debía cumplirse y teniendo a un salvador feliz de convivir con sangres pura y ser educado por ellos no era lo que se necesitaba para enfrentarse a un monstruo. Para combatir con Voldemort, Harry debía sentir el dolor de perder a sus padres, tan reciente como si apenas lo supiera, el estar solo en ese mundo al cual pertenecía, hacer amistades en Gryffindor donde se le inculcaría la lealtad y el bienestar común. Harry tenía trazado un camino que seguir y ya se había desviado en su infancia no sucedería de nuevo. Por lo que estaba en sus manos no dejar que Harry regresara con su familia adoptiva.

Acciones poco éticas que tendría que purgar cuando todo terminara, pero Albus estaba dispuesto a hacerlo, _el fin justifica los medios_. En un futuro rogaba a Merlín que Harry pudiese regresar a su familia adoptiva y que a él le perdonaran lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

El anciano se levantó y dibujó unas runas sobre el piso, ahí colocó la capa invisible de James y una fotografía del anuario en donde aparecía Lily. Recitó un hechizo que terminó con:

–... Llamenlo y no dejen que se aparte de su recuerdo.

Terminado el ritual y con las fuerza menguadas –pues debió someter la magia de los implicados con Harry– se encaminó a su dormitorio para descansar. Más Dumbledore no se quedó conforme con eso e incluso manipuló el _descubrimiento_ de Harry del espejo de _Oesed_, donde la añoranza de sus padres reafirmaría las acciones futuras del moreno.

000

Pociones era un martirio y el _tipo grasiento _que la impartía era lo peor, el moreno estaba seguro de que odiaba a ese maestro y sentía que el sentimiento era mutuo, ademas estaba muy presente la sospecha de que Snape escondía algo y seguro que era algo malo.

Por si fuera poco para rebasar la paciencia de Harry, el mocoso arrogante de Slytherin lo tenía harto; era tan parecido a Dudley que dudaba que alguna vez hubiese tenido un amigo.

000

Severus revisaba algunos trabajos de los alumnos cuando un alfo apareció y le avisó que tenía visita. No pasó mucho tiempo cuando la puerta de la habitación se escuchó abrirse y por ella entró la figura elegante de Lucius.

–Buenas tarde Severus.

El hombre pelinegro alzó la vista y respondió el saludo, desapareció sus trabajo para recibir a su amigo en la sala.

–Buenas tardes Lucius, ¿a que debo tu visita?

–Los dos sabemos el motivo.

–¿Y que quieres que te diga?

–Algo, lo que sea, pues tienes tiempo de no mandar noticias.

–Hablé con Dumbledore y no tuvo motivo alguno para enviar a Hagrid, simplemente fue que no quería dar la impresión de favoritismo si mandaba a un profesor para buscar a Harry. Que le creamos o no, eso depende de cada uno de nosotros.

–Bien, por ese lado no hay mucho que hacer, pero y ¿como es que el hechizo sigue activo?

–Bien... Harry no se ha acercado a ninguno de los dos.

–¿Motivos?

–Draco -desde que notó que pasaron los días y Harry no se acercó a él- lo ha estado fastidiando.

–Eso lo entiendo, mi hijo no sabe como mostrar su frustración, es solo un niño ¿Y tú?

–Fui un Slytherin y soy tutor de esa casa, les debo mi lealtad ya que será la única que tendrán, por supuesto el no darles el lado al los Gryffindor es primordial.

–Odio natural en tu contra, como _cualquier_ Gryffindor.

Las palabras mordaces de Lucius taladraron al corazón de Severus, Odio donde hubo amor y admiración ¿como manejaría eso? Aún extrañaba a ese niño que lo llamaba tío, a ese niño que cuando llegaba a casa corría a recibirlo como si fuese un héroe. Y por eso Severus se preguntaba como soportaría los nuevos sentimientos que despertaba en Harry y que su amigo se lo recordara no era algo que agradecía.

–No me considero una buena persona y cada que vez que mi hijo escribe contándome algún _altercado_ que tiene con Harry o los favoritismos para con este, me preguntó ¡¿Como dementores permití que se acercara a mi dragón?!

–Me culpas y no puedo defenderme.

–No busco pretextos Severus, pues tuve tanta culpa como tú, pero quiero una solución o yo mismo me encargare de _arrancarle_ a mi hijo ese afán de que su amigo regrese.

El sonido de la chimenea de la sala fue lo único que se escuchó como muestra de la partida del patriarca Malfoy. Severus se encaminó de regreso hasta su estudio y siguió su trabajo. La frustración de Lucius era por el dolor que su hijo estaba sintiendo, en cambio la suya era por... un hijo perdido. Y todavía con eso no podía culpar al rubio por actuar de ese modo.

000

Una _nimbus_ 2000, era una gran adquisición. Por sobre la opinión de Hermione, Harry tenía muchas ganas de restregarle en la cara a Malfoy lo que obtuvo gracias a él. Y que mejor manera que ganando puntos para Gryffindor por atrapar la snitch, a pesar de que Snape trató de tirarlo de la escoba durante el partido. Afortunadamente sus amigos lo apoyaron y no solo eso sino que detuvieron a Snape.

000

Remus dejó de lado su mudanza para recibir el correo de Severus, en cuanto despidió al ave, se apresuró a leer el pergamino. Remus sonrió al saber que Harry fue elegido para ser buscador y eso lo convirtió en el más joven de la historia. Estaba orgulloso de su cachorro, pero eso no alivió la pena de saber que el morenito no regresaría con ellos en navidad. Lupin en esos años aprendió a conocer a Severus y leyó entre lineas que este escondía algo más, sin embargo ya lo hablaría cuando Snape fuera en navidad a la mansión.

000

Por su parte Draco pensaba que su estrategia se le estaba haciendo bastante difícil, pues de verdad estaba disfrutando meter en problemas a Harry, guiado por la molestia de que este fuera uña y mugre con el pelirrojo _pobretón_ y la _sangre sucia sabelotodo_.

Para navidad Draco perdió toda esperanza de pasarla con su amigo. Ese año no pidió demasiados regalos, pues ya no había con quien compartirlos o usarlos. Muffin y Marte no eran tan divertidos como su amigo. Por eso el día veinticinco bajó emocionado para recibir a su padrino esperando que trajera buenas noticias.

Severus desayunó entre amigos y trató de que no notaran su herida en su pierna que estaba cicatrizando. Al concluir el desayuno, el grupo se dispuso a descansar en la sala. Draco un poco decepcionado prefirió retirarse a jugar con sus regalos. Remus, apenas desapareció el niño, no pudo quedarse callado y fue el primero que preguntó:

–¿Como están realmente las cosas con Harry?

Lucius hizo un pequeño gesto de molestia, pero se abstuvo de interrumpir.

–Harry encontró nuevos amigos, está feliz en Gryffindor y al parecer cree que yo soy de peligro para él.

–¿Él lo cree o sus amigos? –preguntó a la defensiva Narcissa.

–En estos momentos ellos son muy unidos y no sabría contestar eso, ademas si hay alguien que trató de hacerlo caer de la escoba, estos se esta complicando, pues no puedo acercarme a él sin que desconfíe de mí y corra a decirle a Dumbledore.

Los cuatro adultos se quedaron en silencio, considerando todos los puntos Harry llevaba una existencia feliz y eso les hacía cuestionarse si tenían derecho a irrumpir de nuevo en su vida. Lucius retomó la conversación:

–No dejaras de cuidarlo, eso está claro, en su casa lo han aceptado y ya hizo amigos. Considero que -sé que esto es cruel- el niño no los ama como ustedes creían o si no sentiría un hueco en su corazón ese que ocuparon ustedes... ese que ocupó Draco.

–Ya lo había pensado. –concluyó Severus.

Remus en cambió se levantó y encaró a los dos:

–¡¿Como pueden desechar un amor tan fácil?! ¡¿Para ustedes es como quitarse un sombrero y arrojarlo en un rincón?! ¡Nosotros criamos a ese pequeño, le dimos amor, educación y sustento! –Remus le gritó a Severus.– ¡¿Como simplemente puedes renunciar a él, Severus?!

Severus se levantó furioso y espetó:

–¡¿Y que hago si él me detesta?! ¡Obligarlo y hacer que me odie más?! ¡Arrancarlo de lado de su amigos, pues dudo que si recuerda siga con ellos! ¡¿Crees que es fácil Lupin?! ¡Yo lo traje con los Malfoy y lo traje con Draco y ahora mi ahijado sufre por su indiferencia!

–¡¿Te preocupan más ellos que Harry?! Entonces ya lo entiendo todo, solo fuimos un caso de caridad para todos ustedes. Los _magnánimos_ Slytherin hicieron una buena obra. hay que aplaudirles.

Remus destiló toda su furia y desesperación en esas frases hirientes. Lucius lo tomó de los brazos y lo hizo mirarlo de frente.

–Estamos ofuscados y no pensamos lo que decimos, estoy seguro que no quisiste decir eso Remus. No puedes desconfiar del amor que siento por ti... lo que siento por ese niño.

Remus miró al hombre frente a él, pero estaba demasiado decepcionado y dolido para retractarse, pues de verdad creía que Harry no les importaba a ninguno de ellos.

–Lucius Malfoy no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad de _tener_ a uno de los pocos hombres que pueden gestar.

Lucius soltó al rubio trigo como si le quemara y lo miró asombrado. Remus aprovechó y salió del lugar sin mirar atrás. Severus cayó rendido en un sillón escondiendo la cabeza entre sus manos. Lucius en cambio tuvo que hacer acopió de toda su fortaleza para no caer llorando de enojo y decepción. Narcissa fue la que habló calmadamente:

–No estábamos destinados a ser parte de la vida de Harry Potter, pues somos parte de la oscuridad o así nos considera el mundo mágico. Remus en cambio aún tiene la oportunidad de estar con el chico, después de todo fue amigo de sus padres y en algún momento podrá presentarse ante este. Lucius –llamó gentilmente a su amigo.– Lo hiciste para que ya no les doliera tanto la separación y por que Draco ya no sufra, espero que Remus lo entienda.

–No era mi intención hacer creer que que no me importa. –susurró el rubio platino.

Severus alzó la vista y miró a sus amigos, él sabía que ellos les habían abierto las puertas de su casa y de su corazón, pero en esa situación solo él era culpable, por actuar de la manera en que lo hizo, esperando que sus acciones fueran buenas, ocurrió todo lo contrario.

–Siento haberlos enredado en esto. Pero... no me arrepiento de haberlo tenido conmigo.

Los rubios lo miraron y comprendieron el amor de Severus por ese niño.

–Tarde o temprano lo hijos crecen y se van de nuestro lado, él de ustedes lo hizo antes y es mejor dejarlo ir.

Concluyó Narcissa con una lágrima rodando por su mejilla.

Los adultos nunca notaron que un rubito había escuchado todo y que más tarde se encontraba mirando desde su balcón acariciando a un Kneazle.

–Yo te cuidare hasta que Harry regrese, ¡por que lo hará yo lo sé! Y si no, lo haré regresar aunque sea a punta de hechizos.

000

Remus salió de la mansión y caminó apresurado sin saber a donde ir, solo deseaba alejarse de todos, pensar, sentir y llorar la perdida de Harry, pues a él era el único que le importaba ese niño. Se sintió decepcionado de la falsa amistad, y amor de los Malfoy y Snape, más era un adulto y debía aceptar la situación y no dejarse vencer por eso. El hombre lobo consideró que si nadie pelearía por que Harry recodara, él si, aunque le llevara años.

000

El castigo en el bosque prohibido le dio la oportunidad a Draco de conversar con Harry sin sus inseparables compinches y este la aprovechó:

–No se a quien se le ocurrió esto, es demasiado peligroso que como estudiantes nos manden a este lugar. Eso debe saberlo mi padre, seguro que no estará tan contento. Mi padre y mi madre me cuidan mucho, incuso tengo un hechizo rastreador para que no me pierda. ¿A ti no te pusieron uno tus tíos?

Preguntó el rubio con toda intención de hacer recordar a Harry, la vez que se perdieron en el callejón Diagon y como Remus le colocó uno hechizo rastreador por consejo de su madre.

–... No. –contestó molesto Harry.– Y deja de hablar que no escuchare si hay alguna criatura que nos quiera atacar.

–Pero para eso traemos a este perro. –replico el rubio.

–No seas tonto Malfoy, Fang es un perro muy cobarde igual que tú.

El niño de ojos plata se defendió ofendido de semejante insulto, él no estaba molestando a Harry, sin embargo este no perdió la oportunidad de ser grosero con él, no negaba que en cuanto tenía oportunidad él también lo hacía para que Harry le pusiera atención, pero en ese momento estaba tratando de iniciar una conversación civilizada con él y Harry no agradecía sus intentos de ser cordial.

000

Al final del curso el director obsequió puntos a Gryffindor, más concretamente a Harry, Hermione, Ron y Neville y con eso la copa de las casas fue para los leones.

El año escolar terminó y Harry deseó no regresar con los Dursley, pero tenía que hacerlo, sin embargo ya había planeado una estrategia para evitar los enfrentamientos con su tío y con su primo, aunque no recordara muy bien ninguno, debieron ser muchos.

000

La cara del primogénito Malfoy no denotaba su estado de animo, más sus padres lo conocían lo suficiente para saber que este no estaba en sus mejores días y por eso al recogerlo de la estación lo llevaron a comer a su restaurante favorito, ahí trataron de hacerle comprender y pedirle perdón por todo lo que estaba sucediendo y que tanto le afectaba.

–Draco... Harry...

–Lo sé padre, ya no será mi amigo.

–No es que él no quiera, es por el hechizo que tiene. –afirmó Narcissa para no lastimar... más a su hijo.

El niño rubio suspiró, más ya no agregó nada. Los tres regresaron a la mansión y Draco se despidió de sus padres para tomar una siesta, pues estaba cansado. Narcissa lo vio perderse en el segundo piso y se giró hacia el rubio mayor.

–¿Es mi culpa? Yo lo acepte aquí.

–No, es solo el destino.

Lucius también se retiró, él no estaba para animar a nadie, no cuando no sabía nada de Remus y este no lo había contactado para nada.

000

Draco en su habitación lloró toda la tarde esperando que esos recuerdos que tenía con su amigo también se los hubiesen borrado a él, pues de ese modo no sentiría tanta furia y dolor ante los desplantes de Harry.

000

En Hogwarts, Severus acomodó los trabajos de los alumnos en su archivo, luego avisó a Dumbledore que saldría por unos días a arreglar algunos asuntos.

Se apareció cerca de su casa y caminó por las calles hasta llegar a ella. Los vecinos lo saludaron y preguntaron por sus otros dos compañeros. El hombre solo respondía que estarían de viaje por una larga temporada. Severus entró a su casa, esta seguía limpia y como si aún fuera habitada. El pelinegro caminó hasta la sala y ahí se sentó en su sillón favorito, contempló todo a su alrededor y sonrió taciturno, no podía cambiar o mover nada, pues deseaba que ese lugar se quedara como recuerdo de lo que una vez llegó a tener... una familia.

...

000

Segundo año y Harry tuvo la desagradable sorpresa de conocer a Lucius Malfoy, un hombre que destilaba arrogancia y a quien detestó desde el primer momento en que insultó a los Weasley. Afortunadamente para fines de ese año pudo golpear el orgullo de ese tipo al arrebatarle a uno de sus sirvientes, uno algo loco, pues aseguraba que siempre lo quiso mucho por que fue un niño muy bueno que evitó que lo castigaran infinidad de veces. Harry no deseó ahondar más en el tema considerando que Dobby estaba más loco que una cabra.

000

En la mansión Malfoy, Narcissa miraba a su amigo que aún rumiaba su coraje.

–Ese elfo siempre tuvo predilección por Harry. –aseguró la mujer.

–De haberlo sabido seguro que lo hubiese mandado a la casa de Francia.

–En un principio no entiendo por que hiciste eso.

–Fastidiar a eso pelirrojos que solo son unos advenedizos, aunque nunca pensé que ese libro fuera tan peligroso. Lo encontré en la biblioteca de _él_. Te juro que no fue mi intención que todo esto sucediera.

–Te creo, pero es mejor que no volvamos a intervenir en sus vidas.

–Eso no contempla a Draco, él sigue creyendo que regresará.

–SI, es difícil hacerle entender que los duelos no son un intercambio de afecto, y que con eso, el hechizo no terminará.

Esa noche los Malfoy recibieron la visita de Severus que estaba muy molestos con Lucius.

–¡¿Qué pretendías?! –reclamó Snape.

–No creí que fuera tan peligroso.

–Lucius eres muy versado en magia negra ¿y no te diste cuenta? –preguntó sarcástico Severus.– Sé que aún quieres que Harry regrese, pero si seguimos interfiriendo de ese modo él nos odiara.

–No te engañes padrino, él ya lo hace. –fue la voz del menor de los rubio que estaba parado en la entrada del salón, se encaminó al sillón que ocupaba Narcissa y se sentó al lado de esta.

El silencio reinó en el salón. Todos los pensamiento giraba en torno al chico-que vivió , pero ¿cuanto mas debía ser de esa manera?, no podían seguir de ese modo, era desgastante e inútil tratar de arreglar lo que ya no tenía arreglo o lo que es más, lo que no necesitaba arreglo.

000

Pasaron años en los que el odio de Harry hacia su profesor se fueron acumulando, años en los que Draco Malfoy fastidió al trió de oro. Años en los que Remus Lupin buscó como regresar a la vida de Harry y en los que nunca volvió a dejarse ver o buscar a Lucius Malfoy. ¿A quien culpar de lo que sucedía? ¿Quien estaba equivocado? Harry no había recibido señal alguna de afecto por parte de Severus y él tampoco la había dado ¿como si lo detestaba? Una decisión equivocada o tal vez no, eso solo el tiempo lo diría.

Otra aclaración, no pretendo poner como el _malo_ a Harry y a los Slytherin como mártires. Yo más bien culpo a todos de los que se rodeó el moreno desde que llegó a Hogwarts, y por supuesto al viejito manipulador. Que no he cambiado nada y si Draco era fastidioso, el moreno no se quedaba atrás.

Muchas gracias a :

AlexLopezGua, papillon69, Allison Marie Malfoy-Black, Alba marina, Gabriela Cruz, kane-noona, Drarry aeternum, Nozomi Black, sailor mercuri o neptune, Gelygirl, Sakura Malfoy Potter, xonyaa11, NUMENEESSE y Enhasu.


	8. Chapter 8

Una enorme disculpa por mi tardanza, pues mi maquina perdió el sistema de _word_ y para colocárselo de nuevo tarde un poco.

**Capítulo VIII**

Harry salió cual tromba de la casa de esos _llamados_ tíos, estaba furioso y por que no decirlo: algo asustado, pero otra parte de él le decía que no hizo mal en defender la memoria de su padres, ademas que la mujer lo trataba como si fuese una cucaracha recién descubierta y eso aunado a todo lo que _ladró_ la mujer desencadenó esa reacción en él.

Sintió un poco de miedo por sentirse vigilado, más fuera del animal que creyó ver, su viaje al Caldero Chorreante y la visita del Ministro le dijo que un nuevo año comenzaría con cosas inesperadas.

000

Severus caminó por los pasillos, con el elfo que lo recibió pisandole los talones. Llegó hasta donde los tres rubios se encontraban y entró sin ser anunciado, la pobre criatura se colocó de inmediato delante de él para justificarse, pero Narcissa le hizo un gesto para que se retirara.

–Ya te enteraste. –Y no fue una pregunta si no una afirmación de Lucius.

Narcissa invitó a Severus a sentarse y le sirvió ella misma el té, pues no quería que ninguno de los elfos estuviese presente, desde que uno de ellos los traicionó los Malfoy optaron por mantener al mínimo la intrusión de las criaturas en sus conversaciones importantes y eso que los que quedaban, prácticamente se cortaron las venas por las acciones de Dobby, como estas los afectaron a ellos y como su lealtad quedó en entredicho con sus amos.

Severus tomó el servicio que le ofreció la rubia y lo degustó antes de ver a los mayores. Draco estaba en uno de los sillones acariciando a sus mascotas sin interrumpir la conversación de los adultos.

–¿Crees que busque a Lupin?

–No lo se, pero no lo creo muy probables. Remus estaba seguro de su culpabilidad y dudo que Black se acerque, si teme que lo entregue a los _aurores_. Quiero creer eso, pero seguro no puedo estar. sabes que no tengo ni idea de donde este Remus.

Lucius siguió bebiendo su copa de vino y dejó que Narcissa preguntara.

–¿Que piensas hacer o...?

–Quiero ir a _Privet Drive 4,_ debo cerciorarme que no se le acerque o lo hiera. Aunque...

Severus guardó silencio, pero Lucius concluyo la idea.

–Black puede ser un imbécil, egolatra y prejuicioso, pero no creo que sea un asesino.

–Asesino tal vez, no es como si se hubiese detenido alguna vez en hechizarme. –comentó Snape.– ¿Pero traicionar a sus mejores amigos por ser _mortifago_?

–Aceptó que eso no fue muy creíble, ademas ni tú ni yo lo vimos nunca en las reuniones. –aportó Lucius.

Narcissa suspiró abatida, no podía hablar de Sirius sin dejar de pensar en Regulus su único amor, sin embargo a pesar de que no congeniaba con el mayor de los Black tampoco creía en su culpabilidad.

–Reggy siempre me dijo que Sirius había podido escapar de ser seguidor de... Pues su madre lo desheredó y corrió de la casa, muchas veces sentimos celos de Sirius por no tener que vivir ese infierno y...

–Está buen Cissy, es mejor que los _aurores_ decidan su inocencia o culpabilidad, Black no agradecería que nosotros nos inmiscuyéramos en esto. Y retomando el tema ¿Lucius me acompañaras?

El rubio mayor asintió y dejó su copa de vino, era mejor apresurarse para ver si Harry estaba bien. Draco se levantó y con ojos suplicantes le pidió a Severus.

–¿Puedo ir?

Lucius miró al niño y luego a Narcissa esta última miraba las llamas de la chimenea sin percatarse de nada, por lo que el patriarca Malfoy creyó pertinente dejarla un tiempo a solas para que pudiese recordar a Regulus.

–Bien, pero no te separes de nosotros.

–Si padre.

Draco sabía muchas cosas acerca del pasado de su padres y de lo que ocurría en la actualidad con Harry, pues ni Narcissa ni Lucius creían que esconderle la información estuviese bien.

Los tres salieron fuera de la Mansión y de ahí se aparecieron en una calle cercana a la dirección. Anteriormente habían estado ahí, pues Lucius y Severus preferían darles personalmente el dinero a los Dursley y poner algunas reglas.

Llegaron al lugar y vieron todo lo que sucedió, Severus quiso correr y hechizar a la Tía Marge también, sin embargo no podía comportarse de ese modo. Siguieron a Harry y notaron como este se encontraba perdido y sin saber que hacer, por lo que Lucius le dijo a Severus.

–No puede quedarse aquí es peligroso con Black suelto y no puede viajar solo ni hacer magia, es mejor que llamemos al _autobús noctámbulo_.

–¿No le parecerá raro? –preguntó Draco.

–No, creerá q_ue es cosa de magia_. –respondió Severus y utilizando el lazo que lo unía a Harry como su tutor, _llamó_ al autobús en su nombre, cuando este apareció los dos ex-slytherin se acercaron más y fue así como el rubio mayor notó un olor desagradable, pero conocido. Sin decir nada se trasformó en lobo y se internó entre los arbustos, ahí saltó sobre el perro fantasmal que por esquivarlo _perdió a su presa_ y Harry subió al autobús noctámbulo sin problemas. El lobo ártico no se quedó quieto y echó a correr tras el otro. Severus se llevó a Draco y trataron de seguir al _animago_, pues no sabían por que corría, por que ellos no vieron al _Grim_.

Como no pudieron alcanzar a Lucius, optaron por esperarlo de nuevo en la calle donde podían ver _Privet Drive 4_. Al acercarse al lugar, notaron que un equipo de _Desmemorizadores_ se hallaba terminando de trabajar en el lugar y que algunos otros del departamento de excusas para _muggles_ también estaban ahí, se quedaron esperando a que estos se retiraran para poder acercarse.

–¿Harry tendrá problemas? –preguntó Draco.

–Tranquilizate, debemos saber que les dieron los del _ministerio_ a los tíos de Harry.

Poco rato después los magos se _desaparecieron_ y Severus deseó que Lucius no se tardara. Draco se estaba desesperando cuando la voz de Lucius se escuchó:

–No lo alcance, pero estoy seguro que lo conozco, pero debo buscar en mi memoria. Vamos.

Los tres llegaron hasta la casa y tocaron, Vernon abrió y por unos segundos se le vio el gesto de disgusto, pero lo supo desaparecer antes de que sus _clientes_ lo notaran.

–Bue... Buenas noches. Pasen, por favor. –Vernon actuó como siempre que trataba con gente de dinero y poder a pesar de que estos fuesen _fenómenos_.

Lucius y Severus no entraban nunca a la casa de los Dursley, más en esta ocasión decidieron que el asunto que los llevaba era de suma importancia y no se podía tratar en la puerta de entrada. Draco caminó observando cada mínimo detalle empapándose del lugar en el que Harry pasaba mucho de su tiempo, pero se sintió un poco decepcionado al notar que era muy pequeño y sin mucho interés, aunque algunos aparatos _muggles_ le llamaron la atención no se atrevió a alejarse del lado de su padre y padrino. Vernon y Petunia explicaron algo temerosos lo que había sucedido y lo que les habían dicho los otros magos. Tiempo después los tres salieron tranquilos de saber que Harry no recibiría castigo alguno, pero temían que eso se debía al escape de Black.

De regresó a la mansión, Narcissa los recibió ya más tranquila y entre los tres rubios despidieron a Severus prometiendo que estarían al pendiente de lo que ocurriera.

Narcissa vio partir a su hijo para descansar y estar listo para su entrada al colegio. La mujer siguió a Lucius y cuando este se adentró en su despacho le preguntó:

–¿Que harás si Sirius encuentra Remus?

–Agradecérselo.

–Por favor Lucius.

–Narcissa yo no he dado con su paradero y eso solo significa que Remus no quiere que lo encuentre. Si Black lo encuentra, por lo menos sabre que está bien.

–¿Y su lazo? ¿Tu matrimonio?

–El plazo para acercarnos y que no se disuelva concluye en seis meses, él lo sabe y si no ha venido es... No se puede obligar a alguien a cumplir con un compromiso que detesta.

–Lucius...

Dijo la rubia triste, no podía consolar a su amigo, pues este era muy orgullos para eso, pero sabía que el desamor y desinterés del que había elegido como pareja lo estaba matando.

000

Severus durmió un poco más tranquilo pues Albus lo había puesto al tanto de la localización de Harry, más por otra parte sentía que debía acostumbrarse a ver al morenito como el hijo de su gran amor y nada más.

000

Los sentimientos de Draco estaban revueltos y es que aún quería mucho a Harry a pesar de todas las malas pasadas que le había hecho a este, más su confianza en que las cosas fueran como antes flaqueaba día con día, entendía que el hechizo era por el bien del moreno, pero también se preguntaba que bien les había hecho a ellos eso. Remus se había ido, su padre estaba triste –aunque no lo mostrara– el rubito lo intuía y Severus... su padrino se quedó solo de nuevo. Draco suspiró y se dirigió a su cama para descasar, debía aceptar la situación y prepararse para un nuevo año de rivalidad con Harry, temiendo que ese sería el único lazo que los uniría.

000

Hermione vio la figura redonda y poco agraciada del animal y se enamoró de su trágica historia. Harry observó al _Kneazle_ sintiendo que le recordaba a otro, su corazón se apretó deseando rememorar ese cálido sentimiento que despertaba la mascota de su amiga, sin embargo por más que quiso atraparlo en su interior no lo logró.

000

Los _Dementores_ fueron una experiencia desagradable para todos, pero más para Harry. Draco deseó acercarse a comprobar si este estaba bien, pero eso no fue posible, al llegar hasta el vagón del moreno vio una figura conocida que cuando cruzaron la mirada, no hubo reacción ninguna por parte del adulto.

El rubio se quedó perplejo cuando el Director presentó a Remus Lupin como nuevo profesor de defensa y este ni siquiera lo volteó a ver, pues por un momento creyó que Remus solo estaba fingiendo que no lo conocía en el tren para no despertar sospechas. Draco decidió que no le pediría a ese _licántropo mugroso_ que regresara con su padre y es que consideraba que alguien que no lo amaba fuera bueno para Lucius.

Por este y otros sentimientos negativos en el rubio fueron creciendo las ganas de fastidiar a todos los _Gryffindor,_ seguro de que eran dobles caras y que sus lealtad solo era para los de su casa. En su primer clase con el rubio trigo Draco entró seguido de sus guardaespaldas y se sentó con cara de aburrimiento. Lupin inició la clase y el rubito bostezó sonoramente.

–Eso lo aprendí cuando tenía siete años.

–Bueno Señor Malfoy no todos tienen la suerte de ser un _rico heredero_ con posibilidades de tener tutores privados.

–Oh, en eso tienen razón _profesor_ hay muchos que deben conformarse con una educación mediocre impartida por un _remedo_ de profesor que no tiene ni para vestir decentemente. Seguro que no lo han contratado en ningún lado y por _caridad_ de nuestro chiflado Director usted está aquí.

Remus se puso rígido, sabía que Draco tenía fama de ser un arrogante alumno y que detestaba a los maestros que consideraba de lado de los Gryffindor, pero esas palabras ta hirientes no eran ni de lejos lo que esperaba recibir del rubio y su decisión de tiempo atrás tomó fuerza al creer que Lucius había puesto en su contra a ese niño que vio crecer. Era un profesor y como tal debía exigir respeto.

–En ese caso es mejor que abandone mi clase y se presente a la oficina del Director para que el decida si puede presentar los exámenes al concluir el curso. Lo suspendo de este curso hasta que me respete como su profesor.

Draco se levantó y salió corriendo del lugar, seguro que su padre se pondría furioso y su madre también, pero no solo por ese castigo si no que por que le habían advertido infinidad de veces que su mantuviera en bajo perfil y lo que había pasado lo ponía en la mira de Lupin y de los otros profesores –a excepción de Severus.

En la oficina del Director, Draco esperó a la llegada de sus padres, bajo el escrutinio del anciano.

–Y dígame joven Malfoy ¿a que se debe su animadversión hacia el nuevo profesor?

–...

Las llamas se escucharon y la pareja de rubios mayores arribó. Narcissa saludó cortésmente y Lucius solo inclinó la cabeza en dirección de Dumbledore.

–Bienvenidos, pero lamento llamarlos por este penoso asunto...

Albus relató lo sucedido y Lucius tuvo que usar todo su auto control para que no se le notara el sobresalto por el conocimiento de que Remus estaba ahí en Hogwarts dando clase. Narcissa prometió que hablarían con Draco y que arreglarían esa situación.

Los tres rubios salieron de la oficina de Albus para buscar en donde hablar con completa confianza. Severus terminaba con sus clases de esa tarde cuando ellos irrumpieron a sus habitaciones privadas. Lucius pasó de largo y fue al gabinete donde guardaba los vinos y se sirvió un trago.

–Ya lo saben. –dijo Snape.

–Si, ¿por que...? Olvídalo. –cortó Lucius y se dirigió a Draco.– ¿Y bien?

–...

–Draco, hijo... –concilió Narcissa.

Severus se sirvió también una copa de vino y se sentó esperando la respuesta del niño. Este exhaló y comenzó a hablar.

–Él me ignora también, ¿el hechizo solo afectó a Harry o...? Creo... que ellos no nos olvidaron por eso si no que deseaban hacerlo y... ya no creo que nada de lo que pasó fue real. No importa, pero ya no quiero llorar... ya no quiero que papá... este triste... ninguno de ustedes.

Los adultos se miraron y el rubio mayor aventó al copa destrozándola, se giró furioso hacia Narcissa y Severus:

–¡Maldita lo hora en que permití que los trajeran a mi casa a la vida de mi hijo! Yo arreglare esto.

Fue tarde para detener al enfurecido Malfoy que cruzó el colegio oliendo buscando la esencia del que... fue su pareja. Lo encontró en una de las aulas que iban dejando los alumnos de Gryffindor y por desgracia Lucius se topó con Harry y los amigos de este.

–¡Apártense!

Ordenó el rubio con un aura de furia que hizo temblar a los chicos, ni Harry que se enfrentó a Lucius un año antes había sentido miedo de este como en ese momento. Lo obedecieron a regañadientes y Ron se acercó al moreno y le susurró:

–Seguro que esta enojado por que hay _Dementores_ vigilando la escuela y puede atrapar a _su amigo_.

Harry asintió, más un extraño sentimiento de culpa se apoderó de él, algo loco, pues él no le había hecho nada al _pomposo_ de Lucius Malfoy.

000

En el aula Remus tuvo que detenerse de su escritorio por la impresión de esa visita.

–Profesor Lupin. –saludó Lucius evitando gritarle su abandono al licántropo.

–Señor Malfoy. –respondió el rubio trigo.

Los lobos deseaban acercarse a su pareja y retomar lo que la separación les había hecho perder, pero los humanos los detuvieron con férreas cadenas para evitarlo. Si alguien hubiese podido ver dentro de los dos hombres, verían a un lobo ártico aullandole a su licántropo por su ausencia y a este llorando y rogando perdón.

Lucius caminó elegantemente hasta estar a pocos metros de Remus.

–Mi hijo ya entendió que su actitud estuvo muy mal y que a pesar de _su origen o condición_ debe de respetar a su profesores.

–Bien, más creo que una disculpa no solucionara la situación.

–Tiene razón y por ese motivo retirare a mi hijo de su clase permanentemente.

–Eso sería darle un mensaje equivocado a Draco...

–Joven Malfoy –corrigió Lucius con su mejor cara de arrogancia–, no me agrada que mi hijo sea llamado tan familiarmente por cualquier persona.

Remus miró al hombre frente a él y parte de su corazón se hizo pedazos, había tenido tiempo de pensar sus acciones y sabía que había actuado precipitadamente, pero la vergüenza y lo poco de desconfianza que le quedaba, lo había hecho no acercarse a su esposo, por que para Remus, Lucius seguía siendo su esposo.

–El respeto se inculca en casa señor Malfoy y veo que Draco no tiene buenos ejemplos.

–Mi educación no está en tela de juicio y le recuerdo que fue usted el que dio esta orden.

Remus apretó los labios, no debía caer en el juego de Lucius para alterarse y provocar algo más que una discusión que le costara su trabajo.

–Puede hacer lo que crea mejor para su hijo, el que perderá clases será él. Después de todo el historial de su hijo con los otros maestros es similar.

–_No se preocupe_, Draco recibirá la mejor educación, siempre lo ha hecho. Y no necesita que un _guardabosques_ o un _licántropo_ le den clases

Con esa frase Lucius se inclinó y salió del aula. Lupin lo vio partir y sintió como su licántropo lloraba replegándose a un rincón oscuro de su alma donde se la pasaba desde que había dejado a Lucius.

000

Severus y Narcissa vieron entrar a Lucius, este se acercó hasta Draco a quien sentó en su regazo.

–Tu padre está bien y te prometo que nunca lo veras triste de nuevo: por ese... motivo, ahora quiero que me prometas que lo intentaras tú también.

Draco se acurrucó dentro de los brazos de su padre y contestó:

–Lo prometo. Y te aseguró que ya no me interesara ni quien le dio esa escoba a... Potter. –terminó Draco.

–Olviden mi actitud de hace un rato estaba alterado. –les dijo Lucius a Narcissa y Severus.

Los aludidos no contestaron, pues en cierta medida se consideraban culpables de lo que sucedía.

000

Severus caminó por los pasillos llevando la poción matalobos, al llegar a su destino tocó y al escuchar el permiso entró, vio al hombre frente él y lo encaró:

–Te traigo lo que me pidió Dumbledore.

–Gracias Severus.

–No tienes de que, fue una orden... ¿Por que te fuiste?

–¿No te lo dijo Lucius?

–Vaya y yo que te creía menos prejuicioso.

–Mira quien lo dice. Él que nos ayudó como un caso para purgar su culpa.

–¿No crees que sentí cariño por ese niño?

–...

–No tengo buenos antecedentes ¿Y Lucius?

–Oh, hace un rato él me convenció de que tome la decisión correcta.

–No los heriste con tu huida, pues ellos nunca te aceptaron ni te dieron ninguna muestra de cariño. –concluyó herido Severus.

–Yo no...

–Lupin no quiero estar en tu lugar... dentro de poco tiempo.

–¡¿Me amenazas?!

–No por Merlín. Olvida todo lo que te dije.

Severus salió del lugar sintiendo que la culpa que se había instalado en su pecho desde el exabrupto de Lucius, se hacía más grande al saber que Remus no consideró cambiar su decisión.

000

Draco corrió por los pasillos bajando hasta las habitaciones de su padrino y tocó con fuerza la puerta, el hombre abrió y lo invitó a entrar:

–¿Que pasó Dragón?

–Har... Potter me lanzó barro.

Severus alzó una ceja como preguntando:

–¡Yo estaba en Hogsmeade!

–¿Estás seguro?

–Claro.

–Debo buscarlo, es peligroso y ni eso lo hace detenerse en hacer cosas estúpidas. Si lo atrapó podre prohibirle salir por una temporada larga y eso lo mantendrá a salvo.

Draco asintió, pero de cierto modo se sentía terrible por su padrino que aún se preocupaba por un chico que no lo agradecería ni en mil años.

Esa noche cuando Severus logró su objetivo no creyó su mala fortuna al ver la intervención de Lupin dejándolo como un idiota frente a Harry. Los recuerdos regresaron y con eso el resentimiento que creyó dormido cobró fuerza y se preguntó ¿De que servía ayudar a otros, si seguía siendo tratado como un ser indeseable? ¿De que servía amar a alguien que lo miraría con desprecio siempre, sin importar nada? ¿Podía aspirar a un poco de respeto?... No a ninguna de las cuestiones, se dijo el profesor; entendía a Draco y su actitud derrotista, a Lucius y su actitud rebelde para esconder su dolor, pero todo eso era culpa de un hechizo que no se rompería ni en mil años y que –pensó Severus– podría ser mejor de ese modo.

El incidente entre Severus y Lupin no pasó a mayores, pues desde ese día el pocionista esquivó como pudo al profesor y este a su vez solo estaba pendiente de Harry y de los ataques que había recibido. Una noche en la que Remus se encontraba vigilando por los pasillos después de que un ataque se reportó; una silueta perruna le llamó la atención y la siguió dispuesto a enfrentarse al que fuera su amigo. Al llegar a la orilla del bosque prohibido el perro se detuvo y se giró convirtiéndose en un desmejorado Sirius Black.

–Remus...

El relato de una vida se desgranó como las horas que trascurrieron entre los dos amigos y el turno de contar su historia fue de Remus y al terminar. Sirius lo miraba como si estuviese loco.

–No lo puedo creer.

–¿Por que tu historia si es creíble y la mía no _Paddy_?

–Por que todos ellos no harían nada bueno por nadie ¡Y menos el grasiento de Snape! Que bueno que pudiste escapar y que Harry ya no tiene nada que ver con ellos, seguro que estaban planeando ponerlo en contra del mundo mágico y convertirlo en un nuevo Lord. –Remus no contestó nada y es que no había pensado en esa posibilidad.– Lo ves, no se puede confiar en ellos.

Los amigos se despidieron dispuestos a atrapar a Peter y con eso obtener la libertad de Sirius.

000

Draco corrió junto con sus dos compañeros aún fastidiado de no haber molestado a Harry, con su broma de los _Dementores_, sin cuestionarse por que ya no le importaba ser bueno con el que fue su amigo. Caminando con dirección a la cabaña de Hagrid Draco se topó con el trió dorado y se regodeó con la situación, el puño de Hermione se estampó en su rostro y vio como en cámara lenta la satisfacción de Potter, más sacó su varita y apuntó a los leones:

–Escucharme estúpida _sangre sucia_ si quieres batirte en duelo lo haremos, pero te aseguro que que si me tocas de nuevo no saldrás bien librada.

Harry se interpuso entre él y Hermione:

–Eres valiente con guardaespaldas a tu lado.

–Y esa sangre sucia lo es solo por ser mujer, se nota su ignorancia en las costumbres mágicas, las brujas no abusan por esperar un trato preferencial, pues son tan poderosas como los magos.

Los Gry ya no dijeron nada y prefirieron seguir con su misión antes de enfrascarse en un combate con Draco, más este se juró que algún día le cobraría a Granger ese golpe en su rostro; así como le había cobrado al semi gigante que le hubiese llenado la cabeza de prejuicios a Harry, le arrebató algo valioso como Hagrid lo había hecho con él.

000

Severus entró por las raíces del árbol y se encontró con una escena que temía ocurriera: Black amenazando a Harry, con Lupin del lado del que fuera su amigo. Un sentimiento que por tantos golpes creyó muerto despertó en Severus rugiendo en su pecho, el salvar a su pequeño del peligro, actuó y como si el destino se riera de su patética forma de pensar, Harry lo traicionó y junto con sus amigos se pusieron de lado de Black y eso fue lo último que Snape vio antes de caer en la inconsciencia.

Vueltas y vuelta da la vida, más hay destinos que no cambian por más buenas acciones que los conformen y el rechazo _natural_ del hijo de James Potter a un Severus Snape no se pudo cambiar.

Las clases concluyeron y Severus recorrió el mismo camino de años atrás, entró a su casa y al verla no pudo resistir y _desapareció_ todo dejando desnudo el lugar, sin muebles juguetes o fotografías, no más masoquismo al recordar lo que fue un sueño.

Lamentando su duelo Severus no escuchó la puerta abrirse hasta que los pasos de un intruso se escucharon.

–Severus... ¿A donde mandaste todo?

–¿Que haces aquí Lupin? Largate.

–Tengo derecho a quedarme con algo de...

–Llevatelo todo. –Severus le entregó una caja encogida.

–No puedes culparlo...

–No lo hago.

–Yo... viviré con Sirius...

–No me interesa Lupin.

–Creo que Lucius podría preguntar...

Severus alzó la mano y señaló la salida, Remus ya no agregó nada y salió del lugar donde había vivido una década de su vida.

000

Narcissa se acercó al rubio que miraba desde el ventanal como Draco jugaba con sus mascotas en el jardín, sonriendo, los dos rubio mayores sintieron que su hijo se recuperaría y eso era lo que importaba.

–¿Como lo llevas?

–Bien, _él_ se ha calmado.

–¿ Y tú?

–Yo a diferencia de mi lobo interior, pienso no solo siento y eso me ayuda. Duele y seguirá de ese modo por un largo tiempo, pero no creo que sea eterno.

000

«_El cuerpo de su tío cayó desmayado y sintió miedo, pues fue su varita y la de Hermione fueron las que lo hicieron ¡¿Por que lo atacaron?! ¡¿Donde estaba Draco?! ¡¿Y por que Remus no le decía nada?! ¡Que alguien ayudara al tío Sev!»_

Harry despertó bañado en sudor y tanteó buscando a _Teddy_ o a _Muffin_ para apaciguar el miedo que la pesadilla le había dejado, pero... ¡¿Quien era _Teddy_?! ¡Quien o que era _Muffin_?! El moreno se quedó semi levantado y tratando de recordar que había soñado y que buscaba al despertar.

000

El desayuno en Malfoy _manor_ siempre era gratificante y aún saboreando este, Lucius le ofreció a Severus caminar hasta el Kiosko y conversar. Severus aceptó la invitación.

–Las señales son cada vez más.

–Petigrew está vivo y eso me hace sospechar que espera por el regreso del Lord. –afirmó Severus.

–Mi familia está en peligro.

–Todos lo estaremos.

–Debes congratularte por no estar ligado al niño, es lo mejor para él.

–Si, lo que creía una desgracia ahora es una fortuna.

Los hombre intercambiaron ideas hasta que un nuevo asunto atrajo su atención.

–Lupin fue a buscar las cosas de mi casa. Se las di por supuesto. Vivirá con Black.

–Bueno el amor de eso dos fue muy sonado en Hogwarts.

–Lucius no te hieras de ese modo.

–Me conoces viejo amigo esto no me matara. Si Cissy sobrevivió a la muerte de su único amor ¿por que yo no al rechazo del mio?

–Esto merece una salida a divertirnos como en los viejos tiempos.

–Paris será un buen destino por un fin de semana. Narcissa y Draco podrán sobrevivir sin nosotros. –agregó el rubio sonriendo socarrón.

000

Remus acomodó con cuidado la ropita de bebé, mientras era observado de cerca por un curioso Sirius, que se aburrió de solo ver y comenzó a sacar las cosas de la caja encogida. Las fotos de un Harry de diferentes edades a lado de Severus Snape, Remus, los Malfoy y sobre todo con el menor de los rubios comenzaron a salir. El animago frunció el ceño:

–Parecen reales.

–Lo son.

Sirius dejó todo y se dirigió a la cocina, ¡no podía aceptar que _Snivellus_ hubiese sido amable con Harry y mucho menos que lo hubiese criado junto con Remus!

¿Quien me puede decir que pasó con Lucius? A ver si le pusieron atención... Nah solo por curiosidad, o si no me van a decir: primero relata bien y luego pregunta jajajaja

Muchísimas gracias a:

Gabriela Cruz, xonyaa11, NUMENEESSE, sailor mercuri o neptune, Allison Marie Malfoy-Black, Gelygirl, Kuki-Chan, , Sakura Malfoy Potter, KhrisTB y Chiara Polairix Edelstein


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo IX**

El dolor en la cicatriz y ese extraño sueño lo habían dejado con unas ganas inmensas de correr a la otra habitación y preguntarle a… El moreno detuvo ese tren de pensamientos, últimamente esa clase de reacciones espontaneas le venían sucediendo y Harry se estaba desesperando por saber si eso tenía que ver con la cicatriz, con algún conjuro o con algo, pues no podía ser que sintiese como si nunca hubiese convivido con los Dursley antes de su entrada a Hogwarts o que toda clase de _Déjà vu_ referentes a lo que iba conociendo del mundo mágico siendo que nunca antes de los once años estuvo en el mundo mágico.

Repasando las opciones para que le _dieran_ una respuesta terminó por pensar en Sirius.

000

Sirius caminó por la sala y se fue a sentar en el sillón individual, viendo como su amigo rebuscaba entre sus libros algo desesperadamente.

–¿Qué buscas _Moony_?

–Mi anillo.

–¿Anillo?

–El de matrimonio Sirius.

–Oh, ¿sigues con eso? De verdad creí que me estaba jugando una broma cuando me dijiste que te _enlazaste_ con Lucius.

–¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? –El rubio trigo abrió uno de los libros y algo cayó– Oh aquí está. –Remus se colocó la argolla y se sentó más tranquilo viendo a su amigo.– ¿Por qué se te hace extraño? Te dije que ellos fueron muy amables con Harry y conmigo en todos esos años.

–Y yo te dije que…

–Lo sé, sin embargo parecían muy sinceros. De admirar a Lucius a enamorarme de él no hubo mucha distancia.

–Bueno, pero ya no estás con él, no le veo el caso a que sigas conservando _eso_.

Sirius señaló la argolla y Remus la miró, aún no podía dejar ir ese sentimiento.

–Solo hasta que lo supere.

Sirius se encogió de hombros y se levantó para dar una vuelta por la cocina. Remus le siguió para servirse un poco de té.

–Esta noche me tendré que encerrar en el sótano.

–¿Tan rápido es luna llena?

–Si.

La conversación siguió en torno a Harry y es que era el tema favorito de ambos, sobre todo de Black, pues a pesar de no estar muy seguro de que fueran ciertas, se gustaba oír de _las vivencias de la niñez de Harry_.

Esa misma noche Remus bajó al sótano seguido por su amigo. Los dos se dispusieron a pasar una noche más de un licántropo activo y un perro que lo acompañaba.

La luna brillo en el cielo tan grande como un queso. La trasformación de Remus inició y Sirius se preparó empezando también. El perro negro se agachó sus cuartos traseros jugueteando con su cola esperando que el hombre lobo empezara con sus juegos, sin embargo en cuanto el lobo apareció se acomodó en un rincón y no se movió. El _Grim_ se acercó y lo instó a jugar, más la criatura ni se movió y se acurrucó sin hacer caso al otro. El perro negro se sentó y esperó, pero al ver que el licántropo no se movió se acostó pegado a su lado, pero el licántropo le gruñó molesto. El _Grim_ se levantó algo curioso, pues antes nunca había sido rechazado.

La mañana llegó y Remus se trasformó de nuevo. Sirius ya lo esperaba en la sala para constatar que estuviese bien. El rubio entró al lugar y se acomodó en un sillón.

–¿Cómo te sientes?

–Muy bien, solo por el dolor de huesos al reacomodarse nada fuera de lo normal. No recuerdo mucho, pero no me siento cansado.

–Pues será porque te la pasaste arrinconado en una esquina sin moverte.

–¡¿En serio?!

–Si a mí me pareció raro, pues por lo regular solías ser más activo. ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Estás enfermo o algo?

–Ahora que lo mencionas es como si _él_ ya no existiera, pues rara vez _siento_ se presencia.

-Te felicitaría por eso, pero creo que si algo le pasa por supuesto te afectara, después de todo tú eres él.

– ¿Crees que esté deprimido?

–Tú puedes responder esa pregunta.

–Encontré a mi pareja y con eso él a la suya.

–¿Lucius…?

–Un lobo blanco, un lobo ártico. Cuando me separe de él sentí como mi otro yo se desesperó por regresar a su lado, incluso en esas noches de luna llena tuve que encadenarme pues se volvió incontrolable, pero desde hace un tiempo es como si… se resignara o algo peor.

–Déjame buscar un libro para verificar algo, seguro que ahí encontraremos una explicación.

–¡¿Un libro tú?!

–Oye antes de entrar a Hogwarts tuve tutores privados y me obligaban a estudiar mucho.

El moreno salió y regresó pocos minutos más tarde con un grueso libro con letras que en sus buenos tiempos, fueron doradas. El de ojos grises abrió el libro y buscó en el índice hasta dar con lo que necesitaba.

-¡Lo encontré! Lo sabía. –dijo Sirius y miró a su amigo– ¿Cuánto tiempo dices que estuviste enlazado con Malfoy?

–Poco tiempo antes de que Harry entrara a Hogwarts…

–¿Cuánto?

–Dos meses.

–¿Y llevas separado de él?

–Ya pasamos más de tres años… no ya son cuatro.

Sirius cerró el libro y se acomodó en su butaca cruzando la pierna sin darle mayor importancia al asunto le dijo a Remus:

–Felicidades _Moony_ ya estás oficialmente separado de ese cretino, de hecho ya han de haber pasado meses desde la disolución de tu enlace.

Remus miró perplejo al hombre frente a él que le informaba algo tan importante como eso, como si estuviese comentando del clima.

–¿Él pudo divorciarse de mí sin que yo me enterara?

–No _Moony_ esto no tiene nada que ver con él… bueno él debe saberlo ya, pero no lo hizo. Cuando un enlace como _este_ se da, es estrictamente por decisión de ambos, pues alguien que se casa por conveniencia o por otro motivo no podría hacer uso de este ritual, pues se basa en el lazo que dos personas enamoradas hasta del alma del otro puede crear, pero si por alguna razón ellos están separados y sin verse por más de tres años, este se disolverá de inmediato, pues eso confirmaría que el amor entre ellos ya no existe. Tal vez creas que es un enlace frágil, sin embargo no lo es, pues es tan fuerte que incluso la pareja podría _llamarse_ aunque estén separados o incluso _prestarse_ magia. Sin embargo porque la base de este unión es el amor, entre los sangre pura no es muy usado, pues las alianzas políticas no entrarían en esta unión. Con esta explicación, de nuevo te preguntó ¿Estás seguro que de este modo se enlazaron Malfoy y tú?

Remus no respondió, pues veía su alianza con lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas, las que se limpió al sentir la mirada de su amigo posada en él.

–Me… equivoqué… Incluso mi lobo lo supo todo este tiempo… y yo y mi _cerebro desarrollado_… ni siquiera lo pudo aceptar... El tiempo que estuve con Lucius me sentí amado y protegido. Y todo lo tire por un malentendido.

–Dijiste que ellos los utilizaron y que nunca quisieron a Harry.

–Sirius, Lucius Malfoy el patriarca de una de las familias sangre pura más importantes del mundo mágico convivió con _muggles_, solo por estar en la fiesta de cumpleaños de Harry, aceptó un sapo bastante feo y lo adoptó como mascota para no hacer sentir mal a ese niño…¡Soy un imbécil! ¡¿Y ahora que voy a hacer?! Solo acepte ese enlace y ni siquiera me puse a investigar nada acerca de este.

Remus se levantó y se mesó los cabellos, desesperado. Sirius se levantó de un salto y corrió hasta su amigo jalando su mano para arrancarle la sortija.

–¡¿Qué haces Sirius?!

–¡Esto debe de tener un hechizo oscuro o una maldición que te hace pensar tonterías!

–¡Sirius suéltame!

–…

–Voy a escribirle debo de… debo…

Sirius vio salir a su amigo y se sentó de nuevo, aún tenía sus reservas acerca de toda esa bizarra historia de los Sly ayudando a Harry y Remus, más no se inmiscuiría en el asunto de Remus. Malfoy y él ya eran adultos para resolver sus problemas, pero otra historia era su ahijado.

000

Draco bajó corriendo las escaleras de la mansión esperando que su madre no lo viera, pues recibiría una reprimenda por semejante comportamiento, pero es que no podía esperar y por eso se atrevió a hacerlo y llegó casi derrapando hasta el despacho de su padre donde se detuvo y se acomodó la túnica y arregló el cabello para estar presentable. Tocó y al escuchar, el _adelante_ de su padre entró. Su padrino estaba de visita y al verlo una media sonrisa se extendió en sus facciones.

–Buenas tardes padrino.

–Buenas tarde Dragón.

–Padre…

–Si.

Lucius bebió de su copa y esperó a que su hijo explicara su visita, pero al sentir una mirada dura alzó la vista y se encontró con la mirada de Severus, el rubio suspiró derrotado y dijo:

–¿No puedo divertirme?

–No a costa de Draco. –replicó Severus.

–Bien Draco, supongo que tu agitación se debe a _cierto evento_ que se llevara a cabo en Inglaterra ¿no?

Los ojos de Draco se iluminaron y sonrió radiantemente:

–Estaba por comprar las entradas, pero resulta que Fudge nos la obsequió amablemente.

–¡Gracias padre!

Exclamó Draco y salió del lugar. Severus miró a su amigo y negó:

–Las entradas más caras que hayas comprado, una gran donación a San Mungo.

–Es mejor estar cerca de las celebridades sin ostentar mi fortuna.

–…

–Me entere que los pelirrojos irán por _caridad_ de Ludo. –comentó Lucius.

–Oh eso explica todo.

–Tal vez Harry vaya y…–decía Lucius.

–Tal vez. Me preocupan los rumores entre nuestros _antiguos conocidos_.

–Podemos acercarnos a ellos e investigar. –opinó Lucius.

–Tú tienes más posibilidades y roguemos a Merlín que solo estén jugando y que _Él_ no regrese.

–Eso sería como una pesadilla, estar de nuevo a sus órdenes.

–Olvidemos eso y salgamos un rato, Draco debe estar informándole a todos su conocidos que irá al mundial de _Quiditch _no nos necesitara en un buen rato. –dijo Severus.

–Narcissa regresará a las seis. Eso espero ya que cuando está de compras no tiene horario.

–Bueno es su único pasatiempo. –opinó Severus.

–Si. Ah por cierto recibí una misiva de Remus.

–¡¿Y eso?!

–Afirma que se encuentra bien y que le gustaría hablar conmigo para _aclarar_ algunas cosas.

–No le veo el sentido.

–Yo tampoco, ya pasó mucho tiempo.

–Pero es cierto que debes _cerrar_ _bien_ esa historia.

–Por supuesto, no iba a negarme.

La conversación terminó cuando escucharon que los pasos de Narcissa se acercaban, pues los tacones hacían un ruido característico. La mujer entró y saludó a sus dos amigos. Ellos respondieron y poco después se despedían para salir a divertirse.

Narcissa sonrió al ver desaparecer a los dos hombres en la chimenea y luego se dirigió al segundo piso, deseaba ver a su hijo y recrearse con su presencia, esa tarde contrario a su salida a compras; la bruja había visitado a un medimago especialista en enfermedades mágicas y… terminales. A pesar del tiempo que llevaba haciéndose chequeos y análisis el resultado era el mismo: parte de su núcleo mágico se había apagado desde la perdida de Regulus y si bien la otra parte la mantenía a flote Draco, esta se estaba desgastando cada vez que ella usaba magia. Era un extraño padecimiento, sin embargo existían casos documentados que avalaban su existencia. Narcissa haría todo por curarse o bien soportar el tiempo que fuera suficiente para ver crecer un poco más a su hijo, pero su otra parte –la egoísta– deseaba reunirse con su amor pronto. Tocó y entró en la habitación de Draco y este la recibió son una enorme sonrisa.

–¡Padre nos llevara al mundial de _Quiditch_!

–Que bien mi Dragón.

Sonrió la rubia y dejó que su hijo siguiera su celebración.

000

Harry estuvo feliz de saber que los Weasley pasarían por él. Esa tarde cuando sus tíos estaban nervioso él estaba feliz y expectante.

Tiempo más tarde en cuanto Harry y sus conocidos se retiraron. Petunia y Vernon se preguntaban ¿cómo es que esos magos eran tan distintos de los que estaban acostumbrados a tratar?, pues _sus clientes_ se quedaban en la puerta y solo entraban en contadas ocasiones, pero no hacían esos desastres.

000

Los Malfoy llegaron esta tarde y su tienda ya estaba dispuesta por trabajo de sus elfos domésticos. En la zona donde se levantaba esta, solo la más exclusiva sociedad inglesa y búlgara, se encontraban acampando, muchos de ellos _conocidos_ de Lucius por lo que en cuanto llegaron, la tienda de la familia Malfoy fue una de las más visitadas. A pesar de que Lucius trataba de no socializar con los ex-_mortifagos_ estos aún lo consideraban compañero y fue de ese modo como Lucius se enteró que esa noche estos se _divertirían_ un poco con los _muggles_.

En cuanto las vistas se retiraron entre ellos, los Parkinson y los Goyle. Narcissa se acercó a su amigo y le dijo:

–Trata de que no se acerquen mucho a Draco.

–No lo haré.

–¿Crees que se pasen de diversión?

–No… espero que no.

Draco salió de su habitación, había escuchado todo, pero no diría nada. Llamó a su padre para dispersar el ambiente desagradable.

–¿Padre podemos pasear un momento?

Lucius sonrió y abrazó a su hijo:

–¿Por qué no me dices que lo que deseas es que te compre cuanta chucherías quieras? –El rubio menor sonrió inocente– Vamos ya.

Los dos rubios dejaron a Narcissa descansando y salieron a pasear un rato. Caminaban arrogantes para guardar las distancias, pero no dejaban de admirar o curiosear entre los artículos que vendían. Draco miraba las figuras de Krum cuando notó que Harry y sus inseparables chaperones compraban una –para ser más preciso el pelirrojo. No le mencionó nada a su padre y prefirió ver en qué lugar estarían esos pelirrojos pobretones.

Esa misma noche los tres rubios pudieron comprobar que Harry se encontraba bien. Narcissa vio la ropa del chico y no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño, pues hubo un tiempo en que ella misma había elegido gran parte de su vestuario y nunca fue de baja calidad o tallas más grandes, por lo que se dijo que hablaría con Lucius para que les diera un ultimátum a eso muggles que _cobraban la manutención_ de Harry como si fuese de la más alta calidad, cuando en realidad lo vestían con harapos.

Lucius miró a los pelirrojos de arriba a abajo con disgusto, pues a pesar de su escasa fortuna estaban casi en el mismo lugar que ellos de las gradas. Por inercia su gesto de desdén se notó y Fudge se acercó para decirle en voz baja:

–Ludo les dio entradas, pues sabe que Arthur es un buen trabajador del Ministerio…

–Está bien, es agradable saber que el Ministerio premia a sus trabajadores de antigüedad. Por supuesto ustedes tenían entradas para obsequiar.

Fudge se aclaró la garganta y desvió la conversación. El rubio negó imperceptiblemente con la cabeza y les susurró a sus acompañantes.

–No sé porque creo que parte de mi donación, pagó las entradas de todos ellos.

Draco abrió la boca sorprendido, en cambio Narcissa amonestó a Lucius.

–Eso no lo sabes Lucius, es mejor no sacar conclusiones, que se presten a malas interpretaciones.

Draco después de esto agregó:

–De todos modos si Harry _siguiera_ con nosotros, hubieses pagado su entrada y la de…. sus amigos.

–No hay como ganar con ustedes. –Se rindió el rubio mayor.

Los tres rubios disfrutaron el juego y al concluir este se dirigieron a su tienda donde seguro sus amigos se reunirían para celebrar o hablar de política como siempre terminaban esas reuniones de sangre pura. Ahí la mayor noticia fue que Hogwarts sería la sede del _Torneo de los Tres Magos_ y Draco puso atención a todo lo que se relacionaba con el tema para estar bien informado.

Esa madrugada el barullo se escuchó y los Malfoy se levantaron alertados por sus elfos. Lucius se levantó y se vistió con un pase de varita.

–Narcissa quédense aquí, saldré a ver lo que sucede.

–¿Te dijeron lo que harían?

–Solo les asustarían a los _muggles_, pero no tengo idea de qué clase de susto hablaban.

Narcissa vio salir Lucius, pero decidió acompañarlo para evitar que sospecharan de él. Draco se quedó, más una parte de él deseaba ir a ver si Harry se encontraba bien, por lo que se escapó del cuidado de los elfos y salió buscando al moreno. Corrió por todo el campamento. Encontró a parte del clan Weasley, pero Harry no estaba entre ellos el rubio puso más ahínco en su búsqueda, pues seguro que Harry estaba con su amiga, quien por _su origen_ era un blanco potencial para los conocidos de su padre. Se acercó y se dispuso a advertirles, más como siempre terminaban los intentos de ayudar al moreno… boicoteados por su orgullo y la desconfianza de Harry.

El rubio regresó a su tienda, pues si sus padres regresaban y no lo encontraban lo reñirían. Un poco más tarde la conversación de estos, despertaron al pequeño rubio, pues si bien no hablaban fuerte, el sentimiento de incertidumbre se sentía en el ambiente.

–¡¿Por qué participaste?!

– ¡Y que querías Narcissa ellos querían torturar a esos _muggles_! No me agradan mucho, pero de eso a lastimar a una familia es mucho, tú sabes lo que cargo por esto. –Lucius se tocó el brazo.

–Lo sé y lo siento es que me asustó que todos ellos te vieran como el que lideraba ese ataque, cuando fueron ellos los que lo planearon.

–Por el momento debo dejar que lo piensen… ¿viste lo que pareció después? ¡Y si él regresó!

– ¡Que Merlín no lo permita!

–Como sea no debemos estar mal ante ellos, ni ante… Dumbledore. Draco es lo que debemos proteger.

–De nuevo en problemas verdad y como siempre apoyándonos.

Narcissa sonrió tristemente y sintió el abrazó de su amigo como consuelo. Debía resistir un poco más por su Dragoncito, Reggy debía esperar un poco.

Los Malfoy abandonaron el campamento y al regresar a su mansión se prepararon para el ingreso de Draco a cuarto año. Más en la familia un peso que les angustiaba se había instalado y es que la invocación de la _Morsmordre_ era una señal de que algunos no olvidaban o que posiblemente _él_ no se hubiese ido. Lucius llamó a Severus desde la chimenea y este le respondió escuchando las malas nuevas.

–Lo que podemos hacer es estar pendientes. –dijo Severus.

–Y rogar a Merlín que solo sea uno que aún no olvida.

Los dos amigos se despidieron y el rubio subió a su habitación hasta la hora de la cena. Si bien todo parecía malo Lucius y Narcissa desearon alegrar a Draco comunicándole una gran noticia, que para muchos era secreto, pero ellos no veían mal en que su hijo lo supiese. El torneo de los tres magos.

000

Remus se acomodó la túnica y se miró en el espejo. Black lo miró y se cruzó de brazos sin darle mucha importancia a la preocupación de su amigo por estar presentable.

–_Moony_ se casó contigo, y te conoció desde hace años, no veo por qué una túnica le hará cambiar de opinión acerca de ti.

–Esta me la regaló él y… quiero causar una buena impresión.

–… ¿Buena impresión?

–Sirius… es muy inmaduro así que no me hagas decírtelo.

–…

–Cometí un error que me hizo perder a mi pareja, un hombre que a pesar de su educación fortuna y prejuicios me buscó y conquistó para ser su compañero para toda la vida.

–Bueno él no hizo nada para recuperarte.

–Oh por favor Sirius deja por un momento tu odio hacia los sangre pura y Slytherin y dime con sinceridad ¿Debió rogarme?

–… ¡_Dementores_! ¡No _Moony_, se enlazó contigo y tú no le diste ni tu confianza!

Remus ya no agregó nada y se acomodó de nuevo el cuello bordado de la túnica.

–Me voy, deséame suerte.

-Suerte, pero si no te… –Sirius no quiso terminar la frase para que Remus no se deprimiera– siempre te apoyare.

000

Harry, Hermione y los Weasley se dispusieron a viajar para la estación, sin esperar a El Señor Weasley, pues este salió apresurado a salvar a _Ojo loco Moody_ sin saber que este estaría muy cerca de ellos. El trayecto en el tren fue tranquilo aunque los del trio escucharon a Draco alardeara de lo que ellos no sabían y como este se los restregó en la cara más se sintieron frustrados.

En la cena y con la selección de los alumnos de nuevo ingreso. Harry retomó su forma de pensar al preguntarse si Madock no sabría que Slytherin era de donde salían los magos oscuros. Aunque en ese instante mirara a Draco aplaudir al nuevo alumno con una sonrisa resplandeciente y no le pareció… tan oscuro, el moreno casi azota la cabeza en la mesa ante esa reflexión y deseando borrar ese pensamiento de su cerebro, giró los ojos hacia el nuevo alumno de Revenclaw en donde sus ojos se posaron en _Cho Chang_

000

Lucius estaba de pie sirviéndose personalmente una copa de vino cuando uno de sus elfos anunció la llegada de la visita que esperaba.

–Hazlo pasar.

El elfo hizo una reverencia y desapareció. Minutos más tarde Remus llegó acompañado por la misma criatura.

–Buenas noches Lucius.

-Buenas noches Remus. –contestó el rubio– Toma asiento.

Los dos hombres se sentaron y se dispusieron a aclarar _eso_ que los había reunido esa tarde. Lucius preguntó con curiosidad genuina.

–¿Y qué es lo que deseaba tratar conmigo?

–Me di cuenta…

El rubio no entendió a principio, pero al notar como el rubio trigo acariciaba su alianza instintivamente, comprendió.

-Te llevó tiempo o no te importó.

–A decir verdad -y no quiero justificarme-, yo no sabía que eso podía suceder. No es como hubiese estudiado mucho acerca de enlaces.

–Es cierto no te puedes justificar, porque de ese modo me confirmas que nuestra unión no fue tan importante para ti una para preguntarme o para investigar. Pero eso está en el pasado.

–¿Es fácil para ti simplemente hacerlo a un lado?

–Te recuerdo que el que se fue, fuiste tú. Tú rompiste nuestro matrimonio no yo.

–¡Nunca me dijiste nada cuando nos reencontramos!

-Cuando por fin apareciste, imagine que habías pensado las cosas y que… ¡Iluso de mí! Que regresarías conmigo. En cambio tu postura como profesor de Draco y nada más explico todo.

–Creí que le habías metido ideas a Draco en la cabeza y que por eso él me despreciaba.

–Mi hijo no es tonto.

–Te vio… lo que pasaste... ¡Pero yo también llore y sufrí…!

–Bueno los dos sobrevivimos a esta separación y eso es lo que importa.

–Lucius te am…

–No Remus no lo digas, cuando me abandonaste esa misma frase no te detuvo yo la gaste en vano, ahora te pido que no lo hagas tú.

–¿Ya no me amas? –preguntó dolido el rubio trigo.

Lucius lo miró y dejó la copa para levantarse y caminar hasta la ventana.

–No te voy a mentir, aún siento mucho por ti, sin embargo la desconfianza ya no es solo de tu parte.

–Podemos intentarlo, te juro que no volver a dudar de…

–No Remus, por el momento no deseó enredarme en cosas que me distraigan de mi hijo, él lo ha estado pasando muy mal y quiero estar al pendiente de él.

–Bueno, reconoce que no ha sido muy amable con Harry.

Lucius se giró molestó hacia el visitante.

–Te das cuenta que nosotros nos acercamos por ellos y ahora que ellos están enfrentados tu y yo tendremos diferentes opiniones de lo que sucede. Eso es otro motivo más para rechazar tu oferta.

–No pongas pretextos Lucius Malfoy.

-No lo hare, no puedo regresar contigo, nuestro enlace desapareció y no planeo rehacerlo.

–Mi licántropo ha estado muy deprimido.

–Se le pasara, es parte de ti y como tú, lo olvidara tarde o temprano.

–No sé qué decir, estaba preparado para rogarte incluso, pero ante tanta frialdad no puedo más que resignarme.

–Por cierto Lupin, felicita a quien será el poseedor de uno de los pocos hombres que pueden gestar.

Remus abrió la boca sorprendido ante ese despliegue de sarcasmo, que dio directo en su alma. Lucius nunca olvidaría esa _desafortunada_ frase que salió de su boca en un momento de enojo –como bien había dicho el patriarca Malfoy–. Lupin se levantó y salió despidiéndose del rubio.

Lucius suspiró y carraspeó para que el nudo en la garganta desapareciera.

000

Draco y sus amigos caminaron con lentitud a la clase de _Cuidado de criaturas mágicas_, pues todo estaban poco animados por ese nuevo curso que tal vez los dejaría con alguna herida por esos _animalitos_ que mostraría su profesor.

Draco expuso su desacuerdo antes los _escregutos de cola explosiva_ y la frase de Hermione para defender el trabajo de Hagrid, pero esta vez Draco no pensaba quedarse callado, pues ya estaba más allá de importarle que Harry lo llegara a odiar por molestar a su amigos… cuatro años eran mucho tiempo.

–Bueno entonces ya sabemos que cuando _tú tengas un dragón como mascota lo desangraras hasta matarlo porque su sangre es muy útil_.

La castaña se quedó callada y solo Ron respondió.

-No digas tonterías Malfoy, nadie puede tener un dragón como mascota.

La risa se extendió entre los Slytherin, pues el defensor de la castaña la hundió más a no negar que ella _haría eso a su mascota_.

000

El incidente de _Ojo loco_ al convertir a Draco en hurón dejó al rubio con tres costillas rotas y la columna golpeada. Lucius se presentó ante Dumbledore de inmediato, iba solo ya que Narcissa estaba de viaje.

–¡Espero que esto se haya aclarado por completo y que suspenda a es Pseudoprofesor! … ¿O acaso es intocable porque es su amigo? –concluyó furioso el rubio– Voy a ver a mi hijo y espero que esto no sea grave, porque esta vez sabrá lo que soy capaz de hacer.

–¿Me estás amenazando Lucius?

Un sonoro portazo se escuchó como respuesta, el anciano se quitó los anteojos y se talló los ojos, _Moody_ había actuado fuera de proporción al tratar de ese modo a un alumno y lo peor de todo al hijo de Lucius Malfoy que si bien no temía a este, si podía molestar si se lo proponía.

En las habitaciones de Severus, este veía tomar las pociones a Draco. Las heridas ya estaban curadas, pero el profesor prefirió que su ahijado descansara. Escucharon el sonido de la puerta y Severus se levantó para recibir a su amigo que con gesto de preocupación entró y se sentó a lado de su hijo y acarició sus cabellos. Severus le relató lo sucedido y el rubio mayor se recargó en el sillón.

–No harán nada en su contra, es un viejo amigo de tu mentor.

–Es el director, no mi mentor, no quieras descargar tu enojo conmigo.

Draco dejó el frasco vacío sobre el esquinero y le dijo a Lucius:

–Padre…

–¿Si?

–Odio a Harry Potter. –Los dos mayores se quedaron callados y siguieron escuchando atentos al menor– No he sido bueno con él, pero a mí me castigan, más él lo ha sido también, pero… Nadie ve que también se divierte si me lastimo o que quisiera verme muerto; se burla de mí… Y no niego que yo he hecho muchas cosas para fastidiarlo… y saben que ¡lo seguiré haciendo! pues ya no me importa si recuerda o no… yo ya estoy olvidando lo que vivimos juntos y eso no se puede recuperar.

–Draco… -trató de conciliar Severus.

–No tienes que apoyarme padrino, sé que tú seguirás protegiéndolo.

–Hice una promesa, sin embargo entiendo lo que piensas y quiero rogarte que me perdones, pues yo realice ese hechizo y te separe del que… fue tu mejor amigo.

–Lo entiendo y no lo culpo a él, pero siento que mi amigo se perdió hace cuatro años y que el Harry de hoy no tiene nada que ver conmigo. –El rubito sonrió y dijo travieso– Tal vez el de hoy sea mi némesis… es una buena opción y muy divertido.

Severus sonrió y contestó:

–Como quieras.

Draco bostezó y Severus lo mando a dormir en su habitación. Lucius lo fue a acompañar y regresó con su amigo que descansaba en un sillón cerca del fuego.

–Draco tiene razón, es mejor recordarlo como alguien que ya no está y de ese modo permitir que él forme su vida de acuerdo a lo que desea. –comentó Lucius.

–Lo extrañare… más todavía.

–Vamos nada te impide seguir viéndolo como tu niño..., pero de lejos.

–Si.

–Con _ese recordatorio_ en el Mundial, es mejor que se quede con ellos.

000

Draco comentaba con sus compañeros acerca de la enseñanza de _Moody_ y no porque fuera algo impresionante para ellos, si no por el hecho de que este no podía esconder muy bien eso tener desconfianza contra ellos por ser de Slytherin, no que lo demostrara abiertamente, pero cada que mencionaba las maldiciones prohibidas los miraba con ese ojo azul extraño.

–Yo digo que espera que lo ataquemos o algo así. –decía Greg.

–Es un loco paranoico… eso dice mi padre. –agregó Draco.

–Pero fue genial lo de las arañas.

En lo personal a Draco no le había parecido muy sensato, pero aceptaba que _Moody_ era el primer profesor que se atrevía a dar enseñanza de modo practico a pesar de que con el _Imperius_ los hizo hacer idioteces y juraba que al _profesor_ le agradó demasiado como para extender la maldición más de lo debido. Para Draco el profesor de DCAO no era ni remotamente llevadero y ni siquiera confiable.

000

Por fin la gran noticia de que Hogwarts sería la sede del Torneo de los tres magos, y la llegada de los visitantes, distrajo lo suficiente a nuestros protagonistas. Los de _Dumstrang_ convivían más con los _Slytherin_, pero no pasaba de eso, pues estaban centrados en la competencia.

Con la inesperada entrada de Harry como cuarto campeón, hubo todo un revuelo, tanto que Lucius visitó a Severus y por supuesto Draco estaba presente. El rubio llegó caminando púes con la seguridad que tenía el colegio por las visitas, no había permisos especiales para usar chimeneas. La puerta se abrió y el rubio mayor entró sonriendo burlón.

–¿A que debo tan con concurrida bienvenida? –preguntó Lucius.

Draco no se inmutó y siguió bebiendo su té, estando invitado por su padrino, su padre no podía pedirle que los dejara a solas.

–Draco está visitándome casualmente está tarde.

Lucius rodó los ojos, Severus se había vuelto demasiado permisivo con el rubio menor desde que Harry se había _ido_. Caminó hasta el sillón que estaba vacío y tomó asiento.

–¿Alguien de quien desconfías? –cuestionó el mayor de los Malfoy.

–Es una pregunta retórica Lucius. –dijo Severus.– Empezando por Karkarov.

–Ya, pero fuera de él, ¿crees que alguno de nuestro _ex-compañeros_ esté involucrado? –cuestionó Lucius.

–O todos ellos. No lo sé, no es la primera vez que pueden entrar a _Hogwarts_ alguien con malas intenciones. –confirmó Snape.

–Y estás seguro que él no lo hizo…

–¡Claro que no! Harry no se arriesgaría de esa manera cuando hacíamos travesuras siempre tenía que convencerlo y no… –Draco se sonrojó por el exabrupto y por qué aceptó que en su niñez él era la mente maléfica de la pareja de niños latosos.

–Creo que como siempre me toca cuidarlo de lejos y enojarme mucho con él por meterse en tantos líos, a pesar de que no lo hace a propósito. –concluyó Severus.

–Pues la verdad, si yo no lo conociera diría que solo lo hizo para llamar la atención. –dijo el rubio menor.

Los mayores no objetaron, sin embargo los tres dudaban que el moreno se hubiese puesto en esa situación por propia voluntad.

–Como sea tendrá que pasar por las miradas asesinas y una que otra broma, por cierto me voy porque en _Slytherin_ estás preparándole una sorpresa luminosa.

El rubio menor se despidió y dejó a los dos mayores que siguieron sentados.

–¿Qué pasó con Lupin?

–Me pidió que lo intentáramos, pero…

–¿Aún lo amas?

–Por supuesto, pero creo que el amor pasa.

–Ya no duele, pero no pasa.

–¿Me estás apoyando o…?

–Pues te apoyo. No eres un niño ya sabes cómo actuar y no por un berrinche dejes pasar la oportunidad de amor y ser amado.

–¿Y cómo confiar de nuevo?

–Le preguntas a la persona equivocada, yo no supe olvidar y confiar de nuevo. –dijo Severus.

El silenció reinó y los dos se centraron en su pensamientos.

000

Las placas para apoyar a Cedric fueron muy populares y Harry se sintió más solo que nunca; por estar enojado con Ron y por como lo veían todos los otros que no eran de su casa.

Harry escribió a Sirius sintiendo un poquito de consuelo. Sentado en el alfeizar de la ventana en la torre de las lechuzas el de ojos verdes, deseó tener a alguien que le creyera y que le aconsejara, pero que estuviese a su lado y no como un profesor si no como un pariente, más los únicos que conocía ni por error lo apoyarían y mucho menos les interesaría. Se abrazó a si mismo añorando los brazos protectores que soñaba muchas de sus noches. Las añoranzas que cada vez trataba más de retener, a las que ya no les huía por creerlas una locura, si no que eran su oasis y consuelo. Amor, confianza y protección plasmados en estos sueños; para muchos sería patético alimentar el alma con estos, pero para un chico que no tenía familia ni recuerdos de una niñez feliz, el soñar en personas que lo amaban, lo guiaban y lo cuidaban, junto con amigos y mascotas ideales constituían su tesoro.

000

Si Harry no conocía a la prensa del mundo mágico con su entrevista con Rita no le quedó ni duda de que solo mentiras y manipulaciones reinaban en el mundo del periodismo.

Con su amistad rota –por el momento– con Ron, solo le quedaba Hermione quien era un gran apoyo en esos momentos difíciles.

Harry con astucia y una pisca de buena voluntad se ganó el favor de Cedric y este dejó de verlo con desconfianza y con eso se ayudaron mutuamente. La amistad de Ron regresó en cuanto Harry pasó la primera prueba como triunfador.

000

Draco leía _El Profeta_ y dudaba cada vez más que estos realmente hubiesen entrevistado a Harry, aunque estar lejos de este lo hacía desconocer en esos momentos los sentimientos del moreno. Así que el noviazgo con la _sangre sucia_ y que este llorara por sus padres, era muy posible que fuera cierto.

Draco no había visto a su… ex-amigo de otro modo que no fuera amistad, hasta ese momento, pues el saber que _por fin la dientes de conejo hubiese atrapado a Harry_ le hacía hervir la sangre de un modo que era de lejos de ser celos por simple amistad. El rubio aventó el periódico como si de un bicho se tratara y se levantó de un salto de su cama donde minutos antes leía; negándose a sentir eso, considerando que eso solo lo haría estar… «_Más jodido, pues un amigo se estima de lejos y se le deja vivir, más una persona amada ¿Cómo se olvida? ¿Cómo se deja ir…? ¿Cómo lo dejas ir para que sea feliz con alguien? Todo esto sin que te rompas en el proceso_.» Pensó el rubio.

Draco salió de su habitación en busca de Pansy para invitarla al baile, era mejor prevenir que lamentar o esa era la respuesta que le dio su cerebro con experiencia de catorce años, tratar de centrarse en una relación antes de que el enamoramiento por su antiguo amigo se desarrollara.

000

Sirius escribía la respuesta a Harry y es que esa misma tarde ya instalada en _Grimauld Place_ debía enviar la carta, pues Harry estaría esperando ayuda en su prueba, más no pasó mucho para que otra misiva de este llegara contándole los pormenores de la primera prueba y de cómo la había pasado. Remus que seguía con él, escuchaba las noticas de la boca del de ojos grises.

–¡No cabe duda que es hijo de James! ¡El que pasara la prueba de ese modo lo demuestra!

–Sí, ya lo creo. Pero aceptaras que entrenara desde pequeño, le dio más fuerza a su habilidad innata para volar.

–_Moony_… no puedes arruinarme una noticia como esta, al recordarme eso de nuevo. –gimoteó el de cabello negro.

Remus suspiró y sonrió triste.

–Lo siento, continua.

Eso es lo que dijo el rubio trigo, pero sus ojos fijos en las llamas de la chimenea que calentaba el salón principal de la mansión decian lo contrario. Sirius lo notó, más quiso alegrar a su amigo detallándole la carta de Harry y la que él le enviaría como respuesta. El de ojos grises no había preguntado cómo fue la reunión de Remus con Lucius –si es que la hubo–, pues el hacerlo era como aceptar que todo lo que le relató Remus era cierto y no una fantasía creada por este al sentirse culpable por no poder cuidar de Harry a la muerte de Lily y James. ¿Era infantil? tal vez, más a Sirius Black le gustaba todo tradicional, los _Slytherin_ astutos, manipuladores y convenencieros y los _Gryffindor_ buenos, valientes y leales, eso era así y no creía en los cambios.

000

¡¿Un robo a él?! ¡Como si los _Dementores_ pudiese reír! se dijo Severus, era lógico que de una o de otra forma le hubiese dado ayuda a Harry aunque utilizando a terceras personas o simplemente dejando casualmente sus pociones e ingredientes sin vigilancia alguna y por si fuera poco sin acusar a un elfo que seguro saldría despedido al saber que hurtó, pero a pesar de que esa criatura nunca fue de su agrado en el pasado, por estar obsesionado con su niño, ahora le estaba agradecido y no podía hacer nada en su contra.

000

Lamentarse por la persona que había sido elegida como la más importante de Harry no era maduro, consideró Draco. Así que mejor seguir con su plan y hacerles la vida molesta al trio y de ese modo _alejarse_ emocionalmente del que perdió

000

La discusión moderada se estaba saliendo de proporción.

–¡Debo ir, Harry está en peligro!

–¡Eres un prófugo Sirius! ¡¿Cómo lo ayudaras así?!

–¡¿Me estás diciendo que soy inútil?!

–¡_Paddy_ por Merlín entiende que siendo…!

–¡Me lo dices tú que asegura que crio a ese niño como aun hijo! Eso confirma que lo que dices son solo lindas mentiras.

Remus se quedó callado y muy dolido.

-Voy a ir y es todo.

Remus vio salir al animago junto con el _hipogrifo_ –que también era un prófugo– y negó con la cabeza, era inútil hacer entender a Sirius y evitar que fuera sobre protector. Por eso siendo que ni _Paddy_ lo escuchó él decidió hacer una visita que debía de hace mucho teimpo.

Las rejas de la mansión le parecieron más grandes que de costumbre o era porque esta vez no era invitado. Remus llamó a las puertas de la mansión en Wiltshire. Un elfo apareció:

–Vengo a ver a lady Malfoy

La criatura lo miró y _desapareció_ para avisar a su ama y ver si el visitante era recibido o no. Minutos después Lupin era escoltado por el camino hasta llegar a la parte trasera de la mansión en donde en el Kiosco, Narcissa tomaba el té. Remus no pudo evitar que sus mejillas se tiñeran de carmín, al recordar cuando Lucius y él estuvieron ahí demostrando… su amor. El elfo avisó a la rubia y esta giró a verlo invitándolo a sentarse a su lado ordenó que le sirviesen té.

–Sabía que vendrías o creo que lo deseaba. –dijo Narcissa.

–Sí, sin embargo fue tarde.

La rubia no contestó nada a eso, en cambio inició un extraño relato.

–Sabes, se dice que cuando un mago o bruja pierde a su verdadero amor va languideciendo poco a poco a menos que este o esta haya dejado un… _lazo_ que ate el alma de su pareja al mundo… un hijo por ejemplo, más cuando estos se pueden cuidar por sí mismos, ese lazó ya no es suficiente para detener al mago… o bruja…

-¡¿Lucius?! –Se asustó Remus– ¡Lo siento yo no quise!… ¡Yo no…!

–Cálmate Lupin déjame terminar. Alguien fuerte amoroso y protector para dejar mi más preciado tesoro… mi hijo, eso es lo que yo creí encontrar en ti cuando aceptaste a Lucius, sin embargo eso fue un gran golpe para mí, jugaste con mi mejor amigo y heriste a mi bebé y te atreves a regresar arrepentido… Mira Remus es mejor que te alejes de ellos, me queda poco tiempo de vida… –Remus quedó inmóvil y asombrado, esa historia que la rubia le había relatado era la explicación de lo que le sucedía– y ese tiempo pienso aprovechar para buscar a un guardián o guardiana, no quiere dejarlos solos, pues se acercan tiempo oscuros, resistiré lo que pueda y si tengo que enfrentarme a… -La rubia se detuvo ya no confiaba el licántropo para decirle lo que Lucius y ella sospechaban– quien sea lo hare, como sabrás el miedo a la muerte no me detendrá, sin embargo el que haya alguien que cuide de ellos por mí, sería mi más grande deseo.

Lupin miró a la mujer frente a él. Narcissa siempre le había parecido una mujer asombrosamente fuerte y la admiraba por eso, más ese lado frio y cruel no lo conocía y sin embargo también lo admiró, pues lo usaba para defender a sus seres queridos… una Black después de todo. Podía obedecer los deseo de la rubia e irse por no ser perdonado o…

–No Narcissa, no dejare que le des el lugar que me corresponde a otro u otra.

La rubia lo fulminó con la mirada.

–Tú ya no tienes ese derecho, lo perdiste, ¡No! Lo rechazaste.

–Errar es de humanos. Y luchare por mi lugar, no me alejarás de Lucius y aunque no quieras protegeré al cachorro que me confiaste…. Y juro que hare regresar al otro. Soy un licántropo y si tengo que desgarrar, morder o destrozar a los que se acerque a mi manada lo hare…. Ve con Reggy segura de que has dejado a un guardián tan fuerte como tú para cuidar de ellos.

Narcissa fue cambiando el gesto y sonrió.

–Sabía que lo entenderías y no te rendirías.

–Siempre lo supimos… eres cruel, pero justa.

–¿Sabes lo que te espera?

-Lo sé. _Él_ puede volver y tengo que ser escudo de Draco y apoyo de Lucius.

–Y si Merlín lo permite, para que te vuelvas… más feroz, _el albergue_ de un nuevo Malfoy, ese que te dará la fuerza que necesitas, pues puede que para traer a Harry tengas que luchar contra tus propios amigos.

–¿Que sabes?

–Estando en _el estado que estoy,_ siento lo que otros no y hay algo que detuvo su regreso, no puedo precisar quien, pero sé que es fuerte o puede que tenga ayuda, pues pudo detener la magia de un licántropo, dos sangre pura y de un mestizo poderoso.

–¡¿Cómo no lo notamos?!

–Ya te dije y gracias a Merlín solo yo estoy a punto de…

–¿Por qué? –preguntó preocupado Remus

–Es como si Regulus me llamara y mi alma se separara de mi cuerpo para ir, siempre fue así, pero Draco me ancló a este mundo.

–Draco aún te necesita.

–Lo sé y lo lamento… he hecho lo que he podido por resistir que mi corazón este partido en dos; una parte que se fue con Regulus y otra que se quedó con Draco. Por eso Lupin toma en cuenta mi ejemplo y no seas tan bruto de dejar lo que lograste al encontrar a tu pareja.

–Me merezco ese apelativo…

–Puedes compensarme desde hoy…

Lucius salió de detrás de una columna y veía al Licántropo con ojos cariñosos.

–Lucius… ¿Cómo no te note?

–Un hechizo para que no detectaras mi olor.

El hombre de cabello platinado se acercó y tomó la mano de la rubia.

-Gracias Cissy. –Una lágrima rodó por los ojos siempre estoicos de Lucius Malfoy– Merlín te debo tanto.

El rubio cayó de rodillas y escondió el rostro en regazo de Narcissa, ella lo acarició consolándolo. Remus no quiso interrumpir, pues entendía el sentimiento de Lucius, porque él también consideraba a la rubia una gran amiga que le estaba dando una segunda oportunidad que aprovecharía.

000

Sirius escuchó a Harry y a Hermione, todo lo que creían estos coincidían con sus propios temores y Snape seguro que tenía algo que ocultar. Por el momento solo podía confiar en _Ojo loco_ y esperar que este pudiese comprobar la culpabilidad de Karkarov o de Snape.

000

Severus se acercó a una de las esquinas dejando que los dos Malfoy hablaran. Draco dejó de lado el periódico y miró a su padre:

–¿Estás seguro?

–Sí, está vez promete que lo hará mejor y que no se irá.

–No lo sé… pero creo que si mamá y tú ya lo han decidido yo no puedo decir nada en contra.

-No Dragón, tú tienes mucho que ver en esto.

Una parte del rubio menor quería negarse a aceptar a Lupin de nuevo en sus vida, aún en contra de lo que deseaba su padre, pero otra parte le gritaba que no podía negarle la felicidad a su padre, solo por el hecho de estar celoso de que Remus _si había regresado_. El rubio menor suspiró y se acercó a Lucius.

–Bien, pero si te lastima de nuevo, esta vez sí lo mataré.

Lucius abrazó a su hijo.

-Gracias hijo.

–No dejare de molestar a Potter si me lo pide.

–No le lo pedirá.

–Bien.

Severus se cruzó de brazos y observó a su amigo.

–Te deseo suerte.

–Gracias… creo. –contestó el rubio mayor.

000

La desaparición de Cruoch fue antes de la tercera y última prueba, más está no evitó que el torneo siguiera. Y para esa noche Harry y Cedric ya estaban en el cementerio uno muerto y el otro siendo herido por Voldemort recuperado.

000

Lucius abrió los ojos, asombrado y miró a Narcissa.

–Regresó…

Fue lo último que este dijo y _desapareció_. La rubia corrió hasta la chimenea y llamó a Remus. El _licántropo_ estuvo de inmediato en la mansión.

–Remus, _Quien-tú-sabes_… regresó

–¡¿Cómo lo sabes?!

–Llamó a Lucius.

Narcissa caía desfallecida, pero Remus la alcanzó a detener y la llevó hasta uno de los sillones. El peor panorama que esperaban estaba ocurriendo y eso los tendría en peligro mortal, pues si _El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado_, se enteraba de todo lo que hicieron los Malfoy y Snape por Harry, no tendría piedad de ellos. Debían poner a salvo a Harry y a Draco.

000

Lucius llegó hasta el cementerio y escuchó la _amonestación_ de su Lord, cerrando su mente a cualquier _irrupción_ este, afortunadamente la fuerza de Voldemort no estaba del todo recuperada y no hubo intentos de este de irrumpir en su mente. Vio a Harry y deseó poder hacer algo antes de que fuese asesinado y estaba buscando como sacarlo de ahí cuando al Lord se le ocurrió la idea de enfrentar al muchacho, Lucius sintió que el sudor cubría su cuerpo, si Voldemort notaba la magia de Narcissa, Severus y él en el hechizo de protección que tenía Harry, estarían muertos antes de hacer nada.

El combate desigual inició. Los rayos de las varitas se entrelazaron y las figuras de los espíritus fueron _apareciendo_ y alentando a Harry. Y Voldemort temió, pues algo más rodeaba como una protección al mocoso, magias poderosas y unidas. Usó más fuerza en su ataque para romper ese escudo, sin embargo las figuras hechas como de niebla, lo evitaban. Harry vio con emoción como el cuerpo de su madre fue apareciendo seguida de la de su padre.

–Cuando la conexión se rompa desapareceremos, te daremos algo tiempo y… usa el escudo que tienes para salir de aquí… quien lo dijera de… ellos…

Harry asintió, y protegido de los ataques escapó con la copa y el cuerpo de Cedric. Lucius casi exhaló un suspiro de alivio, sin embargo no era tiempo de celebrar… aún.

000

Draco veía desde las gradas pendiente de lo que sucedía, por eso cuando Harry _apareció_ se acercó un poco para ver si estaba bien, pero fue llevado de inmediato por el loco que lo había convertido en hurón y el rubio al verlo se acercó a su padrino.

–¿A dónde lleva el profesor Alastor a Potter? –preguntó Draco.

Dumbledore escuchó y giró a vista hacia estos que ya se retiraban, caminó tras ellos seguido de MacGonagall y Severus que antes le dijo a Draco.

–Ve a tu habitación, tal vez tu padre te llame.

El rubio asintió y obedeció retirándose.

000

Remus y Narcissa esperaban, cuando Lucius llegó, Remus tuvo que atraparlo para que no se cayera.

–Harry escapó… y no le dio… mucho gusto…

Dijo el rubio platino y permitió que Lupin lo llevara hasta uno de los sillones, ahí le quito la túnica y reviso sus heridas, eran internas debidas a _crucios_. Al terminar de suministrarle una poción para el dolor y otra para dormir, Lucius fue llevado por los elfos hasta su habitación donde Narcissa y Remus lo acompañaron.

–Esto solo es el comienzo de una pesadilla. –dijo la rubia.

–Sobreviviremos… ya lo veras. –La rubia suspiró, eso deseaba creer– ¿Le dirás a Draco? –preguntó Remus

–Creo que es mejor que esperemos a que regrese para vacaciones.

000

El engaño de Crouch Jr. Fue descubierto y con eso Harry fue llevado a descansar, salió de la oficina del Director acompañado de Sirius con dirección a la enfermería y vieron como Snape iba en sentido contrario. Cuando se cruzaron un impulso que brotó del sentimiento de haber sentido _esa_ conocida magia protegiéndolo en el cementerio. Harry no pudo detener el susurró y…

–Tío Sev…

El hombre de túnica negra, giró de inmediato y miró al menor, más solo fue un destello del pasado, pues Harry de pronto cambió el gesto de anhelo por el de odio con que siempre lo miraba. Sirius deseo no haber escuchado eso, pero lo hizo. Ahijado y padrino siguieron su camino y Severus los vio desaparecer por los pasillos, quedándose parado con _Él_ de regreso, el mejor sitio para Harry era con Sirius y no con ellos.

000

Fudge y su impaciencia tiraron por la borda lo que hubiese sido una fuente de información. Sus acusaciones hicieron que Harry nombrara a los mortifagos que estuvieron en el lugar, sin embargo nunca mencionó a Lucius Malfoy pesar de su historia de animosidad y es que pensar en Draco triste y sin su padre o con este en _Azkaban_ no le parecía tan agradable como esperaría, aunque deseando darse de golpes en la cabeza por sentirse de ese modo por un cretino como el rubio Slytherin.

La incomoda visita de Fudge se retiró y Dumbledore le pidió a Black que se _presentara_. Severus se enfureció, más esperó lo que diría Albus.

–Necesito que cooperen, y que detengan las hostilidades entre ustedes. Una tregua, dense la mano.

Los dos aludidos lo hicieron, pero se soltaron rápido. Luego cada uno salió a donde Dumbledore los mandó. Sirius salió primero, sin embargo esperó fuera a Snape cuando este salió, el perro negro lo siguió. Severus llegó hasta su habitación y abrió dejando de ese modo, el can entró y se trasformó en hombre.

–Lo notaste.

–Sí, tu olor es desagradable.

–Cállate, que tu grasa tampoco pasa desapercibida.

-¿Qué quieres Black?

–Que me digas que fue eso.

–Los sabes, Lupin debió contarte.

–No lo creo.

–¿Y qué pretendes? ¿Qué te convenza?

–No permitiré que lo lleves a tu lado.

–¿Y cuál es mi lado según tú?

–Lo sabes, y no confió en ti, nunca lo hice.

Sirius salió del lugar furioso porque de nuevo Snape sacaba lo peor de él y lo exasperaba que fuera tan cerrado, Remus le aseguró que la austera actitud de _Snivellus_ solo era una fachada para aquellos en los que no confiaba y Sirius sospechó que eso había sido desde que eran estudiantes. Con Lilly. Snape pudo ser abierto… ¿Por qué solo con ella? Se dijo el animago.

000

Ver a Draco cuchicheando con sus amigotes le enfureció, pues él había tratado de no meter en líos a su padre y el rubio seguía con esa maldita actitud. Harry dejó de verlo evitando molestarse más. Los _Slytherin_ eran y seguirían siendo malvados. En cuanto tuviese la oportunidad desenmascararía a Snape y a los Malfoy.

000

Draco era acompañado por su madre desde la estación; había sido atacado, pero no era inocente y Narcissa lo sabía, por eso evitó consentir a rubio menor.

–Un día de estos se herirán de verdad y ni él ni tú podrán verse de nuevo sin rencor. –El rubio encogió los hombros sin responder.– Draco vienen tiempos difíciles y debemos buscar aliados así sea con Dumbledore y con Harry.

El rubio alzó la vista cuando estuvieron en la sala de la mansión y vio a su padre sentado en un sillón y a lado de este Remus.

–¿Padre?

Preguntó el rubio al verlo algo desmejorado. Los mayores pusieron al tanto de todo a este, pues el ocultarlo algo tan grande como el regreso _Del-que-no-deber-ser-nombrado_ no era posible ni viable.

000

Severus acomodó su poco equipaje y partió rumbo a mansión, debía enterarse bien sobre los sucedió esa noche por boca de Lucius y prepararse para presentarse ante el Lord a recibir el castigo por no estar la noche de su regreso, una carta cayó desde la cama y Snape la abrió.

_Fuerza, sabiduría y astucia._

_Me enseñaste como buen Slytherin y de ese modo seguiré._

_El futuro es incierto, pero __**mi familia**__ estará a mi lado_.

El pocionista buscó la firma mágica o algo que le dijera de quien era la misiva, pero sonrió al no encontrar nada, más ese modo de expresarse era la de un _Slytherin_, alguno de sus alumnos y eso lo hizo sentir orgulloso de haber llevado algo de luz a la mente de sus alumnos.

Muchas gracias por la espera a:

Gabriela Cruz, xonyaa11, sailor mercuri o neptune, Neliiel, Chiara Polairix Edelstein, kaoryciel94, Gelygirl, Kim-Ch0i-alec, kasandra potter -verdad que sí, no es una blanca palomita y eso de que siempre están hablando cosas malas de él me fastidia, porque ellos si pueden hacerlo y no ser unos cretinos. Espero no aburrirte en este y es que quise hacerlo corto, pero no funcionó jejeje-, kasandra potter, Bellatrix Hale, Natalie G o linfocito y Allison Marie Malfoy-Black,


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo X**

Severus estaba reposando en la mansión Malfoy. Draco leía en uno de los sillones de la habitación vigilando a su padrino. El chico deseaba hacerle compañía o mejor dicho vigilar que el pocionista no se pusiera mal. La tortura del lord por no presentarse en su regreso, había dejado a Snape mas muerto que vivo. Lucius, en cuanto Voldemort le dio permiso, sacó de ahí a Severus y lo llevó hasta la mansión para atenderlo. Remus lo curó con instrucciones de Narcissa.

En cuanto estuvo fuera de peligro lo pusieron a dormir para que se recuperara, púes Severus era tan necio que seguro querría ir de inmediato con Dumbledore.

La puerta se abrió y Remus entró a la habitación.

–¿No ha despertado?

–…

Draco aceptó al licántropo de nuevo más no tenía mucha comunicación con este, por lo que esa visita de Remus tenía como objetivo arreglar eso, estaban iniciando una nueva vida y Narcissa confiaba en él para ser uno de los pilares de esa familia, además Lupin quería a Draco y se sentía muy culpable por dejarlo también, cuando se fue.

–Draco ¿podemos hablar? –El rubio cerró su libro y miró al mayor– Sé que no confías en mí, pero como le dije a tus padres, no terminare de arrepentirme de haber huido por una tontería. De dejarlo… de dejarlos

–Mi padre lo ha perdonado, eso es lo que importa.

–De cierto modo, pero también es importante que tú y yo seamos… amigos.

–Es difícil olvidar.

–Pero no imposible. Sabes, creo que estás decepcionado de que yo estoy con tu papá y Harry no…

–Ese ya no es Harry… ¡solo es otro tonto Gryffindor!

Lupin observó al rubito y supo que este tenía mucho que perdonar y aceptar para no llenarse de rencor.

–Draco… –susurró Remus– Lo siento –Y abrazó al rubio que se resistió un poco, pero finalmente aceptó el abrazo.

Una voz rasposa se escuchó y sorprendió a los dos:

–Lupin… deja de culparte de todo… todos tuvimos mucho que ver… en lo de Harry…

–¡Padrino! –gritó el pequeño rubio y se acercó a la cama– Buen susto nos diste.

Draco salió para avisarles a sus padres que Severus estaba despierto y dejó a los dos hombres solos.

–De nuevo por aquí Lupin.

–Como debe ser.

–Eso no te quita lo idiota.

–Y a ti lo amargado.

–¿Tú no lo estarías?

–Vamos, podemos seguirnos lamentando o hacer algo definitivo.

-¿A qué te refieres Lupin?

–Solo han pasado un par de días, pero el Ministerio se ha puesto en contra de Dumbledore y eso afecta a Harry.

–Lupin, él regresó. Esto está fuera de toda proporción; no es solo el bienestar de uno sí, no de todos nosotros.

–Por supuesto y por eso creo que debemos de dejarnos de medias tintas y ponernos de acuerdo en cómo vamos a actuar y de quien podemos depender o en todo caso en quien pondremos al tanto de todo. –terminó Remus.

–¿Black lo sabe? –preguntó Severus.

–Como si no lo supiera, no lo cree.

–Nunca fue muy hábil.

–Snape…

–Vamos que tu amigo es de mente cerrada.

–Después de todo lo que pasó ¿tú no lo serías?

–Entonces es cierta su inocencia.

–Si. Lo que importa en este momento es que haremos con _El-que-no- debe-ser-nombrado_. Tiene poder sobre ustedes ¿y si en cualquier momento descubre sus recuerdos y lo que ambos hicieron?

–Sabes muy bien que yo seguiré mi labor como espía, y puedo con _sus incursiones_ en mi mente.

–Sí, ¿pero Lucius?

–Lo logrará también, no es tan diestro como yo en _Oclumancia_, pero es lo suficientemente hábil. ¿Y tú que harás? ¿Seguirás en la orden, ahora que nos ha vuelto a reunir?

–Tengo que, o habrá sospechas.

–Tu enlace se ha repuesto y si eso lo nota Dumbledore.

–No pienso ocultar a mi esposo como un sucio secreto.

–Ellos ya no tendrán confianza en ti.

Los tres rubios entraron e interrumpieron la conversación. Severus se veía mejor, más Narcissa opinó que aún no podía presentarse con Albus –no hasta que se pusieran de acuerdo en lo que iban a hacer. El patriarca de los Malfoy no estaba de acuerdo en que Remus regresara a la orden, pues eso era ponerse directamente en las garras del peligro.

–Es necesario si queremos enterarnos de cómo va todo. –trataba de hacerle entender este.

–Con Severus es suficiente y aún así corre mucho peligro, pues el Lord no perdonara traiciones y no solo lo castigara a él. –afirmó Lucius.

–Lucius es hora de arriesgarnos por poner a salvo lo que más amamos. –dijo Narcissa viendo a Draco que estaba en uno de los sillones recostado, pero escuchando todo.– Si debemos jugar a la doble cara, lo haremos y si tengo que ir directamente a hablar con Dumbledore para unirme a su dichosa orden, lo hare.

–¡Eso sería desafiarlo a _él_ directamente!

–No si lo te unes en secreto. –lo calmó Remus– Como lo hace Severus.

–Es demasiado arriesgado. –terminó cansado el rubio mayor y salió de la habitación.

Narcissa lo vio salir y miró a los dos hombres.

–Debemos orillarlo, sabe que es la única solución, pero no quiere poner en peligro a Draco. Remus es hora de obligarlo.

Remus se sonrojó y algo tímido preguntó.

–Eso me dejaría sin poder intervenir.

–Lo prometiste. –le recordó la bruja.

Severus no sabía de qué hablaban, sin embargo confiaba en que la rubia sabía cómo guiar a los suyos a puerto seguro, aún en contra de ellos mismos. Draco se levantó y caminó hasta los adultos.

–Ya es tarde y mi padrino debe descansar, es mejor que lo dejemos dormir.

–Pero me la pase durmiendo. –se quejó el pocionista.

–Debes ahorrar fuerza querido amigo, nos espera mucho trabajo.

Concluyó la rubia y se levantó tomando el brazo que su hijo le ofreció caballerosamente. Remus los siguió. Snape aseguraba no estar cansado, más se durmió pocos minutos después.

000

El resto cenaron en conversando de las noticias que desacreditaban cada vez más a Dumbledore y por desgracia a Harry.

000

Esa noche, Lucius recibía un masaje en el cuello por amabilidad de su pareja. Ambos metidos en la tina disfrutaban de un baño relajante, Remus trataba de que su esposo dejara de pensar en el futuro por unos minutos, ya tendrían tiempo para vigilar, proteger y sobrevivir. Cuando el cuello pálido se sintió menos duro, Remus cambió de lugar y se sentó entre las piernas de Lucius con la espalda recargada en su pecho sintiendo como su lobo interno casi ronroneaba de gusto al estar de nuevo con su pareja.

–Lucius…

–…

–¿Estuviste con alguien más el tiempo que estuvimos separados? –El rubio platino se tensó por unos instantes y Remus lo sintió– No te estoy echando en cara nada… Pero te advierto que si eso se vuelve a repetir, te hare pedacitos y se los daré a tus adoradas mascotas albinas.

El de ojos plata besó el cuello de su licántropo y este se dejó hacer e incluso se hizo para atrás tratando de que su orificio quedara alineado con la muy despierta hombría de Lucius, este gimió deseoso y recibió la insinuación como una invitación para adentrarse en ese pasaje estrecho. Lucius estaba tan concentrado en los besos de Remus que se olvidó de cualquier otra cosa fuera de ese baño y es cuerpo que ya lo cabalgaba con urgencia. Se corrió dentro de su lobo y este sintió como lo masajeba para que alcanzara el clímax también. Cansados, limpios y satisfechos, salieron de la tina se enjuagaron, secaron y se encaminaron a la cama.

Al otro día en el desayuno ya pudo acompañarlos Severus.

–Veré como está todo en la orden y les avisare si tenemos posibilidad y que tanto les beneficiaría. –dijo el profesor.

Lucius no articuló nada, pero un leve carraspeó llamó la atención de todos.

–Creo que estar a resguardo es lo mejor, no sé qué tan fuertes son las barreras de Malfoy manior, sin embargo no podemos quedarnos aquí todo el tiempo y ver como el mundo que les heredáremos a nuestro hijos es destruido por un loco. –dijo serio Lupin.

–Cruzaremos es puente cuando sea necesario. –respondió Lucius.

La conversación cambió a cosas menos tensas y de ese modo el desayuno terminó. Draco se despidió para ir a visitar a Blaise que estaba en su casa de Londres.

000

Esa sería la primera reunión a la que asistiría estando al tanto de todo y para ver lo que la Orden podría ofrecerle a su familia. Remus buscó entre sus túnicas para ponerse alguna, cuando el rubio menor entró muy campante y sin tocar a la habitación. Remus no le llamaba la atención por eso, Draco estaba haciendo su mayor esfuerzo para creer de nuevo en él y eso significaba concederle algunos caprichos.

-¿Qué haces?

–Buscando que ponerme, hoy iré a una reunión con _ellos_.

–… –El rubito se puso a buscar y encontró una túnica algo usada la empezó a romper y llamó a uno de los elfos– Suury cose esto y que se note.

–Si amo.

El elfo _desapareció_ y Draco se recostó en la cama.

–Las túnicas que padre te compra se notarían demasiado y estando Black ahí, seguro que se dará cuenta que son hechas a medida.

–¿Cómo sabes todo eso?

–Madre me ha puesto a estudiar estrategias y como pasar desapercibido.

–Entiendo. ¿Y que haces tan temprano aquí? pensé que te quedarías más tiempo con Greg.

–Llegó mi novia y ya no pudimos hablar.

–¡¿Tu novia?!

–No te lo había contado. Cuando visite a Blaise estaba también Pansy y… aproveché y le pedí que fuera mi novia.

–Pensé que no te agradaba.

–Eso era antes… bueno ahora no me desagrada tanto y más por que como único requisito le exigí que no hablara tanto. –Remus negó con la cabeza. Draco jugaba con la colcha– Remus ¿Crees que Harry este hoy ahí?

–Tal vez.

El rubito ya no agregó nada, pero el mayor suspiró abatido sabiendo que Draco extrañaba aún a Harry. Lupin deseó que con ese paso que esperaban dar, esos dos se trataran de nuevo y con suerte retomarían su amistad.

000

Severus entró a la enorme casa y se sintió claustrofóbico, por un momento… casi por un segundo compadeció a Black de que tuviese que pasar todo el tiempo en ese lugar sin salir.

Uno a uno los miembros de la _Orden del Fénix_ fueron llegando y Severus festejó _el disfraz_ de Lupin, pues dudaba que con esa túnica remendada y ese cabello tan canoso, alguien intuyera que era el flamante esposo de uno de los magos más pudientes del mundo mágico.

Cuando todos estuvieron presentes, Dumbledore los puso al tanto de lo que sucedía y también de la decisión que había tomado en torno a Harry y la nula información a este.

Severus y Remus solo se miraron por unos segundos creyendo que de nueva cuenta Dumbledore se equivocaba, el mentado lazo de sangre que alegaba el anciano no era otra defensa que la de ellos y no tenía nada que ver con los parientes _muggles_ de Harry, si no de la fuerza de Remus y Severus.

Sin embargo él que si opinó y despotricó en contra de esa medida fue Sirius e increíblemente Snape estuvo de acuerdo con este, más no podía desafiar tan abiertamente las decisiones del hombre que era el único que confiaba en su lealtad.

Con las respectivas órdenes cada uno de los invitados se fue retirando. Severus se encaminó a la salida, pero antes se _despidió_ de Sirius:

–Nos vemos Black y espero que hagas mejor trabajo que un elfo doméstico y conviertas este lugar en algo menos desagradable.

–¡Cállate! Por lo menos yo no aparento ser una niñera… olvidada.

Severus se tensó por unos segundos, más siguió su camino. Remus se quedó para hablar con Sirius acerca de esa gran boca que no podía mantener cerrada y saber si este tenía conocimiento de lo que sucedía con Harry. Sirius guio a su amigo hasta la biblioteca.

–Por fin te acuerdas de tu amigo solo y abandonado.

–Me acuerdo de mi amigo al que dudo en contarle secretos que luego no sabe guardar.

–¡El me provocó!

–Eso ha sido siempre y no es pretexto.

–Desde que te aliaste con el enemigo ya lo defiendes. Estoy pensando en contarle todo a Dumbledore, aún creo que te hechizaron.

–Sirius ya hablamos de esto.

–No, tú hablaste, yo solo te escuche creyendo que eran solo…

–¿Mentiras?

–Blancas mentiras. Remus ¿No es extraño que te haya surgido la idea de _regresar_ con Lucius precisamente ahora que _Quien-tú-sabes regresó_?

–Nosotros ya estábamos juntos cuando eso sucedió. Mira ya me canse de justificarme, no te culpo porque desconfíes, pues también yo lo hice, pero no voy a renunciar a ellos.

El de cabello negro se giró dándole la espalda a Remus y habló muy bajo.

–No es justo. Ellos que si eran culpables y no pisaron _Azkaban_, incluso tienen todo lo que quieren, una familia, vida y amor... Yo no confió… no confiare.

Remus se quedó callado sintiendo que era inútil buscar ayuda con Sirius. El rostro del pelinegro mostraba las huellas del sufrimiento físico, emocional y el encierro al que se veía sometido era un peso más para su atribulada alma.

000

Harry supo que sus tíos sospechaban que algo se traía entre manos, pues estaba muy insistente por ver las noticias. Las cartas de sus amigos y padrino no le decían gran cosa, pero el muchacho no se quedó con los brazos cruzados. Con tal de no estar aislado podía dejar de lado el dolor de la decepción, rencor y todas esas emociones contradictorias.

Entre el ataque de los _Dementores_ y las cartas del Ministerio, el miedo e incertidumbre taladraron el corazón de Harry. Debía actuar como le enseñaron, necesitaba ayuda, solo esperaba que este respondiera…

000

Su túnica ondeaba tras él, sus pasos resonaban en los pasillos vacíos de alumnos, llegó hasta su despacho y cerró apresurado _lanzando_ cuanto hechizo de privacidad se le ocurrió. Se sirvió una copa de vino y la apuró de un trago, abrió con dedos tembloroso la nota que había _aparecido_ en la mesa de trabajo en su laboratorio. El remitente parecía burlarse de él, desde el pergamino…

_Profesor Snape_

_Tal vez considere que por fin Merlín cumplió su deseo y me volví loco, sin embargo ¿Cómo estaré de desesperado que recurro a usted para saber qué es lo está sucediendo? nadie me informa nada y en mi desesperación creí que por lo menos usted estará feliz de restregarme todo lo que sabe y que por ser un mocoso yo no. Así que adelante regodéese y dígame ¿Qué está pasando?_

Severus hubiese ignorado y quemado la nota tal y como estaba sin embargo lo que lo puso de ese modo fue el posdata de esta…

_Atentamente Harry Potter E._

_P.D. ¿Muffin me extraña?_

Severus barajeó las posibilidades. Una, Harry estaba furioso, pues contrario a preguntar por alguno de los otros, preguntó por su mascota y dos recurría a él confiando que por ese _vínculo_ que creía tener con ellos le diría lo que supiera. Si definitivamente ese chico que le escribió era el suyo un _Slytherin_ con algo de _Gryffindor_. Snape se puso a pensar en la mejor solución, sin embargo debí verse de inmediato con Harry, sería peligroso si las cartas eran interceptadas, por lo tanto no podía ocultarles a los otros lo que había pasado, tenía que pensar un segundo plan en caso de que a él le ocurriera algo. El hombre salió de su despacho, cruzó el castillo y el patio de este, hasta la zona de _aparición_, debía ir a Wiltshire.

000

Harry se recostó en la cama y miró por la ventana sabía que él contestaría y eso llevaría seguramente a un encuentro… ese que tanto temía y esperaba a la vez. Temía, pues sabía que contrario a lo que esperaron ellos, no hubo ni intentos de su parte por acercarse, sin embargo estaba también muy dolido de que tampoco ellos lo hubiesen intentado… temeroso de que ya no sintieran ni una mínima simpatía por él, después de todo desde que entró a estudiar a Hogwarts vio a Sna… Severus como un odiado y desagradable profesor, siguiendo la línea que le dictaba la mentalidad Gryffindor… Gryffindor algo que seguro tampoco estaba en los planes; se suponía que sería Slytherin, se lo había prometido a su amigo, le prometió que no se separaría de él. El chico se removió inquieto sintiendo los ojos escocerle y un nudo en el estómago… Despreció la amistad de Draco y no conforme lo humilló al rechazarlo frente a Ron, que el rubio desde ese instante se convirtió en un incordió para él y sus amigos, era un paso lógico. Las lágrimas ya no pudieron ser retenidas y corrieron libres, el moreno se ovilló y se mordió los labios para que sus gemidos no se escucharan. La amistad de Draco ya no estaba a su alcance, ni lo estaría nunca, ambos habían vivido esos años como enemigos y eso no era muy fácil de olvidar.

Harry comprendió muchas cosas ahora que se ponía a pensar detenidamente en todo lo que acarreó ese hechizo y que antes de ese momento no había querido afrontar. Él no solo perdió la memoria si no todo lo que significó una familia y toda su niñez. Su llanto era por lo olvidado lo perdido y lo que pudo haber sido de ser un poco más fuerte y no caer en los prejuicios que ni siquiera eran suyos.

Esa noche de nuevo no dormiría esperando noticias, pero esta vez eran más que solo saber si _Voldemort_ estaba actuando, si no saber si podía regresar a ser lo que era.

000

Severus miraba por la ventana esperando la reacción de los tres presentes. Lucius se dejó caer sin elegancia en el sillón junto a Remus y Narcissa dejó la taza con té a un lado, jugando nerviosamente con sus anillos.

–No creo que acercarnos a él en este preciso momento sea viable, tenemos al Lord demasiado cerca vigilándonos que cualquier mínimo error y todo se vendrían abajo, incluyendo nuestras cabezas. –opinó Lucius.

–Estoy de acuerdo. –Agregó Severus– De todos modos la _Orden_ se ocupará de cuidarlo, información no le darán, pues de ese modo se manejan ellos, pero estará protegido.

–Entonces ¿Lo ignoraremos? –preguntó Remus algo deprimido.

–No hay otra salida. –afirmó Lucius– Tú lo veras más seguido, no debes de preocuparte.

–Eso, si no me odia. –Dijo el licántropo.

El silencio reinó en la sala, cada uno de los adultos se fue sintiendo culpable y con un gran peso en sus corazones, pues después de tanto esperar por eso, ahora no podían recibir a Harry de regreso y con los brazos abiertos…

La puerta se escuchó abrirse y el pequeño rubio entró plantándose ante los adultos.

–Ese Potter ya no es el que fue mi mejor amigo…

000

No es que tuviese muchas esperanzas en que Severus respondiera… _«¡Que mentira! De verdad creía que contestaría y que se alegraría que por fin el hechizo estaba roto, que lo sacaría de esa casa y lo llevaría de regreso a la Calle de La Hilandera… pero el camino de desprecio mutuo y odio natural había abierto una gran brecha entre ellos, ahora solo le quedaba Remus si es que su esposo le permitía ayudarlo, pues con todo lo que le había hecho a él y al Draco seguro que no lo quería ni cerca de Remus. »_ Se dijo el chico. La soledad le pesó más que nunca sintiéndose como algo que ya nadie quería, como un cachorro adoptado que crecido es solo una molestia.

Pasó la tarde tratando de ver las noticias y de nuevo sus intentos no dieron frutos. Y con la caída de la noche la soledad lo envolvió, como único consuelo el ulular de su lechuza, un regalo que le costó muchísimo, pues con eso _compraron_ su inocente lealtad. Sus ojos se aguaron, pero trató de dormir, aún faltaba tiempo de vacaciones y debía buscar información solo… como siempre debió ser.

Los pasos de _elefante_ de su tío se escucharon subir por las escaleras y el moreno temió que este lo molestara para alguna tontería –que seguro no había hecho él–, sin embargo suspiró abatido y se dispuso a levantarse. La puerta se abrió y el hombre robusto entró. Lo levantó y le dio un juego de pijama nuevo.

–Póntelo y baja de inmediato.

El moreno no quiso discutir y obedeció. Vernon lo esperaba en el pasillo con un Duddle que miraba todo con curiosidad.

–Vamos.

Bajaron las escaleras y el moreno pudo ver a su tía Petunia que estaba parada con actitud servil como cuando alguno de los clientes de tío Vernon los visitaba. Detrás de la _humanidad_ de su tío Harry se perdía, pero escuchó claramente como este se deshacía en explicaciones.

–Como ven, él está muy bien cuidado como ustedes lo pidieron, se le da lo mejor y de mayor calidad. Anda muchacho muéstrales a los… señores.

Harry no estaba para ser tratado como un animal de circo, así que no dio ni un paso adelante y siguió detrás del hombre de bigote. Vernon se empezaba a impacientar debido al comportamiento del adolescente, más no podía obligarlo.

–Lo que veo es que sigue igual que a los once años, no ha crecido mucho y yo creo que eso se debe a que no ha sido bien alimentado. Tuve la oportunidad de verlo en un _evento_ de… nuestro mundo y sus ropas era una vergüenza. Así que es mejor que me expliquen eso y señores espero que sea una respuesta que me satisfaga o les juro que hare que su compañía se vaya a la quiebra y hasta su casa podrían perder, pues pagamos por un excelente servicio y usted... asqueroso _muggle_ nos estafó.

Por supuesto reconoció ese tono de voz que arrastraba las palabras y era tan frío como el aliento de un _Dementor_…, pero para Harry fue como un regalo de cumpleaños… Lucius Malfoy elegantemente vestido estaba parado en medio de la sala, mientras Severus Snape se encontraba junto a la chimenea con los brazos cruzados y una actitud hostil. Harry se acercó y vio a los dos hombres, pero se dirigió al moreno:

–Estoy muy enojado contigo. Me dejaste con estos _muggles_ que me tratan mal y me matan de hambre. Nunca has sido amable conmigo estando en Hogwarts y me confundes con mi padre al grado de odiarme como a él…

–No te odio Harry. –respondió Severus.

–¡¿Entonces por qué no viniste por mí?! –gritó furioso el adolecente -limpiándose las lágrimas que le escurrían por la mejillas- de un manotazo– ¡¿Por qué dejaste que pensara todo eso de ti?!

Concluyó y corrió a abrazar al pocionista, este respondió el gesto y besó la cabellera desordenada.

–¡Pondré atención a tu clase, ya no robare tus ingredientes, pero llévame contigo!

Severus sintió el nudo en su garganta amenazando con ahogarlo y Lucius se puso entre la escena y los ojos de los Dursley que veían curiosos lo que sucedía.

–El contrato finalizó, nos llevaremos al muchacho, como último favor –dijo el rubio sonando su bolsa de galeones– Debo pedirles que lo reciban de nuevo, pero solo como invitado algunas noches, las necesarias y que de eso ni una palabra a nadie, por supuesto yo recompensare sus servicios.

La pareja aceptó de inmediato y vieron como los dos magos junto con Harry _desaparecían_ del lugar.

Los jardines y las mascotas se le hicieron muy familiares y a pesar de ser de noche los pudo distinguir, de la mano de Severus caminó hasta adentrarse en el cálido interior de la Mansión Malfoy. Cruzaron los pasillos y llegaron hasta la sala que tan bien recordaba, en donde por primera vez conoció a Draco y este se convirtió en su primer amigo, más este no estaba y solo era recibido por un exultante Remus y una sonriente Narcissa.

–Te costó tiempo Harry –dijo la rubia.

–Si un poco –Se sonrojó el moreno.

Lucius se adelantó y abrazó a Remus. –Me debes un elfo. –le dijo al morenito.

Harry se sonrojó de nuevo, pero respondió.

–Dobby no era muy bueno obedeciendo. Y es un pago por casi hacerme perder la vida.

–Referente a eso, me disculpo no sabía que era ese libro, lo encontré en las cosas de mi padre y estaba molesto con los pelirrojos –aceptó el patriarca Malfoy.

–Bueno referente a eso yo tengo una pregunta para todos ustedes… ¿Están enojados por que no los pude recordar?

Los adultos se miraron y respondieron con un movimiento negativo de cabeza.

–Sabemos que no fue tu intención. –dijo Remus.

–Yo si me moleste… un poco –respondió Lucius– pero fue porque Draco…

–Lo imaginó ¿él está dormido? –preguntó de inmediato Harry.

–No, veras Harry, él nos convenció de traerte de regresó.

Remus relató lo sucedido…

–_Ese Potter ya no es el que fue mi mejor amigo… pero sigue siendo el niño que ustedes criaron Remus y tú padrino, eso no deben olvidarlo. Ahora los necesita porque para variar esa bola de leones solo le ocultan las cosas y lo hacen a un lado hasta que les sea de utilidad, ¿eso quieren hacer ustedes también? El Lord lo intentara matar con o sin ustedes a su lado ¿Qué deciden?_

–_Es por su bien Dragón –dijo Narcissa._

–_No sé madre, yo quiero pasar estos tiempos difíciles con toda mi familia a mi lado y creo que él también tiene derecho a lo mismo..._

–Y eso fue lo que sucedió. –terminó el rubio trigo.

–¿Puedo verlo? –pidió Harry.

–Los siento Harry él no quiere _estar inmiscuido en esto_, eso fue lo que dijo. –contestó Severus.

–Creí por un momento que él aún… que tonto soy.

–Dale tiempo cariño –consoló Narcissa.

–No le daré tiempo… –respondió el moreno y todos se quedaron asombrados– Me ganare su amistad de nuevo. ¿Y con respecto a lo de _él_?

–¿Qué quieres saber? –dijo Lucius.

–Todo.

–Bien en ese caso vamos a dormir, que mañana nos espera un día con mucha información y trabajo porque debemos formar el plan que seguiremos. –concluyó el rubio platino.

Todos se dirigieron a la segunda planta y Severus guio al moreno hasta su habitación.

–Espero que no te moleste estar solo ¿o quieres que me quede contigo?

–Por favor, hay muchas cosas que quiero saber, pero acerca de ustedes y como han seguido sus vidas y contarte muchas otras.

–Bien, pero promete que dormirás cuando lo ordene.

–Si.

Al entrar a la habitación una bola de pelo moteada bajó de la cama de un salto y corrió hasta el moreno.

–¡_Muffin_!

–Qué raro por lo regular duerme en la habitación de Draco.

–A lo mejor él lo trajo aquí.

Severus se metió a duchar y al salir Harry lo esperaba sentado en la cama que ocuparía.

–Ve a tu cama.

–Pero quiero saber…

–Bien, pero es mejor que te metas bajo las mantas.

El de ojos verdes obedeció y por primera vez ningún insulto vino a su mente en contra de Severus Snape.

–Tío… Es raro decirte de ese modo ¿te molesta si no lo hago?

–Llámame Severus de ese modo me siento menos viejo –dijo sonriente el mayor.

–Bien, yo… Siento haber sido un incordio y robarte ingredientes aunque no lo hice directamente, también lo de hace dos años cuando Sirius…

–Está bien, yo no fui muy amable tampoco.

–Cuando recordé estaba muy enojado… sigo estándolo un poco.

–Entiendo.

–Pero el lazo que ustedes hicieron conmigo me salvó de ese loco y…

–Está bien cuéntamelo todo.

El moreno cargó a su mascota y se bajó de su cama para dirigirse a la del mayor, en ese momento no era un adolecente que ya miraba a las chicas, si no un niño que quería ser mimado, consolado, abrazado y protegido.

000

Draco dormía pacíficamente y con una sonrisa en sus facciones, era el sentimiento de haber recuperado a alguien muy importante. A pesar de que se hubiese negado a ver a Harry era bueno saber que este recordaba lo que sus padres y padrino habían hecho por él.

000

El desayuno reunió de nuevo a los dos adolescentes, aunque Draco no intercambió palabra con Harry y este no se atrevió a hablarle por temor a ser rechazado, ambos sentían que esa parte que les hacia falta ya estaba ahí. Tres elfos _aparecieron_ para retirar la fruta y servir los huevos al gusto.

–Es cierto Draco me dijo lo que esa chica hizo para salvar a los elfos –dijo Lucius– dile que puede venir a ver a los nuestro y convencerlos de que se retiren.

Las criaturas se asustaron ante lo dicho por el patriarca rubio y casi se pusieron a suplicar.

–A veces ella es muy extremista. –dijo Harry.

–Es culpa de su origen –opinó Draco hablando por primera vez– Al nos conocer las costumbres y creer que puede venir cambiar todo solo porque se le ocurrió o que de ese modo es en el mundo _muggle_.

–Justificas decirle sangre sucia. –terminó Harry sin poder evitar defender a su amiga.

Draco fulminó a Harry con la mirada y este se arrepintió un poco por lo dicho. Narcissa se limpió los labios y dijo:

–Draco esa no es la forma de comportarse, actuar de ese modo te denigra como mago. Sin embargo lo que a ella le parece bien a nosotros nos ha costado la confianza en nuestros sirvientes, ahora ya no podemos hablar libremente si están ellos o como en este momento que tú estás aquí tuvimos que exigirles que hicieran un juramento de silencio y eso no sería necesario si aún confiáramos en ellos.

–Entiendo.

Dijo el moreno y es que incluso a él a veces le parecía que Hermione solo intervenía en cosas que ni ella entendía.

Descansando en el jardín se dispusieron a planear como seguirían de ese momento en adelante. Harry se sentó junto a Remus y este acarició su cabello revuelto, era como en los viejos tiempo a excepción de que Draco estaba ausente. Harry y Remus sentían que esa nueva oportunidad no la desperdiciarían y que no defraudarían de nuevo a esos ex-Slytherin.

Lucius se levantó y se recargó en uno de los pilares del Kiosco, con los brazos cruzados.

–_Él_ regresó de eso no hay duda y sabes que yo estuve ahí, siento no poderte ayudar en ese momento, pues eso nos hubiese costado la vida a ti a mí y todos los presentes.

–Lo entiendo y hay algo que debo decirles, ya se lo dije a Severus, pero deben saberlo ustedes también. Esa noche los espíritus –por decirlo de algún modo– de mis padres notaron la protección que yo tengo y una frase de mi padre junto con algo que ambos hicieron fue el detonante para que este hechizo se rompiera, mi padre dijo: _Ellos… quien lo hubiera dicho_. Supongo que sintió lo que ya me explicó Severus, que es la protección que crearon como sustituto de la de tía Petunia y el tío Vernon, pero hubo más ¿no es así?

Narcissa tomó la mano de Harry y le dijo:

–Nosotros también pusimos un poco de magia.

–Entonces por eso ningún hechizo me tocó.

–Sí, sin embargo no puede detener un Avada. –concluyó Remus.

–Me ha protegido por estos cuatro años, eso es lo que importa.

–Aclarado ese punto, continuare. El Ministerio está en contra de Dumbledore o tiene miedo de que la vuelta del Lord sea cierta y acallando a este creen que todo desaparecerá como si fuese una mentira. Han iniciado con una campaña de difamación en contra de Albus y de ti.

–¡¿De mí?!

–Es como te digo, creen que negando todo, se solucionara y eso incluye que ya no seas su niño héroe si no… Un niño _incomprendido_ y que solo quiere llamar la atención. –dijo Lucius.

El ceño de Harry se frunció.

–¡Que idiotas! No es como si me importara lo que piensan.

–Ciertamente no debe. Más en está ocasión y con eso de la audiencia disciplinaria en camino, debemos ponernos serios y ver cómo solucionar esto. –comentó Severus.

–A eso voy, el Lord está feliz de que está campaña de difamación oculte su regreso, un mundo mágico que no esté enterado, es un mundo que él puede volver a tener en su poder. Y eso nos lleva a lo siguiente, ese error que te obligaron a cometer. –aseguró Lucius.

–Harry _Quien-tú-sabes_ ordenó que te atacaran y un desliz de uno de nuestros compañeros lo hizo posible. La Orden debió evitar eso, pero me temo que no lo lograron. –mencionó Remus.

–En todo caso, errores como ese es algo que Albus debió prever. –dijo Snape– Te diremos lo que debas saber para que estés preparado, pero debes de aprender _Oclumancia_.

–¿Ahora? –preguntó lastimosamente Harry.

–Cuanto antes mejor, eso protegerá tus secretos y los de los demás. –terminó Severus.

Tenían un largo camino por delante y no podían avanzar mucho en ese poco tiempo, por lo que concordaron en que eso sería cuando regresaran al colegio. Harry actuaría del mismo modo sin mostrar la relación que tenía con Severus y Remus, con Draco –pensó el moreno– muy a su pesar no tendría que fingir indiferencia, pues este no daba muestra de querer acercarse a él.

000

Unas horas antes del _gran rescate_ Harry regresó a _Privet Drive_ y ahí esperó paciente al grupo que iría por él. Remus entre los que llegaron le sonrió cómplice al moreno y este correspondió antes de que todos partieron a _Grimmauld_ _Place_. La seguridad de ese refugió era tan fuerte como la de la Mansión Malfoy aunque esta última no sería tomada en cuenta por Dumbledore como un buen escondite o más que nada seguro.

Harry no tuvo que fingir enojo, porque la verdad si lo tenía, pues sus amigos no habían hecho nada por contradecir las órdenes de Dumbledore. No eran muy dados a seguir las normas si de algo importante se trataba y _casualmente_ esta vez sí obedecieron.

Estaba molesto, pero una parte de él supo que no debía estarlo, pues estaba seguro que ahora conocía detalles que muchos de los miembros de la _Orden del Fénix_ no conocían… Todo lo que un _par de Mortifagos_ cerca de Voldemort le dijeron.

Ese año que iniciaría sería un reto para el moreno, uno en el que debía jugar al doble agente sin ser descubierto y perder algo más que puntos para su casa. Por una parte se preguntaba como haría para no terminar golpeando a alguno de su amigos por insultar a Severus… o a Draco y otra parte le decía que antes él mismo contribuyó en gran medida a que esa situación creciera y fuera una constante en su vida. Analizando los hechos, Draco tenía todo el derecho a estar molesto con él y con sus amigos, vaya que incluso recordando las cosas, el mismo vivió en esa abundancia y educación con el rubio, las costumbres de los sangre pura ya no le eran ni desconocidas ni desagradables, por el contario fue educado como otro niño rico, pues Severus y Remus le dieron siempre lo que necesito y más. Lucius y Narcissa Malfoy eran casi como otros tíos que no fueron egoísta y le ofrecieron lo mismo que le daban a Draco, los elfos de la mansión lo atendían como otro amo, le dieron juguetes, viajes, ropa, todo eso lo tuvo y ahora que lo recordaba muchas de sus ideas y prejuicios se hicieron añicos, ¿Cómo podría seguir pensando igual que Hermione o Ron? Si para bien o para mal fue educado como un heredero, con las remembranzas de regreso su modo de pensar debía fusionarse con el otro y crear uno muy distinto que temía dibujaría una línea entre sus actuales amigos y él, pues no pensaba perder a Draco no de nuevo, no nunca más.

Sirius se portó tan bien como se esperaría de un padrino y el moreno se sintió un poquito culpable por ocultarle las cosas, más le advirtieron que este no lo tomaría muy bien, pero que esperaban que finalmente lo aceptara, claro que ese era trabajo de Remus, convencerlo de confiar en los ex-Sly.

Fue días más tarde cuando Harry acechaba a Severus y cuando este se dirigía a la salida lo alcanzó y lo jaló hasta un lugar apartado. El hombre mayor se dejó hacer, pues creía que si no fuese importante Harry no se arriesgaría de ese modo.

–¿Qué pasa?

–Me dijeron algo de lo que está sucediendo.

–Eso es bueno… ¿o no?

–Sí pero hubo una discusión antes de eso y la verdad me moleste mucho. La señora Weasley se opuso a que me dieran algo además le dijo a Sirius no tenía derecho a decidir por mí, y sabes que es lo que me molesta. –Severus no contestó, pero alzó a ceja invitando al adolescente a seguir– ¡Que ni él ni ella estuvieron conmigo en mi niñez y ahora se creen con derecho a inmiscuirse! … ¿Soy malagradecido?

–No, no lo eres; es hipócrita decir que eres un niño para algo y están esperando que derrotes al mago oscuro más fuerte de la actualidad, es una estupidez, pero eso viene desde la raíz que es Albus. Te pido que entiendas y soportes, _el pulgoso_ te quiere de eso no hay duda, pero no sabe cómo ayudarte, pues ni el mismo puede ayudarse y Molly es una buena mujer que se preocupa por ti, sin embrago se toma atribuciones que no le corresponden.

–Como quisiera seguir viviendo con ustedes, sé que estaría estudiando día y noche, pero sin tanta gente a mi alrededor.

–Nosotros también extrañamos eso, pero siempre podemos consentir a _Muffin_ en tu lugar.

–¡Severus!

–Debo irme, nos veremos en la Escuela y por cierto no te preocupes la audiencia irá bien ya lo verás, no puedo ir, pero Lucius me dijo que estará ahí.

Harry se despidió del profesor y desde el rincón vio como este se iba.

000

Draco vio la lista y se preguntó quién habría pedido esos libros, salió de si habitación y buscó a su padre seguro de que él sabría algo. Su madre estaba en el jardín y su padre en su oficina que es donde se ponía al día con su trabajo cuando Remus estaba con el grupo de Dumbledore. El rubio menor llegó hasta la puerta del despacho y tocó, al recibir confirmación, entró.

–¿Qué pasa Draco?

–¿Sabes quién será el nuevo profesor de DCAO?

–Si, por desgracia una inepta allegada de Fudge… Dolores Umbridge.

–¡¿Qué?! Esto le quita todo la alegría a ser prefecto.

–Trata de llevarlo lo mejor que puedas, ella no se atreverá a molestarte.

El rubio menor suspiró abatido y se retiró.

000

Remus notó el cambio en Sirius y se acercó a cuestionarlo.

–¿Qué pasa Paddy?

–Me siento inútil y solo.

–Harry debe volver, pero yo estaré por aquí dándote lata.

–Eso si _el mortifago_ te deja y no lo niegues, sé que vives con él.

–Es mi esposo.

–Remus cuídate por favor, ellos no son de fiar.

–Sirius… él es el padre de mi hijo.

El de cabello negro giró hacia su amigo y asombrado lo vio.

–¿Estás…?

–Si.

–¡Oh Merlín Monny en que pensabas!

–En que estoy casado y quiero ser parte de esta familia, amó a Lucius. Draco es mi hijo también. Sirius abre los ojos y tu corazón Narcissa… tu prima está muriendo y sabes por que

–…

–Por su inmenso amor hacia Regulus. ¿No la perdonaras?

Sirius no respondió y Remus dejó al hombre pensar, no debía presionarlo por una respuesta, ya se la daría este cuando estuviese listo.

000

Paddy se despidió a su manera de Harry aún en contra de lo que pensara Molly y es que su ahijado era lo único que le quedaba, sintiendo que su amigo ya lo había perdido en manos del enemigo.

000

Remus se recostó en la cama estiró las piernas, adoraba esa cama enorme donde podía dar vueltas –si quisiera– y es que en el cuartel no había espacio ni silencio y lo que buscaba en ese momento era dormir, pues a pesar de tener pocas semanas su no nato le restaba energía. La puerta se escuchó y Remus sonrió sospechando quien era.

–Vos a dejar a Draco, ¿estás bien?

–Sí, solo es un poco de cansancio.

-Esa Orden ya me está pareciendo muy problemática, no sé qué te pondrán a hacer que terminas rendido.

-No deberías de culpar a otros por tu responsabilidad.

–¡¿Qué?! ¡Si yo no quería que fueras!

–Lucius lo que está dejándome así de cansado es que… tu hijo… nuestro hijo se está formando y necesita mucha magia.

La tez del rubio platino se volvió marmolea y se quedó estático, pero no fue por mucho tiempo antes de besar con toda ternura a su licántropo.

–Remus…

–Te amos Lucius.

Se quedaron un momento disfrutando en silencio de la presencia del contario antes de que Lucius tuviese que ir a dejar a Draco a la estación. Y ya ahí le dio las últimas instrucciones a este y Narcissa se despidió con un beso en la frente de este, que ya era tan alto como ella.

–Draco estoy orgulloso de ti y creo que serás un gran hermano mayor. –termino Lucius.

Draco miró a su padre y abrió la boca y la cerró varias veces antes de abrazarlo y felicitarlo.

–Promete que seré el primero que lo o la conozca.

–Claro, así tenga que pedírselo amablemente a ese viejo manipulador.

Respondió Lucius, Narcissa sonrió y luego vieron partir al rubio menor. Lucius le ofreció el brazo a Narcissa y esta se apoyó en él.

–Quiero llegar a conocerlo o conocerla.

–Lo harás, sé que lo harás Cissy.

Los Malfoy vieron partir el tren y salieron del andén con dirección a su casa, sin notar que los ojos de enorme perro negro los seguían a la distancia. Él que si notó esto fue Draco que por la ventanilla veía a sus padres y a cierto perro que sospechó conocer.

000

Cho lo encontró como no hubiese querido, más le restó importancia y siguió su conversación con sus amigos y con Luna que se sintió ofendida por lo que dijo Hermione y de nueva cuenta Harry constató que la castaña distaba mucho de no ser criticona como los propios Slytherin a quien ella juzgaba. Y pensando en eso Draco _le hizo una visita_ para darle un mensaje.

–… Te seguiré como un perro guardián Potter.

Harry tuvo que responder a la provocación y soportar los comentarios de sus amigos hacia Draco preguntándose ¿qué trataba de hacer al alejar cada vez más al rubio de él?

He cortado el melodrama un poco y les he dado algo de mermelada para la tristeza, espero que les haya gustado y les dure el buen sabor, pues seguirá sin haber muchos cambios en la historia de los libros.

Mil gracias a:

Gabriela Cruz, kaoryciel94, Natalie G o linfocito, Gelygirl, Allison Marie Malfoy-Black, xonyaa11, Chiara Polairix Edelstein, Bellatrix Hale, meyamoadriytu, straduport, sailor mercuri o neptune, Talyta y Janeth Malfoy Black.


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo XI**

Los alumnos escucharon al director y poco después al sombrero, ambos coincidieron en que eran tiempos difíciles y que las casas o en todo caso los alumnos debían estar unidos. Harry escuchó y se preguntó cómo hacer para que Draco regresará a ser su amigo y es que el rubio –como él– había seguido su vida y no lo culpaba por eso, más teniendo sus recuerdos intactos sintió celos al saber que Draco ya no era solo _suyo_ por decirlo de algún modo, pues de pequeños el rubio y él fueron muy unidos y nadie estaba en medio de su amistad; incluso recordaba como Pansy era un cero a la izquierda comparada con él en el corazón de Draco y al verlo rodeado de admiradores lo ponía… si celoso. Harry frunció el ceño y Ron lo notó.

–Van cortos si creen que nos amistaremos con los Slytherin.

–Es hora de dejar eso de lado –respondió de inmediato Hermione llevándole la contraria al pelirrojo.

Harry suspiró abatido, esos dos estaban sacándolo de quicio con sus constantes peleas, pues él quedaba en medio de eso.

La nueva profesora fue presentada y Harry presintió que ese año no sería de muy buena suerte para él, sin embargo dirigió de nuevo la mirada hacia la mesa de profesores y se giró de nuevo para sonreír internamente, pensando que está vez no estaba solo, del bando de _los buenos_ le ocultaban las cosas y lo trataban condescendientemente y no los culpaba, pero a veces necesitaba una dosis de dura realidad, porque no era el niño abandonando con unos parientes _muggles_ era un niño criado y educado por hombres estrictos, pero sin dejar de ser cariñosos… fue educado por Slytherin y aunque su vena Gryffindor lo empujaba a relatarles todo a sus amigos, la otra le decía que tal vez no lo entenderían y que por el momento no podía jugar con sus credibilidad.

Con el día lluvioso todos deseaban llegar a sus aposentos y por eso Harry se escabulló hasta la sala común, y otro motivo fue que ya no podía fingir cuando les preguntaban a los gemelos de donde habían sacado el dinero, su fortuna era suficiente por eso el _donativo que les hizo_ no le afectó y por si fuera poco no deseaba recordar nada de cómo _se ganó_ ese dinero.

El regresó a la casa de leones no fue lo que Harry hubiese deseado, después de todo _El Profeta_ era un diario muy reconocido y muchos magos creían a pie de juntillas lo que este publicaba. Los murmullos y señalamientos se estaban volviendo demasiado molestos.

000

Draco se acomodó en su cama, después de terminar sus labores de prefectos con los niños de primer ingreso y se dispuso a descansar. Una sonrisa pícara cruzó por los labios del rubio, había notado la mirada de Harry; conociendo a este, esa mirada no era como las de odio si no que era de las que precedían los tan conocidos mohines del moreno cuando pedía atención, esas que tanto vio y supo anticipar cuando eran niños, pero esta vez no le concedería a Harry de inmediato lo que pedía, esta vez el moreno debía esforzarse un poquito por conseguirlo.

000

La sospecha de que Hagrid no les daría clases era un hecho y el trio tuvo que guardarse su curiosidad. La primera clase de pociones iniciaría y Harry –como nunca los creyó– estaba ansioso de que iniciara, los constantes desplantes y miradas de los que era objeto ya no los soportaba,y quería desahogarse y que mejor que Severus. Su _filtro de Paz_ fue un fracaso y es que esa era su intención, ¿Cómo decirle a Severus que necesitaba atención? Por supuesto echando a perder algo que de antemano sabía hacer. Las ventajas de tener de nuevos sus memorias perdidas, eran los cocimientos que adquirió gracias a sus tíos y su maestra, a Narcissa, esa poción debió salirle la primera. Por eso cuando sus amigos, indignados lo alcanzaron en el comedor y siguieron con los insultos al profesor y el excesivo castigo, optó por retirarse alegando que le fastidiaban sus peleas, que si bien no era una mentira, eso fue el pretexto para salir del comedor. Harry caminó hasta un lugar apartado y ahí ya lo esperaban.

–Siéntate.

Severus _apareció_ una mesa con alimentos y el moreno obedeció. El profesor sirvió y con los platos llenos, comenzó a comer.

–No quiero que te saltes las comidas.

–Todos me tratan como bicho raro, como a un loco.

–Es lógico la gente no sabe y no quiere saber.

–Pero los problemas no desaparecerán con solo ignorarlos.

–Ciertamente no, pero la mayoría de la gente no quiere dejar su vida cómoda y pacífica, así que es mejor creer que mientes. Mira que sin querer están ayudándole a _Él_ y a su plan.

–Eso es lo que me preocupa.

–Sé que todo ellos te han dicho que no pienses en eso y que te concentres en tus estudios.

–Como si pudiera.

–Puedes.

–¡¿Cómo?!

–Si algo sucede por mínimo que sea te lo diré, por eso pon atención a tus clases eso es importante. Confía en mí.

Harry suspiró y asintió, siguieron comiendo y al terminar Severus desapareció todo.

–Y cuando quieras hablar infórmame con una señal o una nota, no vuelvas a hacer un desastre como el de la mañana. Recuerda que esa mujer solo está como buitre vigilándote, no quiero que la provoques.

–Es una arpía.

–Las arpías no parecen sapos. –dijo el profesor.

–Si, es un sapo rosa.

–Bueno ya basta, solo entre nosotros digámosle así, porque ella es peligrosa por ser una ignorante.

–Si Severus –aceptó Harry rodando los ojos.- Y por cierto Draco… ¿No te ha dicho nada?

Snape miró al moreno y negó.

–Sabes que es orgulloso, te costara convencerlo, sin embargo es un buen momento, aprovecha que está feliz por la noticia.

–¡¿Cual?!

–No te lo diré hasta que puedas aprender a cerrar tu mente.

–¡Severus!

El profesor sonrió de lado y se retiró dejando a Harry enfurruñado, pero muy feliz de tenerlo cerca.

000

Sus compañeros seguían viéndolo como bicho raro, pero Harry decidió que eso no le afectaría y se dedicó a tratar de no ahorcar a la estúpida vaca de Pansy que se le colgaba a _su amigo_ como si fuese una garrapata y de averiguar por qué Hagrid no estaba.

Umbridge era una constate molestia y sus clases eran una burda imitación, eran más aburridas que las de Binns y eso era decir mucho, por lo que Harry terminaba medio dormido en ellas, pues sus pesadillas eran más constantes, eso unido al tedio de las clases lo hacían cabecear.

–Señor Potter, ponga atención podría aprender mucho de los castigos por no respetar las leyes. –lo regaño Dolores.

–Se supone que estamos estudiando defensa.

–Esto tiene más validez, o cree que puede ser atacado en Hogwarts.

–No lo se, dígamelo usted.

–No me responda de ese modo.

–¿Y cómo debo hacerlo?

Dolores frunció el ceño por un instante y luego agregó.

–Es lógico que no tenga ni una mínima educación, si es huérfano.

–Pues por su forma de hablar tampoco tiene mucha educación y eso que seguro tuvo anfib… digo padres.

Harry se desordenó el cabello y al ver a sus compañeros notó que nadie esperaba una contestación como esa de su persona, pero de nuevo los recuerdos lo hacían actuar como el niño de antes, que no se dejaba intimidar por nadie.

–Basta está castigado después de clases toda la semana. Lleve esto a la profesora MacGonagall. Pero que se puede esperar de un niño hambriento de atención y mentiroso.

–¡Yo no digo mentiras!

La mujer lo ignoró, le dio un pergamino y lo mando salir del aula. Las miradas de sus compañeros le siguieron hasta la salida. Harry habló con Minerva y está le llamó la atención.

–¿Por qué provocarla señor Potter?

–No lo hice profesora, solo busca un pretexto.

–Precisamente por eso.

El moreno ya no pudo defenderse ante eso último y aceptó el castigo, después salió rumbo al comedor donde más tarde se le unieron sus amigos y Hermione también lo reprendió.

–¡¿Por qué le contestaste de ese modo?! Aunque sea una mala persona sigue siendo maestra, ahora seguro que solo buscara como molestarte y te castigará.

–Ya lo hizo.

La primera clase con la profesora Grubbly- Plank no fue del todo mala a excepción de las caras de satisfacción de los Slytherin por no tener a un pseudo profesor como Hagrid. Eso le recordó a Harry que debía buscar un momento para hablar con Draco y poner en claro algunas cosas.

Esa noche se dirigió a la oficina de Umbridge y llegó a esta, notando que era una extraña habitación con excesiva mal gusto, llena de carpetas sosas y fotos de gatos. La mujer le obligó a hacer una plana de: _No debo decir mentiras_.

El muchacho preguntó por la tinta y pronto supo que la pluma no la necesitaba, de pronto su piel comenzó a arder y las letras se marcaron en líneas rojas en el dorso de su brazo. No quiso quejarse, pero en verdad era un martirio. Cuando la mujer decidió que ya podía irse, fue porque con toda saña apretó la piel delicada.

–¿Tengo que venir mañana?

Preguntó por inercia y buscando que Umbridge estuviese satisfecha.

–Por supuesto la lección debe ser bien aprendida.

Harry salió del lugar aún preguntándose que clase de monstruo era ese sapo rosa. En otro tiempo sería normal guardarse lo que sucedía para no verse más raro, más este vez dudaba en hacerlo.

Ron y Hermione se preocuparon por lo que hubiese sido el castigo de Umbridge, pero al saber que solo fue escribir no le dieron mayor importancia.

000

El Medimago salió de la habitación, dirigiéndose a los dos hombres que se encontraban esperando.

–Ella está débil, sin embargo parece que no se deja vencer, por mi parte solo puedo darle pociones revitalizantes y seguir checándola cada tercer día.

–Si es posible me gustaría que se mudara con nosotros.

–Bueno señor Malfoy, yo tengo otros pacientes.

–Si es por sus honorarios… –agregaba Lucius.

–No es eso. –se defendió el _Medimago_.

–Lucius, yo creo que si el _Sanador_ Abberley mantiene abierta la red _flu_ y está dispuesto, no tiene que mudarse, creo que él no desea alejarse de su familia. –trató de persuadir Remus a su pareja.

El patriarca aceptó y de ese modo quedaron de acuerdo, pues todos deseaban que Narcissa tuviese la mejor atención médica.

El _Medimago_ Abberley se despidió no sin antes agregar que estaría de nuevo el día siguiente, pero esta vez para ver como progresaba el embarazo del rubio trigo. Don Abberley era un _Sanador_ que contaba con toda la confianza de Lucius y atendía a esas dos personas importantes para el rubio y por eso mismo Lucius no deseaba que el _Sanador_ pudiese estar alejado y con el peligro de ser interrogado por personas que quisiesen saber los secretos de los Malfoy.

Remus tomó la mano de Lucius y lo llevó a su habitación, ahí lo jaló y lo hizo sentarse en uno de los sillones y luego se sentó en su regazo.

–A ella no le duele nada, me lo dijo, solo se siente cansada.

–Aun así, quiero que este lo mejor que pueda en sus últimos días…

–Lo estás haciendo bien y ella te lo agradece.

–Debí oponerme a mi padre y no arrastrarla a ser mi esposa.

–Eso los hubiese dejado muy malparados a los dos, además si hubieses hecho eso Draco no existiría y ella lo ama inmensamente.

–Deseo tanto verla feliz.

–Ella fue muy feliz con Regulus el tiempo que tu ganaste para ellos, si ella no se hubiese casado contigo no hubiese podido vivir con Regulus sin que su familia se hubiese enterado.

–Es mi mejor amiga.

–Lo sé amor.

Dijo Remus y abrazó al hombre que amaba sintiendo como este lo aferraba a él y acariciaba su estómago donde crecía su hijo.

000

Pues si esa mujer se pensaba que iba pasar toda una semana sin decir una palabra estaba loca, no en vano cuando era pequeño corría con Remus o Severus incluso con los Malfoy a quejarse cuando algo como esto sucedía, en pocas palabras cuando alguien lo estaba molestando y este sapo rosa ya se había pasado do pueblos y sospechaba que mucho de esa actitud era como la de Quirrel en primer año –aunque no a ese extremo. Harry caminó por los pasillos esperando que nadie viera a donde se dirigía, se fue escondiendo entre los muros y recovecos hasta llegar a la entrada y tocar. El profesor abrió y buscó quien lo interrumpía cuando cerca de uno de los pilares notó como una figura se movía en su dirección y cuando la luz de las antorchas alumbró se dio cuenta de quién se trataba. Abrió la puerta y le dejó pasar.

Harry entró al despacho y siguió hasta dónde las habitaciones privadas de Severus se encontraban. Caminó y se dejó caer en uno de los sillones. Severus pidió un servicio de té y espero a que el elfo sirviera y luego le tendió a Harry una taza, conocía a ese chico y si no cambió en eso cuatro años hablaría hasta que estuviese listo. Sin embargo para lo que no estaba preparado era para lo que siguió, el moreno sollozaba quedito como nunca lo había visto Severus, quien al presenciarlo se paró de inmediato y corrió hasta el muchacho que lo aferró.

–¡¿Qué pasa?! –preguntó asustado Snape.

Harry no era un chico blandengue o débil, pero al sentir el castigo esa tarde se sintió solo y desprotegido como si nadie a su alrededor pudiese entenderlo y mucho menos creerle, se sintió de ese modo hasta ese momento que tenía algo real aferrándose a él no estaba solo y no pensaba guardar silencio, pues de ese modo les daba poder a esos que deseaban lastimarlo para que no pudiese enfrentarse completo y fuerte a ese enorme enemigo. Severus acarició el cabello negro y le susurró al chico.

–Está bien, yo estoy aquí.

El de ojos verdes se calmó y limpiándose las lágrimas inició su relato:

–Lo siento.

–Lo necesitabas.

–Si.

Harry le relató desde el intercambio de insultos con Umbridge hasta el término del castigo. Severus cambió el té por una copa de Brandy y escuchó sin interrumpir hasta que la historia concluyó y tomó el brazo del moreno y notó que la piel se sentía más liza, pero tenía un leve color rosado.

–¿Que te dijo de esto?

–Que era para aprender una lección y me preguntó si no me dolía cuando apretó.

Severus salió de la sala y regresó poco después con un líquido que le dio al moreno para beber.

–Es para el dolor y para que tu piel se restablezca. No podemos enfrentarla directamente, un paso en falso y los dos saldríamos en un santiamén de Hogwarts.

–Solo deseaba que alguien lo supiera.

–Y fue mejor, no puedes guardarte estas cosas, no debes, incluso si se lo tienes que decir al chucho pulgoso, pero no guardes secretos ¿entiendes?

–Si Severus –dijo Harry sonriendo por esa rivalidad entre Sirius y Severus.– Me voy gracias por escuchar…

–¡¿A dónde crees que vas?!

–Con Umbridge también hoy me toca castigo, es mi segundo día.

–Gryffindor que son valientes hasta ser martires.

–No entiendo.

–Lo entenderás.

Severus llegó hasta la chimenea y llamó a Lucius, la cabeza de un elfo salió de las cenizas quien llamó a su amo y Harry trató de poner atención, pero Lucius y Severus fueron muy discretos como buenos espías. El de ojos negros se retiró de la chimenea y la figura de mayor de los Malfoy emergió de esta.

–Aun me preguntó cómo conseguiste el permiso de entrar cuando quieras. –mencionó Severus.

–Secreto.

El pocionista observó al rubio y como este esquivó su mirada el entendimiento llegó a él.

–¡¿No puedo creerlo?! ¡Lucius si se enteran Remus o Narcissa! te matan o… se burlan de ti hasta morir.

–Cállate Severus.

Harry miró todo el intercambio de frases entre los mayores sin saber de qué estaba hablando.

–¡Lo que la admiración de un sapo puede hacer! –exclamó Severus teatralmente.

–¡No se lo digas a nadie! –casi chilló el rubio.

Harry se cubrió la boca al ver la cara de espanto de Lucius. Los mayores se calmaron y se pusieron serios. Lucius llegó hasta el moreno y tomó el brazo de este.

–Veremos quién puede ser más retorcido –sentenció Malfoy sonriendo– Vamos Severus, solo seremos tú y yo. Remus no puede gastar magia y Narcissa… Cissy tampoco.

–¿Por qué Remus no puede gastar magia? –cuestionó Harry.

–Por qué…

–No Lucius, Harry no puede saberlo hasta que aprende _Oclumancia_.

El moreno hizo un mohín de disgusto y se cruzó de brazos, Lucius desordenó su cabello y le dijo:

–No es nada malo, no te preocupes. En fin iniciemos.

Los dos mayores sacaron sus varitas y llamaron al menor que se levantó y caminó hasta ellos, Severus acercó al muchacho y lo colocó entre ambos. Lucius inició con las palabras que le darían fuerza a ese conjuro.

–Que el mal que haces…

–Regrese a ti… –agregó Severus.

–Doblado y multiplicado.

–Por la justicia de Merlín.

Una línea de luz color azul eléctrico salió de la varita de Lucius y uno de color turquesa del de Severus ambas líneas se entrelazaron y unidas cubrieron a Harry, dibujado runas en todo el cuerpo del moreno que desaparecieron poco después. El de ojos negros acomodó la túnica de Harry y peinó su cabello.

–Ya estás listo para tu castigo con la distinguida profesora Umbridge.

–¿Qué hicieron? –cuestionó Harry.

–Como ella no te hizo nada nosotros no hicimos nada. –respondió muy sereno el rubio.

Harry salió exultante del lugar y cuando los dos ex Slytherin se quedaron solos, Severus agradeció.

–Gracias Lucius,

–No hay de qué. Te encargó a mi mimado Dragón.

–Por supuesto.

000

El chico de ojos verdes se sentó en el lugar asignado, el papel y pluma ya estaban listos, Dolores pareció no ponerle atención, pero Harry sabía que ella disfrutaba de antemano lo que sucedería, y a decir verdad él estaba igual sin saber que esperar de lo que esos dos habían hecho. La pluma comenzó a escribir y un respingo por parte de la mujer fue lo que siguió, ella giró la vista hacia Harry tan rápido que fue un milagro que no se hubiese roto el cuello, se levantó de inmediato y el moreno se apresuró a seguir escribiendo temiendo un reproche. La primera línea no le había causado dolor alguno al moreno y creyó que solo fue coincidencia, pero cuando la segunda frase obligó a Umbridge a detenerse de la mesita de centro, eso le dio la respuesta al adolecente, ellos habían hecho que el hechizo se revirtiera y que Dolores Umbridge recibiera el daño que Harry hubiese recibido. La mujer aún tambaleante caminó hasta él y le ordenó:

–¡Deme su varita!

Potter obedeció y ella realizó el _Prior Incantato_, sin embargo no hubo indicios de algún hechizo tan elaborado como el que ella sospechaba. Harry la miró y preguntó _inocente_:

–¿Puedo continuar profesora? –Ella lo miró y estuvo a punto de negarse, pero una frase de Harry la detuvo– Creo que aún no he aprendido la lección.

La mujer lo fulminó con la mirada, sin embargo no podía enfrentarlo sin que todo lo que hacia la pluma y el castigo se supiera y con un paso tan grande que estaba por dar ella no se podía permitir un escándalo como ese. La pluma siguió escribiendo por unos veinte minutos más y Harry fue liberado de su castigo.

Salió del despacho de la bruja e iba feliz. Se encontró con Ron y feliz le preguntó por sus salidas y supo el motivo de desvelos de este.

000

El poder que iba adquiriendo Dolores era cada vez más y su intimidación hacia los profesores creció, por lo que la idea de Hermione de hacer un grupo secreto de DCAO ya no parecía tan descabellada. Cada vez que tomaban otra clase aburrida e inútil con Umbridge la intención de hacer ese grupo crecía. Harry sabía que muchos de sus compañeros no confiaban en él y que incluso cuestionaban su destreza y él no los culpaba, pues ciertamente creía que todo lo que venció fue sido por suerte y no por habilidad, sin embargo el moreno prefiere no molestarse con su amiga y dejar que piense lo que quiera, pues hay tantas cosas en su cabeza y la principal es el nerviosismo que tiene, pues esa noche verá a Draco. Severus ha intervenido y arreglado un encuentro entre ellos solo dependía de Harry no terminar peleando con el rubio.

La hora había llegado y Harry caminaba de un lado a otro de la sala tratando de calmarse. La puerta se escuchó y el rubio entró por esta, Draco ignoró al moreno y se pasó derecho a sentarse. Harry inhaló aire y se dispuso a explicar el motivo de esa reunión.

–… ¿Cómo estás? –preguntó Harry.

–Bien.

–¿Por dónde debo empezar?

–No lo sé, por qué no tengo idea de lo que deseas decir. –dijo Draco.

–¿Por qué estás enojado conmigo? No fue mi culpa que te olvidara.

–Eso ya lo sé.

–¿Entonces por qué no quieres hablar conmigo?

–¿Qué quieres saber?

–¿Realmente me odias?

–No.

–¿Entonces porque eres de ese modo?

–Trate de ser amable y tú ni siquiera me diste el beneficio de la duda y me etiquetaste de inmediato.

–¡Yo no recordaba! ¡No te conocía! Y en este tiempo me has demostrado que muy equivocado no estaba, actúas tan petulante y denigras a las personas por su condición y…

–Y soy un malvado Slytherin.

–Yo no dije eso. –se defendió el moreno.

-A ver Potter, respóndeme. Si el semi gigante no te hubiese dicho que los Slytherin solo eran magos oscuros ¿Qué hubieses pensado al escoger casa?, ¿tenías una predilecta?

–…

–¿No fue el Weasley el que te metió esas ideas en la cabeza de mi familia y de mí?

–Él no lo hizo…

–¿Crees que mi padre es todo lo que el padre de tu amigo dice?

–Ahora sé que no.

-¿Sabes la razón por que Granger es una sabelotodo insufrible?

–Ella le gusta saber.

–A ella no le agrada ser el bicho raro que no encaja en un lugar al que pertenece, por eso se come los libros y muestra lo mucho que sabe, para demostrar que su lugar en el mundo mágico es justo. También apuesto que es tan entrometida en la vida de sus amigos como si tuviese la llave de la verdad.

–Lo hace porque le interesamos.

–Potter, ¿tú preguntas por las decisiones que toma, le dices cuales tomar? ¿Y del Weasley? has ido convirtiéndote en un clon de él y de toda su familia, con sus creencias y su forma de pensar.

–¿Eso es malo? –preguntó molesto el moreno.

–Eso depende de ti.

–Bien ya dijiste lo que tú piensas, ahora sigo yo. –El rubio hizo un ademan con la mano para que el de ojos verdes continuara– Te gusta burlarte de las carencias de los demás, juzgas a la ligera a quien no es de tu status, no respetas los esfuerzos de otro y te burlas de todos.

–No lo niego, nunca he sido amable.

–Lo fuiste siempre conmigo… antes.

–Tú estás recordando lo que fuimos cuando éramos niños yo tuve cuatro años para olvidarlo. Día a día en el primer año, espere que quisieses acercarte a mí, pero al contrario te alejaste y me enoje mucho por eso, te moleste y los que consideré me robaron tu amistad los odié… los odio.

–¡Draco…!

–No, déjame seguir. Espere y rogué a Merlín que regresaras conmigo, pero no lo hiciste. Mi corazón fue creciendo y se fue moldeando sabiendo que tú ya no estarías conmigo… Sin embargo no te voy a mentir aún tenía esperanzas hasta que ese mugroso animal me atacó, ese Hipogrifo, esa tarde vi tu risa y como tus ojos destellaron de gusto, _recibí mi castigo por engreído_ y tú lo disfrutaste con tus amigos, de ahí al golpe que me dio tu amiga y tus constantes insultos –que yo respondí–, púes ya no queda mucho de la amistad que fue. Con todo esto te hago dos preguntas y contéstalas tú mismo ¿Realmente me sigues viendo como ese amigo de infancia? ¿Si te dieran a elegir a quien escogerías a tus amigos o a mí?

–Yo…

–No, eso no debes responderlo ahora te daré tiempo y cuando estés listo me lo dirás.

El rubio salió del despacho y dejó al Gryffindor con más dudas que las que había tenido antes de esa conversación.

000

Sirius debía saber lo que le sucedía y es que no le agradaba que su padrino estuviese tan aislado de lo que acontecía, encerrado en esa casa tan solo, a Harry le daba mucha pena, además no podía dejar de contarle los sucesos, pues sospecharía si no lo hiciese. Subió a la lechucería y buscó a alguna lechuza del colegio para mandar su misiva y como si su suerte de nuevo brillara Cho llegó también y él pudo conversar con la chica que llamaba su atención.

000

Hermione insistía en crear ese grupo de defensa y el moreno le sacaba la vuelta tratando de que su amiga lo dejara en paz, él tenía muchas cosas en que pensar y resolver y ese grupo solo significaba más trabajo y más gente que lo juzgaría. Entre los castigos que ya no le era tan duros, pues Umbridge _casualmente_ había cambiado la pluma por una normal y la espera de la respuesta de Sirius, Harry buscó momentos a solas para pensar en las preguntas que le hizo Draco, aunque este parecía no tener la intención de cambiar su actitud hacia él y por supuesto ni de lejos pensar en que trataría diferente a Ron Y Hermione.

Sirius encontró la forma de comunicarse con él y Harry pudo contarle todo lo que sucedía –casi todo– y si bien por un momento quiso aceptar la idea de verlo, se negó al entender que eso pondría en peligro a Sirius. Más tarde en una de sus reuniones secretas con Severus le relató por qué sintió que Sirius se había enojado con él.

000

La salida a Hogsmeade significó diferentes cosas para nuestros dos chicos. Draco buscó su bolsa de galeones y los guardó, era la salida a Hogsmeade y deseaba comprar el primer juguete de su hermano y para eso debía deshacerse de sus amigos por unos momentos, pero eso ya lo haría estando en el pueblo. Para Harry significó estar presente en una reunión donde se decidiría acerca de ese grupo de enseñanza de defensa y que él estaba por liderar casi obligado por Hermione.

El rubio miró que la concentración de varios alumnos de Hogwarts se encontraba en Cabeza de puerco y le causó curiosidad, estuvo a punto de ir para enterarse, pero su primer objetivo lo convenció de no hacerlo, en cambio mandó a sus guardaespaldas a que escucharan o bien que lo intentaran, el punto fue que de ese modo se deshizo de ellos. Caminó hasta la tienda de juguetes y buscó algo apropiado para su hermano o hermana, dio una vuelta y otra más hasta que una figura llamó su atención, el animal de felpa se parecía mucho al perro que Harry tuvo de pequeño y el rubio no pudo evitar llevárselo, sabía que no podía seguir rememorando eso momentos con el moreno pues lo lastimaban, sin embargo era difícil hacer algo a un lado cuando estaba tan arraigado.

El día concluyó con Harry siendo _oficialmente ascendido_ a profesor y con Draco yendo a la lechucería para mandar su obsequio.

000

Narcissa conversaba con Remus cuando el búho de Draco llegó. Remus desató el paquete y le dio una golosina al ave.

–¿Qué habrá mandado Draco? –preguntó curiosa la rubia.

–No lo sé, pero espero que no sean malas noticias.

El rubio trigo abría el paquete cuando Lucius entró a la salita. Remus se quedó observando el muñeco y sonrió al leer la nota que lo acompañaba.

_Para mi hermano (a):_

_Un guardián para protegerlo de las pesadillas._

_Con amor Draco L. Malfoy B._

Remus acarició el perro y miró a Lucius que sonrió con ternura diciéndole:

–Eso quiere decir que está feliz de ser hermano mayor.

–Si, eso es lo que esperaba. –Agregó Narcissa.– Quiero aprovechar este momento para plantearles una cuestión muy importante –Los hombres pusieron atención– El bebé no puede ser reconocido como Lupin –vio al rubio trigo y agregó– _Él_ ha regresado y un hijo tuyo con Lucius sería una afrenta y correría mucho peligro, lo mejor es que yo lo adopte mágicamente, una gota de mi sangre es suficiente.

–Pero es…

–Si Remus es tuyo y lo será siempre, pero en un principio esa será su protección, ser conocido como mi hijo hasta en los registros del Ministerio, es un enlace que concluirá tan fácil como que tu des tu sangre y borres mi huella, ese es lo que les propongo y lo que puedo hacer para ayudarlos, pero si yo _no estoy_ cuando…

–¡Estarás! –exclamó Lucius.

–Lucius, si yo ya no estoy, deben buscar a alguien que lo haga por mí. Esto no sería necesario si solo fuese un secreto que se puede guardar, sin embargo cada nacimiento se registra en el Ministerio automáticamente y nadie puede engañar a ese registro.

Lucius no contestó, pues esa decisión correspondía a Remus y este así lo hizo.

–Haría todo por protegerlo. Te agradezco lo que harás. –respondió Remus aferrando el perro de felpa.

Más tarde la pareja se despidió de la rubia para dejarle descansar y ellos se encaminaron a su habitación. Al llegar Lucius vio como Remus se recostaba en la cama sin soltar al animal de juguete. El rubio platino se quitó a la túnica y comenzó a desnudar su esposo para ponerle el pijama, podía hacerlo con magia, sin embargo sabía que este necesitaba sus mimos.

–Si no quieres hacerlo, no lo haremos, podemos irnos al extranjero hasta que el bebe nazca o…

–No. Sé que es la solución, de hecho ya lo había pensado, no es eso lo que me tiene de ese modo.

–¿Entonces?

–Tengo miedo del fututo y de la guerra, de cómo afectara a nuestra familia.

Lucius beso a Remus y lo volteó para que lo mirara.

-Te juro que hare todo por ponerlos a salvo.

–Incluso una alianza con Dumbledore.

–¡Que Merlín me ayude!... Si.

Remus sabía que había jugado sucio para llevar a Lucius a donde quería pero se tranquilizó al pensar que lo hacía por el bien de su familia. Lupin besó a su rubio y lo atrajo para abrazarlo dejando que este se acomodara entre sus piernas y que las hombrías de ambos se restregaran, unido y besándose como si no hubiese mañana, ellos culminaron suspirando satisfechos y deseando estar juntos para toda la vida.

000

Severus miró al hombre frente a él y sintió todo ese rencor acumulado bullir dentro de él, llamando todo su autocontrol para no hechizar al susodicho.

–¡Y según tú que derecho tienes de cuestionar lo que converso con mi ahijado! –gritó Sirius.

–Te guste o no, lo quieras aceptar o no, yo crie a ese niño y que tú por aburrición lo quieras poner en peligro me molesta.

–Vaya, la pócima descompuesta no solo la tomó Remus. No creo la historia de fantasía que ustedes inventaron, ni confió en ti.

–Eso me importa un… Lo que quiero es que dejes de meterle ideas alocadas en la cabeza, él ya tiene suficiente con Umbridge respirándole en el cuello.

–No te metas en asuntos que no son de tu incumbencia _Snivellus_.

Severus se cruzó de brazos evitando usar la varita.

–Mira pulgoso si estás aburrido, busca otra diversión y si estás muy urgido por atención hasta Kreacher puede servirte.

– ¡Imbécil!

–Te lo advierto Black si tengo que informar de un prófugo, con tal de alejarte de Harry si sigues con tus tonterías, no lo dudaré ni un segundo.

–¡¿Me estás amenazando?!

Severus se giró y se dirigió a la salida de Grimmauld Place, pero fue seguido por Sirius.

–Harry no es tu hijo, ni lo hubiese sido, Lily no estaba tan ciega o loca para fijarse en una aberración como tú… –La puerta azotándose fue la respuesta para Sirius– El único loco o ciego no lo dejaste acercarse.

Terminó el animago a sabiendas que Severus decía la verdad y que estuvo para Harry en esos años, sin embargo solo era su orgullo el que no le permitía aceptarlo.

000

Las medidas de Dolores eran cada vez más tiránicas y al enterarse de la reunión en el pub, prohibió los clubes y otras reuniones, por supuesto que todos defendieron el _Quiditch_ antes de que se le ocurriese cancelarlo. Draco logró un permiso con el sapo rosa, pues como buen Malfoy aprovechó la admiración de esta por su padre, ya vería después como explicarse a Lucius sin que este cayera muerto por la vergüenza. Harry soportó estoicamente que ese rubio se pavoneara por el permiso concedido al equipo de Slytherin y se vio tentado a pedirle un favor Severus, sin embargo no fue necesario. Lo que le permitió a Harry concentrase en las preguntas del rubio sintiendo una lucha interior entre el que deseaba tener de nuevo al rubio y el de apartarlo por que ya no era parte de su vida. Claro que Draco era demasiado importante para perderlo por prejuicios que no eran suyos y por peleas de las que ambos eran culpables.

Muchas gracias por los comentarios y perdón por la tardanza, hubo algunos problemitas con mi Wi-Fi.

kaoryciel94, KhrisTB, Alba marina, Natalie G o linfocito, sailor mercuri o neptune, NightmareRebel, Brenssy, Chiara Polairix Edelstein, Allison Marie Malfoy-Black, McNott, Talyta, meyamoadriytu, Janeth Malfoy Black, Gelygirl, fansaksha, xonyaa11, kane-noona, setsuna-GW, Guest -si será más lento, pero no creo que Harry sea tan aventurado si recuerda sus enseñanzas Slytherin - y terraishtar12.


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo XII**

Para la primera reunión del grupo para estudiar DCAO, Harry aún no tenía un lugar apropiado, sin embargo Dobby le dio una buena idea cuando conversaba con él.

–… Es que los otros elfos ya no quieren asear este lugar, pues no les agrada encontrar prendas de ropa para ellos.

Harry entendió y tuvo que darle la razón a Draco, a veces Hermione no sabía cómo debían ser las cosas en el mundo mágico, pues algunas costumbres o la mayoría no venían en libros.

–Siento que tengas que hacer todo el trabajo solo.

Dijo el moreno y siguió platicando con el elfo que le dijo de _La sala de los Menesteres_ o _La sala que viene y va_.

Para el día de la reunión el moreno llevó a Hermione y Ron al lugar. Los tres juzgaron que era perfecta para lo que pensaban hacer.

000

Remus acomodó las cobijas en la cuna –que esa misma tarde había llegado–, el rubio trigo disfrutaba enormemente el acondicionar poco a poco la habitación de su no nato y en algunas ocasiones compartía ese placer con Lucius, más últimamente este se encontraba muy ocupado evadiendo lo más posible al Lord y cubriendo cualquier rastro de su matrimonio.

Lupin acarició su barriga ya crecida pensando en que Draco había mandado una lechuza diciendo que estaba ansioso de _ver_ como crecía su hermano y esa navidad no se perdería estar con ellos por nada del mundo.

000

El rubio caminaba por los pasillos con Crabbe y Goyle que en un momento inoportuno se les ocurrió ser sagaces y se enteraron de la reunión de los Gryffindor y otros, dando como resultado que Umbridge también estuviese al tanto dejándolos sin actividades extra curriculares y poniendo en peligro el poder jugar al _Quiditch_. Él obtuvo un permiso y no dudaba que los leones también lo obtuvieran. Mandó a sus guardaespaldas al comedor y el siguió. Draco llegó hasta la lechucería y ahí mandó su carta semanal a su familia. Al bajar de la torre se encaminó por los pasillos y vio a lo lejos la figura de Harry caminando en su dirección.

–¡Draco!

El rubio dio un respingo al escuchar esa forme tan despreocupada de llamarlo del moreno y por instinto giró la vista viendo si no había nadie alrededor. Harry casi corrió hasta el rubio y lo jaló por uno de los pasillos.

–¡¿Qué Dementores te pasa Potter?!

El moreno se encogió de hombros y lo siguió jalando. Cuando Harry creyó que llegaron a un lugar en el que nadie los molestaría, inició con la conversación.

–Draco…

El rubio lo fulminó con la mirada, pero luego recordó que él mismo había dado un ultimátum a Harry y se dijo que ya tendría su respuesta.

–¿Y? ¿Ya tienes tu respuesta?

–Más o menos –Draco rodó los ojos– No es fácil, ellos han sido mis amigos por cuatro años y he compartido muchas cosas buenas y malas, los mejores recuerdos que tengo de Hogwarts han sido con ellos.

–Lo imagine, _nuestra_ _amistad_ está en el pasado y ellos son tu presente y… tu fututo –eso último lo dijo Draco pensando en que Harry ya era o sería parte del clan de los pelirrojos.– Nos veremos Potter, no esperes amabilidad de mi parte.

–¿Por qué Draco?

–…

–¿Por qué debo elegir entre mis amigos? ¿Todos son importantes para mí?

–Me lo dices tú, que escuchas diario insultos a Severus, a mí o a mi padre.

–No creo que con tus amigos sea diferente, deben de hablar pestes de mí y de…

–Sí, si Potter y eso es lo que te explique desde antes, nuestros caminos se separaron, yo no voy a ser amable con el pobretón y la sangre sucia y tú nos serás amigo de hijos de Mortifagos.

–No llames de ese modo a Ron y Hermione.

–¿Te das cuenta?

–¿De qué?

–Te molestaste de inmediato por los insultos a tus amigos, en cambio no dijiste nade acerca de hijos de Mortifagos.

–Tu padre es Mortifago y Severus también o eso creo. No lo hacen por gusto y eso no los convierte en malas personas.

–¿Estarías dispuesto a defenderlos de lo que tus amigos piensan y dicen?

–...

–Yo no te juzgo… ya no, pero con esos sentimientos a medidas no te quiero cerca de mí… ni de mi familia.

–¡No tienes derecho a alejarme de ellos!

–Lo tengo, si con tu actitud mocha los lastimas. Y si nos vamos a arriesgar a ponernos en contra de _Quien-tu-sabes_ necesitamos aliados que no nos abandonen cuando las cosas se pongan peor. –El rubio suspiró– A decir verdad es mejor que no te relaciones con nosotros, por tu bien y por el nuestro.

–Ahora soy el adoptado incómodo.

–Hay muchas cosas que están sucediendo, ya te lo han informado, ahora Padre debe cuidarse hasta de sus socios, pues su enlace con Remus sería un boleto a la muerte para toda mi familia. Severus están entre dos bandos y en ninguno le tienen confianza. Yo… tengo que ser lo que se espera de un Slytherin y si tengo que molestar a _Potter y sus inseparables sanguijuelas_… lo haré. Por todo eso, disculpa que te haya hecho esa pregunta y que me haya puesto de ese modo tan inmaduro haciéndote exigencias. Sigue con tu vida como hasta hoy y olvida todo lo referente a los años de niñez.

–Las sonrisas, las travesuras, las navidades, los abrazos y la calidez de compartí… ¡¿Quieres que olvide todo eso?!

–Ya lo hiciste una vez.

–Y perdí todo por eso.

–No perdiste todo, cambiaste y ganaste otras cosas.

–Este es extraño, primero me pones en una disyuntiva y ahora me dices que olvide todo.

–Fui un idiota, lo reconozco, lo acepto, pero aquí y con nosotros dos nada más. –bromeó Draco.

–Te extrañare. ¿Y tú a mí?

–Claro, siempre serás el amigo que tuve en mi infancia.

Draco se giró para salir del pasillo y Harry lo vio avanzar sin detenerlo, estaba deprimido, molesto y triste, pues para el rubio era solo _algo_ que podía hacer a un lado sin molestarse en lo que él deseaba.

Simplemente eran adolescentes con emociones revueltas y contradictorias que muchas veces –como esta– les jugaban malas pasadas.

000

Harry tomaba té con Severus y este lo escuchaba en sus cuitas.

–Hablé con Draco, pero no terminó muy bien… ¿Severus ustedes se exponen si sigo siendo parte de… la familia?

Severus miró al adolescente moreno y dejó su taza para explicarle las cosas a Harry.

–Cuando fui por ti a Privet Drive supe que mi vida daría un giro muy drástico y que si por desgracia _Él_ no estaba muerto, eso me pondría en la mira, pero todo eso lo pensé y lo asumí, al igual que lo hizo Remus… y los Malfoy. Pero no es culpa tuya y no lo creas ni por un momento. El Lord ya existía antes de ti, incluso antes de mí, el problema lo tiene él con el mundo mágico y todos estamos en peligro, incluso los que ni siquiera te conocen o te han visto en su vida.

–Draco dijo que no quiere que esté con ustedes… –Severus miró al moreno tratando de entender esa actitud de Draco–, yo… me preguntó, que si puede defenderlos frente a los otros y luego se retractó.

–¡Por supuesto que se retractó! Los Slytherin no actúan de ese modo tan… apasionado, los Slytherin son más sutiles y él que tú no te molestes o nos defiendas frente a los leones es una buena estrategia, ya que todos desconfiaran de inmediato si actuaras de ese modo. La maniobra es perfil bajo o lo que es lo mismo ser discreto y escuchar para recabar información, sé que para ti es muy difícil no ser tan arrojado o explosivo, pero te ruego que lo intentes y en cuanto a Draco, el tiempo se acerca y está muy preocupado, por eso es capaz de hacer lo que sea por proteger a… los suyos, y si eso significa perder a un amigo lo hará.

–Sigo sin entender.

-Harry mañana comenzarás con las lecciones de _Oclumancia_, en Hogwarts puede haber espías del Lord.

–Sospecho del sapo rosa.

–Es una idiota, pero no creo que este con _Él_.

–Y por cierto si no mal recuerdo la _Oclumancia_ me enseñara a proteger mis pensamientos de intrusos.

–Sí, explicado de un modo básico.

–¿Si aprendo, mi dirás lo que Lucius y tú esconden?

–Es una promesa.

–¿Y entonces que con Draco?

–Eso depende de ti. ¿Y cómo sigue el dolor en la cicatriz?

–A veces no duele y otras duele mucho.

–Te daré una poción para que la tomes antes de dormir.

–Está bien.

-Aún así me preocupa, espero que no tenga nada que ver con _El-que-no debe-ser-nombrado_.

Harry frunció el ceño.

–Solo infórmame todo lo que suceda. –convenció Severus.

–Está bien… –Harry caviló y luego explotó de nuevo– Draco… ¡Estoy enojado con él! ¡¿Cómo puede preferir a Parkinson, Crabbe o Goyle sobre mí?!

–Misterios de la vida.

Bromeó Severus pensando que del mismo modo que Harry prefería a Granger y Weasley sobre Draco, pero eso ya lo descubrirían los dos cuando dejaron de hacer berrinches.

–Otra cosa… hay una chica….

Severus casi escupe el té, _«Esos temas debería de tratarlos al otra parte paternal… Remus ¡Y ese lobo barrigón no estaba ahí! Él no era bueno en esos temas, la prueba era su soltería»_ Pensó Snape, pero se armó de valor y se dispuso a escuchar esa confesión.

–… Ella es amable conmigo y no piensa que miento sobre… tú sabes…

Severus escuchó todas las dudas y preguntas de Harry y se dispuso a darle un consejo.

–Intenta darle espacio, ella debe darte la pauta para continuar, te darás cuenta. Harry no te apresures a veces las hormonas nos juegan una mala pasada.

–¿Crees que ella quiera ser mi novia?

–¿Tú quieres que lo sea?

–… No lo sé, me parece bonita.

–Hay muchas chicas bonitas en Hogwarts y no las quieres como novias a todas.

–Bueno ella me hace sentir cosas buenas.

La hora de convivencia llegó a su fin y el moreno tomó la capa invisible para salir del despacho. Los problemas compartidos eran menos y no se veían tan malos.

000

Estaba enojado de por si con Draco, y se enojó más porque en el partido de Slytherin cantaba junto con los otros el himno; _a Weasley vamos a coronar._ Atrapó la _snitch_ velozmente para evitar esa humillación a Ron y el rubio se enfureció.

–¡Le salvaste el pellejo a Weasley!

–Él _si es mi amigo_ –susurró furioso Harry para que los otros no escucharan.

El rostro de Draco se coloreó y el moreno supo que se había equivocado reprochando al rubio de esa manera.

–Los idiotas se entienden entre ellos. –Los gemelos escucharon esto y se lanzaron contra Draco, pero fueron detenidos.– Dime Potter ¿No crees realmente que ellos te aprecian por qué si? No, están esperando que gastes tu fortuna de huérfano en ellos.

Tres segundos más tarde de Draco se defendía de George, y de Harry que le lanzó un puñetazo que le rompió la nariz, al moreno le dolió que el rubio le hablara de ese modo, que insultara a los Weasley y que… le recordara que era un huérfano.

Los Gryffindor terminaron suspendidos de por vida para jugar _Quiditch_. Sin embargo la cruda moral dolió más para el moreno. Angelina estaba furiosa, no jugaría más y su escoba había sido recogida por Dolores Umbridge, que si bien está se había contenido en los castigos físicos, los otros los usaba a placer... Y como si no fuese suficiente sentía la cara arder recordando que atacó de ese modo a Draco, quiso creer que este recapacitaría de su negativa a ser de nuevo amigos y esas esperanzas se habían ido por el retrete con las acciones recientes.

Esa noche se escapó de nuevo de su torre y bajó hasta el despacho de Severus que lo recibió suspirando. Harry caminó hasta la sala y esperó al mayor retorciendo la capa entre sus manos.

–¡¿Qué pasó?!

–Draco dijo cosas desagradables.

–Eso no es raro.

–… Lo sé, pero ¿Te dije que estaba muy enojado con él?

–¡¿Eso justifica que ahora ustedes peleen como cualquier hijo de vecino?! Ya hable con él también y no queremos que esto vuelva a suceder, que si bien ya no serán amigos, no por eso se deben tratar de ese modo.

–Yo no quiero… dejar de ser su amigo.

–Pues lo demuestras muy mal.

–¿Qué te dijo?

–¿De verdad quieres saberlo?

–… Si.

–Obedecerá, sin embargo no planea acercarse de nuevo a ti… no por lo menos con buenas intenciones. Ahora ve a dormir no quiero que ese sapo tenga motivos para castigarte… más.

El moreno salió de las habitaciones de Snape y se talló los ojos para detener las lágrimas, no se permitió llorar por esa pérdida… Y en una cama, de la enfermería otro chico pensaba lo mismo no debía llorar por algo que él mismo había provocado.

000

El viaje de Hagrid concluyó y él regresó a sus clases, no sin antes ser interrogado exhaustivamente por el trio dorado. El semi gigante no parecía estar interesado en cambiar ni sus clases ni su método de darlas, ni por que los tres chicos le advirtieron de lo estricta y prejuiciosa que era Umbridge. Hagrid comprobó en carne propia lo exagerada y entrometida era Dolores, acompañadas por los comentarios mal intencionados de los Slytherin que se habían recrudecido liderados por un rubio muy enojado con los Gryffindor.

000

Las clases clandestinas de DCAO eran todo un éxito y el moreno consideraba que todos los que las tomaban, si aprendían algo y como bono especial para él –por su ardua labor– la amistad con Cho se estaba estrechando para bien, trataba de no ser impaciente como le había aconsejado Severus. Y su recompensa fue ese _beso_ con ella, sin embargo para Harry no fue lo maravilloso que hubiese esperado, pues entre lágrimas y recordatorios de Cedric, se murió cualquier atmosfera romántica.

Los consejos o conversación con sus amigos no le sirvió de mucho al moreno y de nuevo fue con Severus, más nunca esperó que Draco estuviese de visita también que si bien en los pasillos y frente a otros seguían actuando igual en privado o cuando se encontraban solos se ignoraban como mutuo acuerdo. Aún así Harry no pensaba regresar a su torre sin relatarle lo sucedido a Severus y lo hizo. Cuando el de ojos verdes terminó su relato el rubio susurró:

–… _Fácil_...

Harry oyó claramente, y por eso miró desafiante al rubio que no se amilanó y le dijo:

–Si tan triste está, por que anda besándote.

–El muérdago…

–¡Hay por favor Potter! Ahora en un momento _llora amargamente_ por uno y al poco tiempo esta coqueteando con otro.

–¡¿Y qué me dices de Parkinson?! Muy _inocente_ no es

–La diferencia es que ella no simula serlo como otras.

–¡¿Qué insinúas?!

–Lo que crees, ¿Qué, me vas a pegar otra vez?

Harry se quedó mudo e inclinó la cabeza.

–Perdóname, estaba muy enojado y tú fuiste especialmente cruel… ¿De verdad crees que solo soy un huérfano con dinero?

Draco se cruzó de brazos y frunció el ceño.

–Tú también dijiste cosas hirientes.

–Perdóname Draco… Me alejaste, diciéndome que ya no deberíamos de ser amigos y… por eso dije lo… ¡Siento mucho haberte golpeado!

–Como sea, nos vemos otro día padrino. Y Potter toma un mal consejo y aléjate de esa chica llorona, ella no está lista y solo te hará sentir culpable, aunque no te importó que fuese novia del chico que _pregonas_ viste morir

–¡Draco! –lo regañó Snape.

El rubio bufó y optó para salir de la habitación o terminaría por decirle a Potter que esa chica era una oportunista, casualidad que se hubiese fijado en otros de los campeones de Hogwarts _¡Muera el rey, vive el nuevo rey!_ Se dijo el rubio. Severus detuvo al moreno cuando este intentó seguir a Draco.

–Lamento eso Harry –dijo Severus.

–Tiene razón y si antes dudaba en aceptar a Cho ahora estoy seguro.

–Sí, pero Draco no debió ser tan cruel.

–¿Tú consideras que me comporté de manera inadecuada?

–Vamos Harry son jóvenes y las relaciones amorosas no deben ser tan serias; están experimentando y conociendo no buscando su pareja para toda la vida.

–Eso fue muy frio.

–Disfruta de tu adolescencia, incluyendo los errores.

–Es difícil cuando un loco asesino anda tras de ti.

–Por eso mismo, lo mínimo que sea, disfrútalo. –Severus inhaló aire y continuó– Por otro lado Lucius estaba muy molesto y me temo que Remus también, pero Draco habló con ellos y aceptó que los insultos fueron muy agudos, en las próximas vacaciones le darán un buen regaño. Sin embargo yo creo como dicen los Muggles _«Palos y piedras puede que rompan mis huesos, pero las palabras nunca me herirán»_ Draco tiene una lengua afilada no la sentiste antes, pues crecieron juntos y él te tomó como parte de su familia, ahora compara lo malo que puede ser Draco a lo malo que _Él-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado_. Draco puede ser cruel, aprende a soportar e ignorar sus insultos, tómalo como una enseñanza.

–… Eso no evitara que se los regrese.

–No esperaba menos de un niño que eduqué yo.

Los ojos verdes brillaron y Harry sonrió. Era genial no estar escuchando los sermones de aceptar resignadamente.

–Por cierto, quería pedirte que me dejaras pasar navidad con Sirius.

Severus miró al moreno, la idea no le agradaba, pues él deseaba que en esa primera navidad en la que Harry ya recordaba todo, la pasara con ellos.

–Mira, ahora que recuerdo, sé que siempre trataron de estar conmigo en navidad y fuimos muy felices… En cambio él estuvo en Azkaban todo este tiempo y ahora que no puede salir de Grimmauld Place, pues...

–Si es tu decisión por mí está bien, pero cuidado y él haga algo tonto y lo sigas.

–¡¿Lo que te preocupa es que lo siga y no que él haga algo loco?!

–Del pulgoso nada me sorprende. Mira el ejemplo de que se paseó en el andén cuando te fue a dejar, Lucius lo vio, afortunadamente fue él, imagina si hubiese sido alguien más.

–Te prometo que no lo seguiré.

–Me parece bien, entonces nos veremos en la víspera, Remus irá por ti.

Harry aceptó feliz. Compraría regalos para todos y buscaría uno especialmente bueno para hacer las paces con Draco, si Severus no temía que él regresase a ser familia, Draco tampoco debía preocuparse y se prometió que se lo haría entender.

000

Las pesadillas que Harry tenía eran extrañas, más por el momento no le molestaban tanto, pues la poción de Severus menguaba un poco el dolor de la cicatriz. Hasta esa noche. Soñó como si él mismo hubiese atacado al Señor Weasley, eso lo asustó mucho casi lo mismo que se sintió avergonzado. Se levantó y pidió auxilio. Todo fue muy confuso y le preocupaba que no le creyeran y que el padre de Ron no fuera auxiliado. Severus lo vio salir cuando dejaban el despacho del Director y en silencio supo que él le creía y que buscaría información.

Esa noche en _Grimmauld Place_ Harry se limitó a escuchar las órdenes de Sirius y esperar noticias como los demás, acerca de la condición del señor Weasley.

Afortunadamente este estuvo fuera de peligro y Harry más tranquilo, la navidad llego y el moreno la pasó agradecido de estar con su padrino ya que este se encontraba feliz. En la víspera Remus se presentó y buscó como hablar con Sirius y Harry a solas. Black lo llevó hasta la sala y ahí le pidió que se sentara en lo que avisaban a Harry.

–¿Cómo has estado? –preguntó Remus.

–Bien, solo, pero bien.

–_Paddy_, ahora no estás solo, hay mucha gente contigo.

–No bromees, sabes a que me refiero y tú casi no vienes, seguro que esa serpiente no te deja visitarme.

–No empieces, no vengo muy seguido por que… –Remus movió su varita y quito el _Glamour_– Porque cada vez me canso más.

–¡Moony estás enorme!

–Que sensible Sirius.

La puerta se escuchó abrir y Remus colocó de inmediato de nuevo el hechizo. Harry entró y al ver al rubio trigo recordó la promesa a Severus.

–Remus ¿ya nos vamos?

–Si cachorro ¡Estás tan grande! ¡Hace tanto que no te veo!

Se quejaba Remus y ninguno de los dos pelinegros le quiso recordar que solo habían sido como cuatro meses. Sirius proceso la información y se paró a cuestionar:

–¡¿Cómo que te lo vas a llevar?!

–Sirius, le prometí a…

Se calló Harry sin querer revelar en nombre de Severus, pues seguro Sirius se opondría a dejarlo ir. Remus se giró a ver a su amigo y le dijo:

–Me prometió que iría de visita conmigo.

–¡¿Cómo lo vas a llevar a ese lugar tan peligroso?!

Lupin muy enojado, encaró al moreno.

–Sirius Black ¿Estás insinuando que mi casa es peligrosa para Harry?

Sirius tragó saliva, _Moony_ podía ser muy intimidante y ahora con su embarazo podía ser aterrador así que respondió:

–No… yo… digo

–Vamos Harry, regresamos mañana Sirius.

Harry asintió y subió a despedirse de sus amigos, solo les dijo que Remus deseaba conversar acerca de sus visiones, ellos no desearon preguntar más, pues sospechaban que el moreno estaba un poco dolido porque creyeran que era un peligro. Harry tomó sus paquetes empequeñecidos y se reunió con Remus en la chimenea. Molly los vio y fue hasta ellos.

–¡¿A dónde lo llevas Remus, Harry no puede salir así como así?! Dumbledore no me dijo nada.

Lupin se tensó eso de dar explicaciones a medio mundo no era de su agrado y más cuando se trataba de su niño.

–Lo llevó con Severus Molly, órdenes de Dumbledore.

La mujer se quedó callada y los dejo irse. Harry suspiró abatido haciendo su mejor cara de fastidio. Severus había conseguido el permiso de Dumbledore diciéndole que deseaba saber más delas visones de Harry para poder llegar resolverlo.

La llegada a la Mansión Malfoy fue como en los últimos años antes de entrar en Hogwarts, los adornos navideños eran discretos, pero en todo el lugar y al caminar hasta la sala más grande donde un gran pino adornado elegantemente en el centro de esta se encontraba. En diferentes sillones los Malfoy y Severus conversando con amenidad esperando a que ellos llegarán para abrir los regalos. Snape se levantó y abrió los brazos para desearle una feliz navidad a Harry, uno a uno los otros también lo hicieron y cuando fue el turno de Draco la mejillas de Harry se tiñeron de carmín y sacó de su túnica un pañuelo con varios paquetes los agrandó y fue hasta Draco ofreciéndole uno.

–Basta de indecisiones, tú compartiste tu cuna conmigo y con eso a tu familia, no me avergüenzo de ser tu amigo, pero no quiero compartir lo que tengo contigo y ese será nuestro secreto.

El rubio miró a Harry y extendió sus manos para tomar el regalo, lo abrió y dentro de este vio varias botellitas alineadas en una caja de madera hermosamente labrada que rezaba esta leyenda. _Recuerdo tras recuerdo, buenos y malos, los compartiremos y serán hojas de un libro sin final como lo es nuestra amistad_.

–Draco los momentos que he vivido con ellos están ahí, te los doy para que no haya secretos entre nosotros, todo lo que pasé lo sabrás. Prometo que habrá más y que igual te los daré… De ese modo ya no estarás excluido.

Draco se quedó callado y miró al moreno.

–Eres un reverendo idiota.

–…

–Y yo también por perdonarte solo con esto… Bienvenido tonto.

Entre ropa nueva, un reloj de oro, collares para _Muffin_ y Marte, equipos completos para jugar Quiditch y dulces de los más costosos, terminaron por medio comer bocadillos para seguir conversando. Harry se permitió confesar sus temores acerca del ataque del señor Weasley y los adultos lo tranquilizaron prometiendo que investigarían lo que sucedía y convenciéndolo que no era su culpa.

Narcissa desde un sillón y cubierta por mantas y hechizos caloríficos disfrutó de una navidad más con sus seres queridos.

–Remus debes estar cansado de ese hechizo.

–Un poco, pero…

–Harry sabrá ocultar este secreto. –dijo ella.

El moreno escuchó el intercambio frases y esperó. Lucius y Severus se miraron y esta vez fue el rubio el que cuestionó a Severus.

–¿Podrá?

–Lo hará.

–Bien, pues… Harry recuerdas que Remus y yo somos un matrimonio. –El moreno asintió acariciando a _Muffin_– Remus es uno de los pocos magos fértiles que existen…

–¡No puedo creerlo! –gritó el moreno sonriendo.

–Si Harry, seré hermano mayor. –terminó Draco orgulloso.

Lupin _desapareció_ el hechizo, mostrando su curvado vientre y Harry casi corrió para verlo.

–Wow es… ¡Genial! ¡¿Puedo tocarlo?!

Remus sonrió y tomó la mano del moreno y la colocó sobre su estómago. Draco se levantó también, caminó hasta ellos y se unió al escrutinio.

–¿No se mueve? –preguntó Harry.

–Claro que si Harry, pero solo con su hermano consentido… yo.

–Eres el único que tiene.

Los adultos se rieron con ganas, esos dos chicos competían hasta por la atención de un no nato. A la llegada de la noche, Draco subió hasta su habitación y Harry le siguió muy campante.

–… ¿Qué haces Harry?

–Comparto habitación contigo.

–Harry, te recuerdo que aquí hay habitaciones de sobra.

–¿Y? Quiero que nos pongamos al día, saber todo lo que ha pasado contigo ¿Tú no?

El rubio suspiró resignado, al ver esas esmeraldas brillantes de curiosidad.

–Está bien.

Draco no esperaba esa actitud del moreno y rogó porque su loco corazón no latiera demasiado por la cercanía de Harry, por eso colocó a Marte y Muffin en medio de los dos –Harry insistió en dormir en la misma cama, pues había espacio de sobra– y se dispuso a escuchar y compartir recuerdos.

–Has pasado muchas aventuras pero, hay mucho que no me has contado. –dijo Draco.

–Eso quiero que lo descubras en mis memorias.

–¿Cómo hiciste mi regalo?

–Severus me ayudó.

El rubio se volteó a ver el paisaje nocturno y murmuró:

–Seguiremos en lados distintos.

–No tan distintos o fingiremos.

Draco miró a su amigo y sonrió.

–Nos esconderemos de Pansy de nuevo.

–Ahora sé que no la soporto.

El de ojos grises se rio.

–No entremos en esos temas de a quien no soportamos.

–Sí, lo peor de todo es que tienes razón, si yo no hubiese escuchado esos prejuicios hubiésemos estado juntos desde antes.

–Eso no importa ya. Pero cuidado con pensar de nuevo de ese modo.

–Claro que no, crecí rodeado de sangres pura y Slytherin y fue una infancia más que feliz.

Los adolescentes se quedaron dormidos en la madrugada y para el desayuno aún bostezaban. Para el mediodía jugaron un poco con sus escobas nuevas y para la tarde Harry debió regresar a Grimmauld Place.

–Nos veremos en Hogwarts… Huron.

–Nos veremos cara rajada,

–Que amorosos. –dijo Remus.

–No te preocupes Remus, están practicando. –calmó Lucius.

–Prometan que me dirán cuando llegue Lucius segundo. –mencionó Harry.

–Potter yo soy Lucius, él se llamara Lynx.* –respondió Draco.

–¿Por qué ese nombre?

Remus acarició su barriga y respondió:

–Porque es una constelación de poca luminosidad y si quieres verla debes de tener ojos de lince, y para este bebé pasar desapercibido significa su sobrevivencia.

Nadie dijo nada, más Lucius se acercó y abrazó a su pareja.

–Para buscar a esa constelación se debe buscar entre dos constelaciones muy luminosas, y nosotros seremos ese escudo de nuestro hijo… siempre.

–Por supuesto y tendrá a un Dragón como guardián. –comentó Draco.

Las sonrisas volvieron y Remus agregó:

–Pero llevara un segundo nombre, ya que el primero lo escogió la madrina –Lupin vio a Narcissa que sonrió– el segundo me tocó a mí. Eirian** será el segundo.

El moreno terminó de despedirse y al darle el beso a Narcissa, ella lo acercó y le susurró.

–Qué bueno que son amigos de nuevo, él te necesitará.

Harry sonrió radiantemente sin saber a qué se refería la rubia, pero sospechó que ella estaba feliz porque siempre vio con buenos ojos la amistad entre ellos.

Remus lo llevó a Grimmauld Place y ahí Sirius ya lo esperaba. Cuando el rubio trigo se retiró Black jaló a Harry hasta la sala y lo revisó de pies a cabeza, el de ojos verdes rodó los ojos, pero se dejó hacer, si Sirius lo necesitaba no se opondría.

–No sabes lo preocupado que estuve.

–Sirius ellos son mi familia.

–¡¿Qué?! ¡¿De verdad lo crees?!

–Sí, viví con ellos diez años de mi vida.

–Pobre cachorrito, te lavaron el cerebro como a Remus.

–Sirius te amo, pero no me gusta que hables así de los que me han cuidado y protegido durante todo este tiempo.

El animago se quedó callado, lo que Harry aprovechó y se fue a su habitación. Donde otro interrogatorio lo esperaba.

–¿Y para que te querían? –cuestionó Ron.

–Ya les dije, que para relatar detalle a detalle todo, nada importante. O no lo supe, supongo que ellos me dirán que sigue.

–Harry no queremos que pienses que creemos que eres un peligro. –dijo Hermione.

–Les creo. –cortó Potter, deseaba descansar, pues con lo feliz de la celebración, la desvelada conversando con Draco y el juego de Quiditch, estaba agotado, así que se disculpó con sus amigos y se fue a dormir.

000

Severus sabía que era una mera formalidad y por eso estar ahí con Black que lo miraba con el ceño fruncido sentado de una forma demasiado relajada y observando cada movimiento de Severus. Sirius jugaba con la silla. El animago le agradaba poner tensó al pocionista y este era demasiado expresivo cuando se trataba de Black.

–¿Y qué le regalaste a mi ahijado? Pociones para el cuidado de cabello… ¡Oh, no esas ni tú las conoces!

–…

–_Snivellus_, _Sniv_…

Harry carraspeó para anunciar su presencia.

–Severus ¿Qué pasa? –preguntó al profesor.

–Que me ha enviado Dumbledore a avisarte que estudiaras conmigo _Oclumancia_.

El moreno se rascó la nuca, sabiendo que eso algo que ya sabía y que haría de por sí. Más Sirius no estaba satisfecho con eso.

–¡¿Por qué tú?!

Severus miró despectivamente a Sirius.

–Porque Dumbledore tiene otras cosas que hacer y no hay nadie tan bueno en esto como yo –termino socarrón el de ojos negros.

–Ya quisieras.

–Por lo menos soy útil a la Orden no que otros.

–¡¿Útil?! ¡Más bien traidor!

Las varitas salieron a relucir y Harry corrió a separar a esos hombres.

–Basta los dos, parecen niños.

–Harry es que si él se aprovecha y se quiere desquitar de lo que tú padre…

–¡Cállate Black! –calló Furioso Severus al otro.

Harry miro ambos y preguntó:

–¿De qué hablas Sirius?

–Vaya no te lo dijeron, eso no es lo que esperaría de la confianza familiar.

–Y tú qué sabes de eso. –respondió Severus furioso.

–Sé que yo no robo el cariño de los hijos de otros.

Para buena suerte de Severus, los Weasley llegaron de la alta de Arthur de San Mango y con eso la discusión se detuvo y él pudo salir de ahí, ya en Hogwarts se enfrentaría a las preguntas de Harry.

000

El regresó a Hogwarts dejó a Sirius de nuevo deprimido por quedarse de nuevo solo. El viaje en el _autobús noctambulo_ fue algo que los chicos no olvidarían y que no deseaban repetir. En Hogwarts y con la futura salida a Hogsmeade dejaron a Harry con una cita que a decir verdad ya no esperaba con ansias, y es que cada vez que veía a Cho las palabras de Draco se colaban en su mente y eso lo molestaba; por lo que buscó a este y alejándose ambos de sus amigos, se encontraron en uno de los pasillos solitarios y detrás de unas armaduras para no ser vistos ni por los cuadros.

–Apenas llegamos y ya me extrañas –bromeó el rubio.

–Gracioso, pero no, me dan ganas de golpearte.

–¿Y eso?

–Cho.

–…

–Ahora cada vez que la veo pienso en Cedric, en que ella se la pasa llorando y en lo fácil que fue olvidarlo –para ella.

–Vamos Harry no sea tan duro con ella… bien si es medio…

–Sí, se lo que tratas de decir.

–Creo que el amor y enamoramiento no es lo mismo.

–Que sabio.

–… Me lo dijo mamá.

–Oh ya lo imaginaba.

–Bueno, pues deja de lado eso y disfruta tus besos llorosos y mocosos con ella.

–Eso fue desagradable.

–Si.

–¡Eres un…!

Draco salió corriendo con Harry detrás, pero al llegar donde había alumno, ambos se ignoraron y siguieron cada quien por su camino.

000

Harry entró a aula y Severus lo llamó:

–Ven te mostraré el sutil arte de proteger tu mente, memorias… lo que eres.

*Constelación Lince.

**Eirian: Brillante, nombre celta.

Otro capítulo compensando la tardanza, y por cierto no juzguen tan duro a Sirius el pobre no confía ni en sus sombra y eso es por su encierro, aunque también creo que le hace falta acción,

así que hay que convencer a Severus jejeje

Mil gracias a:

lobalunallena, Bellatrix Hale, NightmareRebel, KhrisTB, kane-noona, AlexLopezGua, Chiara Polairix Edelstein, xonyaa11, Blacky-Yuuki, Guest 1 que bueno que fue de tu argado , Guest2 Esos pelinegro hacen buena pareja el sapo rosa aun le falta espero verla sufrir más , Guest3 Sirius aún no acepta que Severus le gusta, pero espero lo haga pronto ¡Ya quiero lemon de ellos! y Janeth Malfoy Black.


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo XIII**

Harry arrastraba los pies caminando en dirección al aula donde Severus le daría la primera clase de _Oclumancia_, el dolor en la cicatriz menguó con las pociones calmantes que este le había proporcionado, pero según las palabras de su tío, ese no era el punto y es que no podía estar dependiendo de estas por tiempo indefinido, solo por no querer aprender una disciplina. Harry entró al aula y Severus lo llamó:

–Ven te mostraré el sutil arte de proteger tu mente, memorias… lo que eres.

–No puede ser otro día, últimamente me he sentido muy cansado.

Severus miró al muchacho y se cruzó de brazos.

–Podemos esperar, pero ni creas que sabrás lo que…

–Bien, bien ya me pongo serio.

–Lo primero que debes hacer es vaciar tu mente.

–Ya lo hemos intentado Severus, pero no puedo, pienso en algo luego de eso pasó a otra cosa, hasta que ya siento que entras en mi mente.

–… Deja de pensar en esa chica de Revenclaw.

–¡No estoy pensando en ella!

–…

–No todo el tiempo. Pienso en ese pasillo que veo en lo que ahí esconden y que ustedes buscan… y en… lo que dijo Sirius ¿porque él cree que te vengaras de algo que te hizo mi padre? ¿Qué te hizo?

–Harry deja preocuparte por lo que dijo Black, el estar ahí encerrado por tanto tiempo lo ha vuelto paranoico.

–Un poco, pero la seriedad con la que lo dijo… ¿no me tienes confianza? ¿También empezaras a ocultarme cosas?

Severus vio al chico a ese niño que lo había querido y aceptado sin saber el pasado, el rencor hacia James Potter ¿Y si Harry lo odiaba o le dejaba de tener confianza? No estaba preparado para perderlo de nuevo… Sin embargo no podía seguir ocultándole la verdad al morenito.

–Hagamos un trato serás tú el que lo descubras, llegara un momento en que si manejas la _Oclumancia_ podrás usar la _Legeremancia_ y con eso…

–¡¿Me estás dando permiso de entrar en tus recuerdos?!

–Si llegas a poder.

–¡Lo hare! Pero… ¿Por qué?

–Es mejor que lo veas y no que lo escuches de mi boca o del pulgoso. Entonces preparado, contaré hasta tres: uno, dos… _Legeremancia_.

Las memorias desfilaron, un morenito jugando con un perro de felpa, luego corriendo con un niño rubio tras los pavorreales…

Y esa tarde Harry salió de las clases con Severus con la cabeza a punto de estallar, pero considerando que si ponía empeño lograría su objetivo.

Las clases con Severus continuaron y Harry se animó a contarle acerca del sueño del pasillo y la puerta.

–¿Sabes de que se trata?

–Tengo una idea, de hecho es algo que te concierne. Es difícil decirte esto y más si con eso te obsesionas. Antes de contarte tienes que razonar que nadie está atado a un destino ¿lo entiendes cierto?

–Si.

–Somos una gran comunidad los que deseamos la paz, no estás solo…

Severus le relató acerca de la profecía y Harry escuchó tratando de nos entirse atrapado por un futuro escrito.

–Soy la causa de la muerte…

–¡Ni lo pienses! De lo que un maniático cree nadie es culpable. El sino nadie lo sabe hay pequeños detalles que se escapan a lo planeado… como que Severus Snape y Remus Lupin _te raptaran_ de casa de tus tíos.

–Cierto y que bueno que fue así… ¿te arrepientes?

–Ni un día de mi vida.

–¿De veras? O solo lo dices para que deje de molestarte, como cuando pregunte por que Lucius besó a _Moony_.

–Oye aún recuerdas eso.

–Sev…

–Ya, ya. Harry Potter no me arrepiento de haberte criado.

Harry se sintió lleno de orgullo y sonrió radiantemente, luego aprovechó al distracción de Severus y se despidió.

–Bueno me voy, debo buscar a Draco para preguntarle algo.

–Fue al invernadero.

Harry camino a la puerta, iba a la salida cuando escucharon un gritó de mujer. Severus corrió y detuvo al chico.

–Espera, yo salgo primero para ver.

Harry obedeció y esperó a que el adulto saliera. Severus se colocó en la entrada de la puerta y vio lo que sucedía y dejó salir a Harry susurrándole.

–Es Trelawney, esa mujer desde hace un tiempo bebe más de lo debido.

–Bueno, tú sabes que Umbridge lo usa como tiro al blanco personal, no la deja en paz en sus clases.

La profesora de adivinación fue despedida, y a punto de ser expulsada de Hogwarts si Dumbledore no hubiese intervenido. Severus se giró hacia Harry y le hizo una señal de que se fuese directamente para evitar en encuentro con el sapo rosa.

000

Harry corrió por los pasillos yendo hasta el invernadero y ahí vio al rubio que acomodaba un par de guantes que acababa de utilizar. Harry llegó hasta él y se sentó a un lado de este.

–Hola.

–Hola.

–¿Qué haces?

–Trasplantado una planta, ya termine.

–¿Y eso?

–Es una rosa par a mi madre, es muy especial porque pretendo que sea azul.

–No sabía que fueras hábil en herbología.

–No lo soy, por eso pedí ayuda.

–Oh.

–¿Y qué te trae por aquí?

–Me preguntaba ¿si viste ya los recuerdos?

–Sí, lo hice ya te lo ibas a regresar, pero se me olvidó.

–No hay problema y es que entonces ya sabes del grupo de autodefensa.

–Sí, si me lo preguntas creo que te estás jugando el pellejo.

–Supongo, pero no era por eso que te preguntaba, sí no porque quiero saber si sabes hacer un _Expecto Patronus_.

–Sí, lo aprendí en tercer año.

–¿Y?

–¿Qué?

–¿Qué es?

–… –Draco vio los ojos de Harry y supo que este no se iría hasta que le mostrara su _Patronus_.– ¡_Expecto Potrunum_! –Primero fue una patita luego otra y un pequeño lobezno se fue materializando.

–Es… tierno.

–¡Por eso no quería mostrártelo!

–¡Oye! no lo dije por molestar.

–Sí, bueno al principio no tenía forma solo era una bola, pero desde que supe lo de mi hermano, pues…

–Estás feliz por eso ¿cierto?

–Si.

–Me voy, no estaremos viendo.

–Sí y ten cuidado hay algunos de ellos que no se me hacen muy discretos.

–Eso quiere decir que me atraparás si está en tus manos.

–Por supuesto, pero ya sé que no le temes a los castigos de Umbridge.

–¿Qué más puede hacerme?

–Expulsarte, tonto.

–… Bueno ya me enseñaran Severus y Remus en casa.

–No tienes vergüenza Potter.

–La perdí al recordar todo. –bromeó el moreno.

–Tienes razón, siempre fuiste un mimado por eso dos.

–¡Oye, Malfoy no te mordiste la lengua!

–¡Púdrete cuatro ojos!

–¡Y tú snob de…!

Los dos rieron y se despidieron poco después. Harry regresó al castillo para la hora de la cena ya todos estaban enterados de lo que había sucedido con Trelawney. Harry por quien temía era por Hagrid que también estaba en la mira de Umbridge, aunado a eso que el semi gigante siempre estaba golpeado sin causa aparente.

000

Severus llegó hasta la sala de los Malfoy y Lucius lo recibió acompañándolo hasta su despacho.

–¿Qué pasa?

–Black está aquí.

–Oh…

–Remus lo trajo y no se negó, Narcissa deseaba hablar con él.

–Y tú te alejaste ¿por qué?

–Quiero dejarlos que conversen en confianza, al ver la forma en que me miró ese pulgoso.

–Y me trajiste para no pasar por esto solo.

–Por supuesto.

000

En la habitación de Narcissa está veía con una sonrisa a su primo, a Sirius.

–Eres tan parecido a él. En lo físico claro.

–Si bueno, mi madre siempre estuvo más orgullosa de Regulus.

–¿Aún le tienes rencor?

–A ella por empujarlo a tomar ese camino.

–¿Y a mí? –preguntó la rubia.

–No… ya no, sé que lo amaste… lo amas.

–Sí, pero también sé que pude salvarlo, irnos lejos a donde nadie nos obligara a cumplir con antiguas tradiciones, pero nos vigilaban muy de cerca.

–Lo entendí hace tiempo, en Azkaban te da tiempo de pensar mucho.

–Eso también… lamento no creer en tu inocencia.

–Pero hiciste algo que no cualquiera haría y eso lo veo como compensación –La mujer rubia lo vio con curiosidad– Cuidaste de mi ahijado.

–Oh no fui yo, fue aquí Remus y… Severus. Tal vez no quieras escucharlo, pero Snape ama a ese niño.

Sirius se quedó callado, pero sin negar lo dicho por la Black. Remus se removió y los presentes sonrieron.

–¿Ya te cansaste Remus? –cuestionó Narcissa.

–Sí, un poco.

–¿Ya se lo dijiste? –preguntó de nuevo la de ojos azules.

–Aún no…–El rubio trigo volteó a ver a su amigo de años– Sirius. Lucius y yo deseamos que tú y Narcissa sean padrinos de _Lynx_.

–¡¿Estás seguro _Moony_?! Bueno Malfoy está de acuerdo.

–Por eso te lo estoy diciendo, Lucius está de acuerdo, Narcissa ya aceptó solo faltas tú.

–Yo… no sé. –Remus miró con suspicacia al pelinegro, pues sospechaba que los prejuicios del _animago_ detenían esa decisión– No Moony, no me mires así lo que pasa es que, yo no tengo nada, soy un prófugo.

–Eres mi amigo y eso es suficiente. Pero no te presionaré y disculpen que los deje solos pero se me están entumeciendo las piernas, voy a ver a esos dos.

Narcissa al ver que Remus dejó la habitación, tomó la mano de Sirius y la acarició.

–Quiero creer que Reggy fue feliz conmigo el tiempo que pasamos juntos.

–Lo fue, estoy seguro.

–Por eso mismo quiero verte feliz a ti, no dejes que eso prejuicios infantiles te alejen de lo que deseas.

–No es posible ¿Cómo te diste cuenta?

–La cercanía de la muerte… –dijo la rubia y luego sonrió– Es broma, te pareces a Reggy negando lo obvio.

–Será difícil, nunca fui muy amable con él.

–Y sigues molestándolo.

–No puedo evitarlo.

–Solo no seas tan hiriente, no te puedo decir que lo dejes de molestar, porque eso sería como el acabose del mundo mágico.

–Pues eso es una posibilidad,

–Nada está escrito Sirius, toma este tiempo y conquista lo que quieres, prométemelo.

–Cissy. –Sirius besó a la rubia en la mejilla– para mí siempre serás esa niña tímida que se escondía detrás de sus hermanas.

–No te deprimas y cuéntame cómo te va con ese desobediente _Kreacher_.

–Se la pasa escondiéndose y siento como si me vigilara, ahora le dije que iba a una reunión con Dumbledore.

–Solo te puedo decir que los elfos ya no son como en nuestros tiempos. Pero si en mi mano está ayudarte y darle una lección cuenta conmigo.

000

Severus veía como Remus y Lucius caminaba por el jardín, tomados de la mano, a él le parecía de lo más cursi, pero ellos parecían felices.

Sirius dejó a Narcissa durmiendo y bajó al primer piso. Snape escuchó los pasos y se tensó sabiendo que una discusión se avecinaba.

–Snape… buenas tardes.

Severus giró la mirada veloz en dirección del animago y es que su amabilidad era tan extraña que era espeluznante.

–Buenas…

Severus sacó su varita y apuntó hacia el otro pelinegro.

–¡¿Qué pasa?!

–¡_Finiste incantatem_!

No hubo revelación de nada, pero si un desconcertado Sirius.

–Tenía que comprobar que eras tú. –_se excusó_ Severus.

–Pretextos.

–También.

Sonrió el de cabello lacio. Sirius se acercó y miró por el ventanal.

–Se ven felices.

–Lo son, ridículamente felices –Lucius ajeno a que lo miraban, se trasformó en lobo y se movió cariñoso y juguetón con Remus– y con ese cachorro en camino, pues.

–Malfoy es un animago.

–Bonita la hora en que Lucius fue descuidado.

–Era lógico, pues esos dos se ven más que compatibles.

–Qué más da, ya no hay secretos en esta casa, espero que soportes la tortura antes de contar nada de lo que sucede aquí o si no…

–Lo sé, lo sé, me delataras.

–Bien entendido chucho pulgoso.

–Oye lo de chucho… puede, pero pulgoso nunca.

–Eso dices tú.

–Te reto a que me revises.

Severus alzó una ceja y miró al hombre que era un poco más bajo que él.

–Con un hechizo y sin necesidad de tocarte.

–Sabía que caerías en la tentación de desear verme sin ropa.

–¡En tus sueño Black!

–No en mis sueños tú eres el que termina sin ropa.

Severus abrió la boca y al no saber cómo contestar se retiró yendo hasta el despacho de Lucius, prefería esperar al rubio ahí y no estar con ese loco de atar de Sirius. El matrimonio no tardó en entrar y vieron a Sirius siendo más que bien atendido por los elfos. Este ya tomaba té y pastas recién horneadas. Al ver a los anfitriones llegar les invitó a sentarse.

–¿Cómodo Black? ¿No te hace falta nada? –cuestionó el rubio platino.

–Nada por el momento, esperare la hora de la cena. Y trátame bien que seré al padrino de Lynx.

Lucius rodó los ojos, pero prefirió ignorar al invitado y se encaminó a su despacho.

–Voy a ver a Severus, me llamas para la cena Rem.

–Si. –Remus se sentó frente a su amigo y tomó una pasta de nuez.– ¿Qué le hiciste a Severus?

–Nada…. Todavía.

–Ten cuidado, Harry lo adora.

–Y qué mejor para él, que tener a sus padrinos juntos… muy juntos.

000

Harry consideraba que estaba avanzando en las clases, sin embargo Severus quería la perfección y no precisamente por ego si no porque los sueños de Harry y las emociones de Lord estaban conectados y Snape temía no poder proteger al chico, pues en sueños como poder estar con este. Y lejos de la realidad no estaban sus conjeturas, pues Harry sintió un dolor impresionante en la cicatriz que ni las pociones pudieron detener y es que el Señor oscuro estaba feliz por algo que había sucedido. A la mañana siguiente la desagradable noticia de la fuga de Azkaban fue informada. Entre los fugitivos un nombre le llamó la atención al moreno… _Bellatrix_ _Lastrange_. El apellido no le era conocido, pero el nombre le pareció familiar aparte de ser la que atacó a los padres de Neville, algo más había. Las suposiciones iniciaron y Hermione se dedicó a unir las líneas que les faltaban.

Harry llegó hasta la biblioteca y ahí se adentró en uno de los pasillos. Draco ya lo esperaba en ese lugar.

–Ese guiño fue una buena señal, aunque parecía que tenías un tic.

–No seas quisquilloso, y déjame contarte lo que descubrimos.

–¿Crees que es correcto?

–Lo es, tú eres mi amigo y…

–¿Y?

–¿Bellatrix es tu pariente o algo?

–Ah ya, una por otras, no es como si lo pudiésemos ocultar. Bella es la hermana de mi madre.

–Oh… ya decía yo que recordaba su nombre.

–Si lo recuerdas porque mis padres no hablaban de ella cundo nosotros estábamos, pero a solas mi padre decía hasta lo que no de su cuñada y mamá no la estima mucho, pues Bella fue la que delató a Regulus y a ella, por eso mis cuatro abuelos obligaron a casarse a mis padres. Sigues tú.

–Ah, pues sospechamos de un hombre que estaba en la sala de San Mungo…

Harry le contó todo y ahí escondidos lejos de las miradas indiscretas los dos se sentaron y muy juntos y conversaron mucho tiempo. Cuando se despidieron, Draco acomodó el cabello negro detrás de la oreja de su amigo y este mismo se recargó en su hombro.

–Ya quiero que sean vacaciones de nuevo. –murmuró Harry.

–¿Las pasaras con nosotros?

–Quiero ver a _Muffin_ y conocer a tu hermano, pasarla con todos como siempre.

Draco no agregó nada, pues no quiso recordarle a Harry que en eso últimos años, las había pasado en otro lugar.

–Ya debemos irnos y cuéntale todo a Severus.

–Iba con él, pero será en la noche ya nos tardamos mucho tu y yo.

Draco sonrió y salió primero, Harry lo vio irse y suspiró abatido, era sumamente extraño que últimamente le era más difícil alejarse de su rubio amigo sin sentirse con ganas de seguir juntos.

000

Entre las murmuraciones de los alumnos que iban creyendo más en Harry y lo del ED, el catorce de febrero llegó más rápido de lo que el de ojos verdes hubiese preferido, y una noche antes se vio con su amigo rubio de nuevo. Ahora en una de las aulas abandonadas y con una manta en el suelo comiendo bombones, los dos se daban consejos acerca de sus citas.

–Ya no la soporto su risa de _banshee_, pero padre dijo que no podía terminar con ella en una fecha como mañana.

–Oh ¿y por qué?

–Que es de muy mal gusto.

–… ¿Te cuento un secreto? Yo preferiría pasar el día como lo pasábamos antes.

–Siendo mimados por mi madre y Severus, para que Lucius y Remus disfrutaran su día.

–Si. –concluyó soñador Harry.

–Pero conocer las chicas no es tan malo, si no como sabrás que ha llegado la indicada. –expuso Draco.

–Lo sé…

–Mira, inténtalo y si no te agrada no pasa nada, es como una poción mal hecha lo intentas de nuevo y listo.

–Tienes razón, pero promete que me consolaras y me compraras una caja de chocolates oscuros con almendras.

–¡Oye! –Los ojos verdes se aguaron– Bien.

Harry sonrió triunfal «_Oh adoró ser el de siempre_» se dijo el de ojos verdes sintiéndose ya dueño de una recompensa dulce.

000

El día de San Valentín Harry caminó con Cho por las tiendas de _Hogsmeade_ y terminaron en el Salón de Té de _Madame Pudipié_, en donde Harry se sintió un poco fuera de lugar y más con la actitud de la chica con la que iba, la que terminó molesta y yéndose sin él.

Harry fue a ver a Hermione ya hi le dio la entrevista a Rita, regresó solo al castillo, y corrió por los pasillos solos y entró corriendo y sin tocar al despacho de Severus, que no brincó del susto porque Draco estaba ahí y se hubiese reído de él.

–¡¿Qué pasa?! –cuestionó Severus.

–¡Mis chocolates! –fue lo primero que dijo el moreno y se aventó sobre su amigo.

–¡Espera, espera ya los sacó!

Severus se giró rumbo a su habitación y dejó solos a esos dos, diciendo _¡niños! _Draco veía como Harry disfrutaba de sus golosinas, repantigado en el sillón.

–Oye, yo no te veo muy triste.

–Ella dijo que fue con Cedric a ese Salón de té y que ahí estaba otro que se le había declarado.

–Vaya y tan seria que se veía, seguro que lo hizo por darte celos, algunas mujeres actúan de ese modo.

–Pues que tonto.

–Ciertamente. Yo deje a Pansy cuando trató de llevarme a ese lugar, y pensar que tú estabas ahí.

–No te burles, fue tan cursi.

Los dos siguieron comiendo y contando detalles vergonzoso y para cuando Severus regresó y los mandó a sus salas comunes los dos estaban más tranquilos.

–Por cierto Severus, di una entrevista.

–¿Que? –cuestionó Severus.

–Bueno fue idea de Hermione y…

–Los estudiantes te creerán y se formaran opiniones, pero eso te dejara expuesto ante Dolores y probablemente el Ministerio. –expresó Severus muy serio– Harry te pediré un favor no hagas todo lo que Granger te dice, no porque tu amiga sea inteligente quiere decir que todos sus planes sean buenos, ¿entiendes?

Harry nunca había visto de ese modo y tan serio a Severus –no cuando vivió con este–, por lo que solo atinó a asentir.

El pocionista vio salir a los adolescentes y negó, regresando a su habitación dónde un juego nuevo de calderos y una caja de ranas de chocolates con un gran lazo rojo se encontraban en su esquinero.

–Estúpido Black.

000

En la torre de _Gryffindor,_ Harry escuchó con trabajo las explicaciones de Hermione y es que estaban cansado y lleno por lo que los ojos se le cerraban. Además de las quejas de Ron por la cita de su hermana, y con una sonrisa Harry se congratuló del hermano de Draco fuese niño de ese modo no se pondrían celosos de este cuanto tuviese novia… ¡¿Y si tenía gustos como Lucius?! Pensó Harry… El moreno se talló los ojos, eso sí que sería un problema.

000

Las clases con Firenze eran más llevaderas que con Trelawney si conseguías entender lo que decía. Las clases de ED y los _Patronus_ avanzaron mostrando a diversas figuras de animales que correteaban por todo el lugar, Harry se sentía orgulloso de saber que todos aprendía mucho.

Los sueños ya no eran constantes y poco a poco se fueron controlando. Severus era cada vez más estricto, pero el de ojos verdes era recompensado con dulces que habían mandado Remus y que Severus guardaba para esas sesiones, casualidad que Draco _pasaba a visitar a su padrino_ y practicar su propia _Oclumancia_ a esa misma hora y con eso era invitado también.

–¿Y cómo va Remus? –preguntó Harry.

–Gordo.

–Padrino.

–Pues sí, está gordo, pero parece que no tiene nada, anda de aquí para allá y no ha dejado su puesto en la Orden y eso ocasionó que Lucius se desquitara con Black.

–¡¿Mi padrino?!

–Resulta que como el pulgoso ya se habla con Narcissa y no quiere perderse el nacimiento de su segundo ahijado, ahora _visita_ muy seguido la mansión, pretextando que esta tiene protecciones que ni los _Dementores_ pasarían.

–…

–¿Ya no desconfía de nosotros? –cuestionó Draco.

–Créeme que eso ya ni se acuerda, cuando en su forma _animaga_ corretea a los pavorreales de Lucius.

Los dos adolescentes negaron, ese Sirius le agradaba la mansión porque podía corretear por el jardín eso era seguro. Severus dejó su taza y vio a Harry.

–Si sigues avanzando de ese modo, pronto podrás bloquear por completo esos sueños y evitar que el Señor Oscuro aproveche ese vínculo.

–Que bien.

Draco se removió inquieto, no le agradaba escuchar hablar de ese monstruo que tenía una espada en el cuello de su padre y que amenazaba a toda su familia.

000

Harry llegó hasta la _Sala de los Menesteres_, pero una lechuza lo alcanzó y le dio un mensaje. Hermione lo llamó y preguntó de quien era la nota.

–De Sirius me propone un hechizo de desarme para enseñarles.

–¡Que imprudente! mandarte una lechuza por una nimiedad. ¿Y cómo lo hizo para pasar sin ser detectado por Dolores?

–No lo sé Hermione, dale un poco de crédito es mayor que tú, un mago de sangre pura y fue auror.

Contestó ya molestó Harry y es que la nota era de Draco advirtiendo de una posible redada, pero no podía decirle a la castaña sin que esta lo bombardera con preguntas que ya estaba fastidiado de responder, como si él fuese un idiota que no sabía pensar antes de actuar. Hermione lo miró algo molesta y tuvo que dar una excusa.

–La cabeza me está matando por las clases, creo que suspenderé la clase de ED hoy.

–A lo mejor Snape no te está ayudando y al contario quiere que _Quien-tu-sabes_ entre en tu mente.

–¡Ron por favor! Dumbledore confía en él. –terminó Hermione.

Harry agradeció a la castaña, pues ya no era tan tolerante ante los insultos dirigidos a Severus o a Draco. Harry dejó eso de lado y buscó un modo de sacar a todos de ahí sin parecer sospechoso. Dobby entró y fue el motivo que buscaba Potter, todos salieron corriendo y Draco alcanzó a Harry.

–Ve por el otro pasillo Umbridge anda en…

–¡Qué bien Draco encontraste a uno!

No tuvieron tiempo, pues Dolores se había presentado.

–Si señora. Potter andaba paseándose en los baños y…

–No, no Draco. Marietta ya me contó todo. Ven conmigo Potter.

Draco siguió a los dos sin tener la intención de dejar a _ese sapo_ con Harry ni un minuto a solas. Levantó su varita y estaba por lanzarle un _Desmaius_ a Umbridge antes de que llegaran a la Dirección. Harry lo miró y negó sin moverse mucho.

El rubio no fue dejado pasar a la oficina, pero logró ver que Minerva MacGonagall estaba ahí y Dumbledore también, por lo que consideró que esos dos podrían hacer algo por Harry, de ese modo salió disparado hasta las mazmorras para avisar a su padrino.

En la oficina Fudge cuestionaba a Harry y todo terminó con la huida de Albus y el sentimiento de culpa de Harry por lo sucedido. Severus dejó que MacGonagall llevara a Harry a su habitación y luego regresó a su despacho donde un rubio lo esperaba nervioso.

–¡¿Y?!

–Regresó a la torre de Gryffindor. Ve a dormir Draco, mañana nos podremos de acuerdo en cómo actuar dependiendo de lo que suceda.

El rubio asintió y salió. Severus se levantó y fue hasta la chimenea donde se comunicó con Lucius. Este se asomó y el profesor le relató lo sucedido, una cabeza más _apareció_ y casi hizo que Severus se cayera de la impresión.

–¡¿Harry está bien?!

Sirius Black miraba al profesor.

–Lucius… –cuestionó Snape.

–Sí, Black está de visita _de nuevo_.

–Kreacher no cocina tan sabroso como los elfos de Malfoy. –aportó el animago– Y a Moony le gusta mi compañía, con eso de que el rubio este se la pasa con su _Señor_.

Severus se sobó las sienes, preguntándose ¿Cómo es que ese Black había olvidado tan pronto su desconfianza y se había convertido en el eterno invitado en la mansión Malfoy?

–Te dije que no les dieras tanta confianza a esos gryffindor. –señaló Severus.

–… –Lucius suspiró.

–Bueno ya, ¿y Harry? –preguntó impaciente Sirius.

–Está bien, se salvó de la expulsión y creo que Dumbledore se culpó, es lo más seguro. Ahora Black me permites hablar a solas con Lucius.

–… Voy a cenar con Moony.

Severus se cubrió la boca para evitar que su amigo viera su sonrisa burlona.

–Acompaña a Narcissa, dice que la está cuidando en lo que se reúne con Regulus.

–Ah ya, entiendo por qué lo toleras. ¿Y dime cuando piensan decírselo a Draco?

–Sabe que su madre está enferma.

–Pero no sabe qué va a morir.

–Entiéndelo, no queremos que sufra antes de tiempo.

–Draco tiene derecho a vivir el tiempo que queda con ella.

–…

–A lo que iba ¿qué has sabido de la profecía?

–Al parecer ya está cerca de poder entrar.

–Trata de librarte de esa misión.

–Lo intentare.

000

Harry recorrió los pasillos hasta el comedor y escuchó que la notica de _la huida_ de Dumbledore se comentaba en boca de los alumnos. Severus lo vio desde la mesa de los profesores y le guiñó un ojo muy discretamente. Harry soltó el aire que estaba reteniendo y se dispuso a desayunar ya sin peso encima de culpa.

Draco mostró que pertenecía a la _Brigada inquisitorial_ y Harry casi rodó los ojos al escuchar como su rubio amigo les quitaba puntos, ya se las pagaría ese condenado hurón cuando estuviesen solos, se dijo el moreno, por el momento lo dejaría que disfrutara su venganza en contra de los que este aseguraba le habían quitado a su amigo. Como Directora Umbridge tuvo un día muy atareado con los fuegos artificiales de los gemelos que entraron en todas las aulas y que dejaron a la arrogante mujer con tareas que se salían de sus manos. Harry se fue a acostar y aún esos petardos hacían estragos, por eso cuando los gemelos entraron y le susurraron para que despertara, este se obedeció y preguntó.

–¡¿Qué pasa?!

–Te queríamos agradecer…

–Por el préstamo…

–Y qué mejor modo…

–Que no aventando fuegos artificiales…

–En el aula de Snape.

Harry miró a los dos pelirrojos y preguntó como quien no quiere la cosa.

–Eso no sería al revés. –mencionó Harry.

–No, porque tú estimas mucho a ese murciélago.

–¡¿Qué?!

–Lo sabemos Harry…

–Te hemos visto salir de su despacho…

–Y acompañado por…

–Draco Malfoy.

–Chicos… no digan nada.

–No lo diremos…

–Si nos cuentas…

Harry se hizo a un lado y los gemelos se acomodaron sentados en la cama.

–Cuando Dumbledore me dejó con mis tíos, resulta que…

El relató concluyó y los pelirrojos miraron a Harry.

–Lee tiene las marcas muy difuminadas, pero se notan.

Harry se levantó el pijama y mostró los dos brazos.

–¿Así que Snape y Lucius Malfoy?

–¿Son los que hicieron una especie de escudo?

–No solo eso, también hicieron que lo que ella quería que me ocurriera se le regresará.

–¡Eso es genial! –exclamó Fred.

–¿No dirán nada verdad? –preguntó temeroso Harry.

–No, pero ahora tenemos con que extorsionar a Snape…

Harry se tensó y George le palmeó la espalda.

–No es cierto Harry, es solo una broma.

–No diremos nada es una promesa.

El de ojos verdes sonrió más tranquilo y vio como eso dos desaparecían por la puerta del dormitorio y se sintió mejor al saber que por lo menos ellos no lo juzgaban y que no cuestionaban a su familia.

000

El siguiente encuentro con Cho después de la redada, Harry ni se molestó en ser amable con ella. La chica había caído de su gracia desde el beso lloroso y conforme la conoció más, el desagrado aumentó.

000

Draco lo acompañó hasta la puerta del despacho de Severus y lo dejó ahí.

–Se molestó porque le dije que su amiga era una soplona.

–…

–Además se la pasa llorando y ya me fastidió.

–Bueno, lo intentaste. Y acerca de los gemelos, por el momento no se lo digas a Severus eso solo lo hará enojar.

–Está bien, pero créeme que la curiosidad por saber cómo fue la convivencia con mis padres y él me está volviendo loco, pero aún no puedo entrar en su mente.

–No te presiones. Me voy, hace un rato que debía investigar de la desaparición de Montague.

Harry vio irse a su amigo y entró al despacho.

–Llegué Sev.

–Hola Harry.

–Sev… no podrías contarme y luego te prometo que hare mi mejor esfuerzo por aprender.

–Harry lo haces muy bien ya no tienes eso sueños extraños y eso es un gran avance ahora concéntrate y vacía tu mente.

El hombre de negro apuntó su varita y estaba por lanzar el hechizo cuando Draco los interrumpió.

–Severus ya encontraron a Montague.

–Voy contigo, espera aquí Harry.

–Si Severus,

El de ojos verdes estaba por sentarse a esperar cuando la curiosidad lo hizo mirar en el _pensadero_, los recuerdos desfilaron ante sus ojos que conforme miraba se estaban llenado de agua, una especie de culpa y vergüenza se apoderó de Harry al conocer a ese hombre –su padre– que por las conversaciones con Sirius y Remus creyó amable, sin embargo la realidad era diametralmente diferente, pues el trato que le dio a Severus en el colegio no difería mucho de lo que conoció de Dudley y sus amigotes. Su padre James, Sirius y Remus –que nunca hizo nada por detenerlos– molestaron a Snape solo por pasar el rato y por mera excusa _su existencia. _Y de nuevo constató que las divisiones de casas eran una farsa, pues los _valientes_ leones fueron viles y los Sly lo acogieron pasando de los prejuicios que deberían tener por su origen. Ese oscuro profesor aborrecido y nunca entendido que debió haberle odiado o guardado rencor por ser hijo de James Potter, en cambio lo crio, cuidó y protegió. En ese instante entendió las palabras de Sirius y también se preguntó ¡¿Cómo pudo Severus dejar de lado ese rencor y tratarlo como a un hijo?! El moreno cayó hincado en el piso tratando de detener las arcadas, todo su mundo se estaba tambaleando y solo deseaba correr y esconderse de Severus, no era James Potter pero deseó pedirle perdón por todos esos momentos, pues consideró que no fue el único incidente... ¡¿Y su madre?! Snape la insultó, pero ella se lo regresó con creces…

La puerta se abrió y Severus entró viendo al moreno en esa posición, corrió a revisarlo.

–¡¿Qué pasó?! –Los ojos llorosos lo miraron y Snape lo supo, miró hacia el _pensadero_ y su gesto se volvió frio– Te pedí que hicieras el intento, no que hicieras trampa, traicionaste mi confianza.

Severus se sobó las sienes, pues la cara de Harry solo mostraba confusión y eso era lo que siempre temió el pocionista, que Harry lo rechazara al conocer su pasado y la forma en que se llevó con James Potter. Sentirse temeroso y dolido solo significaba que su máscara de frialdad de nuevo sería usada. Harry no esperó a que el profesor dijera nada más y salió corriendo del aula.

Severus suspiró abatido y la furia se apodero de él, arrojó los frascos con ingredientes y quiso desquitar con eso su frustración, caminó hasta sus habitaciones y tomando el regalo del animago salió con este hasta la lechuzería y mando de regreso este, a la mansión Malfoy, pues no podía enviarlo a Grimmauld Place, odiaba a Black por abrir la boca y desenterrar esos recuerdos, lo odiaba porque siempre lo trató como si diversión personal, lo odiaba porque alejó a Harry de él.

000

El de ojos verdes corrió hasta los jardines en ese momento no deseaba ver a nadie y menos explicarles por qué se veía de ese modo, pero no pensaba quedarse sin hacer nada, hablaría con Sirius y le pediría explicaciones. Él y Remus habían hecho que colocara a su padre en un pedestal, sin embargo este no era lo buena persona que pensaba. Sumido en sus pensamientos Harry recordó a Draco y se preguntó asustado ¡¿Qué dirá este cuando se enterara de lo que sucedió con Severus?! ¿Lo trataría igual o lo rechazaría como lo había hecho Severus hacía un rato?

Y es que para el moreno la actitud del pocionista se debió al enfado de recordar esos años de colegio y las humillaciones que James le había hecho pasar. Seguro que Severus ya no lo querría ni ver. En ese momento no deseaba ver a Severus y creía que este estaría igual.

000

Remus se dejó caer en el sillón frente a Lucius que revisaba unos documentos.

–¿Cómo te sientes?

–Pesado.

–…

–Bien, no te preocupes estoy seguro que nacerá con tiempo justo, no antes.

–Los Malfoy somos puntuales. –aseguró Lucius.

Remus sonrió un poco y asintió derrotado, la arrogancia de Lucius era su forma de lidiar con la preocupación.

–Draco quería salir en estas vacaciones de pascua.

–¿Y?

–Al parecer con la huida de Dumbledore y la nueva Directora optó por no hacerlo ya que ahora que es parte de la _Brigada de Inquisición_ de Umbridge quiere ganarse el favor de esta para que le permita estar en el nacimiento de su hermano.

–Umbridge ¿no preguntó?

–No, la noticia que hicimos correr de que Narcissa estaba embarazada y en reposo absoluto, evitó incomodos cuestionamientos.

–¿Incluso de _él_?

–Si.

La chimenea crepitó y Severus salió directo en el despacho de Lucius que miró a su amigo cuestionándose por que la visita y personal. Severus se sacudió un poco y se quedó parado viendo que Remus se encontraba en el despacho.

–Buenas tardes Lucius… Lupin.

Estos respondieron y un incómodo silencio se extendió.

–Lucius puedo hablar contigo… a solas.

Remus miró al profesor, Severus no era la amabilidad hecho hombre, pero había cambiado un poco para bien desde que Harry y él entraron en su vida, sin embargo en ese momento parecía el mismo Snape altanero de antes. Lucius en cambió supo que su amigo necesitaba desahogarse de algo y no quería espectadores.

–Rem, nos permites un momento. –pidió el patriarca Malfoy.

–… Si.

Remus se levantó y salió del despacho con paso tranquilo. Snape en cuanto salió el licántropo, buscó un sillón y se desplomó. El rubio esperó a que su amigo estuviese listo para hablar y eso podía tardar un tiempo.

000

Sirius recibió el paquete, lo abrió y se quedó inmóvil. El de cabello negro dejó los pedazos de caldero, chocolates batidos y se sentó preguntándose si había sido muy apresurado, si de verdad Snape no lo toleraba, aunque sus avances hacia este no eran muy notorios creyó que habían sido entendidos por el pocionista y es que este no lo había _cruciado_ y eso era un avance ¿o no?... Pues no, si su regalo había terminado destrozado y devuelto.

000

Severus alzó la vista.

–¿Me puedes ofrecer una copa de brandy?

–Por supuesto, pero mejor te recomiendo algo más fuerte al parecer lo necesitas.

Las copas fueron servidas y Lucius tomó asiento frente a su amigo.

–Harry vio mis recuerdos.

–Oh…

–Reaccionó como esperaba.

–¡¿Te rechazó?!

–Salió corriendo de mi despacho llorando.

–Pero… ¿de qué te culpó?

–No es como si fuese a desconfiar de su padre, no lo iba a culpar a él de nuestra enemistad.

–No digo que tú fueras una alma inocente, pero ellos era tres casi cuatro contra ti.

–Lucius… James Potter es su padre y seguro que Black se lo ha pintado como el epitome de la valentía y perfección.

–… ¿Crees que Remus…?

–No lo sé.

–Eso sería muy malagradecido de su parte, después de todo tú los ayudaste mucho.

–No he venido para que te enemistes con tu esposo. Simplemente deseaba contártelo.

–Los años han pasado, muertes han ocurrido y las cosas siguen igual, los Gry son los buenos y los Sly los malos.

–Como dice los muggles _la sangre es más espesa que el agua_.

–…

–Los lazos de sangre no se olvidan fácilmente.

–Mira que conveniente, cuando ya se tienen quince años y no se necesita de las personas que te cuidaron te das el lujo de rechazarlas. A veces los adolescentes no se entienden ni ellos mismos.

–No lo sé, esto me está matando; no puedo vivir en constante zozobra de que Harry me odie por mi pasado.

–No es raro.

Los dos hombre terminaron su copa y Severus se levantó para irse.

–Gracias por recibirme, y es un gran beneficio que la chimenea de tu casa esté conectada a mi habitación.

–Fudge puede ser muy adulador si prometes fondos para su campaña de reelección.

–Lo veo.

Severus _desapareció_ por la chimenea y Lucius se levantó para ir en busca de Remus y cenar, no pensaba decirle nada de lo que Severus le había relatado, estaba seguro de que este se enteraría y era algo que el rubio trigo debía afrontar solo, pues le debía mucho a Snape como para seguir con esa actitud del colegio: no te ofendo, pero tampoco te ayudo, pues la omisión era muy parecida a la agresión.

000

Las semanas siguieron y Harry no hacia intento alguno de acercarse a Severus y este tampoco, y las clases de _Oclumancia_ se suspendieron por consiguiente no solo Ron y Hermione se percataron de este hecho.

Draco se sentó y colgó los pies hacia afuera del balcón. La torre de astronomía parecía muy tranquila a media noche y entre semana por lo que el rubio pudo escuchar los pasos acercándose.

–Siéntate.

–Hace frio –se quejó el de ojos verdes.

–Estamos a finales de mayo.

–Y, yo tengo frio.

–Pretextos.

Harry se enfurruño tratando de evitar esa charla seria que seguro Draco deseaba tener.

–¿Y bien? ¿Porque ya no tienes clases de _Oclumancia_?

–…

–No me digas que ya no tienes esa visiones porque te vi tomarte la cabeza en la tarde o sea que te sigue doliendo.

–…

–Harry…

El moreno se encogió de hombros.

–Esa no es una contestación. Severus tampoco me dijo nada, solo que tal vez tú ya estabas tomando clases con Dumbledore. ¿Es así?

–¿No te dijo nada más?

–No ¿Qué debería haberme dicho?

–Draco… Creo que es mejor que ya no esté cerca de ustedes.

–¡¿Qué?!

–Bueno al fin y al cabo somos muy diferentes e incluso tu padre y Snape son mortifagos y pues no es conveniente que…

–¡Maldito imbécil! ¡Ruegas porque te aceptemos y luego te arrepientes!

Harry tembló imperceptiblemente lo que menos deseaba era ver a Draco enojado o perderlo ¿entonces por qué huía tan cobardemente de lo que sucedía? Pues solo deseaba tiempo para corroborar lo sucedido y buscar una prueba de que su padre no tuvo toda la culpa de lo acontecido hacia años con Severus, de ese modo él podría decir _«¿Me perdonas Severus, por ser hijo del arrogante James que te hizo la vida imposible? Por qué recuerda que tú también fuiste hostil con él.»_ Era urgente que hablara con Sirius aunque eso significara quebrantar las reglas. Draco se levantó y acomodó su uniforme.

–Esta vez no habrá lágrimas o añoranzas, pues tienes tus recuerdos y al perecer eso ya no es importante.

El rubio se encaminó a la puerta.

–Dame un par de días, es todo lo que pido. –pidió Harry.

–No… Potter, ya me fastidió tu inconstancia.

–Dijiste que era muy importante para ti, si eso es cierto puedes concederme esto. –se defendió el moreno sintiendo que estaba cometiendo un grave error.

–¿No crees que ya te di mucho tiempo?

Harry colocó los brazos en jarras y encaró al rubio.

–Me estoy arriesgando y sé que les debo mucho por cuidarme y criarme pero…

–No sigas, y no te preocupes, no nos debes nada, Severus siempre supo que lo que hizo no era para que hubiese recompensas o agradecimientos. A mí me gustó tenerte como amigo y disfrute muchísimo esos años de infancia contigo.

–Draco… perdón… yo… ¡No es cierto, no es cierto! ¡Soy un tonto por alejarme de la únicas personas que m4 han querido! Olvida todo lo que dije y… ¡Ayúdame!

Draco suspiró podía cortar por lo sano y dejar la inconstancia de Harry, pero como dejar a la persona que era tan importante para ti llorando y sintiéndose miserable.

–Ven aquí y cuéntame todo, pero todo lo que pasa por ese cerebro que convirtieron en gry.

Harry se dejó consolar preguntándose… ¿Qué deseaba de Draco? Un sentimiento cálido se le instaló en el pecho al pensar en los brazos del rubio abrazándolo y a este acariciando su cabello como lo hacía en ese instante.

000

Los exámenes estaban cerca y la entrevista para definir la carrera que seguirían fue esa semana. Harry presenció una discusión entre Minerva y Dolores, pero eso no le pereció importante, pues el plan para hablar con su padrino estaba listo y con ayuda de los gemelos, quienes estaban al tanto de todo y que consideraban urgente esa conversación entre Harry y Sirius.

En las clases de pociones es como si Harry llevase puesta siempre su capa de invisibilidad, pues para Severus era como un cero a la izquierda o más bien como un alumno más del montón, el de ojos verdes se esforzaba en hacer bien sus pociones, lo conseguía, pero en cuanto se topaba con la mirada del profesor le rehuía y evitaba el contacto, por lo que con el pasar de los días Severus lo fue ignorando hasta no intercambiar ni una palabra o mirada con él.

Esa tarde y con ayuda de sus amigos, Harry consiguió su objetivo. Buscó a Sirius en Grimmauld Place, no lo encontró y de inmediato se comunicó a la mansión Malfoy donde seguro estaría el animago. Ahí un elfo avisó a Remus y a Sirius y ambos escucharon a Harry. Remus se acomodó y suspiró abatido.

–Nunca hice nada por ayudarle, sin embargo él no dudo en ayudarnos, a ti y a mí.

–¿Entonces mi padre si era un arrogante y abusivo? ¡¿Y molestaban a Severus solo por aburrimiento?!

–Era un chico de quince años.

–Yo tengo quince Sirius.

–Éramos idiotas. –aseguró Black.

–Estoy de acuerdo –agregó Remus.

–¿Y mis padres como se casaron si se odiaban?

–No se odiaban bueno en séptimo Lily aceptó ser novia de James. Y Severus no se quedaba atrás también lo hechizó varias veces.

–¿Y mamá no dijo nada?

–Ella no se daba cuenta, no es como si Snape los atacara en sus citas. –defendió Sirius.

–Mira que curiosos. O sea que dejaron de molestar a Severus hasta séptimo cuando mis padres se hicieron novios. Que gran consuelo que un año de siete no lo humillaron.

La última frase de Harry dejó sin palabras a los dos adultos. Unos segundos y Remus codeó a Sirius

–Díselo.

–¿Tengo que?

–Si. –cortó el rubio trigo.

–Harry, si te consuela, conmigo fue el clásico de molestar a la persona que te gusta para tener su atención. A Snape siempre le gustó tu madre y… a mí me molestaba eso.

–Sirius te quiero… pero no cerca de Sev.

El heredero Black se quedó con la boca abierta. El moreno cortó la comunicación, pues se escuchaban unos pasos.

–Era una broma ¿no?

–No lo sé Paddy, no se veía muy sonriente.

–¡¿Por qué me dijo eso?!

Una voz se escuchó contestar.

–Lo quieras o no, Severus representa una figura paterna para Potter. –aseguró Lucius.– Y quiere lo mejor para este.

–¿Escuchaste? –Cuestionó avergonzado Remus, el rubio platino asintió– Debí hacer más…

–Eso ya pasó y si Severus te perdonó, yo no tengo que decir nada. En cuanto a ti Black, es mejor que dejes que esto se calme antes de acercarte a Severus.

–¿Quién lo decidió? –preguntó molesto Sirius.

–Es una sugerencia si no quieres salir torturado. –expuso Lucius.

000

Harry dejó que Filch se fuera y salió del despacho luego se reunió con sus amigos y les agradeció viendo como los gemelos hacían una espectacular salida. Esa misma noche deambuló por los pasillos y llegó hasta la puerta de las habitaciones privadas de Snape. Inhaló aire y tocó. El permiso fue dado y Harry entró sacándose la capa invisible. Severus acomodaba los últimos trabajos revisados.

–Buenas noches.

–Buenas noches Potter.

–Yo…

–¿A que debo su vista?

–… Hable con Sirius y Remus…

–…

–Lamento que mi padre hubiese sido un bastardo arrogante, creí que tú ya no soportarías verme por lo que él te hizo y que vi. –Soltó el moreno.– Y… creo que le debo otra disculpa por ver lo que no debía.

–Lo que me preocupaba y me molestó fue que tú me rechazaras a mí.

–Eso no podría í esforzarme y no dejar que mi curiosidad ganara.

El profesor dejó sus pendientes y miró al chico frente a él.

–Qué bueno que aprendiste tu lección, eso te servirá para que en un futuro piense antes de actuar.

–Me lo has dicho tantas veces y no entiendo verdad –bromeó Harry.

Severus sonrió débilmente y regresó a sus tareas.

–Ve a descansar.

–Si… buenas noches… Severus… Gracias por ser como un padre para mí.

Harry corrió feliz a la torre de Gryffindor, ya había hablado con Severus ahora faltaba contarle a Draco, para decirle que Severus no lo había rechazado y que eso quería decir que su familia no se desintegraría.

000

Remus caminó por el jardín sintiendo la brisa fresca sobre la cara. En la mansión el calor lo estaba exasperando o era que Lucius estaba de nuevo con el Lord y eso siempre lo ponía tenso. Sintió de nuevo ese dolor en el vientre y exhaló. Regresó a la mansión y llamó a uno de los elfos.

–Llama al _medimago_ Abberley.

Remus subió despacio con cuidado hasta llegar a la habitación de Narcissa, se acercó a la cama de esta y se sentó en una de las sillas que estaba a un lado.

–Cissy… Cissy… –llamó a la mujer para despertarla.

Narcissa despertó y sonrió.

–¿Qué pasa Remus?

–Ya es hora.

–Llamare a Lucius.

–Pero está con _él_.

–Qué mejor, de ese modo sabrá lo que sucede y no se atreverá a molestar a Lucius, no cuando su hijo está por nacer.

–¿No crees que quiera estar presente?

–No, está muy ocupado con eso de la profecía.

Una nueva contracción llegó y Remus se dobló sobando su vientre. Narcissa llamó a una _elfa_ y le ordenó que se preparara todo como el _Medimago_ lo había instruido.

–¿Pasó? –preguntó a Lupin.

–… Ya.

–Es mejor que vayas a tu habitación, yo iré pronto.

Remus salió de la habitación y se encaminó a la suya. El medimago llegó pocos minutos después, y se dispuso a revisar al rubio trigo que ya estaba recostado en su cama con todas las ropas de cama esterilizadas.

–¿Qué tan seguidas son?

–Cada veinte minutos.

–Bien, pues iniciare con la extracción.

Remus suspiró y asintió. Lucius llegó segundos más tarde, seguido por Severus que se quedó fuera de la habitación. Narcissa ayudada por una elfa llegó hasta la habitación del matrimonio y saludó a Severus.

–Severus.

–Cissy.

–Necesitaremos tu ayuda amigo mío.

–Lo sé.

–Entremos.

Abberley estaba abriendo el vientre del licántropo cuando Narcissa y Severus entraron. Lucius llegó hasta ellos y juntos rodearon la cama. Sacaron sus varitas y primero la dirigieron a la rubia para cubrirla con una capa dorada que al tocar la piel de la Black se trasformó en diminutos brillos que se arremolinaron en el corazón de ella, tomó su varita y las absorbió para mandarlas directamente al pequeño que el medimago iba sacando en ese instante del vientre.

En el Ministerio, en el libro que registraba los nacimientos de lo nuevo magos o brujas, el nombre de Lynx Eirian Malfoy Black fue escrito.

En la Mansión Malfoy, Remus acunaba a un pequeño de piel blanca que dormía plácidamente. Narcissa fue la segunda en cargar al nuevo integrante de la familia y luego fue el turno del orgulloso padre.

Para esa misma noche, Sirius llegó con un paquete para su ahijado. Los tres ex slytherin dejaron solos a los dos Merodeadores. Sirius cargó a Lynx y lo meció sonriendo.

–Es guapo a pesar de que se parece a Lucius.

–También a mí, a lo mejor tiene mi color de cabello.

–Si Malfoy fue padre y es mayor que nosotros, tengo esperanzas ¿no?

–Por supuesto, solo busca a una bruja que te soporte –bromeó Remus.

–¿Una bruja?

–Sirius eres mi amigo y te quiero, pero a Lucius no creo que le agrade que tenga un hijo contigo.

–¡¿Qué?!

–Bueno, pues yo no conozco otro mago fértil aparte de mí.

–Oh eso… debe de haber hechizos o pociones.

–Pues no lo sé.

–No me presumas Moony, sé que tú no las necesitas.

–Pero y tú ¿Por qué tiene que ser de ese modo? Puedes alquilar un vientre o adoptar.

–También son opciones… Ya lo decidiremos después.

–Paddy deja de pensar en algo que es poco probable, solo saldrás lastimado si insistes a menos que solo sea por diversión, es raro que de la noche a la mañana…

–¡No fue de la noche a la mañana!

–Sirius te la pasaste fastidiándolo años.

–Bueno… no soy muy bueno expresando lo que siento.

–Pues es una lástima, porque ya no tiene sentido después de tantos años.

–No es justo que me censures de ese modo, Malfoy y tú, no llevan mucho tiempo, juntos.

–Lo siento es solo que no quiero que te hagas falsa ilusiones. Severus amó a Lily no sé si aún lo hace.

–Se casó con James y está muerta.

Remus se quedó con la boca abierta ante el desplante cruel de Sirius y es que eso solo significaba que para el _animago_ lo que deseaba de Severus eran bastante serio como para dejar de lado su amor a sus amigos.

000

Lucius se comunicó a Hogwarts y poniendo su mejor cara, le pidió el permiso a Umbridge para que Draco visitara la mansión con motivo del nacimiento de su hermano, la mujer muy sonrojada aceptó y poco después el rubio menor llegaba vía chimenea. Draco Ignoró a todos y subió corriendo hasta la habitación del matrimonio Malfoy.

–Ese mocoso ni nos saludó –se quejó Severus.

–¿Que esperabas? Quiere ver a su hermano. –defendió Narcissa.

–Dudo que baje en poco tiempo.

Concluyó Lucius y se dispuso a seguir conversando.

Draco llegó hasta la habitación y sin tocar entró cual tromba. Remus sonrió y dijo:

–Mira Lynx este es Draco tu hermano mayor.

El rubio estiró los brazos y tomó al recién nacido que solo bostezó y volvió a dormir.

–Es muy guapo.

–Se parece a ti.

–No, la nariz es como la tuya Rem.

Draco caminó con su hermano por la habitación observándolo para grabarse todo detalle del pequeño.

000

Draco se quedó un par de días en su casa. Al día siguiente de haber llegado, Narcissa lo llamó a su habitación, ahí le confesó lo que estaba sucediendo con ella y el desenlace de esto. Draco sintió como si un enorme abismo se lo tragara, pero su madre lo sacó de ahí dejándole un gran encargo.

–Draco eres fuerte por eso debes de proteger a tu hermano, los tiempo que estamos viviendo son crueles e inseguros, lo único que tenemos seguro es el amor de nuestra familia y Draco, habra momentos en los que Lucius y Remus arriesguen su vida por darles paz ¿entiendes?

El rubio con lágrimas en los ojos asintió y expresó:

–Sí, yo cuidaré de Lynx.

–Ese es mi poderoso Dragón.

–Mamá… te amo, gracias por quedarte conmigo, te permito descansar y dile a Regulus que te cuide y ame mucho, porque si no se las verá conmigo… algún día.

Narcissa abrió los brazos y Draco se refugió en ellos sollozando. Ella lo acunó hasta que el llanto fue cesando.

–Bien ahora ve a descansar, pues no creas que no estudiaras durante tu estancia en casa.

–Pero mamá.

–No Dragón, debemos repasar lo que aprendiste.

–Bien.

Cuando tres días después Draco se despidió de su familia besó a su madre y le susurró un… _Gracias_.

000

Los alborotos y demás bromas de los alumnos se acrecentaron con la huida de los gemelos Weasley. Draco era miembro ejemplar de la _Brigada inquisitorial_, sin embargo eso no lo detuvo para hacer su parte de travesuras también y consiguió colar a un _Escarbato de hocico peludo_ que hizo destrozos en el despacho de Umbridge y que casi devoró los dedos de esta ¿más quién sospecharía de Draco?

Draco vio venir a la tromba gry y se desvió a uno de los recovecos.

–¿Fuiste tú?

–Ah… ¿no sé de qué hablas Potter?

–Remus me envió una carta, dice que pediste dos de esos a tu padre. Draco culparan a Hagrid.

–Oye de por si lo harían, yo solo me desquite del sapo rosa.

Harry sonrió y abrazó a su amigo, ninguno de los dos notó que esa clase de cercanía no era normal entre dos amigos. Se despidieron y Draco cambio su caminó para ir a las habitaciones de su padrino. Severus lo recibió aun estando un poco ocupado con la preparación de los exámenes.

–¿Harás un examen de repaso?

–Sí, es mejor saber a qué se atiene con los TIMOS.

–Ah.

–¿Qué te trae por aquí?

–Harry me contó todo antes de irme a casa, espero que no te moleste, pero padre ya me había hablado de cómo fue tu relación con esos tres en el colegio.

–Sí, no es algo que me agrade recordar.

–¿Nunca sentiste rencor hacia Harry?

–Si no lo hubiese viste crecer… tal vez sí. Me explicó lo que creyó.

–¿Y tú le dijiste lo que pensaste?

–No.

–Ni yo, es difícil entenderlo o explicarle que a pesar de no quererlo sus decisiones precipitadas lastiman.

–… –Severus sonrió tristemente– Sí.

–Me voy, solo deseaba contarle a alguien y saber que no soy el único que no sabe cómo actuar con Harry.

–Draco, él como tú debe crecer y buscar su camino, y si no es a nuestro lado, es mejor hacerse a la idea.

–Lo mismo pienso. Consuélate al saber que los Weasley no querrán que sus nietos visiten al abuelo postizo que fue mortifago.

–Eres un chico cruel, pero certero.

–Aprendí de los mejores.

–¿Y tú te conformaras con verlo con otra?

–Ya se me había hecho extraño que no se hubiera dado cuenta nadie.

–No eres demostrativo, pero una mirada en ti es muy significativa, si te conocen lo suficiente y yo me precio de hacerlo.

–Como respuesta a tu pregunta debo decirte que no soy tan frio y me duele, pero la realidad no se puede cambiar y ellos le pusieron etiqueta desde que lo acogieron en su familia.

–Eso debimos hacer nosotros.

–Severus, sabes que mis padres no lo hubieran ni pensado y a mí no me gustaría algo basado en gratitud.

–Entiendo, en fin ve a descansar o a estudiar tus padres esperan excelentes notas.

Draco se retiró dejando a Severus sumido en sus pensamientos, esperaba sobrevivir a esa guerra y ver felices a esos dos adolescentes, aunque no fuera juntos.

000

Gryffindor ganó el partido por la comadreja había detenido mucho goles. Draco estaba molestó, llegó a su habitación dispuesto a destrozar algo, pero una lechuza lo esperaba con una carta. Despidió al ave y abrió la carta que tenía adjuntas un par de fotos en las que el intento de una sonrisa en Lynx estaba grabado para la posteridad. Draco dejó su mal humor y miró el par de escenas y sonriendo salió de su habitación, mostró orgulloso a su hermano. Pansy dijo con un chillido que era lindo y que esperaba que fuera más amable que su hermano mayor, pero nadie le hizo caso, pues no todo los días se le veía una sonrisa sincera en el rostro a Draco Malfoy.

Draco salió de Slytherin y se dirigió en busca de Harry, pues este no sabía del nacimiento de Lynx y el rubio deseaba informarle y mostrárselo. Lo vio a la distancia conversando con sus inseparables amigos festejando el triunfo de su casa. Discretamente se paseó y esperó a que el moreno notara su presencia.

Desde su regreso a Hogwarts Draco tenía las emociones revueltas, pues por un lado era muy feliz de ser hermano mayor y por el otro su amada madre estaba muriéndose, pero como ella le hizo prometer protegería a Lynx y para eso debía ser fuerte. Harry por fin se escabulló de sus amigos y siguió al rubio que caminó hasta una de las salidas más alejadas y se sentó en los escalones.

–Hola.

–Hola Harry, mira quiero presentarte a la preciosidad de Malfoy.

–¡¿Ya nació?!

–Ya. –dijo orgullos el rubio– Y a pesar de que veces me hace enojar quería contártelo.

Harry miró al niño en las fotos y sonrió, pero también notó como el semblante de Draco se ensombrecía.

–¿Te sientes relegado?

–No. Mi madre… –Los ojos grises se llenaron de lágrimas al relatar la historia y lo que Narcissa le había confesado– La amo… y quiero que sea feliz…, pero me duele mucho perderla.

–Draco eres un buen hijo.

Harry abrazó a su amigo y besó las hebras platino. Draco enredó sus brazos en el cuerpo del otro y sintió el consuelo de estar con quien quería, para llorar su futura perdida. Harry sintió el impulso y como solía hacer se dejó llevar y no solo besó los cabellos sí no los ojos, mejillas y por último los labios de su rubio amigo como algo natural, acto que a ninguno alteró o que no vieron fuera de lo normal, después de todo en la infancia lo hacían muy seguido.

000

Los exámenes llegaron y ningún estudiante de quinto curso tenía tiempo ni para dormir. Severus llamó a Harry a su despacho una noche y le hizo repasar algunos ingredientes que el moreno tendía a olvidar.

–Díctamo.

–Al aplicarse sobre una herida, crece piel fresca y le da un aspecto de varios días. Además, el consumo de la planta cruda, es útil para la curación de heridas poco profundas.

–Bien.

–Sev ¿ya podemos parar? me duele la cabeza.

–¡¿Te duele?!

–Tranquilízate me duele por esfuerzo no por otra cosa, ya no he tenido esos sueños.

–¿Me estás diciendo la verdad?

–Si, además esa predicción me suena a engaño.

–No importa si lo es o no, él lo cree y eso es lo que interesa.

–Es un idiota.

–Harry…

–¡Lo es! Además Dumbledore no me lo ha dicho.

–Ni te lo dirá o tal vez si pero hasta que lo crea conveniente. Recuerda asómbrate y trata de que no se dé cuenta que ya sabías.

–Me siento como con una correa que me jala a donde yo no quiero ir. –se quejó Harry.

–Nadie decide tu destino solo tú ¿entiendes? Mira por ejemplo, según Dumbledore debiste criarte con tus tíos y en cambio ya ves.

–Quiero creer que tengo elección.

–La tienes, simplemente no bailes al son de ninguno de los dos ni de _Él_ ni de Dumbledore.

Harry suspiró y Severus le removió el cabello.

–Ve a dormir.

–Buenas noches Severus.

–Buenas noches Harry.

El pocionista se estiró y fue rumbo a su habitación también él tenía sueño. Se disponía a dormir cuando las llamas de la chimenea se prendieron y una cabeza asomó por esta.

–Snape… Snape.

Severus deseó ignorar esa voz que conocía –por desgracia– demasiado bien, pero si o hacia este haría una alboroto que ni Lucius evitaría que Umbridge cerrara esa chimenea para comunicaciones.

–Black.

–Snape… hola.

–Black es media noche ¡¿Qué _Dementores_ quieres?!

–Pues… sabes si no estás muy ocupado en estos días.

–Sí, yo tengo muchas cosas que hacer para la Orden y en Hogwarts.

–No tienes que recordarme todo el tiempo que no soy útil.

–Si no te gusta no me dirijas la palabra y ambos seremos infinitamente felices.

–Solo quiero hacer las paces, después de todo es por el bien de Harry.

–Y te preocupa tanto su bien que lo pones en mi contra cada vez que puedes.

–Yo no…

–Tú no que Black ¿no fuiste tú él que le insinuó que yo me vengaría de lo que pasó con ustedes?

–Referente a eso, quiero disculparme.

–Por decirle o por esos años. No importa es tarde para cualquiera de las dos cosas.

–Tampoco fuiste tan inocente.

–No lo niego, pero no me hago el bueno del cuento.

–Yo tampoco y me canse de rodeos, me gustas te quiero para mí y en mi vida tan pronto como sea posible.

–… Black, Azkaban te terminó de volver loco o idiota.

–Por qué lo niegas tan firmemente.

–No me van los hombres y aunque me fueran, tú serías el ultimo.

–¿Tanto te cotizas? –preguntó altivo Sirius.

–No soy tan arrogante, pero a diferencia de ti, yo si pienso y solo saber que al verte todos los días recordaría a cada instante las humillaciones… no gracias no soy masoquista.

–Lily nunca te amo.

–¿Y?

–¿Por qué insistes en ese amor no correspondido?

–No lo hago… ya no, pero tampoco estoy para buscar una relación en estos tiempos tan peligrosos. Acepta mi consejo y piénsalo, todo esto es solo una jugada de tu mente que con el encierro ve cosa donde no hay.

–Un mejor consejo para ti sería que te prepares, serás mi esposo y compartirás mi cama antes de que te des cuenta.

La cabeza desapareció y Severus se talló los ojos.

–Seguro que fue el vino me hizo ver y oír visiones.

000

La mayoría de los exámenes fueron un éxito para ambos chicos, pero un desagradable suceso empañó la celebración para Harry ya que Umbridge trató de hacer encerrar a Hagrid y este terminó huyendo como Dumbledore. Draco se enteró por el de ojos verdes del hermano de Hagrid, aunque a él no le pareció tan malo si es que este se quedaba en el bosque prohibido y de ese modo se lo hizo saber a su amigo.

–Harry Hagrid es tu amigo, pero no puede arriesgarte por él no de ese modo, promete que no te acercaras a Grawp a menos que sea de vida o muerte.

–…

–Harry. Si no lo haces no te llevare a que conozcas a Lynx

–¡Oye! ¡Apenas me dijiste de él, debería de golpearte por eso y ahora me amenazas! –El rubio no dijo nada–… Lo prometo. –claudicó Harry.

Y es que desde su _reconciliación,_ el moreno no deseaba negarle nada a Draco aunque eso no le preocupaba demasiado. Siguieron comiendo pastas repantigados en los sillones de las habitaciones de Severus dónde Dolores no se atrevería a meterse. Harry se volteó dándole la espalda al rubio y murmuró.

–¿Crees que esa profecía sea cierta?

–¿Importa? Ya te dijo Severus lo que todos creemos, no debes de sugestionarte con eso.

–Y no lo hago, pero si en mis manos estuviera que ellos estuviesen a salvo –dijo Harry agitando la foto de Lynx en brazos de Sirius quien mostraba orgulloso al bebé.

–Harry una sola persona no puede cambiar al mundo.

–Voldemort lo hizo.

–Tiene aliados unos a fuerzas y otros voluntarios, pero tiene, los de tu parte… estarán por decisión propia.

–Pero no quiero que nadie muera…

–Diggory no es tu culpa.

–… Lo sé, pero si puedo hacer….

–Podremos hacer algo, deja de pensar individualmente. Seremos tu familia… hasta que decidas lo contario.

–¡¿Qué fue eso?!

–Nada, un decir.

–Sonó feo.

Draco se lanzó sobre su amigo y le hizo cosquillas– deja de preocuparte que si sigues así te saldrán arrugas prematuras antes de dejar de ser virgen.

Harry se sonrojó hasta las orejas y zarandeó al rubio.

–¡Tú ya!

–Tranquilo. No, pero no creo que me salgan arrugas antes.

–Idiota.

Draco tomó una galleta con chipas de chocolate y se la dio al moreno.

–Endúlzate la vida Harry.

Severus salió de su habitación y al verlos…

–Mocosos, ya me llenaron de boronas los sillones.

–Sev ni siquiera limpias tú. –se defendió Harry.

El pocionista rodó los ojos y salía del lugar diciendo:

–Vayan a estudiar, por cierto eso me lo mandaron a mí.

Los chicos se encogieron de hombros. Solo quedaba una galleta y Harry se la ofreció al profesor.

–Te guardamos la más sabrosa.

Severus la tomó y se fue.

000

Lucius acomodó en su cuna a Lynx y lo besó. Remus lo veía desde la puerta del baño, pues había estado tomando una ducha.

–Si lo sigues cargando para que duerma ya no va a querer dormir sin eso.

–No me molestará hacerlo siempre.

–Lucius eres un consentidor.

–Ya verás cuando Draco salga de vacaciones.

Remus se acercó a su esposo y lo abrazó por la espalda.

–Te amo saldremos de esto.

–Ruego a Merlín cada día por eso Rem.

Lucius se giró y abrazó a su esposo que se abandonó a los mimos de este. El Malfoy desnudó a su pareja y lo recostó, trató de no recargar todo su peso en Remus para no lastimarlo, besó y lamió la piel de este que jadeaba satisfecho de las caricias. El de ojos plata saboreó el miembro de su pasivo y lo llevó al clímax bebiendo toda la esencia de este. Luego se colocó entre las piernas de Remus y lo penetró con delicadeza saboreando palmo a palmo el calor interior de este. No duraron mucho, pues era su primera vez en meses de abstinencia, pero a ellos les pareció divina.

000

En _Grimmauld Place_, Sirius se enjabonaba el cuerpo anhelando unas manos que recorrían su cuerpo, esos pensamientos lo hicieron excitarse y acariciándose, imaginando el cuerpo de cierto maestro de pociones bajo el suyo, gritando de placer y pidiendo más, se masturbó con agilidad explotando, gritando el nombre de su obsesión.

–Cuando estés conmigo, me desquitare de estos momentos a solas.

En Azkaban no tuvo esas ansias y es que con los _Dementores_ custodiándolo todo el tiempo ¿quién iba a pensar en el libido? Pero era un adulto normal con ciertos… deseos y estos no se acallaban a pesar de la desagradable y única compañía de Kreacher. Sirius estaba agradecido de que este se fuera de _Grimmauld Place_ y estuviese molestando a Lucius, quien la primera vez vio al viejo elfo en su casa pensó de inmediato que era broma suya, más al enterarse que no, los Malfoy reafirmaron su nula confianza en esas criaturas y los elfos de la Mansión recibieron otro revés por la desconfianza de sus amos, ahora eran limitados a los quehaceres de la casa sin que fueran requeridos para ayudar a sus amos en nada que tuviese que ver con el nuevo integrante o el cuidado de Narcissa.

El de ojos grises sonrió recordando el berrinche que hizo Kreacher al verlo paseándose muy campante por la mansión Malfoy, por ese motivo y desde ese día el elfo lo miraba con –más– odio y le rehuía. Sirius salió de la ducha secándose, luego se colocó la toalla en el cuello y caminó desnudo hasta su guardarropa. En poco tiempo los miembros de la Orden tendrían una reunión y esperaba ver a Severus, por eso buscaba estar presentable y no oler a hipogrifo como se había quejado una vez Tonks.

000

El examen de historia se le estaba complicando debido al cansancio y ¿Por qué no aceptarlo? A que no había estudiado mucho de eso. Los ojos se le cerraron y trató de mantenerse despierto… Una visión inició y Harry bloqueó su mente, pero algo en esta le causó curiosidad, pues si Voldemort deseaba la profecía era porque no estaba muy enterado de esta, ¿y entonces por qué había matado a sus padres y torturado a los de Neville? ¿Por especulaciones? Dejó de pensar en eso y trató de concentrarse en la pregunta, pero de nuevo el intento del Lord por invadir su mente lo molestó y dejó que este entrara; sabía que Severus se molestaría mucho, pero era importante saber que quería Voldemort… El lugar lo conocía y en cuanto los gritos y tortura iniciaron Harry sintió que se le erizaba la piel, si no supiese que eso solo era una treta, estaría al borde de un colapso nervioso… Al terminar se sobó la cabeza y al notarlo el profesor Tofty le preguntó:

–¿Te encuentras bien?

–Si.

–Aún así ve a la enfermería.

–No, está bien.

–Voy a recoger tu examen ve a descasar.

El moreno asintió y se encaminó hasta la enfermería o eso parecía, pero se desvió hasta las mazmorras y buscó a Severus, no lo encontró y subió de nuevo pensado que el profesor seguramente estaría con algunos de los examinadores. Cuando salía de los pasillos bajos, Draco, Crabbe y Goyle lo vieron avanzar y los dos chicos más grandes lo cercaron y esperaron las órdenes del rubio.

–Déjenmelo y revisen que nadie venga. –Cuando el rubio vio alejarse a esos dos, se giró hacia Harry– ¿Qué hace por acá? ¿Ya terminaste tu examen de historia?

–Ya, seguro que sacó un _Suficiente_.

–¿Esperas que Severus te consuele?

–¡Oye!... Si busco a Severus, pero para otra cosa… Draco, _él_ quiere que vaya al departamento de misterios en el ministerio

–¡¿Te lo ordenó?!

–No, me trató de _convencer_ torturando a Sirius.

–¿Sirius? Que yo sepa después de la reunión de ayer, se fue de nuevo a mi casa, mi madre ya hasta e dio una habitación, mi padre… Remus lo tranquiliza –bromeó el rubio–. Remus me pidió que le diera una lista al dueño de _Honey Ducks_ que escribió Sirius.

–¡¿Dulces?!

–Chocolates en su mayoría, regalo para Lynx… aunque de semanas de nacido no creo que pueda comerlos.

–Son para ellos. –expuso Harry– De todos modos quisiera comprobar lo que sucede en el Ministerio.

–No es una buena idea, pero bien puedes arriesgarte a perder la cabeza al planteárselo a Severus.

–O me llevan o no les digo lo que vi.

–O les dices o no te llevara a la mansión.

–Puedes de venir también. –negoció Harry.

–… Digámoselo.

Los dos chicos se encaminaron por el otro lado de donde los _grandes guardianes_ cuidaban. Encontraron a Severus en uno de los laboratorios embotellando una poción que parecía agua.

–¿_Veritaserum_?

–Ni de lejos, pero eso no lo sabe Umbridge. –respondió Snape.

–Oh es como el que me dio en el té.

–Así es Harry y ¿qué hacen aquí? Me vienen a informar de sus _Supera las expectativas_.

Los dos adolescentes se hicieron los que no entendieron y Draco codeó a Harry y este lo miró feo.

–Fue tu idea –se escaqueó el rubio.

–Pues es que tuve una visión –en cuantas esas palabras salieron de la boca del moreno, Severus lo miró con los ojos negros reluciendo de preocupación y un poco de enojo

–Pensé que eso ya lo habíamos superado.

–Yo lo permití y…

El de ojos verdes relató todo lo que había visto y Severus se sobó las sienes.

–Antes que nada déjame aclararte que el chucho pulgoso está muy campante en la mansión Malfoy.

–Si me lo dijo Draco, pero podríamos ir a ver si los mortifagos están buscando lo que creo y notan que _yo no me apresuró a rescatar a mi padrino_ buscaran otro medio y más personas saldrán heridas.

–Si, buscan la profecía. No sé quiénes van, pues había pensado en Lucius, pero... Ya no puedo ocultarles las cosas. Lucius y Narcissa se han alejado de todo, pretextando el nacimiento de Lynx y el Lord no está muy contento por ello. –informó Snape.

–Por eso, debo de irme contigo por la chimenea en vez de subir al expreso.

–Si Draco. En cuanto lleguemos allá, la mansión se cerrara herméticamente para que nadie que no esté autorizado pueda entrar. –explico el profesor.

–¿Y _él_ no podrá? –cuestionó curioso el moreno.

–No Harry, las protecciones mágicas de la Mansión son antiquísimas y las barreras de sangre son de dos familias sangre pura igual de antiguas. Además –Draco suspiró– Mamá sellara una barrera más con… su muerte, la más poderosa que evitará que _Quien-tu-sabes_ entre.

Harry pasó un brazo sobre el rubio consolándolo y se acercó dándole un beso en la majilla. Severus casi dejó caer el frasco que tenía en la mano, no es que antes no hubiese visto esos gestos cariñosos entre los dos chicos, pero eso fue cuando eran niños que no entendían la diferencia entre amistad y… algo más. Se aclaró la garganta y ambos adolecentes lo miraron sin inmutarse o alejarse.

–Bien, pues avisare a la Orden. No sabía que era hoy.

El profesor dejó lo que estaba haciendo y salió, pero notó que los dos chicos aún lo seguían.

–No irán y es mi última palabra.

–Pero…

–¡Tengo que ir! Si no Voldemort no creerá y…

–No Harry, no te arriesgare por algo como esto, de hecho… no quisiera arriesgarte por nada. –El pocionista miraba al niño que amaba como si fuese su hijo. – ¿lo entiendes?

–Si… entonces tú tampoco vayas.

Exigió el moreno plantado firme frente al respetado profesor de pociones. Draco miró el duelo de voluntades y esperó el desenlace rogando por _no salir herido_.

–Eso no depende de mí, sí no de quien está disponible en el cuartel.

Harry se cruzó de brazos y asintió.

–Te estaré vigilando –afirmó serio y luego mirando a Draco– Nos vemos Draco.

Draco se despidió y al ver desaparecer al moreno por uno de los pasillos se giró a ver a su padrino.

–¿Por qué no se deshicieron de ella si no querían que el Lord la tomara?

–Eso mismo me preguntó yo.

Los dos caminaron de regreso al área Slytherin. Draco se fue a su sala común y Severus a sus habitaciones para informar lo que sucedía. Pocos minutos más tarde Sirius y Remus eran llamados a presentarse. Lucius los vio parados frente a la chimenea y dijo:

–Es extraño que yo siendo mortifago haya eludido una misión de este tipo.

–No te preocupes Malfoy, cuidaré de Moony.

Las llamas se tragaron a los dos merodeadores. Lucius suspiró derrotado cualquiera que fuera el bando en donde estaban no estaría a salvo hasta que todo eso terminara.

000

En Hogwarts Harry sospechaba que Severus le había mentido, pues son lo encontraba por ningún lugar. Hermione lo notó y el moreno no tuvo otra opción que relatarle lo sucedió con la visión. Ron escuchó. Harry se sintió muy mal por engañar a sus amigos mintiendo sobre la verdadera razón de su preocupación, pero ese no era momento de decirles que Severus Snape era muy importante para él. Para cuando Umbridge estuvo fuera del mapa con ayuda de lo _Centauros_ y ellos pudieron salir del colegio. Harry trataba de no ver con odio a Ginny y es que Draco estaba más que dispuesto a ayudarle a salir y seguro no había opuesto resistencia y la pelirroja se aprovechó de eso, y por ese motivo el de ojos verdes estaba entre agradecer que ella quisiera ayudarlo y hechizarla por lastimar a Draco.

Los chicos llegaron un poco tarde y los miembros de la Orden ya peleaban con los mortifagos y Harry agradeció su tozudez, pues al ver a Remus y Sirius en peligro supo que debía estar en ese lugar. Si bien no era uno duelistas expertos si fueron de gran ayuda para someter a los de mascara y no se puede negar que para Neville fue un veredero placer ser el que lanzó un _Desmaius_ tan potente que hizo que Bellatrix errara su tiro en contra de Sirius Blacky que esta cayera como sacó de papas.

Dolohov logró escapar saliendo hasta la recepción del Ministerio. Al principio nadie lo siguió, pero los adolescentes sin pensar en las consecuencias corrieron tras este y una desagradable sorpresa los recibió. Hermione salió disparada por los pedazos de la estatua del mago que con un _Diffindo_ fue partida, Ron quedó inconsciente por un golpe en la cabeza de la misma estatua. Luna y Neville no se atrevían a avanzar al sentir el aura aterradora de Voldemort en persona. Harry sintió por primera vez un _Crucio_ y creyó morir, y más cuando Voldemort acrecentó la tortura notando que no podía entrar en su mente, sospechando que el viejo lo había _amaestrado_ en _Oclumancia_. Dumbledore llegó al rescate y todo se volvió negro para el de ojos verdes que cayó desmayado.

Harry deseó seguir inconsciente, pues al despertar en una cama de la enfermería de Hogwarts y ver a Severus con el rostro contraído por enojo que lo miraba desde su silla a un lado de la cama, era muy aterrador. Harry se removió y esperó el regaño, pero este no llegó, pues Dumbledore deseó hablar con él a solas. Potter escuchó las explicaciones de Albus y el contenido de la profecía, al principio no dijo nada, pero después retorciendo las mantas se decidió.

–La protección que asegura es de mis tíos de sangre… no lo es. Severus Snape y Remus Lupin me criaron y cuidaron desde que mis padres murieron, ellos junto con los Malfoy crearon este escudo –Al ver que el anciano no respondió Harry lo miró– Ya lo sabía.

–Si.

–Y del hechizo de memoria.

–También…

–¿Sabe? a todos les pareció muy extraño que este hechizo no terminara y eso solo significaba que o era muy fuerte o alguien no lo permitió.

–No podías quedar en Slytherin eso hubiese formado tu carácter de diferente modo y la lealtad de los leones me pareció mejor opción. Lucius Malfoy es un mortifago y

–Señor no le odio, pues recuperé a mi familia, sin embargo no me quiera convencer de que ellos no son buenos para mí.

–Lo sé. Lo he visto y reconozco que me equivoque.

–Si lo reconoce y se arrepiente dejemos este asunto por la paz, más aun no confió en sus decisiones, pero agradezco lo que hizo por mí allá en el _Ministerio_.

Albus no agregó nada ahora debía ser cuidadoso en la forma en que trataba al chico, pues estaba seguro de que este era un gry con mente sly. Harry se recostó y se dispuso a descansar, pero las voces de sus amigos lo animaron e inició una conversación con estos hasta que _Madame Pomfrey_ los mando a dormir.

Al salir de la enfermería, Draco lo llevó hasta su escondite –uno de tantos– Y lo hizo sentarse.

–Todos están un poco molestos.

–Es la forma amable de decirme que están furiosos.

–…Si. También conmigo por no detenerte y recuérdame que esa pecosa me las debe.

Harry recorrió con un dedo el rostro de su amigo y lo rozó con su mejilla.

–Estoy de acuerdo. Mira que cometer tal crimen de lastimar este rostro.

–¿Harry?

–Lo siento Draco, yo…

–Si… yo…

Ninguno de los dos continuó y en un mudo acuerdo consideraron que lo que estaban empezando a sentir requería de tiempo y privacidad para explicarlo o… aceptarlo. Mejor no pensar en eso hasta que estuviesen junto en vacaciones.

–Vamos, Severus quiere verte. –explicó Draco.

–Auch.

–Si.

Como si fuese a su funeral Harry caminó hasta las habitaciones de Severus. Draco lo acompañaba para darle apoyo moral, pues él ya había recibido su respectivo regaño y sermón. Ninguno lo notó, pero Ron y Hermione los seguían desde lejos. Harry exhaló para darse valor y tocó la puerta. Entró y saludo.

–Hola.

–Harry. Draco déjanos solo por favor. –pidió el pocionista.

El rubio obedeció y solo palmeó el hombro de su amigo. Pues no solo Severus estaba ahí, si no Sirius y Remus también.

–Siéntate cachorro. –ordenó amablemente Remus.

–Te amamos y cada que tú estás en peligro es una zozobra que no corroe por dentro. –soltó Severus.

–El mundo mágico espera mucho de ti, pero eso solo significa que están equivocados por esperar que un niño… si eres un niño, se sacrifique por ellos, pregúntales a esos hipócritas si ellos darían a sus niños por la paz y te dirán que no ¿Entonces por qué nos lo piden a nosotros? –señaló Sirius.

–No nos quedaremos cruzados de brazos y si lo necesitamos pediremos tu ayuda, sin embargo eso será si no hay más remedio, ¿qué clase de… –Remus titubeó, pero el brillo esmerada en la mirada llorosa de Harry lo convenció de seguir– padres seriamos si te lanzáramos a la guerra solo porque alguien lo predijo?

Harry se talló lo ojos y respondió con voz ahogada.

–Lo siento, pero estaba preocupado…

Severus se acercó al chico y alzó el rostro de este.

–Harry mírame, te dije que no te mentiría ni te ocultaría información, estaba con Albus informando, no fui al _Ministerio_.

El moreno se abrazó al profesor y sollozo más, Remus se unió al abrazo y Sirius miró la escena sintiéndose un reverendo idiota por no haber creído que esos dos habían cuidado de Harry como su propio hijo.

–Aunque personalmente me impresionó la forma en que combates.

–¡Cállate Black!

–¡Sirius!

Sí era tan sobreprotectores como padres verdaderos de Harry.

000

Se disponían a dejar el colegio, contentos de que un año más concluyera. Los Gry buscaron un compartimento vacío y se instalaron. Hermione creyó propicio iniciar la conversación ¿o interrogatorio?

–Vieron que Malfoy no subió al expreso, se fue con Snape seguro que el año que viene regresa marcado.

Harry no dijo nada, pero esa conversación no le estaba gustando.

–Sera un criminal como su padre ¿Verdad Harry? –preguntó Ron.

–No todos se parecen a sus padres o siguen su ejemplo.

–¿Lo defiendes? –cuestionó la chica.

–Pones palabras en mi boca Hermione.

Arremetió serio Harry y la castaña se ruborizó, Harry estaba cambiando ya no aceptaba sus opiniones sin cuestionar y se oponía tan fríamente que la chica corroboró que esas serpientes habían hecho algo con su amigo. Hermione miró a Ron significativamente y este entendió, debían vigilar a Harry.

–Oye Harry, mamá desea que pases las vacaciones en casa ¿no hay problema o sí?

–Le pediré permiso a mis tíos, seguro que me lo darán.

Sonrió el moreno, pero por dentro estaba pensando en una buena excusa para no ir a La madriguera, no deseaba pensar en eso, pero si Narcissa… Draco lo necesitaría y no lo dejaría solo por nada del mundo.

Al llegar a la estación y con los respectivos _recuerdos_ de algunos de los integrantes de la Orden a su tío Vernon, por fin pudieron irse.

–Te recogerán en la salida sur. Vamos. –explicó el robusto Vernon.

Harry caminó feliz, después de todo iría a la Mansión Malfoy a pasar las vacaciones, con Albus enterado de _casi_ todo, tenía toda la libertad de hacerlo.

Mil gracias por la espera:

Guest1 -Gracias-, KhrisTB, xonyaa11, GiBethCullen, Guest2 - Sirius y Severus son todo un caso jejeje-, Chiara Polairix Edelstein, Alexandra Sylvan Daniels, Allison Marie Malfoy-Black, Nozomi Black, kane-noona, Tia-Harribel-sama y mooniemouse27.


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo XIV**

Dumbledore lo mandó a llamar a su despacho, al llegar el anciano le ofreció asiento y un caramelo, llevaba años a su servicio y aún intentaba que tomara uno de eso dulces.

–Severus, hijo debo pedirte un favor. Debemos traer a Slughorn, pero es un viejo taimado y dudo que acepté solo porque sí.

–¿Y qué puedo hacer yo?

–En realidad quiero que Harry sea el que me ayude.

–Bueno… yo…

–Sé todo lo que ha sucedido y no los culpo por el contario, agradezco que lo hayan hecho y no hubiesen tomado en cuanto mi decisión, han demostrado lo equivocado que estaba.

–… Quiero a ese mocoso.

–Lo sé y por eso te estoy pidiendo que le permitas acompañarme a buscar al nuevo profesor de pociones.

–¡¿Cómo?!

–Que el año que bien tu ocuparas el cargo de profesor de DCAO.

–Hay algo más ¿cierto?

–Sí, pero por el momento no te lo puedo decir hasta confirmarlo.

–En todo caso, tendré que hablar con Remus, pero no veo el por qué Harry no pueda ir con usted.

–Pasare por él en dos semanas…

–Si le parece yo lo traeré.

–Oh, me imagino que la mansión Malfoy está cerrada.

–Sí, lo siento.

–No, ya te digo por el contrario eso me da paz, saber que ni yo puedo entrar en ella.

Snape se despidió, pues prepararía sus maletas y es que debía estar al mismo tiempo que Harry en la puerta de la Mansión Malfoy para que esta solo se abriera una sola vez. La marca le quemó y dejó todo para asistir al llamado de Voldemort.

Estaba furioso y eso lo sabía al escuchar los gritos de dolor de los mortifagos que torturaba.

–Espero que no haya más errores, me he quedado sin una leal servidora y todo por su ineptitud.

Snape se armó de valor, cerró su mente y entró al lugar.

–Snape… te esperaba… y dime ¿Qué has sabido de Lucius y toda su traidora familia?

–Nada mi señor, su hijo no abordó el expresso.

–¡_Crucio_! Y eso es por no informarme que ese mocoso manejaba la _Oclumancia _¿y dime Snape no fuiste quien lo adiestró?

–No… mi Lord… –jadeó el hombre tumbado en el piso.

–¡_Crucio_!

Los _crucios_ se sucedieron uno tras otro, afortunadamente el _Lord_ se aburrió y los dejó estar, los presentes –bastante heridos– recibieron la orden de cazar a Lucius y su familia.

–Si es solo que se asustó por ese mocoso que acaba de nacer, le daré una oportunidad y me desharé de él para que no haya impedimentos de seguir sirviendo a la causa.

Los mortifagos pudieron salir. Snape iba para la salida cundo un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo al escuchar.

–Quédate un momento, Severus. –El pocionista obedeció– Severus quiero que le des asilo a mi fiel sirviente _colagusano_.

–Lo que ordene mi Lord.

Peter salió de detrás del asiento de Voldemort y se acercó a Severus.

–Retírense.

En cuanto recibieron la orden los dos salieron del lugar. Severus se preguntaba como deshacerse de ese estorbo, pues con este a su lado no podría ir a la mansión Malfoy…. La mente del hombre pelinegro comenzó a maquinar una forma y la solución estuvo en pociones alucinantes…

000

Harry entró a la limusina y Remus lo recibió con una gran sonrisa.

–¿Cómo llegaste tan rápido?

–Deje a Moddy y Tonks que informaran de tu salida con tu tío y me vine de inmediato.

–¿No sospecharon?

–No, aunque últimamente Tonks me sigue mucho.

–Es una auror, seguro que se dio cuenta.

–Tal vez, hablare con Dumbledore para que haga algo al respecto.

–¿Severus nos esperar allá?

–Si debemos entrar todos al mismo tiempo.

000

Dejó a Peter instalado –encerrado– en su casa, claro que hizo un apartamento especial para este, no permitiría que _ensuciara_ su casa, sus recuerdos. El profesor tomó algunas pociones para el dolor y se _desapareció_ rumbo a Malfoy Manor. Snape llegó a la entrada de la Mansión y no le gustó nada lo que encontró.

–Buenos días profesor.

–…

–Un saludo no se le niega a nadie.

Severus seguía parado sin saber cómo reaccionar ante esas presencias. Un auto se fue acercando y llegó hasta la entrada donde la escena estaba ocurriendo.

–¿Quiénes son los que están con Severus…? ¡No puede ser! ¡¿Qué hacen ellos aquí?!

Harry miró a través de los vidrios que los ocultaban de los de fuera y su quedó inmóvil. _Eso no podía estar ocurriendo no a él_ se dijo.

–¿Harry… tú sabes algo?

–¡¿Yo?!

Remus conocía demasiado bien al moreno como para saber que este si sabía y mucho. Remus se bajó de la limusina pero antes se aplicó un hechizo _Glamour_, para ocultar su apariencia.

–Espérame aquí y no bajes.

–Si Rem.

Aceptó el moreno, temiendo que esos dos lo habían metido en serios problemas con sus tíos. Remus se acercó al trio y Severus giró la vista hacia él.

–Señor Severus, los señores Malfoy lo están esperando.

–Si Gracias…

–Hola. También venimos a ver a los señores Malfoy –dijo muy campante… George Weasley.

–Y si puede anunciarnos…

–Se lo agradeceremos.

Remus y Severus se miraron, no podían estar ahí conversando como si estuviese en una visita social no cuando todos los mortifagos estaba al acecho de la familia Malfoy y si bien Severus estaba cubierto por las enredaderas de la barda y Remus tenía un _Glamour_, Harry que estaba en el auto no podía estar mucho tiempo fuera de las protecciones. Lupin fue el que suspiró y asintió. Lanzó un hechizo para detectar la firma mágica y ver que los gemelos no fuesen _mortifagos_ disfrazados y al resultar negativo, mencionó.

–La puerta se abrirá en breve, entren rápido detrás del Señor Snape.

La entrada fue veloz y Lucius en la habitación de Narcissa lo sintió.

–No vienen solos… ¡¿Unos Weasley?!

Draco miró a su padre y Narcissa lo tomó de la mano.

–Ve con tu tío Sirius y adviértele que oculte su apariencia.

–Si mamá.

–Voy a recibirlos. –anunció Lucius

–Déjalos que se expliquen.

–Lo haré.

Los dos rubios salieron, uno a la sala y el otro entró al cuarto de juegos en donde Sirius paseaba a Eirian en brazos.

–¿Está dormido?

–Ya casi.

–Dámelo…

–Me gusta dormirlo.

–Lo sé, pero creo que debes bajar con Papá. Harry y Severus llegaron…

–Oh ya bajo.

–Pero no vinieron solos, unos Weasley los acompañan. Madre dice que ocultes tu apariencia.

–Entiendo.

El bebé pasó a los brazos de Draco y Sirius se aplicó un _Glamour_. Draco salió con el bebé y regresó a la habitación de su madre.

–Ya mamá.

–Bien… No creo que haya problemas, no te preocupes.

–Lo que quiero saber es porque están aquí.

–Dame a Lynx. Flyn me ayudara a cuidarle y ve abajo.

El chico aceptó, pues la verdad la curiosidad lo estaba matando.

En la entrada de la Mansión Harry ya se habían bajado del auto y llegó hasta los otros cuatro.

–Chicos… ¿Qué…?

–No te preocupes…

–Solo deseamos hacer una visita social

–Y saber qué tan bien viven los ricos, –Harry miró a los gemelos con rostro suplicante para que ellos no mencionaran lo que le había confesado– aunque encontrarte aquí es todo una sorpresa…

–Muy cierto…

A pesar de que se encontraban en la parte delantera del jardín y estaba muy fresco, Harry sintió que se sofocaba. En la puerta de la residencia un elfo los esperaba para guiarlos a una de las salas de visitas. El grupo entró y ahí ya se encontraba Lucius. Que parado junto al ventanal y con una ropa muy ligera les dio la bienvenida. Severus entró hasta donde el rubio tenía preparados algunos vinos y se sirvió una copa. Sirius con otra apariencia llegó y saludó cortés y Lucius al verlo, lo presentó.

–Mi primo Angus.

–Mucho gusto –respondieron los pelirrojos.

–¿Y a que debo la visita de los hijos de Arthur Weasley? Por qué no creo que me traigan saludos de este.

–Oh no, él no sabe que estamos aquí…

–Si nos encerraría y tiraría la llave.

–Bueno, pues no veo…

George se levantó y caminó por el lugar.

–Usted nos agrada y a decir verdad no se ve tan malo como creímos…

–De hecho se ve muy bueno…

Lucius tragó saliva y Harry se hundió más en el sillón deseando mimetizarse con este. Severus llevaba ya su cuarta copa de brandi y con algo de calor corriendo por sus venas se quitó la túnica quedando en una delgada camisa y pantalones ceñidos metido en las botas. Fred que hasta ese momento estaba muy tranquilo sentado, se levantó y caminó hacia el profesor.

–¿Puedo acompañarlo profesor?

–No. Es menor de edad.

–No profesor, ya tengo diecisiete. Y soy un adulto que puede beber vino y ver lo atractivo que puede llegar a ser sin que este molesto.

Una mano atrevida se acercó demasiado a Severus y de pronto este respingó sobándose el trasero. Un enorme perro cruzó de un salto los sillones y mordió a Fred en cierta parte carnosa. George _amablemente_ alejó al rubio del alboroto.

Draco llegó y vio todo lo que sucedía, Remus estaba sobre uno de los Weasley gritándole no sé qué cosas de alejarse de su esposo y Sirius en forma animaga estaba mordiendo al otro pelirrojo. El rubio menor rodó los ojos, llegó hasta Harry y lo sacó de ahí.

–¿Qué pasó? –El moreno inclinó la mirada culpable y el rubio lo abrazó– Está bien seguro que estos locos te obligaron.

–En realidad, ni siquiera me dijeron que vendrían.

–Pues ni modo, ahora que los adultos se encarguen de ellos.

–Pero es mi culpa.

–No, esos gemelos son problemas demasiado grandes para nosotros.

Draco lo jaló y lo llevó hasta su habitación. Mientras en la sala, Los dos Weasley sonreían ante la gran broma que acaban de hacer. Ninguno de los dos _merodeadores_ tenía el _Glamour_ y estaban viéndolos con ganas asesinas.

–Oh, mira que fácil fue…

–Hacer que nos mostraran su verdadera apariencia. –mencionó divertido Fred que aún se sobaba el trasero–, pero eso me costó mi orgullo.

–Mocosos idiotas –masculló Sirius.– Y ¿Por fin a que han venido?

–Solo a conocer a la familia de Harry…

–No pongan esa cara él no nos lo dijo, nosotros lo notamos…

Los adultos se sentaron y escucharon lo que había sucedido y Severus tuvo que aceptar que parte de culpa si tuvo. Antes de marcharse estos se dirigieron a Lucius.

–Esperamos que…

–Nos ayude con algunos contactos…

–Para hacer nuestro negocio más grande…

–Po supuesto, será en total privacidad.

–Bien creo que puedo hacer eso por ustedes. –aceptó el rubio.

–Y como ya nos vamos…

–Ya pueden soltar a sus Slytherin.

Remus estaba abrazando de la cintura a Lucius y Sirius estaba muy, pero muy pegadito a Severus que no se percató de esto, pues el alcohol lo había dejado muy sereno. En cuanto los pelirrojso se fueron la Mansión quedó totalmente sellada. Draco y Harry bajaron rato después y conversaban amenamente.

Al llegar a donde los adultos conversaban Harry notó que Sirius seguía muy cerca de Severus y en un veloz movimiento, fue y se metió entre los dos haciendo todo lo posible por separarlos, lo que consiguió cuando el profesor fijó su atención en él y trató de acomodar su melena rebelde. Sirius se cruzó de brazos y en tono burlón dijo:

–¿Harry no crees que estás algo grande para caber aquí?

–No. –respondió el chico.

–Déjalo ya Black. –ordenó Severus.

–Lo conscientes mucho.

–No te mordiste la lengua Black.

Sirius se resignó y escuchó a esos dos, que eran observados por los otros en la sala.

–¿Cómo estuvo tu viaje?

–Bien, pero Ron y Hermione dicen que estoy muy cerca de… ti Draco.

–Siempre sospeche que te consideran de su propiedad. –opinó el rubio menor despatarrado en el otro sillón con la cabeza sobre las piernas de Remus y los pies sobre las de su padre.

–¡¿Qué?!

–Bueno algo así como eres nuestro amigo, pero solo nuestro y si hablas con alguien más debemos aprobarlo primero.

Sirius se acomodó en el sillón tratando de ganar terreno, pero el moreno no se lo permitió.

–No lo creo, ellos dos son buenos chicos. –refutó Sirius.

–Si… Hermione dijo una vez que tú solo quería que viviera tu vida y como no podías salir…

Sirius y Remus fruncieron el ceño.

–Vaya no quiero saber qué dirán de que Harry este aquí.

Lucius depositó los pies de su hijo en el sillón y se levantó.

–Es hora de comer. Y en cuanto a tus amigos Harry… opino que entre menos sepan, mejor.

–Tienes razón Lucius, voy a ver a Eirian y a Cissy y bajó.

Informó Remus y salió del lugar. Severus se sobó la cabeza y Harry sonrió parándose de un salto y dándole la mano para ayudarlo a pararse.

–Ves Sev, por tomar antes de comer.

–Y como no, con esas visitas inesperadas. Aún me duele el pellizco que me dio ese gemelo en mi culo.

Harry y Draco se desternillaron de risa ante la mirada incrédula de los dos adultos los cuales no encontraban divertido el suceso.

000

Esa noche los dos adolescentes compartieron habitación y se susurraron sus aventuras hasta llegar al punto importante para ambos.

–¿Pensaste en lo que hablamos? –cuestionó Draco.

–Si todo el viaje en el tren, por eso Ron y Hermione sospechan.

–Lo que importa es que crees tú.

–No puedo pensar en nada más que en ti y eso no me pasó ni con Cho.

–¡Que halago compararme con ella!

–No te enojes, por lo menos no te compare con Ginny que es con la que me _asocian_, Ron está muy molesto por que cambia de novio a cada rato.

–Oh… pues no es raro si es guapa, pero si me lo preguntas debería de ser más constante si sigue así todo Hogwarts la _conocerá_.

–Pues la verdad es que me gustas mucho y sé que puede ser más serio que solo eso.

–Concordamos en todo. Pero no me lleves a tomar té en el salón de _Madame Pudipie_.

–Tonto.

Sonrieron cómplices. Y cuando la luna menguante estaba en lo alto los dos se acostaron en sus camas no sin antes darse un beso que fue más que un rose. Draco se apartó del moreno y este sonrió.

–Creo… que ese no fue un contacto de amigos.

–Yo espero que no beses de ese modo a ninguno de tus amigos ¡Mucho menos a la comadreja!

Harry se rio a carcajadas y negó.

–¡Claro que no tonto!... ¿Draco…?

–…

–¿Esto que sentimos no está mal?

–No, ¿Por qué habría de estarlo?

–Pues crecimos juntos, convivimos desde que éramos bebés y tus padres son como mis tíos y tú eres como mi primo.

–¿Me vez como un primo?

–Antes… ahora solo te veo como el chico que no tengo idea de cómo lo logró, pero me revoluciona las hormonas y algo en mi corazón.

–Que cursi Harry, pero siento lo mismo. ¿Otro beso?

–Sí, pero deja quito a _Muffin_ que no deja que te abrase mejor.

–Déjalo con Marte, esos dos se adoran.

Los dos se abrazaron y besaron y disfrutando de su mutua compañía se dispusieron a descansar.

000

Los cuatro hombres aún compartieron una copa antes de ir a dormir. Snape salió seguido de Sirius.

–Vamos a mi habitación –pidió el profesor.

Black prácticamente _voló_ de emoción y obedeció al de ojos negros. Por supuesto Sirius no desaprovechó la oportunidad de seguir al profesor. Al llegar a la habitación de Severus, este entró y esperó a que el _animago_ pasara para cerrar y sellar la puerta a prueba de sonidos.

–Siéntate.

–Bueno si quieres me pongo cómodo en lo que tú…

–¡¿De qué parloteas Black?! Debo decirte algo importante.

–…

–Petegrew está en mi casa.

–…

–Mira fue una orden y no podía negarme, pero veamos el lado bueno, él puede salir del lugar por pura estupidez, claro que eso debe ser cuando yo esté en _Hogwarts_ para tener una buena coartada.

–¡¿Harías eso por mí?!

–Ya no somos unos críos y si bien no te soporto demasiado, sé que eres importante para Harry.

–No sé si agradecerte u ofenderme, pues te recuerdo que para mí no eres ni remotamente desagradable. Por ejemplo ahorita creí que tú deseabas conocerme más… íntimamente.

Severus alzó una ceja y se cruzó de brazos.

–Estoy un poco ebrio, pero no idiota.

–Y eso que por probar no se cobra.

Dijo coqueto el de ojos grises. Snape lo miró de hito en hito y descruzó los brazos estirándose.

–Si prometes que nos vaya como nos vaya, esto es solo desfogue y que no afectara a Harry.

–¡¿En serio aceptas?!

–Pues con alguien tan dispuesto ¿Por qué no?

Sirius se lanzó a besar al otro moreno y lo tumbó en la cama quitando prenda tras prenda hasta dejar esa piel expuesta. No le agradaban los términos y mucho menos no ser una relación seria para Severus, pero no pretendía rendirse en conquistarlo y convertirlo en su esposo. Sirius besó la piel y dejó que sus manos palparan memorizando las líneas de su amante. Snape se dejó querer y es que con tantas tensiones y presiones por parte de ambos lados, algo como eso era liberador. El de ojos negros sintió que Black separaba sus piernas y se levantó de inmediato.

–¡Oh no, esa posición no me agrada!

–¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Ya la has probado?

–No y por eso es que lo digo. Vamos Black acomódate.

Sirius se quedó hincado y suspiró abatido, a él tampoco le hacía gracia eso, sin embargo una idea cruzó por su cerebro y terminó por acomodarse y quedar expuesto ante su amante. Severus _convocó_ un tarro de lubricante y lo untó generosamente en la entrada del _animago_ que con algo de molestia se dejó hacer. Al estar listos ambos, Severus fue entrando en Sirius sin dejar de masturbarlo.

–Ah… Merlín Black eres… jodidamente caliente.

El aludido no respondió, demasiado ocupado tratando de olvidar el dolor. Al fin, listos y dispuestos, iniciaron con el vaivén de caderas que lo llevó hasta el clímax. Aun jadeando Severus salió del de ojos grises. Y este sonrió socarrón.

–Snape…

–…

–Según la tradición como me has _arrebatado mi primera vez,_ debes de hacerte responsable.

–¿Según qué tradición?

–La de los sangre pura, por supuesto.

–No te creo Black.

–¡¿Por qué te mentiría?!

–Mira te doy el ejemplo de esa chica Weasley no creo que sea virgen y no la veo casada.

–Ni la veras –estimo a Molly a Arthur–, pero ellos no respetan las tradiciones ancestrales.

–¿Y tú sí?

–¡Claro!... cuando me conviene –susurró el de ojos grises.– ¿entonces cuando será el enlace?

–Black déjame dormir.

–Eso lo tomo como un sí.

Severus se volteó y dejó que el agradable sopor post-orgasmo lo invadiera, esas alucinaciones de un Sirius Black queriéndose casar con él, ya eran dañinas para su _Psique_.

000

Narcissa le entregó al bebé a Remus y este lo aceptó.

–Espero que no te haya dado mucha lata Cissy.

–No… sabes que disfruto… mí tiempo… con él

Lucius y Remus se despidieron de la bruja y la dejaron descansar. En su habitación, Lucius se desvistió en lo que Remus acostaba a Lynx en su cuna.

–Remus…

–…

–Te viste muy sexy peleando con ese gemelo por mí.

–¡Oh cállate Lucius! que sí no fuese por mí, seguro que te dejas seducir.

–¡¿Yo?!

–Pues son más jóvenes que yo y…

–Remus no juegues conmigo, para mí eres lo único.

–Lo sé, solo bromeaba, pero créeme que George, si me hizo enfadar.

El rubio platino besó a su pareja y lo rodeó con sus brazos. Lo recostó y luego ambos se desnudaron usando la varita y dejaron que sus pieles se rozaran para que la temperatura se elevara, colocaron lo hechizos anti ruido en la cuna de Lynx y se dispusieron a amarse.

000

Draco se despertó antes, no hizo ruido y salió de la habitación para darle los buenos días a su madre, entró al cuarto y llegó hasta la cama donde su madre descansaba, besó su frente y susurró.

–Buenos días mamita linda.

El rubio se retiró dejando que su madre tuviese otro rato de descanso, regresó a la habitación que compartía con Harry, este se tallaba los ojos apenas despertando.

–Hola Harry ¿Cómo dormiste?

–Bien ¿y tú que haces levantado? Apenas son las ocho y no estamos en el colegio.

–Me levanto temprano, aunque esté de vacaciones.

–… No lo sé, yo aún quiero remolonear un poco más.

–Me parece bien, pero escuche que los elfos harían pastel de moka y si nos adelantamos nadie no vera comernos un trozo antes de desayunar.

–¡Me convenciste!

Draco se metió a bañar en lo que Harry se espabilaba un poco y luego fue el turno de este, listos los dos bajaron a las cocinas para pedir su antojo y disfrutarlo antes de que los adultos se levantaran.

000

Severus se removió, pero no despertó y eso fue muy bueno para Sirius que recorría con los dedos la espalda desnuda del profesor, se sentía cansado y dolorido, pero si se levantaba e iba por una poción para el dolor –en cierta parte–, cabía la posibilidad de que Snape se levantara y lo echara de la habitación y por eso el animago seguía en la cama. Severus abrió perezosamente un ojo y luego el otro, se los talló y se dio la vuelta mirando al techo del dosel, había descansado muy bien y los recuerdos regresaron. Tenía un poco de resaca que se iría con una poción… pero las consecuencias de esa borrachera no se borrarían tan fácilmente y lo corroboró cuando sintió un brazo que pasó sobre su pecho atrayéndolo al cuerpo desnudo que estaba a su lado.

–Black –afirmó el profesor temiendo por la respuesta.

–Si ¿Qué pasa?

Snape inhaló aire y recordó de nuevo, si definitivamente se había acostado con el chucho pulgoso, claro que con los recuerdos también llegaron los acuerdos y el de ojos negros se relajó, le había dejado claro que eso solo fue para des estresarse…

–Es mejor que nos enlacemos antes de dejar salir a Peter.

–…

–Por qué después de eso, estaré muy ocupado con las aclaraciones del caso y espero por lo menos una disculpa de parte del _Ministerio_ y…

–¡¿Black de que hablas?!

–¿Cómo que de qué? Pues que la demostración de mi inocencia…

–No, no me refiero a eso y lo sabes bien.

–¿A qué más?

–¿Enlazarnos?

–Por supuesto yo hablaba muy en serio cuando te dije acerca de las tradiciones.

–¡Pero si tú no respetas las tradiciones!

–Por supuesto que si eso es lo único que pude hacer para mi madre y no es que quiera que se sienta orgullosa, pero…

–¡Estás loco! ¡¿Cómo nos vamos a casar tú y yo?! Además conociéndote, no eres un puberto principiante, seguro que has dormido con más gente de la que puedes recordar y ahí no les pediste matrimonio.

–Eso fue cruel y prejuicioso.

–Aha.

–¿Por qué no quieres? Y si no me crees, pregúntale a Lucius.

–Lo haré.

_De haber sabido no hubiese hecho nada,_ iba mascullando Severus cuando se levantó a bañarse. Sirius se quedó otro rato acostado hasta que vio al profesor desaparecer en el baño y lo más rápido que pudo se levantó a buscar a Lucius, salió al pasillo y caminó apresurado hasta la recamara del matrimonio Malfoy. Tocó insistente y un elfo le abrió.

–Los señores están duchándose.

–Pues sácalos, pero debo ver a Lucius.

El elfo se quedó parado sin saber si obedecer o no al invitado, afortunadamente no tuvo que elegir, pues Remus salió envuelto en una bata de baño.

–¿Sirius? ¿Qué sucede?

–Debo hablar con tu esposo.

Remus lo invitó a pasar y ahí esperaron a que el rubio platino saliera y el de cabello negro le explicó la situación. Lucius lo miró burlón y contestó:

–¡Que tontería! ¡¿Quién se va a creer algo como eso?!

–Esa es la cuestión que debemos hacer que Severus se lo crea.

–¿Y para qué? No es como si fueses la _Felix Felicis _hecha mago. –expuso Lucius.

–Oye eso no lo decides tú.

–Pregunto como buen hombre de negocios ¿qué ofreces?

–Fortuna, amor ¿Qué más?

–No lo sé…

–Lucius tal vez esto pudiese funcionar. –aportó Remus.

–¡¿Y si este solo quiere burlase de Severus?!

Remus se quedó callado, pero Sirius contestó valientemente.

–Era un mocoso y cometí errores, pero eso no significa que siga pensando de igual manera y mucho menos actuando igual, las cosas en esa prisión te dejan marcado y con los pies sobre la tierra.

El patriarca Malfoy observó a su ex primo y se encogió de hombros.

–Severus te _cruciara_ si no te portas bien, es un hombre que sabe defenderse solo. Solo hay un problema… Harry.

–Si ya lo tenía pensado, también debo de hablar con él, no es como si no me hubiese dado cuenta que no me quiere cerca de su tío.

–Es normal que a James no lo puede culpar, pero a ti… –mencionaba Lupin.

–Si, ahora yo cargo con todo por estar vivo y sin haberlo criado. No hay de otra, pero por lo pronto ¿me ayudaras?

–Si, a ver si esto funciona, que lo dudo. –terminó Lucius.

–Tú sígueme la corriente, que de lo demás me encargó yo.

–Con tal de que ya no me cuentes tus intimidades, lo haré.

Lupin sonrió y vio a su amigo salir del cuarto, con una gran sonrisa en los labios.

000

–Ya se tardaron.

–Ya sabes, seguro que aún están pasando la resaca.

–Pero si solo Sev tomó.

–No lo sabemos, nosotros subimos a dormir y ellos aún se quedaron. Si ya tienes hambre les ordeno a los elfos que ya sirvan el desayuno.

–A decir verdad no tengo, ese pastel me dejó lleno.

–Pues disimula que si no, Remus lo notara, a veces creo que el ser licántropo te da poderes especiales para detectar esas cosas.

––Yo también lo creía de niño y ahora… no lo dudo.

–Podemos salir a volar un poco, en lo que bajan.

–Eso si, seguro que me hace digestión el pastel.

Los dos chicos salieron y llamaron a sus escobas que salieron de la bodega que se utilizaba para guardar todos los artículos de _Quiditch_.

000

A la hora del desayuno el ambiente era algo tenso entre los adultos, pero los dos adolescentes no lo notaban, demasiado entretenidos en su mundo –de dos. En cuanto terminaron los dos subieron y tomaron otra ducha para cambiarse de ropa por algo más ligero, pues darían un paseo por los jardines y terminaron descansando en el Quiosco.

000

El licántropo cargó a Lynx y se levantó.

–Debe dormir su siesta, lo llevare arriba.

Lucius deseó unirse a ellos, sin embargo las miradas de los dos pelinegros, lo detuvo y se acomodó en el sillón.

–¿Qué es lo que no crees Severus? –cuestionó a su amigo.

–Por favor, esto debe ser una broma.

–No lo es, y lo peor es que nunca te lo advertí, por que asegurabas que de Black ni lo buenos días y mira. ¡¿En que estabas pesando?!... No me digas. Vele el lado positivo, este chucho tiene mas oro que cualquier mago del montón con los que podrías quedar, y para Harry el dinero y que sea su padrino es una ventaja.

Sirius sonrió a pesar de querer _cruciar_ a su ex primo, pues el dinero en sus bóvedas en _Gringotts_ no era el motivo que deseaba que Severus tomara en cuenta para su enlace, pero por algo se empezaba y el de ojos grises estaba dispuesto a usar su matrimonio para conquistar al profesor.

–Black, estás consiente que no te amo.

–Si, pero puede llegar a hacerlo.

–…

Severus no refutó eso, pues si bien su futuro no se veía prometedor como espía, el tener alguien a su lado que lo extrañaría si moría o que curara sus heridas y escuchara sus secretos, también era algo tentador para él y más que esta persona amara a su morenito, era sin duda excelente.

–Aceptó, pero solo será algo sencillo.

–Me parece bien, no es como si quisiera que este enlace figurara en el Ministerio, no por el momento.

–Vaya que si, si no imagina que te quedas viudo el mismo día de tu boda.

–No bromees Severus. –respondió Sirius.

–Con lo que no bromeo es con decírselo a Harry.

–… Si.

000

El rubio caminaba viendo a los pavorreales correr como si fuesen a perseguirlos y es que lo pobres animales habían quedado con secuelas por su culpa, pero es que eran niños y no pretendían nada más que corretearlos. Harry miró al rubio y sonrió.

–Qué recuerdos.

–Si.

–Podemos hacer nuevos.

–Me parece bien.

–Podemos tomarnos de las manos, bueno si no te parece muy tonto o que te moleste y…

–Ya entendí Harry y me parece una buena idea. Aunque una mejor es besarnos.

–¡¿Aquí?!

–No, en el Quiosco.

El moreno se rio y corrió hasta Quiosco y se metió esperando al rubio que enseguida llegó y lo atrapó entre uno de los pilares y lo besó apasionadamente.

000

La voz se le hizo terriblemente familiar y el siseó en ella se lo confirmó. Narcissa trató de cerrar su mente, pero con _Él_ dentro, le fue imposible.

–Puedes cerrar tu casa, pero no tu mente. Y me preguntó ¿Por qué? No será que la muere ronda tu cama Narcissa.

–¿Y esperabas que la mansión de un sangre pura, estuviese en tus manos mestizas?

–¡Callate moribunda!

–Lo soy y solo por eso has podido entrar en mi mente.

–Y sobre tu cadáver me apoderare de la Mansión Malfoy y matare a todos los traidores que habitan en ella, incluso a ese mocoso de pocos meses, es un lástima que no podrás oír sus gritos de dolor al ser torturados.

–¿Sobre mi cadáver dices? –La rubia sonrió orgullosa– Pobre, pobre mestizo, que no sabe que con la muerte, un sangre pura fortalece al máximo las protecciones de la casa familiar. No Tom tú no pisaras Malfoy Manior.

La ira llenó a Voldemort y gritó enfurecido:

–¡Pero tu adorado Draco tendrá que ir a Hogwarts y ahí no podrás protegerlo y lo convertiré en un saco de sanguinolento y luego en un Inferi! Será tan maravilloso.

La rubia usó la fuerza que le quedaba y _arrojó_ al mago oscuro fuera de su mente y despertó sobresaltada llamando a gritos a Flyn su elfa. La criatura llegó:

–Llama a Lucius… debo hablar con él.

La elfa salió e hizo lo que se le ordenó y pocos minutos después el rubio platino llegó hasta su ex esposa. Quien entre pausas por falta de aire, le explicó lo sucedido.

–No podemos… permitir que Draco… regrese a Hogwarts.

–No volverá, hablare con Dumbledore. No te preocupes y descansa.

–No Luc… ya es hora…

–No digas eso Cissy.

–Lo es… lo siento… trae a Draco…

El de ojos plateados salió y encontró a Remus en este.

–Ella… quiere ver a Draco…

Remus no dijo nada, pero fue hasta los aposentos de la rubia y entró.

–Remus… escucha… te encargo a… mi hijo, mi bebé… cuídalo como… si lo hubieses parido

–Lo hare, te lo juro.

El rubio menor llegó después y solo atinó a correr a los brazos de su madre, ella le besó y acarició sus hebras doradas.

–Te amo muchísimo.

–Y yo a ti mamita.

–Prométame que serás feliz.

–Pero sin ti.

–Lo serás… no quieres… que me vaya… con pendientes ¿verdad?

–Lo seré, luchare por ello.

–Harry… –llamó al moreno– Ven… –el de ojos verdes se acercó y se sentó al otro lado de la cama– Te dejó… mi más preciado tesoro… cuídalo bien.

–Si.

–Y no te atrevas a… dejarlo solo, esta lucha no es solo tuya… aquí tienes a tu familia… apóyate en cada uno de ellos.

Con Draco entre su sbrazos la rubia recitó.

–Que estas paredes y estos techos… cubran y escondan lo que una Black ama sobre todas las cosas… por la sangre de los ancestros Malfoy y Black… que está casa se cierre a todo aquel… que te tengas malas intenciones…. Deposito la llave en Remus Lupin Malfoy… –terminó Narcissa– Sirius dame a Lynx.

El bebé fue colocado cerca de la rubia y esta lo tocó… y la mano cayó inerte. Draco llamó a gritos a su madre, pero ya no lo escuchó… Ella ya paseaba feliz de la mano de Regulus Black.

Las exequias fueron intimas y es que de ese modo lo requería la situación, aunado al dolor de Draco la prohibición de regresar a Hogwarts ese año, multiplicó su tristeza y se la pasaba en su recamara abrazado y consolado por Harry.

–No quiero sepárame de ti.

–Yo tampoco, sin embargo es lo mejor y yo me sentiría más tranquilo sabiéndote a salvo.

–Pero te extrañaré horrores.

–Y yo.

–Harry… ¿me quieres?

–Draco… ¿lo dudas?

El rubio negó y se aferró más al cuerpo de su moreno, pues ya nadie se lo podía prohibir, era suyo y él de Harry.

000

Sirius miraba por la ventana pensando en Narcissa y que gracias a ella se había decidido a luchar por Severus, en ese instante este se encontraba en Hogwarts, pero saber que cuando regresará ya no habría barreras entre ellos, lo confortaba.

000

Severus escuchó paciente la explicaciones de Dumbledore acerca de lo que creía este, del alma de señor oscuro y si bien era algo descabellado lo podía creer, púes del Lord no dudaba nada.

Mil gracias a:

Gabriela Cruz, La Dama Arual, Lia-175, meyamoadriytu, KhrisTB, Chiara Polairix Edelstein, setsuna-gw, sofy malfoy, Wigworthy, Nozomi Black, xonyaa11, mooniemouse27, kaoryciel94, fiscalin86, Monn22, Lizzy-magic, isa1313tam y LoveDamonSalvatore.


End file.
